Something Out There
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: COMPLETE! SORATO & TAKARI othr pairings also included. Yamato & T.K only wanted freedom & friends, but what they got was even more.Watch as they go through love,life,and adventure.You never know when love will hit you.pls.R&R FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Characters and Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show **

**Summary:**

_Two sons of the royal family wishing for freedom, a group of friends who might help them out, and an experience each will never forget. New friends, foes and love begins. What if people from the opposite sides attract? Will love conquer all? See how meeting each other may change their lives forever…_

**Pairings:**

**Sorato (Main)**

**Takari (Main)**

**Kenyako**

**KoushiroMimi**

**Characters:**

**Taichi Yagami**

Nickname: Tai

Age: 21

Taichi is a cheerful and carefree guy. He grew up with a batch of friends in the village and he also has a younger sister. Tai is usually the comedian of the group, he loves to tease, make jokes and loves food…a lot. But even though Tai can be a joker he knows when to get serious especially when it involves his loved ones.

He owns a restaurant and works there for a living. He provides the stuff that their family (He and his sister) needs. Tai's restaurant is also usually the hang out of their gang. They go there to get together and just hang out. Tai is a really loyal friend and a good brother as well.

**Hikari Yagami**

Nickname: Kari

Age: 17

Hikari is Tai's younger sister, she's fun, caring, kind and really nice. She too grew up with Tai and his friends, and so she has a lot of big brother and sister figures too. Kari loves to go out in the fields and meadows to simply relax and be at peace, not to mention her love for animals. She loves to help her brother out with his job and sometimes works part time in a flower shop nearby.

There are lots of times when Tai can be an overprotective brother when it comes to Kari, he wants his sister to be perfectly safe from harm and from other guys, at least until he finds someone he can truly trust. Kari may be the youngest one in the group, but she has a really big heart.

**Sora Takenouchi**

Nickname: Sor

Age: 21

Sora is one of Tai's best friends, and closest friend too. She's a florist and owns a flower shop near Tai's place, that's why Kari often comes there to help her out not just with the shop but with the garden as well. Sora also has a hobby of sketching and drawing, although she keeps up the flower shop's business she still does this during her free time.

Sora is also the kind of person who strongly believes that dreams do come true, she's very happy with her life already and knows that with some hard work things can turn out to be success. Sora though has never had an experience of falling in love, so what could happen if a certain someone and makes her feel that way? With her friends' help surely she'll get through.

**Mimi Tachikawa **

Nickname: Meems

Mimi is one of Sora's closest friends other than Tai and Kari of course. She works in a bakery and makes different sorts of delicious food. Mimi also has a thing for fashion, that's something you can't grab out of her vocabulary. She's really knows a lot when it comes to clothes and always dresses nicely. Mimi also hangs out with Tai and the others since they get together almost all the time. She values her friendship with all of then and she knows just how to help her pals when they have personal issues in life.

Mimi also loves to help when it comes to someone's love life or anything to do with boys, but she's really fun to have around and someone the others can trust for sure.

**Koushiro Izumi**

Nickname: Koushiro

Age: 21

Koushiro is also one of their closest friends and he main thing is he's always got his head stuck in a book. Koushiro is someone who loves to learn about all sorts of different things and new discoveries. He's a caring kind of guy an his knowledge exceeds all the others. Koushiro knws a lot about the history of things and usually fills the gang in on knowledge that they might not know about.

Koushiro also has a crush on Mimi which seems to be obvious to everyone else, they've been together for at least a few months now and things were going well too. He might sometimes be caught up in his books, but he always has time for his friends.

**Jou Kido**

Nickname: Jou

Age: 21

Jou is a friendly guy and he always seemed to worry about the slightest possible injury or problem that could occur when they were still all kids. Jou also grew up with Tai and the gang and always seemed to worry about the slightest thing. But all that changed about a year ago.

Jou decided he wanted to become a doctor who could help people in their time of need, so about a year ago he went to improve on his medical skills and leave the village and the kingdom. Now his friends haven't seen him for over a year and are missing him terribly. But little knowledge it is to them that Jou might just be making his appearance any time soon…

**Davis Motomiya **

Nickname: Davis

Age: 17

Davis like Tai is a comedian, he and a batch of his other friends just recently moved to the town. He loves to kid around and is a really active person. Even though he just recently moved in he and his friends were able to fit in just fine.

Tai is a little bit strict when it comes to him because Tai's already noticed that Davis likes Kari and usually turns into his over protective brother mode when around Davis. It wouldn't have been that obvious to everyone if Davis didn't make such obvious comments abut Kari and if he wasn't giving him so much attention at that.

**Yolei Inoue**

Nickname: Yolei

Age: 17

Yolei is one of Davis's friends and also just moved in. She's also an active girl and loves t hang around with her friends. Yolei started to just recently help Mimi out in the bakery, she's grown to really admire Mimi and she was like Yolie's role model. She likes to help her friends out any way she can it's just too bad she couldn't help with Davis' attitude problems of having a big ego.

Yolie has a little secret of her own and that's her crush on one of her friend s, Ken. Although she doesn't have quite he guts to tell him yet, she still makes an effort to try. She can be a big help to the others and she's starting to get used to living and hanging out with the rest of the gang as well.

**Cody Hida **

Nickname: Cody

Age: 15

Now that Cody's here, Kari is no longer the youngest. Cody is also one of Davis' friends and he loves to help others as small as he may be. He's like an open book whose always ready to share new ideas to the group and he's a lot of fun to hang around with too.

Cody being the youngest made him feel very awkward at first, but soon the whole gang made him feel right at home and he was able to fit in just fine. Now Cody wants to learn from his new found friends and that's something that isn't going to be so hard given the friends he has.

**Ken Ichijouji **

Nickname: Ken

Ken like Koushiro likes to learn about a lot of new things in life, but the difference is he's also known as some kind of boy genius in Davis' group. Ken's usually the one to get Davis out of trouble. Out of Davis' group of friends Ken is the one closest to him. They're both into sporty stuff and at least Ken's there to calm Davis down a bit right. As Ken got to know the other gang he now spends some of his time working and helping Tai out in the restaurant which is highly appreciated by Tai of course. You'd wonder why Davis never thought of this as a way to get closer to Kari, but even if he did…chances are Tai wouldn't let him anyway…

Like what's been said before Yolei likes Ken and in his situation it just goes vice versa. Although he too has a problem in telling her about it they still make an effort to stay good friends.

**A/N: The nickname thing for Takeru and Yamato will be given and used only when they've met Tai and the others in the story. And you'll notice that their surnames are the same that's because their parents never got divorced here ******

**Yamato Ishida **

Nickname: Yama

Age: 21

Now here comes the royal family…Yamato is the eldest son of the King and Queen and as the eldest son he's also the one who goes on about the pressure of being reminded that he's going to rule a kingdom soon and that he needs to marry…blah blah blah all those other important stuff about being a prince. And guess what he never enjoyed one bit of it. As a part of the royal family he and his brother were well known through out the Kingdom of Kimlaska **(A/N: I know I have a bad naming sense I got this from Tales sorry guys.) **Although they've alreadybeen seen in public in the towns and villages Yamato and his brother have never been allowed to roam on their own. In short if there was something he wanted it was freedom and the fact that he didn't want to be forced to marry.

**Takeru Ishida **

Nickname: T.K

Age: 17

Takeru is Yamato's younger brother and like his brother he also wishes he could go somewhere other than the castle grounds. He's always wanted to explore the world outside of the castle and not just being out of it surrounded by guards. Takeru wants to have real friends and a real life worth living he feels that there are things out there that he's yet to see. At least he was happy that he and his brother still has a freedom of doing something they enjoyed…riding horses.

Takeru and Yamato share a strong bond as brothers mainly because the their he only two people who grew up together. Takeru didn't like the idea the idea of forcing his brother to marry either he knows that everyone wants to marry someone they actually love and not just because it was a set-up, but right now there seemed to be nothing he could do to help…or is there…

**Hiroaki Ishida **

Age: 43

Hiroaki is the father of the two boys and the king of the Kingdom. He always wants the two to stay protected and safe. He's usually the one who talks to Yamato about the marriage thing and about how to be a good king and ruler in the future. As a father he feels that it's his duty to provide only the best for his sons…not knowing that caging them in the castle isn't really one of them.

**Natsuko Ishida**

Age: 39

Natsuko is the mother of the boys and she's a really caring person. She's the type of mother that can se through her sons' true feelings. She knows how much they don't like being stuck here in the castle all the time, but she couldn't let them raom around too freely either. She could also see the loneliness of the two growing up without real close friends. She also knows how much Yamoto hates it when they start to lecture him about marriage and ruling a kingdom. She wants the best for her sons and now she only wishes for them to find the happiness that they yearn for.

**Cassandra Tatlin (A/N: sorry again if you don't like the name) **

Age: 21

Cassandra is the princess that Yamato has to marry…well not unless he finds another one. She's a princess from another kingdom and she definitely has no complains in the arranged marriage between her and Yamato. Problem is Yamato doesn't really like her and it's no difference with Takeru either. Weather it was for the money or for Yamata himself they really couldn't get it. All they knew is that she's starting to really annoy them both. Cassandra can be bossy when she feels like it and she thinks as though she's sure to win Yamato over.

These are simply the main characters/villains in the story some such as the maids, chauffer etc. might be added as just extras…

**A/N: Hey guys I hope that you liked it, tell me what you think okay if you like it I'll be sure to update pls.** **Review ******


	2. The Beginning and Tekeru's Escape

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine **

**The Beginning and Takeru's Escape!**

It was a nice beautiful morning, the towns were full of happy laughter of people, and the markets were as busy as ever. It was usually like this in the town, happy, jolly and full of free spirited people. One of those free spirited people and the one who's usually never seen with a smile off his face was supposed to be busy today too, after all he had a lot of things to do today…but…things aren't going on to a fresh start…

"TAAAAAAIIIII!!!!! Come on Tai WAKE UP!" yelled the girl with brown hair trying to wake her sleeping brother to get ready for work. "Come on Tai please…you're supposed to be open in a few minutes!"

"…zzzzzzzz…zzzzzz…five more minutes Kari…zzzzZZzzzz" called Tai while rolling to face the other direction

"Oh no, enough of the five minutes Tai. I've been trying to wake you up for about twenty minutes straight!" said Kari, apparently Tai wasn't a light sleeper, so Kari decided to just force her brother up another way "Tai…Davis asked me out yesterday and I kind of said 'yes'."

With this Tai shot up from bed and yelled "YOU WHAT?????!!!!!???? And you didn't ask permission? I told him not to get near you! That's the final straw he's going to get it right now! When I see him I'm gonna…"

Kari then started to burst out laughing "I can't believe that's the only thing that I had to do to wake you up Tai. I should've done that earlier."

Tai pouted at his little sister "Weren't you supposed to be nice?" he asked

"I am Tai, but it would take me another hour before I could wake you up if I didn't think of something to do." Said Kari

"Alright, alright I'm up already. Just don't tell me those things again or else Davis might really get it." Said Tai as he stood up and went to grab some clothes so he could take a bath and change.

"Well I'll be waiting for you down stairs alright. Ken could be arriving any minute now. And to think that you should already be down there." Said Kari as she went out of Tai's room and climbed down the stairs

Kari got down to where the restaurant was and it was a bright sunny morning, something that she loved about Kimlaska was it's good weather. Then after a few minutes to herself the front doors flew open and there came in Ken.

"Hello, good morning Kari." Greeted Ken as he went inside

"Morning to you too Ken, If you're looking for Tai he's just getting changed he'll be here in a while." Said Kari

"So I take it that he woke up late again huh? Did he give you a hard time today too?" asked Ken, he knew that this kind of setting happened pretty often and he'd usually get here before Tai was even up from bed.

"Yeah it took me a whole twenty minutes to wake him up. I had to tell him hat I accepted Davis' invitation on a date just so he'd get out from bed, and he threw quite a tantrum too." Said Kari with a slight giggle

"Heh, well we all know how Tai feels about guys getting near you Kari, especially Davis so I'm not that surprised to hear that he threw a tantrum." Said Ken, he also laughed imagining Tai's reaction.

A few second later they heard footsteps coming down from the staircase and that's when Tai finally got down for work.

"Hey there Ken, glad to see you're early today just like always." Said Tai as he greeted Ken

"He's earlier than you most of the time too Tai, not just today." Said Kari stating her point to her brother

"I know okay, I'm sorry for waking up late all the time, but I'm not an early bird so you really have to get used to that." Said Tai as he started to prepare the tables and chars properly before he opened the restaurant.

"Well then seeing as how you two don't need me anymore I better get going I'm helping out Sora today." Said Kari "Take care Tai and don't wok too hard, you too Ken." Then she left for Sora's flower shop

"She's a really nice girl Tai." Commented Ken, even if he just recently moved here with Davis and the others he knew how the people of this kingdom were like.

"Yeah…sometimes too nice for her own good. That's why I don't want her to end up getting hurt by anybody, not just her but all of my friends at that." Said Tai then snapping back to reality he called out to Ken once more "Come on Ken let's get to work I have a feeling we'll be busy today."

"Right." And with that response from Ken the two got ready for anther busy day

Kari was making her way to the flower shop and she was looking forward to seeing Sora again that day. Working at the flower shop made Kari feel happy that she was able to help Sora out and she had someone there to talk to as well. Kari happily opened the doors to the flower shop and saw that Sora was already starting to water the flowers and arranging them in pots.

"Hello Sor, sorry if I was a bit late today." Said Kari apologetically as she put down some of her things.

"Hello there Kari, nice to see you're hear today. So let me guess…you had to wake Tai up again right?" asked Sora smiling at Kari as she greeted her

"Yeah…it's like doing that is becoming part of my daily routine. He's such a heavy sleeper, but he's really funny too." Said Kari with a laugh remembering what happened earlier at home.

"So I think something must've happened again today huh. Well at least he's being a good brother making his sister laugh a lot. Now that you think about it Tai's always been the comedian of the group hasn't he?" said Sora as she placed the last flower in her hand to a pot and started to water it.

"Yeah he has, I've always been happy to have a brother like him. Although I wish he wouldn't be so overprotective all the time." Said Kari

"Don't worry about it Kari, believe me Tai's always been that way even with Meems and me too. He didn't like seeing people get hurt, be it physically or emotionally. He just wants to protect his sister from getting hurt that's all. And if this has something to do with guys in your life…the right one will come, you'll know for sure and he will too. So don't worry too much alright." Advised Sora, she knew what Tai was like and so did everyone else in their group, so she also knew that Kari had nothing to worry about.

"I know, I'll just have to wait then." Replied Kari with a smile then asked "Hey Sor, is there anything that you need me to do today?"

"Well…there isn't really much to do…tell you what, why don't you go over to the fields and meadows and have some time off today? I'm sure you'll find Yolei and Cody there and Davis too, you guys can hang out or something." Suggested Sora, she wanted Kari to take a little break for all the help that she's been offering her ever since she started to work there.

"Really? Are you going to be okay working here alone?" asked Kari

"Yeah I'll be just fine, no need to worry I might just drop by over at Mimi's later this afternoon. But if you want to help out here you can use one of the baskets and pick some flowers that may be possible to grow out in the garden, but have fun while you're there." Said Sora

"Alright I'll go then, but don't worry I'll definitely offer more help tomorrow." Said Kari as she grabbed a basket and went of to the beautiful fields

"Have fun!" called Sora as she watched Kari's figure slowly fade away

While all was happy and jolly in the villages and towns of the kingdom of Kimlaska I couldn't say the same for some people in the palace.

The palace was as usual surrounded by guards and well…it wasn't the happiest place that you'd want to be at the moment. Actually right now something was already happening in the throne room and it didn't look like a happy event either.

"But father…" called a boy with blond hair, complaining about his fathers demands

"No butts Yamato, you are now 21 years of age I cannot allow you to act like a child any longer. You must follow your duties as a prince to the Kingdom." Said King Hiroaki

"Father please give big brother a chance I don't think that it's right to force him to do any of this. It just doesn't seem right at all." Agreed the younger blond

"Takeru, please remember that you are also a prince of this kingdom and what I am telling your brother to do is just a simple task of being a prince, you should know that the kingdom is depending on you both as well and you must learn to make wise decisions when it is necessary." Explained King Hiroaki

"With all due respect father, how can marrying a complete stranger to me be a SIMPLE task? I barely know the girl, and now you're asking me to jump into marriage?" asked Yamato trying to convince his father that the idea was completely absurd. Then he turned to his mother "Mother, please tell me that you aren't going to simply agree to this are you, please don't ruin my life like this."

"I only want what is best for you…" as the king was about to start another lecture he was cut off

"Now Yamato why don't you just give her a chance first, get to know her and if it really doesn't work out that's when we can talk. You've already seen Princess Cassandra haven't you so why don't you just give her a chance. She's be arriving in a few days so just e ready to welcome her." Said Queen Natsuko, then she saw her sons give her grateful smiles and a sign of thank you…at least they still have some time to think of a way out of this.

Takeru and Yamato went straight for their rooms right after the conversation they had with their parents. Then when they were finally alone the two of them started to have their normal brotherly conversations once again.

"I can't believe this! As if it's not bad enough that they keep us locked up in this place, now they want me to marry?" yelled Yamato as he was using one of the pillows to pour his anger out on.

"Come on big brother at least mother was able to buy us a little bit more time. But you're right abut one thing I don't like being locked in this place either. It's as if we're so trapped here." Said Takeru, he's always wanted freedom at least a chance to see what it's like to live freely on the outside

"We are locked in a cage Takeru and even if we wanted to leave guards would just be swarming all over us following us around everywhere we go. It won't make any difference we'd still be followed." Said Yamato

"Yes I know that. I just wish we'd have at least one chance to make new friends I mean we don't have any around here. And we don't have anyone our age to talk to as well, at least not unless princess Cassandra comes and visits…or unless _he_ visits us here." as Takeru mentioned her name Yamato couldn't handle it again

"And why did she have to be the one I have to marry? I don't even like her! I've seen what kind of person she is Takeru and you know how spoiled she is and gets everything that she wants." Said Yamato "I'm telling you Takeru I can't even stand her how do they expect me to want to marry her?"

"It's father's orders and you know that we can't really disobey them, her family is very close to ours, I don't like her either, and well…it's not like they're giving us the freedom to actually choose to marry someone we love right." Stated Takeru, all their life everything was being told for them to do and all they had to do was obey and now they were both getting really sick of it.

"Yeah, to actually marry someone you love…how is that even possible for us? All the girls we've ever met were either arranged to meet us or the ones in the ball that father throws. None of those girls even know us for who we are." Said Yamato and he sighed "I guess we just have to wait for a miracle to happen. Takeru I'm going to take some rest for a while alright. There isn't any point in arguing with father right now anyway." Said Yamato

"Alright, get some sleep, you're going to need it once she gets here." Said Takru teasing his brother "I'll be off then Yamato see you later." And with that Takeru left the room leaving his brother to peacefully drift to sleep.

While Takeru was walking around the different halls of the castle he couldn't help but want to move away from it for a while, he wanted to somehow escape the prison where he was currently being held. He and his brother never really got the idea of why they should be locked up here to begin with. He knew that the village was full of lively and friendly people all around so what's the big reason to keep them here?

With all these thoughts that wandered into his mind Takeru just couldn't take it anymore, so he ran his way and made it to the stables without anyone noticing him there. He went to the stable where his horse, Asellor was. Asellor belonged to Takeru as his mothers birthday gift. His brother had one too and they would both enjoy just riding during their free time.

Now on the other hand Takeru was planning to use Asellor for a different reason and not just riding. He jumped onto his horse and Asellor gave of a loud neigh sound which Takeru heard quite clearly.

"Shhhhh, no boy no sound alright. I know that I might regret what I'm doing but…I really want to do this. Don't worry though we'll be back here before noon." Takeru then went near the palace entrance an saw that the gate was wide open, he figured that someone might have made a delivery into the palace. He saw that it was his chance, the guards were currently examining the packages to be sent in and so he took his best shot and went for it.

Luckily for him he actually made t out with no one noticing, Takeru took a few last glances towards the castle. It's not as if he's running away and he knew that if someone found out he was missing he'd probably get twice the punishment once he got back. He regretted not telling Yamato either, but this could be his one chance and he was willing to take the risk. So he made his way to the town and was awaiting to see what new things would lie ahead.

Kari got to the fields that had a wide variety of different types of nature surrounding it. She noticed that none of her friends were there. She figured that Yolei was with Mimi helping out at the bakery and that the others might just be plain busy. Although Kari didn't mind being alone at all, in fact she loved the feeling of being able to be at peace. Sora's idea of taking a break seemed to have worked on her. Kari started to stop her slight relaxation and decided to start picking flowers to add top the shop and maybe she could take some home as well.

Down at the town things were going as busy as usual and Takeru was really surprised at what he was seeing. He had never imagined so many people all laughing and enjoying themselves in one place, maybe because the palace was never this lively. It wasn't even close. As Takeru was roaming around he's already been greeted with a lot of surprised looks, as to why he was out of the palace, and bows greeting him "Your Highness" although he didn't really like being called that he ignored it and returned the kind gesture. He noticed how the rumors were true that the people in the town were very respectful.

Takeru was making his way around the village when he heard his stomach start to grumble.

"Hello there your highness." Takeru turned around to look at the person that greeted him and saw a girl with long brown hair.**(A/N: Using the hair in the epilogue of the show) **"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Mimi Tachikawa. I run the bakery near here." Introduced the girl

"Oh hello…you run a bakery?…but you're just about the same age as my brother?" said Takeru with a questioning look he never would've imagined that someone Yamoto's age would be running a business

"Well there are a lot of us that run our own business around here your highness and um…I couldn't help but notice that you seem quite hungry." Said Mimi as she heard the sound earlier as well, she knew that one of the kings sons were younger than her, but she also had a high respect for the royal family.

"Um…yes, I'm sorry about that. Would you mind helping me find a place to eat?" asked Takeru kindly

"Of course I'd be honored to. If you would please come with me I know the perfect place." Said Mimi with a light giggle, and she led the way to only one place…Tai's restaurant.

Tai and Ken were cleaning up the restaurant, their last customer for the time being had left and they were setting up a new set of tables just in case someone else would care to come in and eat.

"Thanks a lot for all the help Ken, sorry if I don't pay you enough though." Apologized Tai as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on Tai, you know I could care less about the money, and besides I do this because I want to not because I get paid to do so. Not to mention that the money you give me is more than enough to put as my savings." Said Ken

A few minutes later, right after the tables were all cleaned and set up the door flew open and Mimi came in with Takeru. Tai and Ken turned to the door and were shocked to see who the guy with Mimi was…

"M-Meems…what brings you here?" asked Tai

"Hey Tai do you mind serving up some food for our guest?" asked Mimi as she pointed to Takeru

"O-oh…um well…*cough* Sorry where are my manners…Hello Your Highness it's a pleasure to see you here. My name is Taichi Yagami, but call me Tai please I'm the owner of this restaurant and this here is a good friend of mine, Ken Ichijouji." Said Tai as he bowed to show respect.

"Pleasure to see you your highness please do call me Ken." Said Ken

"Oh hello…it's nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking me here Ms. Tachikawa." Said Takeru facing Mimi

"Oh…it was no problem at all. Please no need to use formalities on me Mimi is just fine." Said Mimi, for some reason what Takeru did made her smile and it made Tai and Ken smile too. For a prince Takeru was still very respectful and they liked that about him a lot.

"So your highness stay here I'd like to go ahead and make something for you to eat." Said Tai and went straight for the kitchen.

"Well…I better go assist him, please excuse me." Said Ken as he went to race off after Tai

"They don't seem to be too happy that I'm here." Said Takeru

"That's nonsense! Of course they are, you're a very kind person and very respected all throughout Kimlaska." Said Mimi as she looked at the boy in front of her

"Yeah, you're wanted everywhere, all that you do is always dictated for you, you never have an ounce of freedom in your life…" Takeru was too deep in his thoughts to even realize the things he was telling Mimi

"If I may speak freely your highness it would seem as though you're not…" before Mimi could finish Tai and Ken burst out from the kitchen and had the food ready.

"Food's all done!" called Tai as Ken helped him carry the stuff to the table

As Takeru said his thanks and began to eat it wasn't long before he was done and he was starting to ask Tai and the others how their lives were here in the village and he envied them for having such a normal life, something he wished he and his brother could experience. As they were all talling their sides of the story someone came in through the doors and they all turned to look at who it was.

"Hey! Tai I'm back!" called Kari as she entered the restaurant with the basket full of flowers in her hands.

"Hey there Kari! You're back earlier than usual. No work?" asked Mimi

"Hi there Meems! I'm glad to see you here and nope Sor gave me the day off today." Said Kari with a smile and then she saw that Takeru was looking at her then she spoke "Oh…hello your highness pleasure to see you here as well. I'm Hikari Yagami, Tai's younger sister, I help out at Sora's flower shop."

Takeru couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him, it looked to him that she was about his age and he didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't help staring at her and her smile to say the least then he came back to his senses "Oh…um…hello nice to meet you too…"

"Um…if I may ask your highness what brings you here in the village?" Kari suddenly popped out the question that everyone was thinking about he whole time. They all knew that people of the royal family were rarely allowed to leave the castle especially the princes and when they mean rarely it usually means once in a lifetime. So what was he doing here?

"Now that you mention it what are you doing here your highness?" added Ken

"Well I…" Takeru had a hard time answering, but he knew he had to say something he just wished he wasn't making the wrong choice "I kinda ran away…"

"YOU WHAT?!?!?" they were all n shock about his answer it made them yell

"B-but why?!? Y-you ran away???" asked Tai, he couldn't believe it that means that sooner or later there was a chance that they'd find out he was gone right.

"Aren't they going to find out that you're gone, they might search for you." Said Mimi worriedly

"The rules of the palace are strict your highness, and what reason would you possibly have to run away?" asked Ken

"Well…I know that I'd get in trouble if ever they find out but…I just wanted to know what it was like to be well…normal I guess." Stated Takeru then he added "Please don't call any of the guards here, I promise not to get you all involved in this if ever they find me here."

They all saw the look in Takeru's eyes the same one Mimi saw earlier before she was cut off by Tai running out of the kitchen, so Mimi decided to take the first shot here "It sounds as though your not happy with your life at all…" she said sadly looking at the boy

"Truth be told…no I'm not. I feel as though I'm cut off from the world, like I'm a bird stuck in a huge cage. Unable to be free and fly, my brother and I have been locked up there for as long as we can remember. All that we do, we usually do it simply because we were told to do so. Both of us have never been given the chance to think for our own selves and even have friends our own age, all our life we've only had one and he rarely comes to visit. So we're both really lonely, before I left the castle today my brother had a fight with our father, because he was being forced to marry and well…I guess I couldn't help but want to be free from it all…so that's why I ran away." Explained Takeru

All of them stood there silently and no one moved. They now slowly understood Takeru's sadness and from the looks of it his reason for running away was pretty understandable in their point of view. Who would want to live in a place where everything was always decided for you? No freedom, no friends, just plain misery.

Tai soon decided to break the silence and spoke up "So in short you're trying to tell me that your home is more like a prison to you?" asked Tai

"Well…yeah you can put it that way. At least it did seem like a prison for me and my brother." Said Takeru

"Well….where's your brother then your high-…." Before Mimi could ask she was cut off

"Takeru. My name is Takeru Ishida." He introduced

"Wha?" asked Tai

'I meant that I want you guys to just call me Takeru. I do have a name you know and I've been really tired of always hearing people call me your highness. It's always like that no one other than my family calls me or my brother by our first names." Explained Takeru

"Are you sure that's alright with you?" asked Ken

"Yeah, It would make me really happy if you did that." Replied Takeru with a smile

"Okay…." Replied Ken

"That's just not going to work out." Said Tai

"Oh come on Tai that's not very nice, give the guy a break here." Called Mimi

"Well Mimi we cant call him by his first name because well…we've just met." Said Tai

"So what do you want us to do about that then Tai?" asked Ken as she shot Tai a questioning look

"It's alright I understand if you guys aren't very comfortable having me around…" said Takeru sadly

"Who said anything about not wanting you here?" asked Tai as he looked at the blond boy

"W-what do you mean?" asked Takeru

"Well…for us to call you by your first name we'd have to be well acquainted so…" before Tai could finish he first looked at the others who already seemed to get where he was going "What do you say guys? How about we add another friend to the group?" asked Tai

"Sure."

"You bet!"

"That's a great idea!"

"So it's settled then, from now on you can come visit us and we can show you around and stuff and introduce you to our other friends…Takeru." Said Tai with a huge grin on his face

Takeru was shocked, these people who he just recently met took him in and now they were asking him to be their friend. "Thank you…Taichi right?"

"Tai would be fine with me everyone calls me that." Said Tai

"Once again welcome Takeru. You'll love getting to know the people here I'm sure of it. And you can call me Meems." Introduced Mimi once again

"Tai…it's too long." Interrupted Kari all of a sudden

"What do you mean Kari?" asked Tai

"I meant his name Tai…can we give him a nickname just like everyone else?" asked Kari as she looked up at her brother

"Yeah sure but what?" asked Tai

"What about T.K?" asked Kari

"Wow that was fast…but it's perfect. Is that alright with you Takeru?" asked Mimi

"Yeah it's fine thank you…Kari." Said T.K with a smile, he felt very happy with all of his new found friends.

"No problem." She replied with a smile which made T.K blush

"Awwww look Tai, he's blushing now you have someone other than Davis to worry about." Joked Mimi and Ken ended up laughing too

"Come on Meems knock it off!" said Kari and surprisingly made Kari's face turn red as well

"Oh there is just one rule…DO NOT TOUCH MY SISTER. Of course unless you have permission to do so." Said Tai with a smile

"There you go again Tai with your Im-an-overprotective-brother-touch-my-sis-and die mode." Said Mimi as she rolled her eyes

"Hey what can I say I want to wait till she actually finds someone I'm sure won't hurt her." Said Tai

As they al continued to laugh around and talk T.K for the first time was having a lot of fun and he was grateful for all these kind people around him. Not too long after that the bell of the castle rang telling the people that it was getting dark and the sun was about to set. This was T.k's cue to go.

"Um…everyone thank you I've had a really good time. I have to go now, I'm pretty surprised that no one's noticed that I was gone, but I have to go before they do find out." Said T.K

"Awww you have to go already, but we were just getting to know each other better." Said Mimi

"Sorry everyone but I really have to go I'd be lucky enough to sneak in without getting caught." Said T.K then he continued "I had a really great time today thank you, Oh Tai I haven't paid for the food yet."

"No need it's on the house." Said Tai with a smile "Just promise us that you'll come back here alright and bring your bro along with you next time alright we'd like to meet him too."

"Alright then." Said T.K with a laugh "Thank you."

They went with T.K out of the restaurant and he rode his horse Asellor that he tied to nearby post.

"Take care of yourself alright, be careful. Come back with your brother here someday so you guys can meet the others too." Said Kari in a concerned tone

"I'll be fine thank you." Said T.K and with that he pulled Asellor's reigns and he went off back to the castle.

"Don't worry Kari he'll be back." Said Mimi in a teasing tone

"I-I know that. I was just worried about him. Replied Kari

"Exactly! Why do you worry about him so much? Aw look Tai I think she likes T.K." said Mimi

"Oh no! Not yet your still young." Said Tai facing his sister

"I didn't say anything!!!!" said Kari in a defensive tone

They all ended up laughing and Tai was rambling about Kari and how too young she was and other stuff like that which made Kari turn red. But all in all they had a really great time hoping to see their new friend again someday.

T.K got to the castle before dark and he went to the gates and saw that it was locked…

"Oh no what am I supposed to do now?" he thought in worry

"Your Highness!" called the gate keeper "what are you doing outside?"

"Shhhh please Nicholas don't tell anyone just please open the doors for me." Begged T.K

"But…" Nicholas, their gatekeeper was having second thoughts but saw the pleading eyes that T.K was giving off and slowly opened the door

"You owe me an explanation your highness." Said Nicholas with a smile as the gates were opened

"Thank you Nicholas I will explain this to you when I have the time, for now I have to go." Said T.K

As he went back it was as if he was never gone, everything was all normal. So ignoring the whole situation he went up the stairs and heard a voice greet him there

"You seem to be back from your little adventure Takeru." Greeted no other than Yamato

"Y-yamato…big brother, hello you're awake already?" asked T.K

"Yes in fact I am. You've got a lot of explaining to do after dinner and I want a full explanation by tomorrow." Said Yamato

"Alright I'll tell you everything I promise." Said T.K with a nod

"Good, now let's go to dinner, you're lucky no one other than me noticed you were gone. Where have you been anyway?" Yamato asked his younger brother

"You'll see I'll tell you everything." Said T.K with a smile

**Authors note: This is the first chapter of the story tell me what you think about it okay. Please click the review button and review. Thank you.**


	3. He's Back and An Ounce of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys this chapter still doesn't have the Sorato part yet but the next one will. Thanks a lot you guys I really appreciate it ;) **

**Now on with the story…**

**He's Back and An Ounce of Freedom!**

Takeru just woke up recently and his family just finished eating breakfast together. Lucky for him, his father had to attend some kind of meeting with the country's other leaders, so now he had some privacy especially since he's got a lot of explaining to do with his brother.

"Hello Yamato, good morning." Greeted Takeru as he approaches his older brother with a happy smile

"Oh hey there Takeru." Replied Yamato, then he realized the smile plastered on his brothers face and looked at him questioningly, then he asked "Okay what's with the happy smile all of a sudden? You rarely smile that way early in the morning or any hour of the day for that matter. Mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked

"Well…you see about yesterday…" started Takeru while putting a hand behind his head

"Speaking of that, you still owe me an explanation Takeru, where were you yesterday?" asked Yamato

"Well would you mind if I told you outside. I don't want anyone to eavesdrop on us or something…so what if I told you while we were riding? Is that okay?" asked Takeru

"Yeah it is, just be sure to tell me what happened to you yesterday." Said Yamato as he got up and he and his brother headed out for the stables to get their horses and have a little ride.

Meanwhile in the town things went on as usual, Tai still woke up pretty late today and Ken still made it to work earlier than he did, you know same old stuff. Kari was heading to Sora's flower garden today and she was in her happy mood and as usual had a happy smile on her face. She got into the flower shop dropped her things and went behind it to the flower garden. There she saw Sora tending to the flowers.

"Good morning Sora, how are you today? I hope you didn't have a hard time while I wasn't here yesterday." Said Kari looking at Sora

"Well I'm fine of course and…lets see nope I was alright yesterday I hope you enjoyed that day off I gave you." Said Sora

"I really did Sor thanks." Said Kari, Sora noticed Kari's smile and she stared at her then she didn't hesitate to ask

"So Kari I see that you're happier than usual today. Did something happen that I missed out on?" asked Sora

"Huh? What do you mean Sor aren't I always like this?" asked Kari questioningly

"Nope I can tell that you're happier than usual today although I can't seem to tell why though. Do you mind filling me in, or do I have to ask Tai for some information?" joked Sora

"Oh…Um…okay I'll tell you about although I thought Meems could have filled you in. I guess you haven't seen each other yet then." Said Kari

"Oh so Meems knows about this?" asked Sora

"Yeah Meems, Ken and Tai were there when it happened yesterday." Started Kari as sje noticed the look in Sora'a face

"And what did happen yesterday? Please do enlighten me." Said Sora as she temporarily stopped what she was doing to be able to listen to whatever story Kari was about to tell her.

"Okay well you see yesterday when I came back from the meadows and fields to pick up some flowers I went straight back to the restaurant. Then I saw Meems, Ken and Tai there, but they weren't alone. The prince was there too." Started Kari as she started the story Sora's eyed were already in shock about what she was hearing

"Why was he there Kari? And which prince are we talking about?" asked Sora

"Well the younger one Takeru Ishida. Meems said she took him there so he could eat, when I asked him what he was doing here he said he ran away, he told us why he did though and well…Tai and the rest of us understood his situation. He said he left the palace to be free for a while. Free from all the imprisonment I guess." Explained Kari then she continued her story "He also mentioned not having too many friends his age and how he felt so trapped in the castle where he couldn't even make his own choices. He was really sad Sor we could all see it."

"I guess he had a good reason to run away…who knew that someone who has everything we don't is still being miserable." Sora hearing Kari's story felt the loneliness that Takeru could have been experiencing his whole life. She felt really sad that he'd be stuck therewith no friends who he could just hang out with and be himself. This thought Sora just proves that money, wealth or riches can't buy you true happiness

"But you know what Sor, Tai was happy about meeting Takeru and so was everyone else there. He became our friend Sor and for the first time I think that he was really happy. He told us that he wanted us to call him by his first name, then Tai said it wasn't possible not until he became our friend." Said Kari with a kind smile

"Oh, that's just like Tai. If he's our friend now then I can't wait to meet him. He's about your age isn't he Kari?" asked Sor

"Yup and Tai told him that the food would be paid for if Takeru promises to come back and visit us, he agreed and said he might even bring his big brother along. He left when the bell from the castle rang and I just hope he didn't get caught. He's a really nice person Sor, you should've met him he doesn't even seem like a prince from a royal family, he's just plain old T.K." Kari had a kind and warm smile while she was telling Sora all about T.K and this was something Sora didn't fail to notice

"T.K? Where did that come from?" asked Sora

"Oh that was the nickname we gave him, because calling him Takeru all the time seemed too long." Said Kari

"Alright then one more thing…Why do you have that look on your face Kari. If I'm guessing right it seems to me that you really like this guy and that you're starting to…" before Sora could finish Kari cut her off

"You're acting like Meems. Sor, I'm just worried that something might have happened to him like getting caught or something and I just told you what he was like." Said Kari

"Yeah I know let me finish here. All I'm saying is one, you never talk abut a guy that way. Two, you have this warm look in your eyes that we don't see everyday now do we. And three, all the things that you've been telling me seems to me like this guy is really great I haven't heard a single negative side about him from you at all. It's as if you worry for a reason Kari and not just because he's the prince. You know Kari I think that you're…" before Sora could finish her sentence the doors were opened and a voice was heard

"Sora, Kari are you in here?" called out the voice that belonged to no other than Mimi

Without any further delay Kari got up and went to greet Mimi, this left Sora to her own thoughts "I guess I'll have to talk about it with her some other time." And with that she also got up left the garden and went to meet Mimi.

Back at the castle Takeru and Yamato were riding on their own horses, of course they were still bound inside the castle and well since they were rich they owned a huge portion of land which didn't make it hard for them to ride with their horses. Takeru rode on Asellor as usual and Yamato rode his horse Chronos. There were only a few distances away from each other so they could hear each other speak clearly. Once they were riding their conversation began.

"So do you mind telling me where you were yesterday little brother, and why you suddenly disappeared?" asked Yamato looking at Takeru for an answer

"Well…I…I…I ran away yesterday big brother. I went to the town…" said Takeru in a low voice, but seeing as Yamato's eyes widened un shock he was sure his brother heard him pretty clearly

"Y-you did WHAT?!?" asked Yamato in an almost yelling tone he was trying hard not to have an outburst because he knew that if someone were to hear them Takeru would be in big trouble so he calmed himself down and spoke again "Alright Takeru, you better not be fooling around and you have about ten seconds to breath then start explaining what you meant by running away and you better have a good reason why you did that."

"A-alright, listen big brother it's not like I wasn't planning to come back. It's just that after the argument we had with father yesterday I couldn't take it anymore. Being stuck here unable to be free. I know that you feel the same way, we both do. I couldn't take the fact that they wouldn't stop telling us what to do. We're human beings and have feelings too I just couldn't stand sitting around and letting people control me anymore." Explained Takeru, he was looking straight ahead not wanting to see the reaction that his brother might give off

"…" Yamato was silent he couldn't believe that his brother had the guts to tell him those things straight in his face and what was even more surprising is that Takeru's running away meant that he stood up for what he believed in, it meant he took the chance.

"Listen, I'll do what anything just please don't tell mother and father, they'll kill me." Said Takeru then he continued "I was lucky alright that I have to admit I mean no one other than you noticed that I was gone and when I got home late Nicholas was nice enough to still open the gate for me to go in."

"Takeru…I'm not mad, I'm really proud of you, and you know I wish I had the guts to do what you did." Said Yamato looking at his brother

"Really? So does that mean you won't tell?" asked Takeru with grateful look in his eyes

"No I won't, but in return you have to tell me everything you went through yesterday." Said Yamato with a smile on his face

"Thanks, and you bet I'll tell you everything." Said Takeru with a huge grin

Back with Mimi and Sora, Mimi dropped by to tell Kari and Sora to come over at Tai's place pronto. She said that they were going to have a little chat about the events that happened yesterday. So Sora and Kari took their things, locked the flower shop and placed the 'CLOSED' sign on then went straight for Tai's restaurant.

When they got there it was surprisingly empty, no one was there not even a single customer. The only people who were there was their group. So once they were all seated Tai began their conversation.

"Okay guys I called you guys all here to tell you that we have a new friend in the group." Said Tai as he looked at everyone

"You called us all the way here to tell us that?" asked Davis

"Yes and if I was just going to tell you that it might seems useless to call you here nut that's not all of it." Continued Tai

"Then what is it Tai? And where is this person that you're talking about?" asked Yolei

"Well…he couldn't be here today. His name is Takeru Ishida or T.K for short." Said Tai

Koushiro had this unbelievable look in his face and then he came to face Tai again then he asked "Tai are you sure about that? Because if my information is correct the name Takeru Ishida belongs to the younger PRINCE of the royal family."

"Yeah I knew that Koushiro." Said Tai knowingly and he saw the look in all of his friends faces. Looks of shock and surprise of course this doesn't include Ken, Kari, Mimi and Sora.

"Wait, so you're saying that the prince will be our friend?" asked Yolei "Is that even possible?"

"You see he came by here yesterday and well he was a really cool guy. All he ever wanted was to be free and have friends so why not let him join up with us right. Come on you guys you can at least give him a chance you know he really is a nice guy." Said Tai as he tried to convince his friends about T.K

Mimi and Ken joined in telling the others about how T.K got here and how they became friends with him. They also told the others about the reason why he was here to begin with and the others just sat there. They were all feeling the pain of being some kind of prisoner more than a real normal kid, and maybe having T.K as their friend would be a really great idea after all.

"Alright Tai we'll give this guy a chance, I just hope he isn't some kind of a bossy royalty type of guy." Said Davis

"He's not Davis, in fact T.K is a really nice guy just like what Tai said and he's really easy to get along with." Said Kari with a smile

"You seem to really approve of him Kari." Said Cody while Mimi, Sora, Ken and even Tai already got what Cody meant by that. Kari rarely talked about guys that way and even Tai was beginning to see something whenever Kari talks about T.K, but as her brother he still wants to be sure about that.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" asked Davis

"That means you've just earned yourself some competition Davis." Commented Yolei as the others burst out laughing as well at least everyone except for Davis who was pissed and Kari who was blushing deep red.

"And from the looks of it Davis you're going to have to work for it too. It's going to take a while." Said Mimi seeing the look in Kari's face, Davis saw it too and he couldn't help but ask

"Come on Kari, you don't seriously like this guy don't you? I mean you've just met, he might be hiding his true colors on the inside." Said Davis anxiously waiting for Kari to tell him that she didn't like T.K

"Look, Davis knock it off. Come on guys give her some rest about this topic alright. We don't know for sure when or even if T.K might have a chance to come back here, so for now let's just wait." Said Ken, he wanted to drop the topic about Kari and T.K in his own point of view it was really Kari's choice and not anyone else'.

"Ken's right you guys cut it out, and Davis stop trying to get to my sister alright. I already told you that before you could get to her you'd have to go through me. And to be fair same goes with T.K prince or not." Said Tai starting his overprotective brother form again and by this time Davis already clamped his mouth shut. Kari then gave Ken and Tai a grateful smile saying Thank You.

Deep within Kari's thoughts was only one thing "I really do hope you come back and get to meet everyone…T.K."

Yamato and Takeru were still riding and by this time Takeru started to tell his brother about Tai, Ken and Mimi. He didn't tell his brother about Kari yet, but he was at the part where Kari was about to enter the restaurant that day.

Yamato was listening to Takeru's story and he could see that his brother really had the time of his life. Truth be told Yamato envied Takeru and wished that he could've gone with his younger brother.

"Then well…a few minutes after Tai came out of the kitchen his sister came in. She introduced herself, her name's Hikari Yagami." Said T.K and the simple mention of Kari's name made T.K feel something inside of him and Yamato noticed.

"Takeru…you still there?" asked Yamato eyeing his brother

"Huh? Oh yeah, um about Kari she was the one who ask me what I was doing there in the village and that's when I told them that I ran away. After that they said they couldn't call me by my first name when I wanted them too because we weren't friends yet. And well that's when I became good friends with them." Explained T.K snapping back to reality, but a part of him was still thinking about Kari though.

"Oh that's great Takeru it looks like you've made a lot of friends, wish I could've gone with you." Said Yamato sadly

"Well I told them stories about you too and they said they'd be happy to meet you." Said Takeru with a smile

"Really, well that's if we ever get the chance to get out of here again." Said Yamato

"I hope so I want to see them again you know…I mean she even gave me a nickname…T.K" said Takeru

"You want to see them again? Or do specifically just want to see Kari?" asked Yamato in a teasing tone, with this Takeru's face turned into a deep shade of red. And Yamato ended up laughing "I knew it! It looks like cat got your tongue. You like this girl don't you?" asked Yamato looking at his little brother.

"I-um……….." T.K was blushing deep red and Yamato was enjoying this at least better than he was then suddenly someone called them from a distance

"Yamato! Takeru! You have a visitor." Called no other than their mother Queen Natsuko

"Mothers calling big brother we better go." Said Takeru before he sped off to drop Asellor unto his stable and leave ahead of Yamato

"Way to avoid the topic Takeru." Thought Yamato as he laughed a bit, he was happy for his brother and if given the chance he'd like to meet these people that Takeru talks so much about. Then he followed suit after his brother

They went to the huge throne room and saw their mother waiting for them there. She was standing with a smile on her face and she greeted her two sons with a big hug.

"Mother what is it? Is this some kind of emergency?" asked Yamato

"And where's father?" continued Takeru

"Well your father it still in his meetings and now I called you both here because someone came all the way here to see you two." Said Queen Natsuko with a happy smile

"Oh who is it mother?" asked Takeru acing his mother with a questioning look

"Well…you'd have to wait and see…" replied Queen Natsuko

Yamato on the other hand didn't want to know whoever their visitor was and deep down he was only wishing for one thing "Please don't let it be Cassandra please don't let it be her."

Queen Natsuko saw the look Yamato was giving off and giggled then she said "Don't worry Yamato this person doesn't bite." Then she saw the door open a little bit "Oh your visitor is here."

Takeru and Yamato didn't have time to turn around, because before they had a chance to do so a familiar voice spoke "Hey there your highnesses, wow Yamato you seem scared that I might hurt you or something." The voice said with a little laugh

That voice immediately made the two boys smile and they both turned around and yelled "JOU! You're Back!"

"Hey you two it's been a long time hasn't it." Said Jou as he approached Yamato and Takeru who greeted him with a big smile. That's right Jou Kido was back and he's been in the service of the castle for quite some time now and in the process made good friends with the two other boys.

"Jou, I'm glad that you're back as well. How was your trip?" asked Queen Natsuko who welcomed Jou with a hug

"It's really nice to see you too, all of you." Said Jou with a smile

"Well I'll be going now the three of you have a lot to catch up on I'll take my leave then." With that said the Queen left the room leaving the three boys to themselves

"Where have you been, it was pretty boring without you here to visit us Jou." Said Yamato

"Well same as always I traveled to different countries and as you know when I came to visit two months ago I wanted to stay and everything but I was here because of my job so I had to leave as soon as I was done here, sorry for that." Said Jou apologetically

"No need to apologize Jou, we're just really glad that you're here and everything, so how long will you be staying?" asked Takeru he hoped that Jou would stay longer this time since they really were bored around here.

"Well…that's the good news. I'm staying here permanently again. You know to catch up on what I've missed out on. I mean I grew up here and I really miss the village and everything…" said Jou with a happy smile

"You mean to say that you'll be staying here? That's great, but can't you just stay here with us?" asked Takeru

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. You guys I'm not saying that I don't want to be here. It's just that I you know…I want to…I really miss my home you guys I grew up here in the village to be specific, and I have a home there." Said Jou

"We understand Jou. You have to promise to visit us though." Said Yamato with a smile

"Of course as often as I can. I wish you guys could visit me for a change. The village is really great." Said Jou

"Yeah I know." Said Takeru

"Yeah, he should know, he's been there." Said Yamato

"And what's that supposed to mean Takeru." Asked Jou turning to the younger blond

"Well you see…" Takeru soon began to tell Jou all about his journey to the village while walking around the castle and soon he got to the part to where he met no other than Mimi.

"She had brown hair and her name was Mimi Tachikawa. Anyway she took me to Taichi's restaurant and that's where I ate and met some of their other friends…" as Takeru continued Jou's eyes began to widen but he didn't say anything he was lost in his own thoughts.

"He met Tai?!? Now this is interesting…" as Takeru was still telling his story Jou was slowly getting a good idea formed right into his head.

"Hey Jou you still there?" asked Yamato as he waved his hand in front of Jou

"Oh yeah still here, hey um…guys I kind of missed something in the throne room. Ill meet you guys down at the stables okay." Before Takeru and Yamato get to ask Jou dashed off in a really big hurry that left the two brothers dumbfounded, but nevertheless they still made their way to the stables.

Jou made his way to the throne room and when he entered he saw the King and Queen seated there. He entered the throne room and the king and Queen greeted him there.

"Hello there Jou it's been a while." Greeted King Hiroaki

"Yes it has Your majesty." Said Jou as he bowed

"Is there something you need Jou?" asked Queen Natsuko

"Well yes…Your Majesty if I may ask…" as Jou told them of his idea he got the expected

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!?" said the king in a sudden outburst

"Your Majesty it's just a suggestion all I'm suggesting is that they need a little freedom. Yamato and Takeru have never once experienced a normal life, they've never experienced being surrounded by friends that they could go to when they need them the most. All their life it's as if they've been trapped here, all I want is for you to grant me this one request sire. I'm not doing it because they're princes I'm doing this because I'm their friend…" begged Jou, he really wanted this chance and now ws just the right time for him to ask for it.

"…" both the king and queen were both silent. The king to be precise didn't expect for Jou to ask such a request, but on the up side he valued Jou's courage and was still thinking of the proper response.

"Your Majesty, I ask of you to put yourselves in their shoes. You as a person, would you really like being trapped here all your life never having the chance to experience what it's like to be free…" asked Jou "I might not be in the right position to ask this of you, but I do know what its like to be a normal guy and I just want them to know what it's like. I can assure you that they'll be perfectly safe and if so anything was to happen I'll be made accountable for it."

All was silent for a while then soon Queen Natsuko spoke "Maybe, Jou has proven his point why not give him a chance?"

"Are you simply going to agree to this? Are younot worried of the possibilities that might harm Yamato and Takeru?" asked King Hiroaki

"Well…of course I am but at the same time I trust Jou in this. An we can't deny that we really have been very strict with the two boys dear. Just give them a chance, it might be good for them to try and earn some new friends. And Jou would be with them the whole time and he did say that he's willing to take the responsibility if so something happens to either one of the boys." Explained Queen Natsuko to her husband

Silence loomed over the throne room as they all awaited for the king's answer…

Yamato and Takeru were starting to wonder what was taking Jou so long, they've been waiting for him for quite some time now and he still wasn't there. Then a few minutes later a voice was heard. The two brothers turned around to find Jou running their way.

"Hey Jou where were you? Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Yamato then he asked again "What was it that you were looking for anyway?"

"Never mind that Yamato, right now I want you and Takeru to hurry and grab your horses. Hurry we can't stay here and waste good time can we." Said Jou as he was hurriedly instructing the two brothers what to do And at the same tie they didn't fail to notice the smile plastered on his face

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Takeru with a very confused look on his face

"We're going somewhere and you two have permission to come with me. You can say that that's what I went back there to get, your parents' approval." Said Jou

"Approval?!? You mean we get to go with you? Outside of the castle?" asked Yamato dumbfounded and so was Takeru

"Really?!? They allowed that?" asked Takeru alongside his elder brother

"Yes they did now come on before they change their minds." Said Jou as he waited for Takeru and Yamato to get on their horses and follow him out of the castle

Once they've reached the gates Nicholas was there as always and came to them happily "Hello your highnesses and Sir Jou, what may I do for you today?" asked Nicholas

"Please open the gate Nicholas, we'll be taking our leave for the day." Said Jou kindly smiling at the gatekeeper

"Well this is new isn't it the two princes will come with you? Well that sure is big news isn't it." Said Nicholas giving the two brothers a happy smile. Then he opened the gates and let them pass then as they were slowly making their way out he called "Do have fun and enjoy every memory."

"We will Nicholas thank you." Said Yamato as he called back at Nicholas

As they left the palace Yamato and Takeru looked at each other then looked at Jou. The silence was soon broken when Yamato asked "So Jou how were you able to convince them to let us go?"

"Well it wasn't easy, it took me a lot of begging to do it. I was lucky that Queen Natsuko helped me out in convincing king Hiroaki." said Jou "They did set a few rules though."

"Like what?" asked Yamato

"Well I have to get you both home right after the bell from the castle rings, and I also have to make sure that you don't get hurt or lost for that matter or else this might be the last trip you two are ever going to get. I assured them that you'd be perfectly safe, and I plan on keeping my word at that."

"I'm glad you got them to say yes, anyway where are you planning on taking us?" asked Takeru

"Well first off we'll stop by my home in the village so that I can drop off my things then I guess I'll just show you guys around." Said Jou

Takeru wanted to ask Jou if they could stop by Tai's place, problem was that he couldn't remember how to get there, so he simply kept quiet about it.

As they reached the village which was as lively as always Jou made a stop into one of the empty houses and took out a key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside with Takeru and Yamato following him close behind

"Well…there you have it this is my home." Said Jou "Sorry I know that it's a bit messy, but I haven't been here in a long time now and I didn't really have the time to do some cleaning around the house."

"Don't worry about it at least it's something new. I'm really impressed by the people here Jou they're really all lively just as Takeru had mentioned earlier this morning." Said Yamato

"Yeah I know, all the people here are really lively, and they really love to have lot's of laughs and as you can see they're all really nice and friendly people." Said Jou

"You must have been really happy to have grown up here huh Jou." Said Takeru

"I was that's why I decided to stay here this time. I miss this place and everyone and everything in it." Said Jou looking at the two brothers then he said "I did this because I wanted you guys to know that there were some things outside the castle that you may find, that may be grater than you have ever imagined. Of course that would be on how you look at things in life and how you value something after the other, but I can assure you that there are things that you still have yet to see and experience. I might not be in your shoes but I can say that I've been really happy with my life so far even if I'm not really someone you'd call rich."

"Trust us Jou compared to the life we've been living we'd give anything to experience something like this…so free, so happy and so…normal." Said Yamato as they walked outside and he began to once again observe all the people that he could see around him

"I think that you guys can experience this if you really want to just keep on moving alright. Now enough of the chat I'd like to show you guys around the village." Said Jou "How's that sound?"

"That would be great Jou." Said Takeru

"Alright then lets get moving then. If you want you can leave your horses here we can come back here by walking it would be no problem. I mean I still have to go with youtwo back to the castle and everything." Said Jou

"Alright." So with that they left their hoses and started walking making their way around the village and around the town. The place was as busy as always and Jou knew exactly where he wanted to take Takeru and Yamato. All he had to do now was to wait for the right moment.

So as they were walking around Jou suddenly spoke "Hey I want to take you guys to somewhere I've really never been to in a really long time, ever since I left this place actually. Is that alright? There are actually a lot of places that I really want to re-visit but lets take them one step at a time okay." Said Jou

"Sure Jo no problem. All we have to do is to follow you there right so it's really no big deal." Said Yamato

"Thanks I really appreciate that." Said Jou as he smiled then continued to walk towards his destination he knew that once they got there the real excitement and joy would begin

**Authors Note: That's the story I know it's kind of lacking I guess but I plan to continue it in the next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews Hope you liked it. Pls. R&R **


	4. The Start of Something New?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Pls. R&R**

**The Start of Something New?**

Jou took Takeru and Yamato to another house near his own, and as they made their way there they saw a girl about Jou and Yamato's age heading towards that same house Jou was heading to. The girl took out a key and opened the door to the house, before she had the chance to go inside she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Sora is that you it's been a while hasn't it?" asked no other than Jou

As Sora heard this she turned around and came face to face with her friend Jou Kido. When she saw him she was really shocked and even dropped the key in her possession. Soon she once again found her voice to speak "J-Jou…Jou is that really you? Jou it is you! Oh my………you don't know how long we've been waiting for you to come back!" Sora exclaimed as she went to hug her friend that she hasn't seen for almost a year and a half.

"I'm glad to finally get to see you too Sor, it has been a while hasn't it and I really missed you guys too. Sorry I didn't have the chance to return up until now." Said Jou as he returned the hug he truly did miss all of his friends and since Sora's place was the closest to his he decided to visit her first

While Sora and Jou were talking Yamato was staring at the red haired girl in front of him and well…he just couldn't stop staring. Takeru noticed the sudden change in his brothers face and he couldn't help but smile, then his head came to a thought that Sora's name sounded really familiar as if someone already mentioned it to him before.

Sora picked up the key that she dropped and placed it in her pocket. The she looked at Jou "Jou you don't know how much you've missed since you were gone. I'm glad you're here you aren't leaving again are you?" asked Sora hoping to hear that Jou wouldn't be leaving them again this time

"Well good news is I'm back for good after a long time." Said Jou then he suddenly remembered that Takeru and Yamato were right there with him so he turned back to Sora "Oh Sora before I forget these two guys with me are Yamato and Takeru Ishida." He said as he pointed to the two boys

Sora couldn't help but glance at Yamato and she noticed that he was…spacing out? Then she heard Jou's voice call out "Hey Yamato you still there? What happened to him Takeru?" asked Jou

Sora's giggling was the thing that snapped Yamato back to reality then he simply mouthed a 'sorry' then Sora stopped giggling and said "Sorry for that, it's just that for a prince you seem to space out a lot, something that a friend of mine would do." Said Sora referring to Tai.

"I-it's alright…um…Miss?" asked Yamato he was used to calling others by their surnames

"Oh I haven't properly introduced myself my name is Sora Takenouchi, but please just call me Sora or Sor whatever suits you it's fine with me it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Sora extending her hand to Yamato. Then afterwards she looked at Takeru then she called to Jou "Jou can we talk for a sec?" she asked

"Yeah sure no problem Sora." Said Jou as he followed Sora and excuse himself for a moment, then when they were sure that Yamato and Takeru couldn't hear them he asked "What's this about?"

"Nothing much Jou it's just that I already know of Takeru he's already met Tai, Mimi, Kari and Ken." Explained Sora

"Yeah I know he mentioned that he did run away yesterday. And who's Ken?" asked Jou

"He and some other new friends of ours moved here a few months ago, I did tell you that you missed a lot didn't I? Anyway how did he tell you? And how do you know them so well?" asked Sora

"Well you see when I left here about half a year ago I was soon told to go to the castle because the queen was sick. I know you're wondering why I didn't visit here right? Well I would if I had the time but since I was here for a job and not for a vacation I really didn't have time. So after that I often did services for the castle and soon got to be really good friends with Yamato and Takeru. What about you were you expecting him to come?" asked Jou

"No not me I haven't even met him in person until now. I was sure that Kari was waiting for him to come back since yesterday though. I mean the only eason I recognize him now is because of all the things Kari's told me about him." Said Sora

Jou's eyes went wide then he asked "Kari? Are you sure? What about Tai's overprotective case?" asked Jou

"Well that's just it Tai doesn't seem to mind either. In fact he seems more protective when Davis is around. Davis is Ken's friend that kinda has a crush on Kari." Said Sora "And Jou, Kari seems to be looking forward to Takeru's return I mean she went to help me out in the flower shop extra early today, she had that smile that she rarely uses and when she talked about Takeru I haven't heard one single negative thing about him coming from her."

"Wow that's something I don't hear everyday, Takeru seems to like Kari too, the way he talked about her earlier was different than usual." Said Jou

"Jou do they know that you know Tai?" asked Sora

"No they don't, when I heard Takeru mention Tai's name earlier I wanted to surprise him that's why we're here now. I asked permission from His Majesty and I was lucky that he said yes. They have until the bell in the castle rings later." Explained Jou

"Oh, well…what do you say we take these two to Tai I'm sure that they're looking forward to meeting them both." Said Sora

"Alright." With that they both went back to Takeru and Yamato "Hey guys lets get moving shall we."

The two boys nodded and simply just followed Jou and Sora to their next destination.

The four of them made their way to Tai's place but they took another route to get there to make sure that Takeru doesn't recognize the place. As they made their way Yamato was still day dreaming about a certain someone and well as they were walking he accidentally hit one of the stalls in the market. The stalls were made of wood so he got scratched because of the contact.

"Ow." That was the only thing that he could say as he saw his bleeding hand

"Yamato you should look where your going." Said Jou with a little laugh then continued "Now might be the first time that I saw you so well…distracted. Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing just getting used to the new environment…" said Yamato

Sora let out a little laugh then she grabbed Yamato's hand and took out a bandage **(A/N: Yes she brings it just in case.) **

"You bring a bandage with you?" asked Jou with a smile

"Well a good friend of mine always told us to always be prepared for any possible danger that might happen." Said Sora looking at Jou

"Hehe thanks for taking my advice then." Replied Jou with laugh

"Anyway lets hurry to our destination so we can wash the blood off." With that Sora was still holding on to Yamato's hand all the way to Tai's place which made Yamato's face turn bright red the whole time

Tai and Ken were still talking with the others, Sora left to finish work or at least clean up the garden she was working on. So the others were left in Tai's place to still just hang out.

"I wonder where Sora is. She should have gone back by now." Said Tai with a sigh "What's taking her so long?"

"I'm right here Taichi, you could have been more patient you know." Said Sora waving to her friends

"Finally what took you so long! I thought you'd ditch us like that." Said Davis with a smile

"Yeah well guys I have a surprise for all of you." Said Sora then the three guys went in

"……………………………………………………………………………." Everyone was silent until…

"JOU KIDO!?!?!?" exclaimed Tai, Mimi, Koushiro and Kari

"NO WAY! There's just NoWay! Jou is that really…" said Tai as he approached Jou

"Greetings Jou you're back, how long has it been?" asked Koushiro looking s his friend

"OH MY GOSH J-JOU! I am so happy to see you!" called Mimi in excitement as she went over and gave Jou a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you guys too." Said Jou as he greeted all of his friends

As the greetings went on some failed to notice Takeru and Yamato's arrival, so Sora went somewhere and disappeared for the moment. As the introductions went on Kari suddenly stopped and finally noticed that Takeru and his bother were there.

"T.K! You really came back!" yelled Kari as she went over and hugged Takeru too quick for her to even notice that by this time all of them were staring.

"Um…H-hey Kari…" said Takeru, he didn't really know what else to say since at the same time his face was blushing an he also caught his brother smirking at him.

"*cough* okay…you two brake it up now! Come on Kari…" said Tai getting them apart and looking at Takeru "Okay I'm glad you came back too, but still don't do that." Said Tai going into his over protective bro mode

Kari realizing what happened blushed deep red and said "I-it wasn't his fault Tai…" hoping that Tai wouldn't scold T.K for what just happened

Tai was silent for a while then said "I know Kari don't worry I'm not mad at him or anything."

"…" Everyone in the room was in shock, normally they'd expect Tai to go overboard again like he does with Davis, but now…it was so…different…Davis on the other hand had his mouth hung wide open one, because Kari just hugged Takeru, and two because Tai didn't seem to be angry at all.

"T-that's it? Seriously Tai that's it?" asked Mimi with a huge grin on her face

"What are you talking about now Meems?" asked Tai facing Mimi

"You know fully well what she's talking about." Interrupted Sora "Usually, we'd expect you to go overboard again just like you do with Davis or with any other guy that lays a finger on Kari, but now…it's like nothing happened."

"Well, I have my reasons. Besides Kari hugged T.K not the other way around." Said Tai

"Um…so does that mean Tai and the others are your friends too Jou?" asked Takeru trying to get out of the previous topic.

"That's right I grew up with most of them and we became really good friends." Replied Jou then he turned to the others "Guys, these two are Takeru and Yamato Ishida. I got them out of the castle today and luckily the king and queen approved of it. I became good friends with them during the process when I was constantly coming to visit whenever someone from the royal family was sick." Explained Jou

"Awesome! T.K this is Yolei, Koushiro, Cody, Davis and I'm guessing you've already met Sor." Introduced Tai

"Hi!"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hey."

"Hello everyone, this is my brother Yamato." Introduced Takeru

"Hi, nice to meet all of you." Replied Yamato

"Hey man! We've heard a lot of stuff about you from T.K. He really brought you with him this time, nice." Said Tai as he shook Yamato's hand then he noticed the blood that was coming from the cut he had earlier

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention earlier and got into a little accident ." said Yamato

"No problem. You should really get that cut washed though." Advised Tai

"Here let me." Sora suddenly pulled a nearby chair and let Yamato sit. Then she took the wet towel she came to get earlier when she disappeared. Being the 'mother figure' of the group she's always willing to help out, her friends in particular.

Sora held Yamato's bleeding hand and started to wipe the blood off using the wet towel, as she was doing so Yamato couldn't help but blush and this time T.K was the one smirking. The others were silent as well, for one they never pictured Sora to be so nice to someone she just met, especially if that someone was a guy.

"There, we wouldn't want you or Jou to get scolded or anything when you get back to the castle wouldn't we." Said Sora as she finished, and she also wrapped a bandage, the one she was holding on to earlier, in Yamato's hand. "It's not a really big deal, just a small scratch actually. But as Jou used to say, we can't be too sure and in this case infection could be one of those."

"T-thank you…Sora" said Yamato who was still blushing

"Your Welcome…Yama." Said Sora with a smile

"Yama???? Where did that come from?" asked Tai

"Oh I just shortened his name a bit, I figured that since we call his brother T.K well you know…" said Sora putting the chairs she pulled out back to their original positions.

"Alright, it's settled then. Tai looks like this calls for a celebration." Said Mimi

"That's a great idea Meems, come on Ken we've got work to do." With this Ken and Tai headed for the kitchen

"What's the celebration for?" asked Takeru

"One for Jou's return, and second for making new found friends." Said Cody who smiled

Soon Tai and Ken came out of the kitchen with loads of food. And from that each of them were talking and sharing stories with each other. Jou told Tai and the others all about his long journey and Takeru and Yamato were sharing about their own experiences in life.

As they were telling stories of their own, Sora suddenly excused herself and went outside. Yamato out of curiosity followed her out. This suddenly brought the gang to the same conclusion.

"Hmmm…..Tai you don't think…." Started Mimi, whose already noticed Yamato's actions towards their friend

"Who knows Meems. I'm having the same thought too, but we can't be sure." Said Tai

"Yeah, lets remember that we still have to figure out Sora's side in this too." Said Koushiro as he looked at the others

"You know ever since we were kids there wasn't even one guy that Sora had feelings for. It's like no one could make her show her true feelings for them, none at all." Said Mimi

"Then if that's true then this might be good for Sora, your brother might be the one T.K." said Jou with a smile

"Yamato…I want to see him happy for once. After everything he's been through…" said Takeru

"Speaking of that, you once mentioned that you ran away because Yama and your father ha a fight about being forced to marry right?" asked Mimi

"Yes, that's right." Replied Takeru

"Well who was it that he has to marry?" asked Yolei

"Well…her name is…" started Takeru

Sora went outside and sat in the bench at the side of Tai's house, she was left alone which she didn't really mind at all. Sora enjoyed the fresh air outside and the nice feeling it gave off. Sora took out a piece of paper and a pencil, things which she always brings along to give her something to do during her free time. Then the paper she took out had a beautiful sketch of their friends, of course it was unfinished, and this was what she was planning to continue.

As she was sketching someone suddenly sat beside her and asked "Do you mind if I accompany you?" asked Yamato

"Yama what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside with Tai and the others?" asked Sora as she tried to cover her sketch

"Hmm? I was just curios why you weren't in there as well and I was wondering what you'd be doing out here all alone." Replied Yamato and then he caught a glimpse of the sketch that Sora was doing and asked "May I see your work Sora?"

"Well…this one's not yet done and everything, but alright…" she handed Yamato the sketch and said "They're not that good, I'm still trying to do better."

As Yamato was looking at the sketch he was really amazed by Sora's work of art. She was able to draw Tai, Mimi, and the other in clear full detail and it was so life-like, all in all it was really amazing "Wow, Sora these are really amazing works."

"T-thank you…I'm glad you like them. I also drew us when we were kids but I left those at home since I was done with them." Said Sora

"They're really nice works, I'm glad I got to see them Sora thank you." Said Yamato handing the sketch back to Sora and smiled, a smile that made her blush too.

"You know Tai told me you're really good at growing beautiful flowers, I'd like to see how nice they look. But you know I'm sure they'd look amazing." Then he whispered "just like the person who grows them…" as Yamato said this, Sora was officially red and her eyes were wide in shock and she couldn't maintain eye contact with him, for some reason Yamato was different from all the other guys she's met and she was happy about that.

"T-thanks." Replied Sora then she decided to switch the topic "By the way…Yama…you seem really lonely earlier. Do you hate your life that much?" asked Sora

"Not really, I mean I love my parents and Takeru too, but I hate it when they force me to do things I don't like doing." Replied Yamato not liking the memory of the argument he had with his father

"Oh like what?" asked Sora

"Well you see…he wants me to marry." He answered simply, he didn't want to even remember the fact that he was told to marry. In reality he wanted to forget it.

"Oh…" when Sora heard this she couldn't help but feel sad and really really sad too…this sort of feeling was really new to her so she didn't know how to react to it.

"It's not like I like to marry her or anything it's just that my father keeps telling me that I have to for the sake of the kingdom and something like that." Explained Yamato

"So you're doing this by force…that's not right…" said Sora "Who is this girl is she really that bad?"

"Well her name's Princess Cassandra…" and as Yamato said that Sora froze

"CASSANDRA?!?" yelled the whole group as they heard the name that T.K mentioned

"Y-you mean Cassandra T-Tatlin??!!??" asked Tai

"Y-Yeah that's her…why do you guys seem so shocked and everything? Have you guys met her?" asked T.K

"Well…yes, but we didn't meet her in a friendly way I fact meeting her was one of the most horrible things that happened around here." Said Mimi recalling the memory of it all

"You see, that princess came here a few months ago, and boy did she cause a lot of fights…" started Davis

_Flashback…._

_The whole gang was in the meadows just hanging out together like they usually do on their free time. It was their vacation today so none of them had any work, they had all the time to relax to themselves…all was peaceful or at least they though it was…_

"_OW!" they heard a voice, something that belonged to a young child_

"_Hey Tai, what was that?" asked Sora getting up "It sounded like a little boy…you don't think something's happened don't you?" asked Sora_

"_Don't know Sor, but I say we check it out, you know just to male sure." As Tai got up he called on the others to go with them and they made their way to the side of the meadow where lot's of kids played, and some had their families with them. On the down side…._

"_Don't you know what you just did?!?" yelled Cassandra to the little boy _

"_I-I'm sorry Princess I-I really didn't mean for it to have happened please forgive me…" begged the little boy who was now in the verge of tears_

"_After all this sorry is all you've got to say?" asked Cassandra _

"_We apologize Princess, our son didn't mean to bump into you it was all an accident." Said the boy's mother __**(A/N: I your wondering what happened, the boy was playing and he bumped Cassandra, then she got hit by a ball in the head because of it.) **_

"_How dare you…" She was about to add another comment when suddenly _

"_Hey knock it off!" yelled Tai as he got in front of the child "No need to be so grumpy and rude here, it was just an accident!"_

"_Yeah it's not like this whole thing is going to end up killing you!" Davis and the others soon came to back Tai up_

"_How dare you! Do you know who I am?!?" asked Cassandra angrily _

"_Yeah, your Princess Cassandra right?" asked Mimi _

"_That's right! You all have no right to treat me this way." Started Cassandra _

"_But it really was just an accident, please don't be mad at the little boy." Said Kari as she looked at the trembling boy who was holding unto Tai_

"_Yeah no need to be grouchy." Said Davis _

_Cassandra eyed the others and soon she finally spoke "I'll deal with you soon, once I become queen you'll all be sorry that this so called accident occurred." Then she stomped off_

_As she walked off Tai and the others talked to the parents of the boy and they got thanks in return. When they finally got to back to where they were before they were all left in deep thought._

"_That was the princess? All I saw was a spoiled girl." Said Davis _

"_Davis that's just not right, if we were to be caught by saying such things we'd all be in the dungeons." Said Koushiro, although he himself had to admit that he didn't like the princess' attitude either_

"_If she really does end up as queen I'd choose to rather stay in the dungeons." Said Davis confidently, what just happened really pissed him off and now he was really getting annoyed._

"_Look Koushiro I respect the royal family as much as the next guy, but if they're really planning to make someone like her queen they'd have to be out of it." Said Tai looking right at the others_

"_I'm with Taichi on that one, from the looks of it she doesn't even seem to care about the people at all. From the way she treated that little boy she seems to care more about herself than others." Said Sora, she didn't like what happened either, he was pretty sure that none of them did._

"_Listen guys, based on what I know the princess usually gets to marry the eldest son. And in our case the Kingdom already has two princes'." Said Ken _

"_Then that would mean that the eldest prince would have to be the one to marry her right?" asked Cody _

"_Yes, that would be the case." Agreed Koushiro _

"_But you guys, who would want to marry someone like her? She's terrible, no ones going to benefit from having her as queen." Said Mimi, she knew herself that she too could be a little sensitive especially on the fashionable side, but there was no way she'd yell at a little child because of an accident._

"_Man I haven't even met this guy and I really am starting to feel bad about him having to marry her, because from what I've heard the marriages are usually arranged by the parents and the prince is never given a choice since they always say that it's for the good of the kingdom." Said Tai _

"_Well if it was someone he could bear with then it wouldn't be a problem would it Tai?" asked Kari, although the chances of someone bearing with someone who cares more about herself is pretty hard._

"_It would be if it were any normal person…but in this case….I'm just not so sure." Said Tai _

"_Listen guys, enough about all this already alright, if she comes back then let her, for all we know the prince could have already found someone else by the time she does return, we really never know." Said Sora, she wanted to drop the topic right now._

"_Yeah…let's hope so…." And soon they walked off back home…_

_End of Flashback… _

"And that's how it all happened, mainly Jou was pretty lucky that he wasn't even here. I mean she was really something, in a not so good way. How could someone want her to be queen?" asked Tai as he looked at T.K, now he knew what the guy meant when he said that his brother was going through a lot.

"Hasn't Yama met her before, how can he stand her?" asked Mimi

"Actually…He can't. Every time that she comes over she clings unto Yamato like their already married and acts as though she can order everyone around except me of course. My father thinks that she's really nice since she acts nice towards our family and everything, but Yamato doesn't even like her so there's just no way that he would want to marry her." Explained Takeru

"Great, so when is she coming back anyway?" asked Tai

"In a few days I think…" replied T.K

"Great…Just Great…" said Davis sarcastically

"T.K doesn't your father see what Cassandra does in the village?" asked Kari, she was wondering that if the king and queen knows about her attitude outside the palace than shouldn't they have noticed by now?  
"Well, no he doesn't, maybe because she keeps on giving suggestions on how to improve the town every time they meet and how much fun she's having here. And I also doubt that anyone would just go there and tell my father what she's really like." Said T.K sadly

"That's a very valid point. She is a princess no matter how she acts. Meaning that whatever she says usually just goes even without question. Those who get in her was are people she can even banish from the kingdom. I'm sure they're just afraid of what she's capable of." Said Koushiro

"So she's being a threat altogether right? Wow Yamato's got a lot to think about now. And to think that we're going to see her again. That's something I wouldn't be looking forward to." Said Davis

"I don't think anyone would be looking forward to it. And I don't think that she's looking forward to seeing us either, unless it's to punish us or something like that." Said Yolei

"Yeah from the looks she gave us it was as if she was giving us some kind of death glare or something…" said Ken

"You better be careful T.K." Kari suddenly spoke

"What are you talking about Kari? He doesn't need to be careful, she cant threaten him since he's related to the royal family." Said Mimi, and by this time T.K was looking at her as well

When Jou saw this he looked at everyone and started to explain "Actually Meems, Kari has a good point. I mean just think about it, if she hates you guys like you say she does how do you think she'll take things when she finds out that Takeru and Yamato have mat you? More so became your friends, she'd go to any extent to separate you guys from them and she might come up with some kind of reason for them to be forbidden to leave the palace again."

"…" All of them were silent…now they knew what Kari and Jou meant. They knew and have heard a lot of things about Cassandra and most of them weren't any good at that, maybe now would really be a good time for them to stay alert.

As all of them were in deep thought of what could possibly happen the bell from the castle finally rang and all of them knew that it was time for Takeru and Yamato to go back home and Jou's in charge of taking them there.

"Well guys that our cue, we have to get moving now." Said Jou as he got up and the others did too.

"Alright Takeru come on man, lets go outside and get Yamato and Sor." Said Tai as all of them soon got up and headed out the door.

Outside Sora and Yamato were talking like normal friends, Sora didn't bother to tell Yamato what happened with their fateful encounter with Cassandra because she just didn't want to talk about it and hopefully Yamato would find out on his own. Sora didn't want Yamato to end up with Cassandra for two reasons one, she was sure that he wouldn't be happy and two, she had this feeling inside of her that she couldn't explain, but as they say things will be revealed at the right time.

Tai and the others came out and signaled Yamato that they had to leave, he was having such a good time talking with Sora that he didn't even notice the bell ring so as he was about to leave he faced her for one more time.

"I really had a great time Sora thank you." Said Yamato smiling at her, a smile that you rarely see at all this was a smile that showed that he was indeed really happy.

"I did too, I'm glad we got some time to get to know each other." Said Sora smiling back

"I'm really happy I got to talk to you, you made me feel well…normal I really want to thank you for that and I'd want to come back here again sometime." Said Yamato

"You better! We'll be waiting for you two alright. And…um…good luck…" said Tai

"Thanks…I think…Anyway Takeru and I will be sure to come back sometime alright, I'm glad that I met all of you." Said Yamato as he looked at the others

"We we're too it was nice having new friends along, so come back when you can alright." Said Yolei

"Okay guys, we have to get going I still have to get back here you know. Now we have to go grab Chronos and Asellor so we can get you two home." Said Jou telling the two boys to get going, then he waved to his friends and said "I'll be back you guys."

"You should! Don't you dare leave us again!" called Mimi

Before Yamato really left he faced Sora and took her hand "I really had an amazing time today with you Sora, I hope we can talk again like this someday, take care alright and don't work too hard." Said Yamato as he gently brought her hand up and kissed it, then he quickly went off to follow his brother and Jou.

As they watched the three figures leave, they turned to face Sora, who was blushing hard and was struck dumbfounded. Te others couldn't believe it, for the first time Sora was blushing and now she couldn't even move. Now Mimi was smiling widely and the others were just in plain shock…

Were Mimi and Tai's assumptions true? Was this encounter between Yamato and Sora really be the start of something bigger? Will Davis have a chance against T.K over Kari? And what would Cassandra's arrival bring into the group? All of these unanswered questions loomed into their heads , but one thing was for sure their lives are now taking a huge turn of events that they were sure no one would ever forget. It was the beginning now and their adventures might be far from over…

**Authors Note: Well that's it thanks for all the reviews so far everyone. And thank you for all the suggestions and advise it really helped me out. **


	5. Thoughts,Soccer and Her Arrival!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: Here's my update. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Thoughts, Soccer and Her Arrival!**

Yamato and Takeru successfully got home safe and sound. Jou got home too, just right after he took the two boys back to the castle. Jou returned to the village with Tai and the others and Yamato and Takeru were now in the fields again riding their horses.

It was a beautiful, windy day. Yamato and Takeru were riding in the fields and both of them were really happy. They were just busy minding their own business when Nicholas came.

"Oh good morning Nicholas." Greeted Takeru

"Good morning your highnesses." He greeted back, but as he did so Yamato was still spacing out more than he usually did. Takeru decided to snap his brother out of it by waving a hand right in front of his face.

"Hello, big brother are you still there?" asked Takeru

"Huh? Oh hey Takeru yeah…sorry about that…" said Yamato then he saw quite confused Nicholas "Oh hello Nicholas, I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying much attention." Apologized Yamato

"No need for your apology your highness I understand, although I have to admit that this is the first time that I've seen you so distracted." Said Nicholas with a laugh

"That's just because he's spacing out again. Ever since he met a certain somebody yesterday he's been out of it. Right big brother?" said Takeru looking at his brother and saying this in a teasing tone.

"A certain somebody? May I ask who? A girl perhaps?" asked Nicholas giving the two a questioning look

"Well that's right Nicholas, he did meet a girl." Said Takeru as he continued to tease his older brother "And in fact he couldn't stop staring at her, it was like he was a whole different person."

"K-Knock it off Takeru! I wasn't staring at her alright!" stammered Yamato, but as he heard about Sora again his face started to turn red.

"…." At first Nicholas was silent

"Of course you weren't, but you spent the whole day talking with each other and you were really happy spending your time with _Sora._" Said Takeru

"Who's Sora?" asked Nicholas

"She's one of Jou's friends from the village, they were all really friendly. We had a really great time, we met all of Jou's friends in the village and that's about when he met Sora." Explained Takeru to Nicholas

"Hey, you're the one to talk Takeru, you're the one who's always day dreaming about Kari all the time!" Yamato started to play along with his brothers little teasing game.

"H-hey don't try to switch the topic here!" said Takeru his face was now starting to turn red.

"And you like this girl your highness?" asked Nicolas suddenly with a smile on his face, for starters he has never seen Yamato act this way towards any girl, not even Cassandra at that.

"W-well…truth is Nicholas I don't know yet. I mean this whole thing is really knew to me and she just makes me feel…I don't know…different in many ways." Said Yamato, for him Sora was a really amazing girl. He could somehow feel it inside of him…there were so many things about Sora that Yamato really admired about her, for starters she was a very caring person and lively too. He could see that from the way she treats others, she was indeed beautiful inside and out.

"Well your highness I can't say I blame you for having such feelings, are you going to see them again?" asked Nicholas, ha was really happy for both Yamato and Takeru…although there was just one big flaw…the two boys were falling in love…

"Well if we're lucky Jou could take us there to meet Tai and the others again." Said Takeru, and he himself was looking forward to that.

"…Your highness…." Started Nicholas, he was happy for them really he was it was just that…well no one ever said that a relationship would always end up being perfect right?

"Yeah? What is it Nicholas?" asked Yamato, ha saw that Nicholas' face just changed from joy to sadness and worry "Is something wrong?" he asked again

"Well…I don't want to sound like this is any of my business, but still…won't this cause quite a commotion?" asked Nicholas worriedly

"What do you mean Nicholas? Is it wrong for us to finally like somebody?" asked Takeru

"Of course not your highness, in fact I'm very happy for you but still…well you see…" before Nicholas could explain his side somebody called

"Your Highnesses, please excuse me for interrupting on your conversation, although Sir Jou has arrived and wishes to talk to you both." Said one of the guards

"Alright, it's not a problem please tell him that we'll be there shortly." Said Yamato as he faced the guard

"Yes your highness right away." And with that the guard left and made his way back to where he came from

"What was it you were saying Nicholas?" asked Yamato as he looked back at Nicholas.

"Oh…nothing at all, I'll tell you some other time. Jou must be waiting for the two of you. Please don't bother about it. Now if I may please be excused…" as he said this Nicholas left the two brothers alone again and he saw them race off to Jou. Deep within his own thoughts "I hope that someday you both would find true happiness even if it wasn't meant to happen inside the palace. Problems will be coming your way, but I'm sure with all your new found friends both of you will find the courage to make it." Then he walked off…

Once again the town was lively as always and today was no different than any of the other days in town…or was it? Who knows…now Tai was doing the usual and with Jou back in town the old gang was finally once again complete.

Sora was in the meadows and fields today with Mimi and the others, Tai and Ken couldn't come because they were pretty busy the two of them said that they'd just try to catch up if they had the time. All of them were busy doing something, Kari was with Yolei, Davis was playing some sports with Cody and Mimi, Koushiro and Sora were just talking with one another.

"So Sora, why didn't you work today?" asked Mimi

"Nothing much to do today Meems, not that I'm complaining or anything like that. It's actually nice to stay and rest like this." Said Sora she was drawing one of her unfinished sketches again.

"Hmm…..are you thinking about something Sor?" asked Koushiro, for once his head wasn't stuck in a book and he was just enjoying himself like a normal guy would do on his day off. Koushiro was hugging Mimi from behind and was talking with Sora as well

"No nothing much to think about…." Replied Sora plainly

"Oh come on, you can't be serious are you sure you aren't thinking of something or rather…someone? Someone with blond hair and blue eyes?" said Mimi in a teasing tone

That did it…Sora froze for a second then she started to remember things again. Stuff that happened yesterday that made her blush again. One thing was for sure ever since yesterday Sora was trying to convince herself it wasn't real…there was just no way it could happen…could it???

"Sora you don't have to hide it you know. It's just way too obvious already, besides its not like there's anything wrong with that right? It's normal…the way you feel about him…" stated Mimi

"Don't say it Meems…it's just…not possible…." Stated Sora, by now she stopped doing her sketch and was focusing on their current conversation

"Sora…listen I know this is all knew to you and everything like that…but what if it happens? What if in the end you do fall for him, you can't always say that it's just nothing. You saw the way he treated you yesterday and you cant keep on thinking that it was just some kind of joke." Said Mimi

"I know that…but I…I want to make sure of it. I want to make sure….he seems like a really caring guy Meems it's just that I want to get to know him alright. I can't predict what will happen for sure…we'll see in time I guess…" replied Sora, in truth she wanted to know more about Yamato, she wanted to know how she could help and she wanted to see him happy just like she sees everyone else happy. She doesn't regret meeting him that's for sure, but this feeling was just knew to her and if what Mimi says is true then…maybe…just maybe…love will find it's way through.

"Besides Meems, he's a prince remember…we're different and well…it's kind of against the rules…" stated Sora, the one thing she knew about the royal family was that they were strict when it came to marriage, she knew that a prince has to marry someone of royal blood.

"Come on Sor, don't be that way, you said it yourself you never know what could be possible in the future and please love doesn't vary itself on social status, it comes from the heart you've always told me that, so take your own advice. Look at Kari, she doesn't seem to mind at all and unknown to her she seems to like T.K a lot." Said Mimi

"True, you can't judge a book by it's cover Sor, they can't judge you like that just because you aren't as rich as they are and who knows right." Agreed Koushiro, he and Mimi became a perfect example, their relationship wasn't so smooth a first either. In fact when it al started they didn't seem to get along at all.

After all these thoughts she looked at Mimi and Koushiro and smiled "You know you two really came through for one another. I remember when Koushiro wouldn't get his head off of his books, but now you get out more you know."

"Well…of course, there will always be room for change in one's life Sora. I think that a time will come that all of us will soon change for the better. The same way I learned to let go of my books for a while to spend some time with Mimi." Said Koushiro

"Our jobs and hobbies are important, but we always find time to be able to spend time together. Once someone loves another I think that's when someone fights for what they really believe in. Tai for example, he loves his little sister so much that that's the main reason he's always so protective of her right?" asked Mimi as she looked at Sora

"Yeah…I guess if you say it that way Meems we can all be examples of things like that. As good friends all of us has been through a lot of things together, and weather good or bad we always seem to be able to get through it together…" said Sora agreeing with her friend. Their group have gone through fights, arguments and even separation, but somehow they always manage to weave things back to the way it was and make their friendships grow even stronger.

"Well we still have a long way to go in life and as long as we're all together I'm sure that everything will be alright." Said Mimi as Sora and Koushiro nodded in agreement then Mimi gave Sora a little advice "Don't worry Sora if he really is the right one you'll both find a way to make it through. Besides you can always ask us for some help you know we'll always be here."

Sora smiled and replied "I know Meems…I know…"

Jou met up with Yamato and Takeru and he told them to get ready to leave for town. They went to the king and queen of course to bid them farewell for the day and soon they were once again making their way to the village.

"Jou…you came pretty early today." Said Yamato

"Well I figured that you guys would want to stay there a bit longer this time." Said Jou "Don't worry some of the guys are in the meadows today, we'll meet up with them there."

"Oh that sounds nice, are all of them there?" asked Takeru

"No, I'm afraid not. Tai had to run the restaurant today and Ken will be helping him out. They did say they would catch up if they had the time though." Explained Jou "So were you two busy while I wasn't there yet?" he asked

"No not really just riding as always…we were talking to Nicholas though and it kinda looked like he wanted to tell us something…" said Yamato, he still couldn't get what Nicholas possibly want to tell them

"Really?" asked Jou

"Yeah, well we were just telling him about Sora and the others…" started Takeru, but before he could continue Jou cut him off

"Sora? What's this have to do with her?" Jou asked

"Well we told Nicholas what happened yesterday and I was teasing big brother about Sora earlier." Explained Takeru

"Oh…" Jou didn't say any more, just like all the others he already understood the situation. So now they sped off to the meadows to meet up with all the others once again

Tai and Ken were pretty busy today, a lot of customers came in and they hardly had any time to rest. They were exhausted from all the extra work although they still kept going like they always do, for Tai giving up was never an option.

"Man, I am going to blow up. They just keep coming." Said Tai as he sat on a nearby chair

"Come on Tai, you know that we can't just close the place a lot of people are still here." Said Ken

"Yeah I know, but I only have two hands you know, and there's only two of us working here." Said Tai

"Well I'm sure all this work is going to pay off somehow Tai, besides if we still want to even have the slightest chance of catching up with the others we better pick up the paste." Said Ken with a smile

"Well Ken I don't know about you but I'd give anything for a break right now." Said Tai smiling back

"Well I can't argue with that, but this just isn't giving us a choice so lets keep moving alright." Encouraged Ken

Tai nodded in agreement, today really was a busy day for them no one could blame them for wanting a break or two, but they had to keep moving. Tai looked at Ken again and said "So Ken where are you trying to tell her huh?" asked Tai with a grin

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Ken

"Come on you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. When are you planning to tell Yolei huh?" asked Tai

"C-come on Tai, you know I can't just do something like that out of the blue…" said Ken

"Ken you really have to try you know…you never know she might actually feel the sane way…" explained Tai

"Look, I know that…but well I don't know…I'll find the right time alright, but thanks for all the advice now let's get moving." Said Ken and Tai just laughed

Ken moved to one of the tables and served them their meal. "Is that all sir?" he asked

"Yes thank you Ken, you and Tai sure are busy today." Replied the customer, Tai's restaurant was pretty well known throughout the town and so were Mimi's bakery and Sora's flower shop. So they're all pretty well known around here too.

"Yeah we are, business has been going really well." Said Ken with a smile. All of the towns folk were really good and friendly people and they were always greeted with a smile.

"So Ken I heard that the princes came here the other day, it seems that you've made them very lively now. They seem to be having a lot of fun." Said the man

"Yes they've been here we met them through Jou yesterday. He brought them here and well…they were really good people so it was easy making new friends with them." Replied Ken he didn't want to mention the part about T.K running away the first time he came here so he left that detail out.

"Oh that's nice to hear then, they really do seem like nice people. Although…" the man suddenly looked sadder than usual and Ken didn't fail to notice.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked Ken then he thought to himself "That's odd he just kept quiet all of a sudden…I wonder what happened…"

"Well….." as the man was about to answer he was cut off by Tai's voice

"Hey Ken, what's the hold up? Is something wrong?" asked Tai as he was approaching the table where Ken went. "Hey something up?" he asked again

"Oh I'm sorry Tai I was just talking to Ken here. " apologized the man

"Oh no problem sir I just came here to tell Ken that we're just about done. Most of the customers already left so we'll be finished in no time." Said Tai with a smile

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Ken, he was eager to hear what the man had to say.

"Well I remember what transpired a few months ago with you know…Princess Cassandra." Started the man

"Well yeah sir, but that was about a few months ago. What's all this have to do with her now?" asked Tai

"Well…I've heard rumors, she might be back again." He stated

"Oh? When exactly?" asked Ken, he sure hoped that she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"I think they said that she'd be coming back by at least tonight or tomorrow morning." As the man said this Tai and Ken looked at each other and they knew that once she gets here it won't be good

"Oh…thanks for the information sir, enjoy the food we'll be going for now." Said Tai with a smile as he and Ken left back for the kitchen.

Tai and Ken made their way to the kitchen and when they were alone Tai closed the doors so that no one could hear them. Then after that Tai looked seriously at Ken

"This is bad Ken I don't like this at all." Said Tai

"I know she's going t be back soon, and I hoped that she wouldn't be back in at least a few more years ever since our last encounter." Said Ken in agreement

"It's not that…I think I have a really bad feeling about this, besides if what T.K said was true…then she's here for the whole arranged marriage thing with Yamato." Explained Tai as he remembered the conversation with Takeru "Well I think it's time that we went to he others pronto, we have to tell them abut this…besides I don't think that Cassandra would like it if ever she found out that we're Takeru and Yamato's new friends…"

"Yeah I think after what happened a few months ago she doesn't ever want to see us again or it could be trouble for us." Stated Ken "Come on Tai lets finish up here and hurry up to the others."

Yamato, Jou an Takeru made it to the meadows and the first thing they saw was Mimi, Koushiro and Sora

"Hey guys over here." Called Jou and his friends turned to face him and the two boys.

"Oh look it's Jou, T.K and Yama. They made it." Said Mimi with a happy smile

"Yeah that seems to be the case. You fetched them pretty early today Jou, you even made it here quicker than Tai." Explained Koushiro

"Well…they are pretty busy I'm not going to be surprised if they get here late." Said Jou "Anyway we're here now, where are Kari and the others?" asked Jou

"Well Kari's over there with Yolei and Davis and Cody are playing." Said Sora

Jou saw that Sora was holding again a paper and a pencil and he laughed a little then said "You really haven't changed a bit Sor, you're still drawing all the time whenever you have nothing better to do."

"Well unlike you Jou, you've changed quite a lot." Said Sora

Takeru and Yamato sat with them and the Takeru asked "What do you mean Sora? Wasn't Jou always like this?"

"No not the way I remember it, actually your right about one thing Jou always did want to become a doctor ever since, but he wasn't always this confident about things." Explained Sora

"Sor's right, when we were little Jou would always worry about the slightest possible thing. He was rarely confident at times and he'd rarely participate in any games that involved running around." Continued Mimi as she laughed at the memory

"So Jou want always like this?" asked Yamato

"Nope, but I'm happy that he's like this now, and look he even made his dream of becoming a doctor into a reality." Said Sora

"Well now what do we do?" asked Koushiro

"Hmm…….do you guys want to play something?" asked Mimi

"P-play????? At our age?" asked Yamato

"Well yeah there's nothing bad about that right." Replied Mimi

"Yeah sure but what?" asked Sora

"What about a game of…..soccer?" suggested Mimi

**(A/N: A game similar to soccer, cuju, was already existing since the medieval times I'm copying a little bit of that concept and just went with the name of soccer since I couldn't think of any better ones sorry. Oh and the ball that they'll be using would be the old kind not the ones we have now.) **

"Soccer?????" asked the other in unison

"Yeah we used to play it all the time, of course I didn't always play since I didn't want to run around and get dirty, but we always had a lot of fun playing that game when we were little." Explained Mimi

"Did someone say soccer?" called Davis, he was with Kari, Yolei and Cody and he ran to Mimi and said "Count us in! No way will I be backing down now."

"That's not a bad idea, what if we made a little challenge? Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody and T.K in one group against the rest of us. Since Tai and Ken aren't here our two trump cards would leave Sora and Davis." Explained Koushiro

"No way, Sora's good at soccer?" asked Davis, he's never seen her play before but he has seen Tai play and he had to admit that Tai was really good.

"Yeah. Sora and Tai used to play it a lot they were the best ones we had…although I could never imagine Jou and Koushiro playing this game." Stated Mimi

"Well there's always room for change right." Said Koushiro "So I say let's give it a try. Right Jou?"

"Well no harm in trying that's for sure, alright let's go guys. Let's head for the open land mass of the fields." Suggested Jou

As they walked their way there Takeru and Yamato still couldn't get what was going on, but they just kept quiet about it and followed the others to wherever they were supposed to be going.

Soon they all reached a part of the fields which was completely empty, no one was there and the place was big enough to act up as their field for the game.

"So…what's soccer?" asked Takeru with a confused look

"Your kidding me right? Please tell me he isn't serious." Said Davis as he looked at the others

"O think he is Davis, may I remind you that Yaamato and Takeru haven't been out of the castle up until Jou came here and the running away doesn't count much. That means they haven't been exposed to stuff like this." Said Mimi

"So…okay then T.K here's how the game goes. This ball will serve as well…our ball. We'll have five members in each team just as Koushiro suggested. The game's main objective is to get the ball into the opponents goal." Started Davis

"But since we don't have a goal we'll have to make another diversion…" stated Kari as she looked around for something that they can guard and hit the ball with

"What about…hmm…guys wait here alright." Koushiro dashed off and made his way away from the meadows leaving the others especially Yamato and Takeru with confused looks on their faces.

Soon Koushiro came back and with him were two nets. "Here we could tie these unto trees to use as our nets for the game. We could use the trees on two opposite sides."

"Where did you get that Koushiro?" asked Mimi

"Well do you remember when we used to play this game all the time when we were kids? We used strings to tie them together and make a net, I didn't know when we'd play soccer again so I decided to keep the strings just in case it might come in handy someday and I guess it did I never imagined us playing again though…especially at this age." Explained Koushiro

"Sweet~!! Nice move, now we can move on with the game." Exclaimed Davis, he was excited to see what competition was in store for him in this game and he just couldn't stay put.

Koushiro and the other guys except for Yamato and Takeru started to set up the nets tying them in trees which were opposite to each other. Kari and the girls took this chance to explain the rest of the mechanics to the two boys.

"Alright so as explainer earlier your main goal would be to strike the ball into the opponents net, but it wont be that easy because there will be a goal keeper." Started Sora

"Each team's goal keeper will be in charge of guarding the goal of their team, he or she will have to prevent the opposing team from making a goal and they're the only ones allowed to use hands throughout the game." Explained Kari

"The other players will have to score a goal by passing the ball to their teammates avoiding their opponents using any part of the body but hands. You may use your head, feet and anything else but no one else will be allowed to use their hands." Stated Mimi

"Basically if we play a simple game then that's all that you guys need to know. So since the guys are done lets move on to the actual game." Said as she saw Davis and the others waiting for them at the center of the field

"Okay you guys let's just see what these two can do, and what you guys can do." Said Davis referring to Sora, Mimi, Koushiro and Jou because apart from Tai he hasn't seen any of the other guys play

"Try to think logically alright Davis, just because we seem like we haven't played in ages that doesn't mean that we cant play well, so don't underestimate us." Said Koushiro with a grin

"That's a surprise Koushiro, are you asking for a challenge? That's new coming from you." Said Yolei laughing a little

"Hmm…we'll just see I for one don't intend to lose especially not to you guys, Tai's taught me some pretty good stuff and I don't intend to et him down and loose." Said Davis proudly, he had lots of un with Tai all the time and he'd always learned some new moves from him. In short Davis looked up to Tai, not just in soccer but in all other sorts of things too.

"Ah, but are you forgetting that we on the other hand grew up with Tai? And Sora here practically knows all about soccer at least as much as Tai does so don't be so sure that this game will be put directly to your advantage Davis." Said Mimi with a grin

"Come on guys enough talk and lets get on with the action! Let's get this game on the roll!" cheered Davis

"You're on!" called the others

So the game began as the group split into their respective teams. Yamato and Takeru were new at the game so they didn't really know much about it but now that they're seeing the others play they got into a big shock and a lot of fun.

Tai and Ken hurriedly cleaned up the restaurant and dashed out of there. They quickly made their way to the meadows hoping to immediately find their friends there as soon as they could. In their point of view they couldn't bear to waste any more time because the upcoming situation was going to be everything but peachy…

"Alright tell me Tai, what are we supposed to tell the others once we get there?" asked Ken

"Well for starters the truth about Princess's arrival, which is really something that I am not looking forward to." Said Tai with a serious look in his face

"Look Tai I know that you don't like her, but maybe if we stay out of her way she'll stay out of ours." Stated Ken

"Yeah right, that would only happen if a miracle does. You know her Ken she likes to get back at those she doesn't like and my guess is that we're in her top tem most wanted list. Can you even picture her being nice to us?" asked Tai

"Well…no, but I was hoping for a miracle at least *sigh* I guess you're right Tai." Agreed Ken

"Besides…if what Mimi says is true then we may have an even bigger problem with her." Stated Tai with a worried look on his face

"Oh you mean about Sor?" asked Ken although he already knew that much was bound to happen

"Yeah…I'm just worried you know. I mean all this stuff is so new to her that even she's being to blunt to see it." Said Tai

"And what about Kari? Please tell me that you've noticed." Stated Ken, the whole issue with Sora was just as obvious as the one with Kari

"Of course I noticed it! Do you think I'm blind or something. Look I know about it okay, and I have nothing against it really…I guess that's why I didn't react much with the whole hugging issue the other day. I'm not saying I don't like Davis or anything like that it's just that you know…it's pretty different." Explained Tai, he could be an overprotective brother at times but he also knows when to back off a bit when he needs to. Then he looked at Ken again and said "Kari isn't quite the problem, from the way I see it Cassandra likes Yamato and she'll only resort to caring about T.K as her last and final option so Kari's state might end up to be quite minor, but we still have to be alert about that."

"Well if that's the case then your right I mean she did come here to marry Yamato and all…so does this mean that you approve of T.K already?" asked Ken giving Tai a grin

"Well…I guess so…they aren't even together yet, besides the bottom line is if ever something does happen he better not hurt her. Or I'll make sure to brake every single bone and fiber in his body that he'll turn out like crushed toothpicks." Said Tai going into one of his overprotective brother lectures

By this time Ken started laughing and soon he looked over at Tai "You know that's what I'd expect from you Tai. And if Davis were to hear this he'd be sure to freak out like crazy."

"Yeah well enough of all that I can already see the meadows hurry lets get moving." Said Tai as he and Ken approached the meadows

Their game of soccer ended out in a fair and exciting battle, Davis and the other lost to Sor and the group by a point. The final shot was as expected a winning shot from Sora which Kari failed to block. So in the end Davis and his group lost, but it was a good match never the less.

"Nice work for your first time you guys." Complimented Davis as he shook T.K and Yamato's hand then he turned to Takeru "And maybe you aren't so ad after all…T.K"

"Thanks Davis I really appreciate that and we had a fun game today guys thanks a lot." Said Takeru and again after that the bell rang

"Guess you guys have to get moving again huh." Said Sora looking at Yamato, in truth she really didn't want him to leave at all at least she wanted to figure out how she felt about him.

"Hmm? Um…I'll be back alright." He said facing her with one of his rare charming smiles which made her blush again

"Al-alright you two be careful okay." Advised Sora

"We will thank you for your concern. Bye you guys we'll see you all again soon alright you guys take care too." Said T.K as he faced the others

"You bet and maybe next time we could all get a good rematch too." Said Cody and all of them ended up laughing

Soon Takeru and Yamato along with Jou had left and then at the same time Tai and Ken came. As they started to talk all of their happy faces and smiled disappeared and they were all still with wide eyed and shocked faces while Tai an Ken had serious looks in their faces…

Yamato and Takeru had bid Jou goodbye and headed for the gates of the castle when they got there Nicholas greeted them and said "Welcome back your highnesses, the king and queen requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

"Alright Nicholas thank you." As Yamato and Takeru left their horses in the stables and were now walking to the throne room Yamato couldn't help but ask "Hey Takeru did you notice that Nicholas didn't seem to be so happy when we got back?" asked Yamato

"Yeah I noticed that too, I wonder what's wrong though…" said Takeru a little worried

"Well…I guess we'll just have to wait and see…I had a really good time today." Said Yamato with a smile

"Yeah we learned a new game and you have to admit who knew that Sora, Kari, Mimi and Yolei would be willing to run around like that?" asked Takeru with a laugh apparently they really have never met any girl who'd want to run around that much, they'd all care too much about how they'd look and wouldn't just risk it to have fun.

"I know what you mean that's what makes them so much fun to hang around with. They're very different from the girls that we've met before…very different. Kari's active and caring, Yolei always has something to say, Mimi loves to talk a lot but well she's a lot of fun to hang out with…and…" before Yamato van continue his brother cut her off

"And then there's Sora right? What are you going to say she's nice, kind, always concerned about others, active, beautiful? Or maybe just…" this time Yamato cut him off

"She's just amazing Takeru, I mean she isn't like anyone else that I've met. And I know that it's the same way you think about Kari." Teased Yamato then he said "This day just couldn't get any better."

Soon they both reached the throne room and as they entered they saw their parents waiting for them.

"Hello mother, father." They both greeted

"Hello to both of you welcome back." Said Queen Natsuko with a smile

"Someone is here for you." Stated the king

"Who is it?" asked Yamato, but before anyone could answer a voice had been heard

"Hello Takeru, Yamato. I've missed both of you terribly." Said no other than Princess Cassandra as she came out

Yamato's eyes widened and so did Takeru's. Takeru couldn't help but feel lonely all of a sudden looks like his brother got the opposite of his wish. Things didn't get better they just started to get worse…

**A/N: End, now Cassandra's here the twists begin. Sorry I wasn't able to update last week it's been like a nightmare for me. Anyway I hope you guys liked it Please R&R **


	6. Shocking News,Heart 2 Heart and A Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Shocking News, Heart to Heart and A Letter**

Silence…that's all that filled Yamato's head right now. He couldn't believe it, he had such a great day and now…well now his great day was turning into an absolute nightmare! She was here, and her unexpected arrival was so sudden that it didn't occur to him or to his brother that she would be coming so soon…and right now this sight was everything but pretty!

"Speechless I see, Yamato I've missed you so much!" said Cassandra as she went to Yamato and gave him a hug "I've waited so long for the day that you and I will finally wed."

"…" Yamato was still speechless, but he was well aware of what was happening he just didn't know the proper way to act to it right now…

Takeru looked at his older brother with worry, he didn't like Cassandra's sudden arrival there was something about it that made him feel too uncomfortable. He didn't want to say any more.

"Ah Takeru I missed you as well. I'm so happy to see how much you've grown since the last time that we've seen each other." Said Cassandra giving Takeru a hug

Takeru, not wanting to be rude hugged her back and gave a small smile then he said "Wow, princess I never expected you to arrive so suddenly. I'm happy to see you as well."

Yamato had already snapped back to normal ever since Cassandra went to hug Takeru and he thought "Nice act little brother…I just wonder how long you can pull that off…"

"What brings you here so suddenly princess?" asked Takeru retaining the smile on his face, he himself knew that it was fake but he couldn't give in now

"Well…to start off please enough of the formalities. I mean you and I are practically family right? I wouldn't mind you calling me by my first name just as I do to you Takeru." Said Cassandra

"Oh alright prince-I mean Cassandra…if you insist." Said Takeru

"Next to answer your question I came here early for the arrangement of the marriage of course! It's wonderful the wedding will be held in about a month or so." Said Cassandra and with this Takeru didn't know if he could still pull of the smile

"A-a month?!?" he asked in surprise

"A month?!!!!????" asked Yamato in an almost yelling matter

"Yes Yamato a month. Is there a problem?" asked King Hiroaki as he looked at his older son

"N-nothing…" he lied, then Yamato looked at his mother as if asking fir help and lucky for him his mother didn't miss it

"Dear I think what Yamato is trying to say is that I don't think one month would be enough to prepare everything." Said Queen Natsuko

"Well that might be a problem, we could always extend for the preparations…" said the king thinking about it…Yamato's hope was rising until…

"Oh there isn't a need for that, we don't have to make the wedding that grand. It would just be a waist of money and such. All that matters is that we love each other…" explained Cassandra

"Of course Cassandra, thank you for your concern." Said king Hiroaki

With this Yamato didn't know what to do anymore he wanted to gawk real badly and he also thought "I don't remember confessing that I was in love with her!"

Takeru didn't know what expression to plaster on his face either, how he wished that this was a joke. He wanted to tell someone about it, but he couldn't even say anything right now.

Queen Natsuko kept a straight face, apparently she didn't know what to believe anymore. Cassandra seems like such a nice girl and yet her two sons claim otherwise. She had to find out about this for herself.

Meanwhile back in the village Sora couldn't sleep much that night she couldn't help but think about the things that Tai and Ken had told them that afternoon when Yamato and Takeru had left…she hoped that she could stop thinking about it, so she tried to shut her eyes and drift to sleep…

_Flashback….that afternoon _

_Tai and Ken approached the others when they saw that the two princes were leaving with Jou back to the castle. They also saw their friends laughing and having the time of their lives just before they arrived. Sora and the others saw Tai and Ken approaching them and she noticed that Tai had a pretty serious look on his face and Sora didn't quite like it so she decided to ask._

"_Hey Tai, you guys missed out on a pretty cool game. I never knew that Sora could play like that!" said Davis with a happy smile _

"_Yeah Ti she won us the game with a winning goal." Said Mimi then she noticed that Tas look didn't change one bit _

"_Hey Tai what's up with you and Ken? Did something happen in the restaurant?" asked Sora with a worried and concerned look in her face _

"_Yeah something like that…" stated Ken _

"_What's the matter Ken?" asked Yolei worriedly, by this time most of them were already wondering what could have happened _

"_What happened Tai? Is something bothering you?" asked Kari going near her brother _

"_Listen guys…Ken and I stumbled into some pretty bad news earlier." Started Tai as he looked at all of his friends _

"_What is it?" asked Cody _

"_It's about Cassandra. A customer I was serving earlier had a talk with me and Tai and he said that there were rumors going around the kingdom lately." Explained Ken _

"_Rumors? What type of rumors?" asked Mimi _

"…" _Koushiro kept silent for a moment then he spoke "Are you talking about the rumors of Princess Cassandra's return?" he asked _

"_Return? No way! You mea she's coming back already?" asked Davis with a loud sigh then he looked at Koushiro "Hey Koushiro how do you know about this?" _

_By this time even Tai and Ken kept silent and were waiting for an explanation coming from Koushiro. Soon he gave them an answer "It's quite simple really, the man that you talked to was correct, there were simple rumors of her returning soon. But I didn't really think it was true. Although if you think about it please recall the conversation that we had with T.K. He himself said that the Princess would be returning so I didn't find the rumors that much of a shock anymore."_

"_I didn't know about that…" said Sora _

"_Well when we talked to T.K about it you and Yama had your own little conversation outside remember?" said Kari _

"_He did mention something like that to me though…" stated Sora _

"_Like what?" asked Tai _

"_He said that Cassandra would be coming back to the kingdom for the whole arranged marriage thing that his parents set up for him." As Sora said this she recalled Yamato also stating the he didn't like the idea of being forced to marry so she added "He also didn't seem to like the thought of it though…" _

"_Now that you mention it…T.K told us the same thing. He said that his brother didn't even like Cassandra." Said Mimi _

"_Looks to me like Yamato's stuck in a rough spot here." Said Davis_

"_I agree, I mean it must e really hard for him. If he doesn't want to do this then I don't think it's right to force him to." Said Cody as he realized even more how hard it must be like for Yamato and Takeru_

"_Guys lets not dwell on all this here. Just be alert all we got is that she might return either tonight or tomorrow morning." Said Ken_

"_Great, can't she just leave us alone." Said Davis _

"_That's going to be pretty hard Davis, considering the fact that is ever she does get married to Yamato she's going to end up being our queen." Said Yolei and none of them really liked the thought of that happening._

"_Dude, Yamato has to be out of his mind to marry her. Didn't he tell Sor that he didn't even like her? Then how could he stand to possibly marry her?" asked Davis looking at the others _

"_That's not the issue here Davis, remember what T.K said? The things that they do were usually decided for them and they have no other choice but to comply." Said Koushiro. Now their little conversation with T.K was becoming clearer and was making more sense._

"_Meaning that right now…Yamato doesn't quite have much of a choice right?" asked Sora. In reality, now that they were talking about the wedding with Cassandra it was making her feel more uncomfortable. She didn't like the idea of forcing Yamato to marry and she had a feeling that if it were to happen something inside of her will tear her apart. These feelings that she didn't quite understand at first were becoming clearer and clearer to her now. She still fails to notice some things about it but she was sure of one thing, none of the things that might happen are making her or any of the others happy._

_Tai noticed the look on Sora's face and he took it as some kind of sign. He looked at the others and spoke "Listen you guys, why don't you go on ahead. I'd like to have some time alone with Sor."_

_The rest didn't need to be told twice. They knew that I there was someone that could se through Sora it could only be Tai. So they all left leaving Sora and tai all on their own but before they left Mimi approached Tai and whispered something in his ear._

"_Snap some sense into her Tai, or at least get her to realize something." Said Mimi_

_Tai laughed a bit and replied "Don't worry Meems I think that she's getting to put the pieces together all on her own now. She doesn't need more than just a little push, you know that Sor isn't that dense and blunt she must've figured things out by now she doesn't know how to work on it from there. I'll try to see what I can do alright." _

"_Alright if there's anyone here that can get her to talk it might as well be you Tai." Said Mimi with a laugh as she waved to Tai and left _

_Sora noticed her friends leaving and looked at Tai and asked "What's all this about?" _

"_Nothing much…come on Sor, sit here with me will ya" said Tai as he sat on the grass _

"_Alright." Sora sat beside Tai and looked at him "What's up Tai? We never had some alone time anymore. It's been a long time since we spent some time together."_

"_Yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Said Tai as he looked at Sora and spoke "Listen Sor I've known you since we were little kids, we're practically siblings here. You know that you can't hide anything from me without me finding out, that's how I know that something's bothering you."_

"_Well then…I guess you already know what's bothering me too huh…" said Sora with a sad smile _

"_Yeah…nice guess. Sor if you like him go for it you know, there isn't anything wrong about that. You've got nothing to loose." Said Tai getting directly to the point._

"_Funny, you know I never expected to end up feeling this way towards someone I just met." Said Sora_

"_Alright, so you like the guy and you just met, but you can't deny that you spend time together a lot and you also can't deny that you like spending time with him right. There's nothing wrong about that Sor." Tai looked at Sora and continued "What's important is the fact that there's something there and that you know how you feel, it's your feelings Sor and not anyone else's." _

"_I know that Tai and I know I'm being foolish and blunt if I deny the fact, but still Tai…we're worlds apart and how would you know that he feels the same way. Tai even I'm not so sure about how I feel." Said Sora _

"_Alright you have a point there, then let's give it some time. Time for you to finalize or conclude how you really feel for him, I wont make any assumptions yet since you're not sure about it either….I just have one piece of advice for you." Said Tai _

"_And what would that be?" asked Sora looking at her best friend _

"_Well you said it yourself it could still happen between you and him so…if something does turn up just follow your heart Sor and you know that you'll get there. Forget about social stats or whatever it is that other people might say just be you and don't try to change yourself for others. And if you're wondering if he feels the same way you'll find out in time don't rush it, but you know from the looks of it his feelings seem to be pretty obvious. Haha just kidding, anyway just remember that whatever happens follow your heart and know that we'll always be there whenever you need to talk or anything. When you find that someone don't let him slip Sor or you'll end up regretting it sooner or later." Tai's talk made Sora speechless, one when did he get so smart all of a sudden? And so emotional at that? _

"_Speechless from my speech?" teased Tai looking at his best friend who was still a bit shocked _

_Sora soon ended up with a sweet comforting smile on her face "You know Tai thanks a lot the talk thing helped and for once you're starting to give pretty good advice."_

"_Yeah I know I mean giving good advice is usually your thing not mine, I guess I learned from the best huh." Said Tai _

_Sora went over to Tai and gave him a big hug "Thanks a lot Tai…hey tell me, when did you get so smart?" she asked teasingly _

"_Ha! It's me we're talking about remember?" said Tai as he returned the hug then he said "But I meant what I said Sor, times change and you never know what could turn up in the next minute. Time is precious so don't waste it or you're going to regret it that's for sure."_

"_Yeah I'll keep that in mind thanks, now what do you say we head back home, it's getting pretty dark out here don't you think." Advised Sora as they broke away from the hug _

"_Yeah no arguments there come on lets head back I'll stop you over at your place." And so Tai and Sora got up and they went home. Lot's of thoughts were still running through her head, but with the heart to heart talk Sora had with Tai it made her feel a whole lot better and it also made her think unto things in a deeper manner, hoping that soon things would reveal itself in the right time._

_End of Flashback_

The following morning back at the palace things were going on as it always did, but now they were doing a lot of arrangements and planning for the wedding. Yamato who had absolutely no interest in doing so since he didn't even want to get married wished something would save him from this nightmare, unfortunately not even Jou could save him now. His father already warned him beforehand that today was one of the days that he couldn't leave the palace, so he was stuck here weather he liked it or not.

Takeru was on his own and was at the palace gates waiting for Jou to arrive, he didn't want the princess finding out where he was heading so he wanted to leave as soon as he could. He felt bad that Yamato had to stay in the palace but he himself couldn't do a thing about it. "I have to talk to the others about this and get some help, if I don't then I can expect a sister in law in a month and Yamato being married by then." Thought Takeru

As he was thinking Jou was already approaching the castle, but before he could get there Takeru beat him to it. Takeru told Nicholas to open the gates and he dashed out with Asellor out of the castle meeting with a very surprised Jou.

Jou looked at Takeru and asked "Hey what's the hurry?"

"I'll tell you later let's just go before someone else sees us." Said Takeru dashing farther away from the castle

Jou kept silent for a while and followed Takeru then once they were out of the castle's sight he asked "T.K what about your brother? Yamato isn't here yet we should have waited for him."

"Sorry Jou not this time." Replied Takeru

"What are you talking about?" asked Jou confused

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to hurry and get to Tai's place I have to tell you guys something big and I doubt that you're going to like it." Said Takeru in a tone that Jou suspected to be either worried or depressed about something. He didn't wait to find out and they dashed over to Tai's place pronto.

Ken and Tai were serving some customers and the place was luckily a bit empty unlike yesterday. They were both working hard and doing their job until…

"Tai!" came T.K's sudden voice coming from outside the kitchen

Tai and Ken looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen. They saw T.K there and they didn't like the look on his face at all "What's up T.K? Why the hurry?" asked Tai

"Please get the others, I have to speak with all of you here it's pretty urgent." The tone of Takeru's voice showed it all. It didn't take long for Ken to dash out of the restaurant, make a run for it, and call the others to Tai's place.

Tai and Takeru didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive and when they were all there Tai waited for the last of his remaining costumer to leave and close up for the day. It was still early for them to close but something inside of Tai told him that closing for a day wouldn't be as bad as what Takeru had to tell them.

All of them sat down on chairs and formed a circle then Tai asked "So what's this about T.K? Oh yeah, where's Yamato by the way?"

"Is he alright did something happen? He's not sick or anything is he?" asked Sora in a worried tone

"Yes and No, No he's not sick, but Yes something did happen. " Said Takeru

"What is it T.K?" asked Cody

"Princess Cassandra just arrived last night and now Yamato isn't allowed to go out of the castle today." Said Takeru

Their faces fell and Davis added "You have to be kidding me! She's back already?!?"

"So T.K what exactly happened, what's the reason why Yama can't come today?" asked Mimi who had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer to her own question.

"Well…" Takeru started to tell them about what happened in full solid detail. Starting form their arrival at the castle down to the whole wedding issue. The gang just couldn't believe it. Takeru left out the part about Yamato talking about Sora though that was one thing he wanted to talk about with some specific people alone, but other than that he didn't leave out anything else.

"Is she serious?!? One month?!?" asked Davis in shock

"Seems to me like she really wants this wedding underway as soon as possible am I right T.K?" asked Koushiro looking at the blond boy

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Yamato was really shocked too but he couldn't do anything about it. We tried to make it longer but it just didn't work, she said that she didn't want it to be too grand or it would cost a lot of money." Explained Takeru

"It would cost a lot of money? Yeah right she's just making up an excuse I mean she could afford anything she wanted anyone could see that. She just wants to marry him as soon as she can." Said Davis

"Why though…." Said Tai in deep thought

"Why? What do you mean why?" asked Davis looking at Tai

"I mean why hurry with the wedding? She wouldn't become queen directly after the wedding would she so why hurry it up?" asked Tai looking at either Koushiro or Ken for answers

"Well I don't think she has a bigger motive, but I think she really just wants to make sure that she becomes his wife you know. I mean even though she won't directly be queen she's already going to be the heir to the throne so she'll have power at least bigger than before." Stated Ken

"Yeah, but T.K isn't this kingdom your family's then shouldn't your big bother be the one to decide on the wedding and everything I mean this is his home land not hers." Asked Kari

"Well I guess but both parties already agree on the wedding, no oe opposes to it so none of us can do anything." Said Takeru

"I don't like where this is going. We need to talk to Yamato directly about this, it's his life on the line." Said Yolei

"What if we help him get out of it then?" suggested Davis

"Sure but how? Remember that we're up against the royal family here and they all see Cassandra as a fitting and loving princess it's going to be too hard especially given the span of a month." Said Mimi

"True Mimi but it's not impossible." Said Koushiro

"Oh? And how is that Koushiro any bright ideas?" asked Mimi

"Well you said it yourself, everyone in the royal family except for Yamato and T.K think that she's perfectly nice, kind and loving to the kingdom right?" asked Koushiro

"Yeah so what's your point?" asked Davis

"Well what if we could prove that she isn't all that nice after all and that no one would benefit from having her as queen, maybe we could get them to change their minds." Suggested Koushiro

"That would be easier said than done." Said Tai "Besides we aren't in any good position to do any of that it is possible but we still have to think it through. This is all Yamato's call here he has to think of a way to show that to his parents or at least have a good old family chat without Cassandra there to interfere."

"That's no easy task either Tai I mean she's going to be here till the wedding remember? She's bound to tail him everywhere." Said Mimi

Sora was silent and couldn't say a word she was getting confused and worried at the same time. Tai saw this and said "Don't worry Sor we don't like this situation more than you do, we'll try to get him out of it alright."

"Tai we have to communicate with him somehow." Said Sora finally speaking

"That's a start, we could ask him stuff about the current situation and how far they've gone with the wedding preparations." Said Ken

"No don't ask about the wedding directly, it could be trouble if Cassandra or anyone else gets to read it." Suggested Tai "We have to think of a foolproof way to solve this, hey T.K is Yamato banned to leave the castle till the wedding?"

"I don't think so father never mentioned anything like that. He did mention a ball though." Said Takeru

"A ball…you mean the one when they announce the whole engagement thing right?" asked Jou

"Yup, that's the one. I think it would happen in a few days within this week." Said Takeru

"Alright then we can talk to him about it when he gets out of the castle which would hopefully be any time soon." Said Tai

"Don't worry you guys I'll make sure to get you invitations. I am still a prince and well I don't think they'd mind if I said that my friend would be attending and lets not forget Jou's ties with my family too." Said Takeru with a smile

"Then let's hope we think of something soon." Said Tai as he was saying this Sora took a paper and a pencil from her stuff and started writing something down

Their talk went on and on but it soon stopped they knew that there wasn't a major threat yet and Yamato had to do something first before they could. So Tai and Ken went back to work and re-opened the restaurant since it was still pretty early, meanwhile Takeru told Tai that he was taking Kari to the meadows and Tai surprisingly didn't object.

The two were alone in the meadows talking and laughing and just enjoying each others company.

"It's nice that Tai allowed me to go with you T.K." said Kari with a smile

"Hmm….yeah I'm happy about that too I thought he would throw a fit or something. I still respect Tai's decisions that's why I asked him if it was alright." Said Takeru

"That's nice of you. A lot of people don't get Tai but I get why he acts the way he does he just wants to protect me and that's how he shows that he loves me." Said Kari then she adds "So even though Tai's like that he still makes me really happy."

"Yeah he's a nice brother. Kari if you don't mind me asking…you are happy here right?" asked Takeru

"Of course I am! There are lot's of good people here. There's Tai he makes me happy all the time. All my fiends, Sora and the others they make me happy too there really isn't anything I should ask for anymore. And you know what T.K?" asked Kari

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Takeru

"You and your brother always visit here and I'm glad I met you because you know…you make me happy too." Said Kari looking at Takeru with a shy but happy smile

Takeru's face suddenly turned red and he turned his head to the opposite direction and said "T-thanks Kari, I'm glad I met you guys too. Especially you Kari you make me very happy just seeing you smile. You're a really great person Kari do you know that?" asked Takeru sweetly

"..Um…thank you very much T.K." said Kari, she knew that her face was heating up "I'll keep smiling then."

"That would make me really happy thanks." Said T.K

"I hope that we can help your brother out of the tough spot that he's in." said Kari

"Yeah, Yamato still deserves to be happy even if he's to crowned king." Said Takeru

"I bet you're pretty happy that you aren't being forced to marry." Said Kari looking at Takeru

"Well yeah I guess, I just hope that they aren't going to tell me that I have to marry a princess. I want to be able to be with someone I love weather the person is a princess or not." Said Takeru

"I'm sure everyone would want that Takeru, anyway about your brother does he…you know like Sor?" asked Kari

"Well he does talk about her a lot lately, I think he does he just doesn't want to admit it yet. What about her?" asked Takeru

"Oh, well Sor is still pretty confused but I'm sure she'll figure it out she had a talk with tai last night and Tai said it all went well. I hope the two of them find their happiness." Said Kari

"Yeah it won't be easy not with Princess Cassandra and the whole marriage thing along the way." Said Takeru with a sigh

"Don't worry I'm sure that they'll find a way to make it through, and besides we'll all be here to help them right." Said Kari

"Yeah you're right." Said Takeru then he got up and said "I better get you back to Tai's place before he goes looking for you." He reached out one of his hands and helped Kari get up, then Kari didn't let go of Takeru's hand. Hand I hand the two of them walked back to Tai's restaurant.

When they got back it didn't take long until the bell rang and soon Takeru had to leave. Tai looked at the blond and said "You and Jou be careful alright, and tell Yamato we all said Hi!"

"No problem Tai, I'll do just that. Oh and thanks for everything I'll bring him here as soon as he gets out of the castle alright." Said Takeru

"Sure and tell him that he's wanted here. Haha, don't worry we'll do whatever we can to get him out of there." Said Tai "Let's not forget that we have Ken and Koushiro to do most of the thinking." Joked Tai

"You'll have to think of something too Tai." Said Koushiro

"Anyway see you guys soon alright." Said Takeru but before he could leave Sora spoke

"T.K can you please give this to Yama when you get home." Asked Sora as she handed Takeru an envelope

"Yeah sure no problem, should I tell him that it's from you?" asked Takeru

"Well sure, either way don't worry he'll know that it's from me." Said Sora with a smile then she said "Thanks again T.K take care and be careful on your way back, we hope to see you back here again."

Soon Takeru left and the others watched as soon even his shadow could no longer be seen. They hoped that as friends and as a group they could resolve this problem and help Yamato out, but they knew Tai had a point Yamato has to make the first move here at least have a chat with one of his parents or better yet both.

Takeru returned to the castle and he was in a hurry to get to Yamato and give him Sora's letter. He also hoped that he was alone. On his way to Yamato's room he and Princess Cassandra met bumped into each other and she smiled at him and said

"Hello there Takeru what's the hurry?" asked Cassandra

"Oh…um I wanted to know where my big brother was." He stated

"Oh he's in his room, we've finished some plans for today and he seems to be exhausted, so I hope that you let him rest for tonight." Said Cassandra then she asked "By the way Takeru where have you been? I haven't seen you for the whole day?"

Takeru didn't know ho to respond for a moment he kept silent he didn't want her to know that he went to the village with Jou and remembering what tai told him she didn't want him to know about them either so he simply stated "Oh nothing much I just simply went out on a daily stroll outside with my friend Jou Kido."

"A stroll outside the castle? Isn't that dangerous especially for a prince like yourself." Said Cassandra sounding concerned but Takeru could tell that she just wanted to know where he was for an entire day

"Yes well, mother and father said that it was alright and besides Jou's there so I'll be fine." Said Takeru

"Oh yes the doctor I've heard quite a lot about him…alright then Takeru you may go thank you for giving up some of your time to talk to me I really appreciate it." Said Cassandra with another smile

"No problem, please do excuse me." Said Takeru as he bowed and left for his brothers bed room.

As Takeru left Cassandra had only one thought "He's hiding something, I know he is. I have to find out then soon I'll settle things with that boy two months ago…" and she walked away

Takeru entered Yamato's room and he saw his brother lying on the bed and said "Hey big brother."

"Hey Takeru you're back. How was your day? Better than mine I hope." Said Yamato

"Yeah it was pretty great…I got to spend some time with Kari…" said Takeru

"Ah good, did you finally tell her how you feel?" asked Yamato getting up and sitting down and looked at his brother with a grin

"N-no of course not…a-anyway how was your day?" asked Takeru although he knew what was coming

"Horrible! That's the only word I could think of! I can't take this anymore." Said Yamato "You're pretty lucky you aren't in my shoes. This day keeps getting worse for me."

"Well there might be something that might make you feel better." Said Takeru smiling at his brother

"Yeah and what might that possibly be?" asked Yamato with a questioning look on his face.

"This." Said Takeru as he handed his brother the envelope that came from Sora

"An envelope? Who's it fro and what's in it?" asked Yamato taking the envelope from Takeru's hand

"I won't tell you who it's from you have to find out and I don't know what's inside I was just told to give it to you." Explained Takeru

Yamato was still confused but he opened it anyway. Inside the envelope he found a letter addressed to him. It read…

_Dear Yama,_

_Hello Yamato, how are you? Takeru told us why you couldn't come over today and don't worry about it we all understand. He also told us a brief background on the current situation. I hope that you get to come over real soon we had a little talk over here today and well whenever you need any help always know that we'll be there for you. I hope that you really aren't sick or anything, I was worried about you for a sec when T.K said something was wrong I thought something happened to you. Anyway if ever you need some help you could always ask us for it, we'll be glad to help you out. I really do hope that you'll come back soon we missed you out here today and it's more fun when we're all here together. Take care of yourself and I hope you don't stress out because of things that are happening. Just continue to be yourself and Tai's advising you to talk to your parents about it if ever it helps, we'll try to think of something too. Take care always and be careful. Know that we're here for you and if you want to talk or anything you can always write back. I'll be happy to listen to whatever it is you have or want to say and maybe I can help you out. I also hope that this letter helps you cheer up. Well I hope to see you soon I hope you have a good nights rest tonight, bye._

_~Sora~_

Yamato closed the letter and his face now had a warm smile and his blue eyes softened, knowing that Sora wrote to see how he was doing made him feel happy and a whole lot better at that. Takeru noticed that look I his brother's face then he smiled.

"So you finally found out who wrote it?" asked Takeru

"Yeah, don't worry if I still can't leave tomorrow I'll write back." Said Yamato

"She was really worried about you." Said Takeru looking at his brother then "So big brother I was just wondering when's the ball going to take place?" he asked

"I think it's in a few days why?" asked Yamato as he hid the letter inside one of the drawers beside his bed and covered in under a book.

"Well I was planning on giving our friends an invitation." Said Takeru

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea Takeru." Said Yamato

"Yeah, lets hope that father will allow it." Said Takeru

"I think you should ask mother instead there's a bigger chance of her saying yes." Said Yamato "You know she said that she wanted to talk to me if I had the time."

"Maybe she just ha something to tell you. Go for it you never know she might be able to help." Said Takeru looking at his brother

"Yeah maybe…" said Yamato recalling that Sora mentioned him doing the same thing in the letter she sent him "I guess I'll give it a shot and see where it gets me."

"Anyway I'll leave you now big brother, you might have a long day tomorrow you're going to need the rest." Said Takeru as he went towards the door

"Yeah I might, thanks a lot Takeru for delivering the letter to me an for the nice talk." Said Yamato smiling at his younger brother

"No problem aren't we always like this. Anyway see you around big brother." As Takeru left Yamato was left with his own thoughts before he drifted to sleep

"….Thank you for worrying about me Sora…I hope that you're alright…I'll find a way back there and hopefully a way out of this absurd wedding arrangement…*sigh* I miss you guys a lot…especially you…Sora…" and with that he drifted to a sweet slumber

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it guys. Please Review and tell me what you guys thought of it. Thanks for everything you guys. Belated Marry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year!!!! **


	7. Our Side and Forming a Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter tell me what you think afterwards. Pls. R&R Thanks everyone!**

**Our Side and Forming a Plan**

Yamato had just woken up early in the morning, he did his usual thing, got dressed and dashed out of his room. He woke up earlier than usual today for a good reason. His mother did mention that she wanted to have a little talk with him and he figured early in the morning was a pretty good time, he was also hoping that Cassandra was still asleep for he didn't want her to keep butting in on their conversation. Yamato made his way through the halls of the castle and soon found himself stumbling in the place he wanted to be…the royal garden. If there was ever a place that he wanted to find his dear mother it had to be the garden for it was her favorite place to be at peace and to be alone.

He made no mistake in going to the garden; he did in fact clearly see that his mother was there although he was pretty shocked that his mother wasn't alone. None other than his little brother Takeru accompanied her. It looked to Yamato that they were having their usual mother to son talks and it made Yamato happy that his brother was there; at least someone would be there to help him explain things. Although Yamato had to admit that, he wasn't used to seeing Takeru wake up this early in the morning. Nevertheless, he made his way to his brother and mother and hoped that their talk would successfully go well for he didn't want any more misunderstandings.

"Mother, good morning." Greeted Yamato as he approached his mother and gave her a hug after giving her a kiss in the cheek

"Oh Yamato you're up bright and early today now aren't you. I never expected you to do so though." Said Queen Natsuko with a laugh, she rarely saw her two boys getting up early in the morning.

"Well I decided to take up your offer and speak with you today just as you had requested." Answered Yamato then he looked at his brother and greeted "I see that you're up as well Takeru and I'm glad that you're here to join us…at least that is if you don't mind."

"Oh I'd love to join your little chat." Replied Takeru with a smile then he looked o the direction of his mother and asked "Will that be alright?"

"Of course it is Takeru I'd actually be happier talking to the both of you, by the way Yamato how did you find us here so quickly?" asked Queen Natsuko looking at her eldest son.

"It was quite easy, knowing your love for the garden and it's flowers it really wasn't that hard if you think about it." If there was one thing Yamato was quite sure of is that his mother adores the beauty of flowers. He couldn't disagree either he had to admit that flowers do have a sense of calming the mind, their beauty is really something to be happy about. Besides his mothers love for flowers suddenly reminded him of a certain someone…someone who in fact just like his dear mother loved flowers as well as tends to them

Queen Natsuko saw the look in her sons eyes, particularly one that she doesn't see everyday…this put her thoughts elsewhere, she could already see that something was occupying Yamato's mind although she couldn't tell what exactly…

Takeru on the other hand knew that his brother was already day dreaming as e would put it. He also knew what Yamato's was thinking about at least he figured it out some time ago. Takeru also saw his mothers expression which made him think "I wonder how mother would react if ever we tell her about Tai and the others…and even about Sora perhaps…" he cut his thoughts there and decided to break the long and awkward silence "Mother, big brother what do you say in talking over a nice cup of tea?" he suddenly suggested

With this said Yamato snapped back to reality and his mother away from her own thoughts. They both looked at Takeru and Yamato was the first to respond "Alright that sounds like a nice idea Takeru. Why don't we go over to the open area here behind the garden isn't there a table there where you usually drink tea mother?"

"Yes there is, I'll ask for Theresa **(A/N: The closest maid to the family) **to serve us some tea." Said Queen Natsuko as she called for the maid and gave her instructions to serve them the tea.

The three of them made there way to a small opening behind the garden. There they saw a round table with some neat chairs that were surrounded by rose bushes and the table's and chairs were found in the center of it all. It was like a little dinning table that was in the center of all the roses, it was a small place but still it was beautiful and relaxing.

"Now that we're here where would you like to start?" asked Queen Natsuko, as soon their tea arrived, Theresa left and the three of them were finally alone.

"Well that would depend actually…where would you like to begin? I mean, mother you were the one that said you wanted to speak with me so what was it that you wanted to actually talk about if I may ask." Asked Yamato looking at his mother

"Hmmm….well I'd like to start by asking your opinion on Princess Cassandra…" began Queen Natsuko

Yamato was silent for a while his mother was sure direct to the point "Oh…well I-I just don't want to be married for the time being."

His brother half lied and Takeru could tell, he knew that there was more to Cassandra why Yamato specifically doesn't want to marry her, but he knew that there was truth when Yamato said he didn't want to marry just yet.

Unknown to the two their mother had already seen through that charade, she asked "Is there a reason behind that dear?"

"…" Yamato was silent, were his actions that obvious? So he still didn't give in and asked "A reason to what mother? What other reason could I possibly have other than not being ready to marry?"

"Yamato I'm your mother I raised you and Takeru both. I know when you're hiding something. Now please be truthful with me, you know what I mean. Is there a reason why you don't want to be married to Princess Cassandra? Yamato prince or not you're still my son and I want to help you and I'd like for you to be happy I won't ask for anything more than for you to tell me the whole truth. You know that if you don't, even if I wanted to help I won't be able to if I don't know what's happening." Explained Queen Natsuko as she looked at her son with caring eyes, she needed to know. She loved her two sons and she didn't want anything more than for them to be happy that's why she wanted to help

"….The answer is simple really…" said Yamato not looking at his mother, he spoke softly and in a tone that he knew his mother would clearly understand him in "Love." One word, that was all he needed to say he knew his mother already got the picture but he continued anyway "I don't love her. I never did and I don't think that I could ever learn to do so even in a long period of time, and yet she claims that I do, whereas I don't remember telling her or anyone that I've fallen in love with her. Takeru and I…we've done everything father and you have told us to. And all for the sake of our duty as princes and to make you and father happy…but…this is just too much I wouldn't mind marrying actually if it were to a person that I love and care for, someone I'm willing to marry and cherish for the rest of my life…not like this. This marriage if so it happens will be nothing but a meaningless set-up to me and I would never be happy about it…never. Tell me mother if I do marry her…in the future would you and father make Takeru share the same fate as I? Will he be forced to marry without giving asking for his approval or choice? Is this right mother, is it right to marry someone you don't love? Is it right to marry by force and not by a persons own free will?"

Takeru after hearing his brother's claim was silent. He recalled talking about this with Hikari, and how he wished that he would not share the same fate. Takeru looked at his mother who was still silent. He knew that his brother was right they did everything to make their parents happy but even he could see that this was way too much.

Queen Natsuko was silent indeed she heard it from her own sons mouth and she could also hear the sadness and pain that was inside of his little explanation. It didn't occur to her that he was made to suffer this much and now even she is starting to have second thoughts of this marriage. She looked at Yamato who still didn't face her and spoke "Yamato if you felt that way from the beginning then you should have spoken to us sooner maybe we could have fixed things before all this." Said Queen Natsuko

Before Yamato cold answer his brother cut in and answered for him "Mother we've tried remember? Countless times that big brother would speak of things such as the issue with marriage nothing would happen. It would always add up to he same conclusion. It was our duty, we _have _to do it. We _have_ to marry, we _have_ to comply, and we _have _to for the good of the kingdom. We do all this because we _have_ to not because we want to or wished to do. What difference would it ever make?" said Takeru, true he didn't like talking like this especially with his mother, but even he knew that enough was enough.

The queen was still and silent, now she slowly understood. Her sons kept all of their pain and suffering bottled up inside of them. Not being allowed to have freedom locked them up in here, no friend and anyone else to talk to so they never had the chance to pour things out and to experience have fun. He looked at the two boys, as her eyes softened and she spoke "I didn't know…I'm so sorry. Yamato I…"

"Mother please, none of this was ever your fault. You know that I don't blame you or father it's just that…I've met friends now and I found things that I didn't know about at all…and I want to know what it's like. What it's like to have fun, to be myself in front of others and…" Yamato stopped in mid-sentence he breathed and looked at his mother "I want to know what it's like to love…to fall in love with someone and to be loved by that person in return and I know that Takeru wants these things as well."

"Mother if this wedding continues…big brother's life…it wouldn't be fair for him and I know that you can see that as well." Said Takeru looking at his mother with a pleading look in his eyes

"Takeru…I know that." Replied Queen Natsuko to her younger son then she looked at Yamato who still avoided her gaze "Yamato please I really do want to help you and support your own choices. I know what you desire and I know I might not be able to do much to help you out right now but I really do want to."

"Can't you and father talk about this first?" asked Takeru looking at his mother

"Well…I'm not sure it'll be of much help with the current situation. Your father has already decided this I…I really don't know what I could do to stop it now. Oh Yamato I do wish that there was still something that I could do…but do know I will support you. If ever that there was a girl that you do fall in love with I will very much gladly support you all the way through, some goes for you as well Takeru." Said Queen Natsuko and with this Yamato looked at her as well and now he gave her a sweet and caring smile.

"Well mother…there is this one girl…" started Takeru looking at not only his mother but also his older brother

Yamato caught up quickly to what his brother was trying to say "Takeru…." He looked at Takeru with a warning tone in his voice

"Come on big brother you know that mother has every right to know whatever is going on, and think about it she might be able to help us." Said Takeru looking at his brother

"What ever do you mean Takeru? A girl?" asked Queen Natsuko who was getting confused by her son's conversation.

Yamato sighed and kept silent while he did so Takeru took his chances "Listen mother there is this one girl that I think big brother likes…but the thing is…"

Before Takeru could continue Yamato cut him off "She's not of royal blood, in fact she's just a normal girl at that. In which I think father would never allow."

Queen Natsuko took the things they said and put all the pieces together then she came to one conclusion "You met her in the village didn't you Yamato. And if my guess is correct why do I have the feeling that Jou knows more about this than I do?"

"…" The two boys kept silent, once again their mother was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together all on her own

"Yamato…I don't know what more I can do to help. All I can do now is to continue to support you and Takeru. You're both old enough to make wise decisions and I'll be here always whenever you need help. I believe in the both of you, and Yamato I hope that you'll soon muster the courage to talk with your father as well. Right now I don't know what more we could do and especially with the wedding preparations undergoing it's going to be hard to stop it now but I know you'll think of something you're both very wise boys and remember that I'll be here to help." Explained Queen Natsuko then she looked at Yamato and smiled sweetly "And if ever what Takeru says is true then I'll be looking forward to meeting this girl Yamato. Follow your heart if you really do like her and might even end up falling in love with her then take the risk and just follow what you believe in and you'll make it through I know that you will."

Yamato and Takeru smiled and each gave their mother a hug they said their thanks and Takeru left for the castle gates hoping that Jou was already there.

Jou made his way to the castle and once again, Takeru beat him to it. When they met, Jou figured that since Yamato still wasn't there then that would mean that he still wasn't allowed to leave the castle until now.

"Hello Jou. Good morning." Greeted Takeru

"Good morning to you too Takeru, so I'm guessing that Yamato still isn't allowed to leave?" asked Jou

"Yeah….apparently they aren't done with him just yet. Come on lets get moving shall we?" suggested Takeru

Jou dint say any more, he just nodded and they both made their way to the village as quick as they could.

The gang was all busy today and they all had work today, some were more busy than the others but still they were all pretty busy. Business for all of them had been going well and it was all thanks to them being together and helping each other out, not to mention all their hard work.

Takeru had no other choice to stop by his friends places one by one, lucky for him getting lost wasn't an option considering they all lived close to one another and Jou was with him all the way. He decided to stop by Mimi's place first, he opened the doors to her bakery and he was greeted with Yolei's happy smile

"Hello there….Oh it's you T.K. This is the first time I've seen you here." Said Yolei

"Hello Yolei, is Mimi here?" asked Takeru

"Well no I'm sorry she was pretty busy for the past hour or so, I arrived to work pretty late so I did her the favor if watching over the shop while she was gone. I think she went to Tai's place." Said Yolei

"Oh alright, thank you for the information." Said Takeru then he took out an envelope handing it to Yolei "Here, just as promised it's an invitation to the ball."

"Oh thanks T.K. You be careful alright." She said as she saw Takeru heading for the door as soon as he handed over the invitation

"I will thanks again." And with that Takeru left for his next destination Sora's flower shop.

Sora was busy with the flower shop, she received a lot of requests of flower arrangements from her customers who would come pick up their orders later on. She was working on one of the bouquets that was requested when out of the blue she saw Takeru pop in.

"Oh hello there T.K what brings you here?" asked Sora as she temporarily stopped whatever she was doing to listen to Takeru

"Hello Sor, I just stopped by I heard that you were all busy so I decided to come and visit you guys here one by one. Actually I just came from Mimi's bakery, although Yolei was the only one there." Explained Takeru as he was looking around Sora's shop

"Oh Mimi must have went to run some kind of errand…" said Sora

"So Sor this is your flower shop right? It looks really nice you must really like flowers huh. Are you alone?" asked Takeru as he noticed that no one else was there and he also remembered that Kari said that she worked here so where was she?

"Oh yeah I am, you see Tai told me that he wanted Kari to help him out for today and I didn't mind staying here on my own, I mean Kari helps me a lot and I don't mind giving her a break or two." Explained Sora then she added "And I'm glad that you like the place…by the way about Yama…"

"Oh yeah he still wasn't allowed to leave the castle…I think that I won't be coming here tomorrow either." Said Takeru

"Oh and why is that?" asked Sora with a questioning look

"Well first of all I have to give you something." Takeru took out two envelopes and handed them to Sora "One of those envelopes is an invitation to the ball, it'll happen in two days which is why we can't leave the castle tomorrow. The other is my brothers reply."

"Reply?" asked Sora

"Yup it's his reply from the letter that he got from you last night. He was happy when he got it you know and how he wished that he could come here today, so since he couldn't come he just wrote back." Explained Takeru smiling at Sora

"Oh…" she took the two enveloped and now knowing that one of them was from Yamato made her suddenly blush…

Takeru noticed this and asked "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing I just didn't really expect that he would write back…" said Sora

"Well I'm not surprised Sor, you know I think he'll go to extreme lengths for you." Said Takeru with a warm smile on his face

"Huh? W-what would make you say that?" asked Sora, she still couldn't make the slight blush on her cheeks go away

"Oh it's just a guess but I think that that's the case with him. He is my brother I think that he really cares about you." Said Takeru

Sora was pretty speechless she didn't know what to do or say. What Takeru said…was it true?

"But of course I think you should talk to him about this stuff not me…anyway Sor if you don't mind I'll be heading to Koushiro's place I hope to see you and the others at the ball alright. Bye and take care of yourself." Said Takeru as he wave goodbye and left out the door leaving Sora deep in her thoughts.

Takeru didn't want to do that and just leave Sora like that but he's already said too much about how Yamato felt and he didn't want her to hear any more coming from him. He wanted Yamato to be the one to tell her these things and he didn't want to be the one to spoil it for them both. He and Jou headed to Koushiro's place but surprisingly when they got there no one was home.

"Looks like Koushiro's out for the day…I think we should go on ahead and check elsewhere…is there any other place that you need to go to?" asked Jou facing Takeru

"Well…Tai's pace is the last one." Said Takeru

"Alright we'll head there first Koushiro and the others might be there." Suggested Jou

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." So they both hurriedly made their way to Tai's hoping to find the others there as well

Tai's last customer just left and his friends who were bored of waiting for him to finish rejoiced as his work was finally done and over with. Ken cleaned the remaining table that was left dirty and he and Tai walked to the table where their friends were in.

"Finally! It's like you guys took forever to finish." Said Davis

"Well Davis it was a busy day and we were working you know and not just playing around." Said Ken

"Alright…alright already sheesh you don't have to be the one to rub it in do ya'?" asked Davis with a sigh "So why'd you guys cal us here anyway?"

"We wanted to talk to you guys…oh by the way Meems where's Yolei?" asked Tai noticing that Yolei wasn't around

"Well she arrived at work late and we had a lot of things to make especially cakes, luckily I was able to finish on time. She said she'd be glad to watch the shop whilei was gone and I'd just fill her in on the details." Replied Mimi

"What is it that we have to talk about anyway?" asked Koushiro, but before anyone could answer his question Takeru and Jou came in

"Hey you two you're here and you're both just in time too." Said Tai as he looked at his two friend whom he gestured to sit down then he noticed something and said "So let me guess Yamato still isn't allowed to come out of the palace under orders?"

"Yeah sorry Tai they said he had to stay. And I might not be here tomorrow too." Said Takeru

"Why T.K?" asked Kari she was hoping that nothing went wrong

"Oh it's just that the bal will be in two days and they want us both there for the preparations and set-ups." Explained Takeru

"Oh so it'll be the day after tomorrow right wow they sure want to announce that engagement quickly." Said Cody

"Anyway I want you guys to be there." Takeru handed them the invitations and said "You need these to be able to get inside. Oh and since we wont be seeing each other tomorrow I just want you guys to know that I already gave Yolei and Sora an invitation someone will be here to pick you all up might be a carriage or two."

"That's nice of you Takeru, so Tai back to the subject why'd you call us here?" asked Mimi who was eager to know what Tai had to say

Tai was silent for a moment and thought "T.K just gave us a perfect opportunity!" he snapped back to reality a while later then looked at the others "Listen guys we have to help Sor and Yamato out."

"With what and how?" asked Davis looking at Tai confused

"With what's going on with them and I was thinking of a perfect set-up to do it." Said Tai with a grin on his face

The others were silent and then Mimi spoke "You want to interfere with their relationship, make a plan and get them together?"

"Yeah that's basically it." Replied Tai

"Tai…that's perfect!" said Mimi with joy as she stood up from her chair

"HUH???? YOU AGREE WITH HIM???" asked all the others in unison

"Of course I do! I mean we are doing this for Sora and Yama aren't we?" asked Mimi looking at all the others

"Yeah but Meems don't you think that we should leave them to doing that?" asked Kari not sure if he idea was a good one or if it would even work

"Look guys ever since Yama got here you have to admit that Sor's been pretty different and I think I can say the same with Yama. Don't you think that those two should at least realize that if they like each other they should go for it." Said Mimi

"And I don't think that Yamato will call the shots even if Sor was right in front of him." Said Tai then he continued "Lets face it those two need a push to the right direction."

"Okay so let me get this straight you called us all the way here so we could give them love advice?" asked Davis

"Davis we just want to help Sor out please are you guys that dense not to have noticed that the two of them are a perfect match?" asked Mimi and she knew that the others couldn't argue with that. They could all see it and that was a clear fact, they all knew those two liked each other and no one could create a disagreeing comeback form Mimi's statement

"And besides it's not like we'll completely interfere just give them a little push…a realization to something." Said Tai hoping that his friends would agree "I mean guys if it works between the two of them think about it Yamato will have another reason why he doesn't want to marry Cassandra."

Those words hit Takeru in the head how could he have forgotten "_I know you'll think of something you're both very wise boys and remember that __**I'll be here to help"**_that's what his mother said he still has her support on their side.

Takeru suddenly smiled then he looked at the others "Tai count me in!"

"Huh? Seriously T.K?" asked Tai

"Listen you guys before I went here today big brother took the advice of talking with mother. We told her everything, even the part where he likes someone else and not Princess Cassandra, we didn't tell her who of course but the big thing is that she said that whatever decision we make she'll always be there to support it no matter what. She believes in the both of us and in our decisions." Said Takeru then he asked "Do you guys get where I'm going here?"

"…so you're saying that with her majesty's help…Tai that's it this might actually work. If Yamato and Sor do have feelings for each other and it all goes well in the end then there's a possibility it might be small but it's still there…their whole getting together part can help in avoiding the wedding!" said Koushiro. Things started to sink in for the others if Yamato does love Sora like they think he does then there's a possibility that he'll fight for what he believes in and maybe….just maybe it could give him enough courage to think of a way to stop this outrageous idea of a wedding.

"Well love is a powerful thing and not only will we help them realize their feelings for each other but we could also help them find the strength to fight for their feelings and stay together no matter what the challenge ahead may be. It's brilliant!" exclaimed Mimi in excitement

"Uh…guys I hate to break up the excitement thing but listen it still won't be that easy. I mean how do you plan to convince both of them to admit it to each other that they love each other all of a sudden if they can't even admit it to themselves?" asked Davis which shocked everyone in the restaurant

"Well he does have a good point…actually didn't you convince Sor of anything Tai?" asked Ken looking at Taichi for answers

"Well she did tell me that she thinks she feels something for him she just doesn't know what to do. She's sort of worried that if she admits that there's something there it wouldn't work out because it wouldn't be allowed." Explained Tai remembering that Sora said that Yamato and her were both worlds apart

"Big brother mentioned the same thing earlier this morning he said that he was sure that father wouldn't allow it if ever he fell in love with someone who's not of royal blood." Said Takeru

"There's also the problem of Cassandra finding out about these things and the part of her doing everything to ruin it for the both of them." Said Kari she didn't even want to imagine what could happen

"Well maybe it is pretty risky on our part and theirs as well but we have to do something before it's too late. Remember that the wedding's in a month we don't have much time and the ball might be our only opportunity. Fine forget about them confessing on the spot we just have to find a way to get them to spend time together long enough for them to realize that something's there." Said Tai

"Yeah but then again that would have to mean distracting Princess Cassandra and getting her out of the way." Said Jou "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well we have to find an opening during the ball, some kind of open opportunity where Sor and Yama could go somewhere where they could be alone together…" suggested Mimi

"Finding an opening…alright Ken you and Koushiro have to be the one to do that you two are the only ones who know about this stuff. I mean you could do some searching of information about how the order of programs or speeches and stuff that happens during the ball and you guys can give us a cue when we can sneak them out of it for them to be alone." Suggested Tai and with no further arguments Ken and Koushiro simply nodded

"That's basically it Tai I mean if they're alone then they have to do the rest right? Let's let fate handle it after that." Said Kari she didn't want to interfere mush with Sora and Yamato's feelings towards each other "If they really are meant to be together then it's up to them to make it work."

"Alright but we can still help them out, Tai what if we talk to Sor about it tomorrow and T.K can try and talk to his brother about some things that might help clear up their feelings of course we cant reveal the plan." Said Cody

"That's not a bad idea Cody we can try to talk to them and help them sort out some confused feelings and emotions but let's not force answers out of them at the same time. Let's leave it to them to try and open up to us." Said Mimi agreeing with Cody's idea.

"Alright so we'll talk to them tomorrow hoping to get some tings sorted out and then we'll go with the plan during the ball. Giving them some time alone might not make them admit their feelings toward each other immediately but it still might be a huge help for them. And besides we're doing Yamato a favor by keeping him away from Cassandra aren't we." Said Tai with a little laugh

"Yeah lets hope that he's grateful." Said Davis which made the others laugh and things lightened up a bit

They talked a bit more on some issues and soon it was getting dark the bell hasn't rung yet but T.K stood up "Sorry guys if it's alright I'd like to leave early today, I want to know how my brother I doing."

"Nah it's no problem T.K you can go and lets hope your bro is still alive." Joked Tai then he spoke "Kidding, but do tell your brother that we said Hi and that we'll see him in two days so hope he's ready."

"Yeah he'll be glad to see you guys take care okay." Said Takeru as e wave goodbye and soon he left with Jou to head for the palace

"Let's hope that Cassandra won't mess it up for Yamato and Sor." Said Davis in a serous tone

"We have to be careful too Tai, I don't think she'll be happy to see us there at all." Said Koushiro

"Yeah I know…just keep out heads up. We'll think of something when we get there and lets hope Yamato gets moving soon before it's too late…" and with that Tai and the others went back to their respective homes

Takeru went straight for Yamato's room as soon as he got home, but when he got there it was empty so he searched for is brother elsewhere. He soon found his brother in the garden roaming around alone.

"Big brother I'm back." He greeted

"Oh Takeru I didn't expect you back so soon, so how was your day?" asked Yamato, by just the tone of his voice Takeru could already tell that something had happened

"It was alright…big brother I don't mean to be rude or anything but did something happen?" asked Takeru worriedly

"…" Yamato was silent for a moment then he answered "I tried…I tried to talk to father but she just kept on interfering long enough for me not to be able to utter a word. I tried to tell father to cancel the wedding but I couldn't he wouldn't listen and then Cassandra started cutting in our conversation and started telling father that I must just be tired that's why I'm not thinking straight. In the end nothing happened it all went to waste. He wouldn't listen to me even if I begged."

"I don't think that's the case…you should try talking to him when Princess Cassandra isn't around you might have a better result of you do that." Suggested Takeru "A-anyway, you should go get some sleep big brother."

"Right thanks Takeru." Said Yamato then he smiled before he left glad that his brother was still there to help him out through the tough times

"Your welcome…" said Takeru as he watched his brother leave from a distance back to his room. "It would be nice if Sora was here she has a way o making him smile a lot and she's a whole lot nicer too…" thought Takeru before he left for his own room

Sora finished all of her work just in time earlier this afternoon, and now she was waiting for one more person to pick up an order. A beautiful batch of flowers were well arranged in a vase that sat on her table while she was waiting she was drawing as always and in the portrait she was making she decided to add Takeru and Yamato to the picture. Later on a girl about her age entered the flower shop.

"Evening Sora I'm sorry for coming here so late." Apologized the girl

"Oh there isn't any need for an apology Jamie I know how busy you are taking care of your little bother." Said Sora with a smile

"Still I don't find that a good enough excuse to make you wait for me." Said Jamie with a pout

"It really is alright. The vase is over there." Said Sora as she showed Jamie the vase

"Wow Sora I knew you'd be the perfect person for this job, mom would so love this! Thank you so much Sora I really owe you on this one." Thanked Jamie as she gave Sora a big hug "You know Sora it's about time you got someone special in your life. Anyone in particular?"

"Huh? W-well I n-no nobody." Staggered Sora just thinking about it reminded her of only one person…Yamato Ishida

"Hello Sora you still there?" asked Jamie

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just…" Sora was cut off

"Are you thinking of someone???" teased Jamie

"N-no of course not…" said Sora

"Alright whatever you say, but really Sora thanks again I'm sure mom would love it see ya' soon." Jamie waved goodbye and left and soon Sora was able to close up the shop

She went to her room and finally decided to open the letter from Yamato. The letter read…

_Dear Sora, _

_Hello Sora thank you so much for your concern. I'm doing fine actually except for the fact that this whole marriage is starting to drive me insane and is killing me. I am taking your advise though I'll try to stay as myself and not let it affect me too much. I hope that you're taking good care of yourself and I do hope that you aren't overworking. I decided to take your advice and talk to my mother and see where it gets me surprisingly Takeru told me to do the same thing. Sora I want you to know that I want to see you again, you and the others as well. I hope that you will attend the ball. I've been lonely here on my own I kind of envy Takeru for being able to get out of the castle. To be honest I've missed all of you. I've missed __**you **__and your smiles and kindness. I thank you for worrying about me and wondering how I'm doing. I hope to see you again soon and I also hope that you're all doing well. Take care of yourself always and I hope to see you real soon._

_~Yamato~ _

As Sora read the letter she began to blush and her heart was beating really fast. "Yamato….I hope you're alright too….I miss you as well…" she stopped for a second then a thought filled her mind before she drifted to sleep "What if Mimi and Tai were right? What if….I am falling in love with you….Yama…."

**Authors Note: There's the end of this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far and to all my readers as well. Have a blessed 2009 everyone! **


	8. How I Feel About You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dogimon!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if you think it needs anything thanks ******

**How I Feel About You…**

Tai woke up from bed early today, he wanted the plan to work for tomorrow and he knew that the others had to try and finish work early so that they could do their best to try and talk to Sora about a few things, mainly about her feelings towards Yamato. They needed to clear things up and make sure that their plan would at least get their two friends somewhere. Tai was about to go down the stairs in a hurry when he heard someone call his name.

"Tai!" called Kari as she went to greeted her brother, she went to Tai and gave him a big hug "Good morning Tai, wow this is a surprise you're up early today is there some kind of special occasion?" said Kari giggling a bit

"Nope I just need to get up early today….hey why are you so jolly today anyway?" asked Tai with a confused look and Kari was still hugging him from behind "Is there anything I need to know?"

"…Tai can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kari her smile slightly fading away

"Huh? Alright…just hold up for a second. I'll be back here in a minute alright, I'll go down for a while and tell Ken that you want to talk about something okay. I'll meet you back in my room." Said Tai as Kari let him go

Tai dashed down the stairs and hoped that Ken was already there. He noticed how his little sister's smile slightly faded away for a while even if it only happened for a second he as the older brother could always notice these kinds of things. He just hoped that whatever Kari wanted to talk about it wasn't anything horrible.

Ken entered the still closed restaurant and started to set things up, he too arrived earlier than he usually did and he did this for a reason. He knew what needs to be done and they had a lot of things to work on so today all of them decided to only work part-time today for special reasons, and they also wanted to finish as early as possible.

"Ken! Man I am so glad that you're already here!" called Tai as he dashed down from the stairs

Ken was shocked of hearing Tai's voice and at the same time too shocked to know that Tai was actually early today "Tai! Wow you're awake, that's a shocker isn't it?" said Ken with a light chuckle

"Yeah trust me I'm pretty surprised myself you know." Replied Tai and then hr looked at Ken "Listen Ken I want you to do me favor…that is if it's alright."

"Yeah sure Tai no problem…so what do you need?" asked Ken

"Can you open the shop and start serving some few customers alone without me for a while? I'll be catching up to you later." asked Tai

"Sure Tai that I can do no problem. Although if you don't mind me asking what's up?" asked Ken with a questioning look on his face

Tai looked at Ken and said "Well it's Kari, she said that she wanted to talk to me about something. I mean she was so happy earlier than she said she wanted to talk problem is she wouldn't tell me what it's about…and call me crazy but I think she's worried about telling me…whatever it is."

Ken was silent an thought about the whole situation for a moment then he spoke again "Well why don't you just talk to her? She is planning to tell you isn't she? Go for it Tai, you are her big brother here, if there's anyone she'd want to talk to it'd be you."

"Yeah I guess you're right…you sure that you're alright with starting stuff without me?" asked Tai again, he didn't like the idea of leaving most of the work to Ken considering they have to close up early today

"Positive Tai I can handle things here, you have to go talk to Kari first. Besides we'll be talking with the others later wouldn't we so go on ahead. It's not like you ask me to do this everyday…its fine it really is Tai." Replied Ken smiling at his friend

"Thanks a lot Ken I owe you one big time." Said Tai as dashed off to go back to his room and have his little chat with Kari

Ken was left alone but he didn't seem to mind really and deep down he already knew what Kari wanted to talk to Tai with. He smiled to himself and thought "Come on Kari you can do it. I don't think Tai would mind that and I know that he'll be there to support you." And so he opened up the shop and got ready to serve some hungry customers

Kari was waiting inside Tai's room, she was looking out the opened window near Tai's bed, and she let the wind blow through her hair. She was left deep within her thoughts "I hope Tai can understand and give me some good advice…I know that I'm doing the right thing in asking him about this. He's my brother after all and I'll respect whatever he has to say…"

Kari's thoughts were interrupted when Tai burst into the room "Hey there Kari I'm back! Ken's starting things downstairs." Said Tai as he closed the door to his room and he lied down his bed with his hands behind his head and asked "So what was it that you wanted to talk about? Anything on your mind that you want to tell your big brother?"

Kari sat on the bed next to Tai and said "Tai what would you do if…you know if ever I got into a relationship someday?"

"W-what?!? Kari where did this come from?" asked Tai the one thing that went into his head was that she and Davis might be going out or something

"Well Tai I'm not in a relationship with anybody alright I just want to hear about your opinion." Explained Kari, this relaxed Tai a little but not completely he still wanted to know where she was getting to

"Hmm lets see that depends on who you're going to get into a relationship with Kari, I mean if you really care about each other who am I to tell you to stop right? I'll support you of course but it'll still depend…now back to my question: where did this come from all of a sudden?" asked Tai getting up from his current position and was now seated beside Kari

"Well Tai there's just…it's just that…I think…I think I'm starting to like someone Tai. I don't mean it as a joke it's real and it's just new to me and I'm scared that my feelings are just toying with me…" said Kari

Tai now understood where this talk was getting at and he knew perfectly well what Kari was talking about. In fact he only needed one guess to figure it all out he didn't even consider it as a guess for he was sure that he was going to get the right answer "It's T.K isn't it?"

"W-what?!?" asked Kari shocked to hear Tai's answer

"Kari you and Sor are practically the same you know. You can't hide things from me that long without me ever finding out about it." Said Tai then he looked at his sister and spoke "Kari it's alright, you don't have to hide it from me because I can see it and I don't mind really. It's your feelings and no one, not even I can manipulate you. Besides I see that T.K cares about you too I mean I said it didn't I? You and Sor both have the same thing going on it's just that you're not afraid to admit to me that you like him…so it's fine really it is."

"Tai…are you sure about that?" asked Kari

"Of course, didn't I tell you that I'd be there to show full support. And besides you gave me a better answer than the one that I was expecting to get." Said Tai with a laugh

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Kari with a confused look

"Well when you asked what I'd think of you in a relationship I thought that you were going out with Davis." Replied Tai

"T-Tai! Why would you think that? And I thought you figured everything out from the beginning!" said Kari joining her brother's laughter "Tai speaking of Davis…"

"Nah forget about him for now I told you it's your feelings and he can't control you on that. It's your choice in the end I'm sure Davis will understand. Besides you and T.K aren't together yet so I think it would be best if we didn't tell him yet." Suggested Tai

"Tai…do you think that…you know T.K feels the same way?" asked Kari in a soft voice

"Well that's up to you to find out Kari, I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough. Knowing T.K he just needs a little push and I can see that he cares for you. You just have to wait and hear that out loud coming from him and not me. Don't loose hope Kari it's always there." Said Tai with a smile

"Thanks Tai, you're a really amazing brother you know I'm happy to have you here. But Tai you do know that T.K is a prince right?" asked Kari

"Kari even if he is a prince he's not unable to love. Just like everyone else he has his own feelings and in the end the choice is his to make, just like Yamato and Sor." Said Kari

"Speaking of that…you think something will turn up tomorrow night during the ball?" asked Kari

"Well we have to try something right? I mean we have to help them to get somewhere. I'm sure we can think of something and make it through." Said Tai

"Yeah I sure hope so…anyway you better get downstairs and start helping Ken out, he must be working real hard there all alone and everything." Said Kari as she remembered that Ken was already waiting for Tai's help and was currently doing all of the work alone.

"Yeah you're right about that." Tai got up and said "Well better get moving if we want to make it through today and finish early." He was about to leave when

"Tai wait!" Tai turned back and got a big hug from Kari "Thanks Tai you're the best! I hope what you said is right."

"It'll work out Kari you'll see just keep on believing and I'm sure we'll find a way to make things work." Said Tai as he hugged his sister back "Besides I'll always be here for you no matter what happens alright you can always talk to me whenever you need to."

"Thanks so much Tai I really do thank you for everything you know." Said Kari

"No prob. I'll be here and everyone else will too." Said Tai

Soon Kari let Tai go and he dashed back downstairs to meet Ken and help him out with the restaurant. Kari was once again left on her own "There I said it…I couldn't keep it within me forever. I hope I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel someday T.K…Is this what it's like? Is this…love?"

Back at the palace things were pretty busy, they were all preparing for the ball that will occur the following day. Yamato and Takeru were helping set things up although no one wanted to put both of the princes to work, the two of them had to sneak out of their fathers watchful eyes so they could help others in the preparations. Both of them didn't like to see the maids and workers do all the work all the time it made them feel bad that they wanted to help them whenever they could and preparations for the ball wasn't easy and the two of them were glad to offer help.

Yamato and Takeru made their way down to the stables and saw Nicholas there carrying some of the stuff to be used for the preparations. They both went to him and soon Yamato spoke "Nicholas, those seem heavy. Do you need any help?" he asked

"No need your highnesses, I wouldn't mind doing this myself. I do suggest that you two should take a break or so. I've heard rumors flying around that you've both been helping around the castle non-stop." Said Nicholas then he continued "I'll take care of this your highnesses, no need to worry."

"But Nicholas…." Takeru was about to protest but before he could he was soon cut off

"Please your highness no more protests if I may I'd like you both to go ahead and rest. Your Majesty will be speaking to you later wouldn't he? You should be prepared for that and worry less of the extra work." Suggested Nicholas with a kind smile then he spoke again "Now please excuse me your highnesses as I have to take my leave." He bowed an then he left

Takeru sighed and spoke "They never let us do any work even if we're the one's willing to do it. I feel really bad not being able to help out around for the preparations."

"Well I guess we have to go, Nicholas was right when he said hat father would speak to me, something about how I should act tomorrow night…I cant take this anymore!" said Yamato turning and walking away as Takeru tailed for his brother

"Big brother maybe you should just let him talk to you…" suggested Takeru

"And then what he's going to manipulate me again?!?" asked Yamato looking at his brother

"No of course not, you know that father is only doing these things because he feels that it's the best for the both of us." Explained Takeru

"That's just it Takeru, that's the main problem! He doesn't listen to a word we utter. And to make things worse whenever I do get the chance to explain my side of the story Cassandra is always there to change the subject for me." Said Yamato as he continued to walk again

"…" Takeru was silent for a moment, Oh how he wished that he and his brother could leave and go see all of their friends but right now they just couldn't…Takeru thought about this for a moment then he remembered "That's right I have to talk to him about Sora to get things somewhere tomorrow…"

Takeru was about to talk when his brother surprisingly beat him to it "Takeru…I have a suggestion for you…more like an advice."

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Takeru

"You know about the ball tomorrow right?" asked Yamato

"Of course I do, where are you getting at?" asked Takeru looking at Yamato while still walking

"Well…don't you think it's the perfect opportunity? I mean to tell Kari how you feel?" asked Yamato, which shocked Takeru a bit, he surely didn't expect his brother to tell him that.

"Um…I don't know…I mean I don't even know if she feels the same way. We haven't known each other that long…and Tai…." Takeru was kind of nervous when talking about Kari, because deep down he wanted to tell her how he felt he just didn't know how to do it.

"Takeru, nothing is stopping you, you're not about to be married to anyone and besides I think Tai understands…not to mention the fact that if you don't take the opportunity you might not get another one in a few years." Said Yamato

"It's not that…I guess I'm just nervous and I don't want anything bad to happen. I mean we've become good friends and I don't want to end up ruining that because of some confession…" said Takeru then he thought about it again "Wait a minute…I should be the one talking to you about this, not the other way around!"

But once again Yamato spoke "Listen just take some courage and please beat Davis to it. You've seen him act towards her haven't you. The chances with him are pretty slim and everything but still, you have to take that chance you never know she might feel the same way. Besides you don't have to tell her directly…do it your own way. Trust me you'll regret it if you don't do something."

"I-I will alright just give me time…and I'll think about your advice. If things work out then I'll tell her how I feel okay." Said Takeru as he saw his brother smile at him

"That's the attitude I need to hear from you, trust me you do not want to go to the extent when they'll be the one to choose whom for you to marry. It would not be a nice experience." Said Yamato as he and Takeru were now walking to Yamato's room.

They went inside and Yamato sat on the bed, then out of nowhere Takeru started their conversation once again "Alright big brother now it's your turn."

"For what?" asked Yamato looking at Takeru confused

"When are you planning to tell Sora how you feel?" this question silenced Yamato for a while shocked that his brother would ask him that

"W-what?!? What even makes you think that I was planning to tell her in the first place?" asked Yamato in defense

"Oh come on now, I know that you have feelings for her. You didn't even dare to protest when I told mother about it, all you said was that father wouldn't allow it because she wasn't from royal blood." Said Takeru

"Alright I an admit as much, but Takeru for starters do you honestly think that I could confess and tell her how I feel?" asked Yamato

"And why not? You're telling me to do the same with Kari aren't you?" said Takeru trying to make his point

"Takeru please…it's not that easy for me as it is for you. Have you forgotten that I'm currently about to be married to a girl that I don't even love. Do you think that if someone caught me telling someone else that I love her I wouldn't get into trouble?" asked Yamato and Takeru knew he had a good point…I mean that's what the plan was for right.

"But what if you could tell her how you feel without getting caught? I mean if that ever happens would you dare to take the chance as you told me to do so?" asked Takeru anxious to hear Yamato's answer

"…" Yamato was silent he didn't know what to reply and he was shocked that his little brother was the one lecturing him about stuff like this, but it didn't take long before he found his voce again "Look, Takeru if I could tell her I would believe me. Problem is I can't and even if I really wanted to how could I?"

"That's why I'm asking that if you could tell her…if you had the chance right in front of you would you take the risk?" asked Takeru in a serious tone

"…Yes…I want to know how she feels but as I said I can't…" said Yamato, he didn't know where Takeru was getting to but if he was that serious about it then he might as well answer all of the questions. But he was still curious and asked "By the way, why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't want you to end up marrying by next month and remain unhappy for the rest of your entire life. Second, do you really think that I want a sister-in-law that I know my brother doesn't love? And third I couldn't live with it if I knew you would miss your chance telling Sora how you feel if you were given the perfect opportunity." Explained Takeru then he spoke "Why don't you and I make a deal?"

"If I may ask…what kind of deal?" asked Yamato

"Well what if I promise you to tell Kari how I feel if you promise to tell Sora how you feel if you're ever given the chance." Said Takeru, all he had to do was make his brother say yes and things might just work out tomorrow

"…alright…" replied Yamato, he didn't really know what made him say yes and he also didn't know when he was going to have that opportunity anyway.

"Then it's settled then…oh and one more question…how do you feel about Sora anyway and I want to hear it from you." Said Takeru although he already knew the answer

"I…I…I love her. I know how I feel alright and this might be new to me but…I cant hide that as a fact." Said Yamato admittedly

"…that's all I needed to hear…don't worry big bother you never know that your next opportunity might be close by…see you later I have something I need to do." With that said Takeru left with a smile down his face leaving Yamato very confused

"I got what I came for big brother…I wan to see you happy and if Sora can make you happy then I'll do everything I can to help…and maybe I will take your advice on Kari and tell her…" thought Takeru as he went to go to his own room

In the village Sora was inside the flower shop but she closed up early since Mimi said that she was going to drop by today. Sora cleaned the place and made sure that her house was clean and tidy as always. Not too long later Mimi popped in and came to Sora with a happy smile.

"Hello Sor!" greeted Mimi

"Oh, hey Meems! Now what brings you hear today?" asked Sora

"Well I want to help you pick a dress of course!" said Mimi happily

"A dress?" asked Sora confused then she remembered…the ball…it was tomorrow and she just remembered how hyperactive Mimi could get about parties "Um…Meems is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is Sor! How could you go to the ball without a perfect dress? It just wouldn't be right!" said Mimi

"But what about you? Shouldn't you prepare as well? I mean…" Sora was about to continue but Mimi cut her off

"Oh Sor you know that I can prepare as fast as I always do. You're the one that I want to help right now." Said Mimi and she continued "Besides we have a lot to talk about."

"Huh? What do you…" but once again before she could ask, she was pulled out of the house and dragged outside by Mimi.

Sora and Mimi went to a nearby house and Sora asked "Meems where are we and where are you taking me?"

"I know someone with really good hands Sor she's the best dressmaker in town, she's a good seamstress too. And she's a good friend of ours around here." Said Mimi as she dragged Sora near the house

They knocked at the door and soon it was opened by a familiar face…their friend Jamie. She was shocked to see Mimi and Sora at her doorstep but she let them inside. Jamie gestured them to sit and then she spoke "Hey Mimi, Sora what brings you two here?"

"Jamie we need you to make Sor here a dress. It's for a special occasion." Said Mimi

"Oh really? Sure that's not a problem all I need is her measurements and we can get things started out. By the way do you have any idea what kind of dress you want?" asked Jamie, she had a talent in sewing and making clothes and that's what she does for a living to support the needs of her mother and little brother.

Sora thought for a moment and she asked for a piece of paper and a pencil, when she got it she started drawing a fine sketch of a dress which her two friends were watching her do "Anything simple would do. Can you make something like this?" asked Sora as she showed them her sketch

Mimi and Jamie looked at it and smiled, the dress wasn't too grand and it didn't need that much work. It was a simple dress with a few designs, the designs themselves were simple enough but as simple as it seems it fits Sora perfectly and it still pulled of looking like a very beautiful gown.

"Nice Sora…sure thing I can do this. What color do you want it in? Anything specific?" asked Jamie

"No not really, you can think of a good color for it Jamie and you can add designs if you want to, just please don't overdo it." Said Sora

"No problem I'll make your dress. When do you need it?" asked Jamie

"Sometime before tomorrow night. We'll come here and pick it up we need it as soon as it's finished." Said Mimi

"Okay come on Sora lets go and get your measurements for the dress so I can start working on it." Said Jamie as she led Sora and Mimi to her room where she kept all of her stuff

They all went to Jamie's room and she started the measurements and all the other preparations for making the dress. While she was doing so Mimi sat on a nearby chair and started talking "Alright Sor, tell me how long are you planning on keeping this to yourself?"

"What are you talking about Meems?" asked Sora confused

"Sora I know that you like him and Tai can see it as well, I'm pretty sure that you can too. You can't just hide it inside of you." Said Mimi, she knew that Jamie was listening and she didn't mind it either she was still their friend after all

"Meems please , not this topic again…" said Sora looking at Mimi

"Sor if you keep avoiding it this way nothings going to happen and you know it." Said Mimi knowing that Sora needs a push to the right direction "Sor he likes you, I just know he does."

"Even if that's true, are you forgetting one major detail? He's a prince remember and the fact that he's about to be married." As Sora said this Jamie stopped

"Hold it! The prince?" asked Jamie with a shocked expression "You like the prince? Wait you've met the prince?!?"

"Well…yes sort of. He kind of became our friend and Sora's denying her own feelings! Sor you said it he's about to be married that's why you have to do something before it's too late!" said Mimi looking at her friend, she cared for Sora and she didn't want to see her get hurt. "Sor if he feels the same way then you have nothing to worry about, because he'll be there for you he cares about you…a lot. Forget the fact that he's a price and just think of him as Yamato Ishida, he's still a person and just because his social status is different that doesn't mean that you cant care for each other. Would you really just want to see Yama waiting on the altar about to be married to Cassandra without doing anything about it?"

"…" Sora was silent, in truth she knew in her heart that if that happens it could end up tearing her apart, but what could she do? She's not of their standards could she really be allowed to love someone of royalty?

"Listen I know I don't know what's going on and I'm still confused, but Sora Mimi has a good point. You shouldn't give up on this just because of what others think about it, you should follow your heart." Said Jamie giving Sora a warm smile "Besides I've heard about Cassandra and she seems to cause a lot of trouble than peace and harmony."

"I…I think that…I think that I love him Meems…but I don't know if this is right. I mean he's already engaged and I have no right to just…" Sora was beginning to feel sad and felt as if she might want to cry but couldn't

"Oh Sor, love has no boundaries. You aren't controlled to love someone, it's your feelings and your heart that act on their own. Just because Yama is from the royal family that doesn't mean you can't love him and that he can't love you. And may I remind you that although he is getting married he's only doing this by force and not out of love from the heart." Said Mimi as she knew how Sora feels, at least she got somewhere and made her show her feelings at last.

"Mimi's right Sora just because the guy's rich doesn't mean that his feelings are bound to love only those of his own kind. Sometimes you may find love in the most unexpected places. Is this what the dress is for Mimi?" asked Jamie

"Yes, we're going to attend the engagement ball tomorrow." Said Mimi "And it'll be the first time we get to see Yamato after three days"

_Engagement _ball that hit Sora hard she just remembered what the ball was for and that was to announce Yamato's marriage with Cassandra and she felt hurt and lonely. Mimi saw through this and said "Don't worry Sor, we'll get through this together…all of us, we've made it through tough times then this should be a pinch. Just keep on believing and we'll make it through." She encouraged her friend

Soon the measurements and preparations for the dress making was finally over and Sora and Mimi could leave. "Don't worry I'll have he dress done in no time and oh yeah this is on me."

"W-what?!?" asked Sora

"It's really okay alright, just be ready for it and I still owe you Sora not to mention I want to help you out too." Said Jamie with a smile "Just be strong Sora."

"Thanks Jamie we really owe you one this time." Said Mimi then she added "Oh do you mind if you keep this conversation to yourself?"

"No problem you can count that in too. Your secret's safe with me, but follow your heart Sora remember that and if you guys want to talk or need anymore help just knock on my door." Said Jamie

"Sure you bet we will. Anyway thanks a lot Jamie we'll be going now." Said Mimi as she and Sora walked away and waved goodbye

"See you guys tomorrow! Be careful!" Jamie yelled

"We will bye!" Mimi yelled back they both kept walking and soon the two of them were out of sight.

Tai and the others were at the restaurant, their plan of closing early didn't work out so well. They got more customers than the usual unexpectedly and couldn't close on the spot, lucky for them they still had some time to talk with their friends about tomorrow night.

"Okay Koushiro did you have any time to find out about some sequences in the ball?" asked Tai as he looked at his friends

"Well Tai basically it's consists of some speeches from the family members and then there's the dancing part of it and of course the part where Yamato has to dance with Cassandra and Takeru has to dance with someone too." Explained Koushiro

"After the dancing they allow the guest to take the floor and some to even roam the castle especially if they're somewhat related to the family." Continued Ken

"Then we can make them split from there, since Jou's there and so is T.K and Yamato." Suggested Tai

"Not a bad idea, actually that might just be our only opening. Tai there's just one problem…" stated Koushiro

"What's that?" asked Tai

"Simple, how in the world are we supposed to distract Cassandra or more or less get away from her so she doesn't see us? We still have some issues with her remember?" Ken reminded Tai of the incident a few months ago

"Right…about that. I think we should think about her not seeing Yamato and Sor together rather than worrying about her seeing us. I mean this might be our first and last time inside the castle she has to put up a nice charade in front of others remember so we're practically safe from her as long we're in there." Said Tai thinking that if Cassandra finds out about Sora and Yamato things might get worse and they'd rather risk themselves being caught rather than ruin their whole purpose for the set-up.

"So basically we have to get Yama and Sor to a place where Cassandra wont be able o find them right?" asked Yolei

"Yup that's it, guys we have to make sure that this thing actually works. I want them to get somewhere. By now Meems is with Sor and hopefully talking some sense into her about her feelings." Said Tai

"Don't worry Tai, I'm a part of this too remember and I still have a relation with the royal family. Besides I'm quite sure that Takeru did his part in talking to Yamato." Said Jou as he was also a part of their conversation.

Soon, after hey talked only a few of them were left. Yolei was inside Kari's room and the two of them were having a friendly chat. They were both seated on Kari's bed when she spoke "I sure hope that the plan doesn't backfire." Said Kari looking at her bedside window as the fresh air blew inside her room.

"I'm sure we'll make something work, by the way Kari are you planning to tell T.K?" asked Yolei looking at Kari for she knew that Kari knows what she was talking about

"I don't know…but I also talked to Tai about it you know." Said Kari as she blushed

"Really? What did Tai say?" asked Yolei curiously

"Well he said that if I was sure I was feeling this way then I should fallow my heart and he would be there to support me all the way. It seemed as Tai already knew how I felt from the beginning and he was just waiting for me to realize it all on my own." Explained Kari, she was very happy indeed to have a brother like Tai

"That's great! Now that you have Tai's support then it would go well right?" asked Yolei

"I don't know I mean I want to hear it from T.K and not just form Tai. I want to know how he feels but at the same time I'm scared to find out. Not to mention the fact that I've been continuously reminded by my head that he's a prince and I'm just a…you know…we're worlds apart." Said Kari in a sad tone, she realized that she felt something for Takeru but the question is…could she? Is she allowed to?

"Come on Kari you're acting like Sor, if you really do feel something for him then you should at least give it a shot. I mean I think that he likes you too Kari." Said Yolei encouraging her friend, they could all see it without a doubt that Kari and T.K as well as Sor and Yama were jus hiding their feelings towards one another. "Oh and if ever you're worried about Davis, please don't be I'm pretty sure that he'll understand soon enough."

"Thanks Yolei, maybe if I get lucky I'll get somewhere too." Said Kari with a smile as she gave Yolei a hug

"No problem, don't loose hope Kari you never know when something might actually happen." Said Yolei hugging Kari back

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. It's not that I'm hiding it or anything I mean I already told Tai about it and you too, I'm pretty sure some of the others have figured it out as well. I guess that I'm just scared of the possible negative outcome." Explained Kari facing Yolei once more

"Well you shouldn't be, you know that we'll always be here for you and T.K will too I'm sure of it." Said Yolei

"Oh and Yolei…what about you? When are you planning to tell Ken anything?" asked Kari with a smile on her face

This time it was Yolei's turn to blush, her face was red at the sound of Ken's name and she answered "I- I'm not too sure either Kari…I…"

"Now it's my turn to tell you that I'm sure he likes you back. He's always been there for you hasn't he and he's always worried about you too." Said Kari

"Yeah I guess you have a good point there, but still…I don't want to end up ruining our friendship and such." Said Yolei

Kari giggled a little "I guess you're having problems too, just follow your heart as well Yolei, it has to happen sometime soon right. Just think about it okay?" said Kari with a warm smile

"Alright I will thanks a lot Kari." Said Yolei as she stood up from the bed where they were sitting and Yolei gave Kari another hug "I guess I better get going now, it's getting pretty dark out and I don't want to end up going home too late."

"Okay then, are you sure you that you can go alone? I could always go with you if you want me to." Offered Kari as she wished to accompany her friend

"Nah, if you do that ten you'll be the one who would end up going home alone and I doubt that Tai would allow that." Said Yolei

"Alright then I'll go with you downstairs. It's the least I could do for you." Said Kari as she and Yolei walked down to the front doors.

As the two girls got down they were surprised to see that Tai and Ken were still talking and the main fact that Ken was still there. "Oh hey you two, you going home Yolei?" asked Tai as he saw them come down

"Um…yeah…I'll be going Tai. See you guys around." As Yolei was about to leave she was stopped by no other than Ken

"Yolei wait! I'll go with you…I mean that…I'll walk you home if you want…" offered Ken as he was blushing

"Um…i-it's alright Ken I wouldn't want to trouble you…really I can go on my own." Said Yolei, she really didn't want to cause Ken any trouble

"N-no really I insist it's fine, it's getting dark anyways…would you like my company?" asked Ken

"Um…alright…i-if you really want to…thanks…," said Yolei as she could feel her face turning red as well

The two of them soon bid Tai and Kari their goodbye's and left. Tai and Kari were left in their own home and Tai asked "So what exactly did you two talk about?"

"Oh, nothing much just random stuff…and I told her that I talked to you…you know about T.K and she said the same thing you did…follow my heart." Said Kari

"You really should do that you know, think about it alright. I'll be here whenever you need me you could count on that." Assured Tai

"Yeah I know I can Tai, you've always been there for me ever since and you've never left me." Said Kari

"And I never intend to leave you." Said Tai smiling then he said "I hope things work out with Sora and Yamato I really do hope it does."

"Yeah I'm sure Meems talked to her by now and she's been doing a lot of thinking about it, it's not that hard o talk to Sor…you know Tai I never knew that I'd end up feeling all well…new and different for a prince…" said Kari

"Forget that he's a prince Kari, I mean we treat him like a normal person right. Besides if he cars about you as you do for him he could care less about your social stats and care about you for…well you." Said Tai and he added "Same goes for Yamato too, he'll fight for it I the end if he really does care about Sor, even though it may be hard I'm sure they'll make it because we'll be there for them and they'll be there for each other."

"Wow Tai, you're talking like a totally different person now. Where did you learn all that?" joked Kari

"That's just my smarts, I hide it on the inside and only use it when officially necessary." Said Tai

"Really?" asked Kari laughing a bit

"Why, of course. Do you doubt me?" asked Tai in a dramatic tone

"Nope, but I do think that you're getting carried away with the drama Tai." Said Kari "That's why I really love my big brother because he's always there to make me laugh too."

"Why thank you." Replied Tai

As the night went on all of them hoped that things would go well and all will eventually work out. They've already clarified their love for one another, question is will thy get a chance to admit how they feel? Will the ball and plan work? Will Takeru and Yamato finally tell Kari and Sora? Well they'll all have to wait for the ball to find out, and hopefully nothing goes wrong…

**Authors Note: That's the chapter for now. Please tell me what you think guys! Thanks for all the reviews and to all my readers as well. Pls. R&R. Oh and the Takari and Sorato and the other pairings will also be featured in he next chapter, but mainly on Takari and Sorato. **


	9. Can I Tell Her How I Feel?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous one I think, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Pls. R&R**

**Can I Tell Her How I Feel?**

Today was the day, the awaited day of the engagement ball of Yamato Ishida and Cassandra Tatlin. All of the people of the palace were excited and happy. Everyone thought that all were looking forward that this fateful day has finally come, but not all of them were happy. A certain prince with blond hair and blue eyes accompanied by his younger brother sharing the same features happened to walk by around the palace and were hearing rumors fly everywhere!

"The prince has finally chosen the princess that he wishes to marry." Exclaimed one of the maids

"Yes, isn't it exciting? The day that his highness will finally wed, I'm so happy for the both of them." Exclaimed another in utter excitement

"I'm so glad that he's finally found someone to love and spend his life with. I'm sure that they'd both be great rulers of our kingdom just as King Hiroaki and Queen Natsuko were." Said another

Yamato and Takeru had both passed by those people who were talking and Yamato didn't know what expression to put "You know Takeru I really appreciate that they're happy for me and everything…"

"Yeah I know, but there's just one big problem right?" asked Takeru although he already knew the answer he was about to get out of his older brother

"Yeah there is and it's pretty simple…I do not love her. There's only one girl that I'd love and cherish, the problem is no one can see through that fact." Said Yamato thinking about all the things that have happened to his life and how it turned out to be terribly wrong.

"*sigh* Big brother I know that but it's alright I'll be here to help you through and not to mention that mother is always there for us and all of our friends as well. And I'm sure that we'll find a way through…somehow…" said Takeru with a smile

"Yeah but the chances of that happening are one in a million. Unless some kind of miracle saves me from this mess I can't do a thing about it." Said Yamato "Besides I told you that father would never allow me to love someone that isn't from royalty."

"Same goes for me as well, but I won't let that control my feelings. I've already admitted to you how I feel about Kari and I might even take your advice of taking that chance. Big brother you have to take a chance too, at least let Sor know how you feel about her." Advised Takeru

"Takeru it's easier for you than it would ever be for me. I'm in a tougher situation here remember and I'm happy that you're taking my advice and everything, but unlike you I have a whole kingdom who thinks that I'm being married to the girl I love, and yet the mere fact that I don't love her cant get me out of this mess." Explained Yamato, he was happy for his brother and everything that was for sure but he couldn't help but want to get out of this mess.

"Besides when would I even get that opportunity to tell Sora how I feel? That opportunity itself might be impossible." Said Yamato

"Don't be so sure…" said Takeru

"And what, may I ask do you possibly mean by that?" asked Yamato looking at his brother and waiting for an answer

"Well…they are coming tonight aren't they? Maybe you can get a lucky chance." Said Takeru

"That's true that they are coming, but everyone would expect me to be by Cassandra's side the entire time." Said Yamato

"Yes that's true, but don't loose hope. All I'm trying to say is that you have to continue to think positive and find joy in everything even at the most desperate times. Besides, you never know when something might turn up." Said Takeru giving Yamato a smile

"Yeah…I guess that you're right…" That's what all that Yamato had left to say. From the looks of things it occurred to him that his brother knew something that he didn't, but he couldn't tell what it could have been. He took Takeru's advice and relaxed a bit, maybe his brother did have a point maybe something could turn up whenever he least expected it…

At the town things were busy today and the place was filled with gossip and talks all about the upcoming ball tonight. Tai and the rest on the other hand weren't that excited as they were, they were more concerned rather than excited. They were without a doubt excited to meet with Yamato and Takeru again that was for sure. Although that they weren't that excited with meeting with Cassandra again, in fact they didn't even want to meet with her again. The last thing was that they needed to make sure that their plan would have to be a success. Now they were all doing all that they could to help their friends and the last thing they would want was something bad to happen.

Tai and the others were talking right now, and they were also finalizing the process of their plan for tonight.

"Tai, are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Davis who wasn't quite sure of the idea. He wanted to help out, everybody did, but they had to be extra alert if they don't want to get caught.

"It has to Davis, and we have to make it work. Sor and Yamato have to get somewhere and Yamato's already our friend remember? I wouldn't like to see him with Cassandra and I would prefer Sora any day." Said Tai, who knew that anyone would prefer Sora than Cassandra

"Yeah you're right about that. The guy sure is in a tough spot alright. I hope he can work it out, and I really hope that we don't bump into her tonight." Said Davis, he really did wish that they cold avoid Cassandra as much as possible

"Anyway, Meems and Sor would be picking up the dress that Jamie made for her today. Besides Meems already told me that Sor admitted her feelings about Yamato, so this has to work out." Said Tai

"Tai, all we have to do is get Yamato away from Cassandra right? How do we distract her then?" asked Cody looking at Tai

"Well, we have to make sure that one way or another she'll have to be occupied when we work out the plan. I guess we just have to find the right hole and timing." Said Tai

"Tai I think we should do it right after the dance." Suggested Koushiro

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Tai

"Well she'll be perfectly occupied talking to the guests and not to mention we could ask Jou to excuse Yamato and for him to come with us." Said Koushiro

"Yeah and what about Sor? How do we get to leave them all alone?" asked Davis

"Well…we could tell the girls to find a way to lure Sor outside of the royal ballroom while us guys lure Yamato out of there too. Then afterwards we can lead them to the garden." Suggested Jou

"That's not a bad idea…but why the garden?" asked Davis

"Well Davis, Sora loves flowers right. She'll be amazed by the garden that they have it's really nice and" Jou cut himself short "….anyway back to the plan, sorry about that. The garden has a pretty nice scenery during the night, not to mention that with a nice full moon, the setting for the both of them would be perfect!"

"….Wow….I never knew you had it in you Jou." Said Tai with a smile, but he had to admit that Jou had a great idea. A setting like that would definitely pull of the word 'romantic' and the fact that Sora and Yamato would be left alone with no one but each other gives it a bigger bonus!

"So we lead them to the gardens and…everything else would have to be up to them right?" asked Cody

"Yes, let's just hope that nothing goes wrong tonight. I mean I think that they should really get somewhere before it's to late." Said Ken, he really did wish that nothing goes wrong. This might be their only chance and they couldn't risk it backfiring.

"Yeah I hope so too Ken…I hope so too…" said Tai as the others nodded in total agreement.

Mimi and Sora made their way to Jamie's home, Sora was still deep in thought about what Mimi had told her and Jamie's advice as well. She didn't know weather to tell Yamato how she felt or not, and if she did how would she do it? She was so busy with her thoughts that Mimi had to snap her out of it.

"Helloooo…Sor! You still there?" asked Mimi as she waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Sora soon snapped back to normal the she turned to look at Mimi "Oh sorry Meems…I was just thinking about things right now. Anyway what is it? Something you want to tell me?" asked Sora

"Nothing much, just wanted to let you know that we're almost there. Besides I already have an idea of what you're thinking about. Sor please don't lie to yourself, we've already talked about this remember?" said Mimi looking at Sora and sighed "Now I'm having second thoughts if she can tell Yama how she really feels…" thought Mimi

"Meems I know that you have a good point, and I know that I should do something about it alright. I…I just need some more time." Said Sora, most of the time since she met Yamato just thinking about him made her heart race.

"Look Sor, first of all everyone knows how you feel about him, it's written all over your face. Next, you can do this. Stop thinking on the negatives here and just go for it. And lastly, the clock is ticking Sor you can't waste any more time. Tell him how you feel or you're so going to regret it and you know it!"

Sora knew that Mimi had a really good point, and she also knew that if she didn't do something as soon as she could she really is going to regret it. It just didn't occur to her that there would be a time in her life that she'd actually fall in love with the most unexpected person that she could possibly think of.

Sora sighed and looked at Mimi "Alright Meems I get your point already…I….I'll try okay, if I have the chance I'll try to tell him…"

"There you go! And Sor don't just tell me this, you better do it. I don't want you wasting your chance whenever you get one. I want you to be happy too you know. We all grew up together and we're family here. I care about you and I'm just trying to help and so are the others okay?" said Mimi with a smile

"Right, thanks Meems. I really appreciate what you're telling me and thanks for everything…anyway we're here already so lets go." Said Sora as they sopped on their tracks when they finally reached Jamie's house

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the dress that she's made for you Sor. I'm sure it would look great." Said Mimi as the door was soon opened by their friend Jamie and they were led inside.

Jamie led Mimi and Sora inside her house and they sat on the living room waiting for her as she went of to get the dress. Soon Jamie came back and said "Well I finished it just in time just like I promised I would. I added Sora's ideal dress and chose the right color for it. I also added some of my own ideas, but I took in the fact that Sora didn't want me to overdo it so there really wasn't much to add. Anyway I hope you guys like what I've made for you Sora."

Jamie took out the dress and showed it Sora and Mimi. It was a simple crimson red dress, it wasn't too dark in color and the design fitted it perfectly. The sketch that Sora drew came to life and was now right before their very eyes. Jamie truly amazed the two girls an they didn't regret going to her for help with the dress.

"Jamie you are simply amazing! This dress is perfect for Sor!" exclaimed Mimi as she went to hug Jamie

"Thanks, do you like it Sora?" asked Jamie

"Of course I do! Thank you very much Jamie, you never fail to impress." Said Sora as she stood up and also enveloped her friend in a hug

"Will you try it on?" asked Jamie as she looked at Sora and Mimi

"Oh we'd love to Jamie but we're in a bit of a rush. We still have a lot to do once we get back. If it's alright with you we really have to be on our way as soon as we can." Said Mimi with an apologetic look

"It's alright Mimi I understand, well then if you ever need anything again just stop by alright. I'll be here to listen and to help any way I can." Said Jamie with a smile "Well it's best if you get going, I wouldn't want to keep you both busy around here."

"Thanks again Jamie, I really do owe you for this one." Said Sora

"Oh you owe me nothing, we're friends after all and I'd be very glad to help you out." Said Jamie as she went to hug Sora again then she whispered "Follow your heart Sora remember that. Go for it, you never know the prince might really have feelings for you and I'm sure he'll choose you over Cassandra if he found out how you felt, you're attitude towards others alone is enough to prove that you care more about this place than she ever will. Oh and let me meet them some time alright."

"I will try Jamie I just hope I can do it…it's quite hard for me." Said Sora as she soon broke the hug "Well thanks again for everything. We better get going see you soon Jamie."

"See you guys soon alright, you can do it Sora don't give up." Said Jamie as soon both Mimi and Sora left her home and went back to their own.

Dark came quite faster than they had expected and most of them were still in the process of preparing, especially the girls. They were all gathered in Tai's place and all the guys were just waiting for the girls to come down.

"Man, why are they taking so long? I mean all they have to do is change." Said Davis as he was getting bored

"Patience Davis we can't force them to come down here when they aren't done yet. They'll be down soon so just wait for them alright." Said Ken, but he had to admit he didn't know what was taking them so long either.

Not too long later they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon they saw the ladies emerge from the staircase down to where they all waited for them to arrive. The guys were all shocked and dumfounded, mainly because all of them didn't expect any

of this.

Kari approached her older brother and she gave him a hug "Well…is it okay?"

"Are you kidding me! You look beautiful Kari." Said Tai as he went and returned the hug then he said I a soft tone "Is T.K the reason you're looking real pretty today?"

"T-Tai! Knock it off already." Said Kari as she blushed

"Well, I was just asking, no need to get all defensive on me. Besides I'm sure it'll work out between you two. Remember that I'll be here for you when you need me." Said Tai

"Thanks Tai." Said Kari with a smile

Tai looked at the person alongside Kari, who was none other than Sora… "Wow Sor I never expected you to look…well…quite like this. You look beautiful Sor."

"T-thanks Tai…." Said Sora

"If this doesn't impress Yamato I don't know what will, especially since we rarely get to see you in this kind of outfit." Said Tai with a smile

"…." Sora was silent she didn't say anymore as her face started to turn red

Tai laughed a little and spoke "You'll do fine Sor…you'd have to tell him some time soon you know you can't wait forever."

As Tai and Sora were talking with Kari, Ken was blushing and was speaking with Yolei and Koushiro was talking with Mimi…

"You look amazing Mimi." Said Koushiro

"Thank you Koushiro, you look nice too." Said Mimi with a smile

"You think we can pull this off?" asked Koushiro as he glanced at Sora and Tai

"We have to Koushiro, this might be our one and only chance to get those to together. Sora's my best friend and she's family just like the others. I want her to be happy. All the time she worries of other's happiness, don't you think it's fair to let her be happy this time?" Said Mimi

"I do too and so do the others, you're right let's make this work for both Sora and Yamato's sake." Said Koushiro and Mimi smiled.

A few minutes later a coachman came and was outside waiting for them to take them to the palace.

"Guys, our ride's here." Called Tai as he faced the others

"All right, let's get going everyone. We wouldn't want to waste precious time now wouldn't we?" called Mimi. As they all went out the door and Tai locked the restaurant they were all looking forward to seeing both their friends, Takeru and Yamato Ishida.

They soon arrived at the castle, it wasn't a long ride in fact they didn't even notice the time difference for they were too busy in their own thoughts. When they finally arrived, mot of them were in awe. They've seen the castle, but never this up close.

"This place is HUGE!" exclaimed Davis

"It's the palace remember? Would you have expected any less?" asked Ken, but he had to admit that the structure of the palace itself is already something to be in awe about.

"Come on you guys, follow me and I'll take you inside." Said Jou, as he gestured for the others to follow suit.

Jou guided them through the palace and he told them every bit of detail that he knew about the places that they've passed. It was as if they were in a museum and Jou was the tour guide.

"So Jou where are we headed anyway?" asked Tai

"Well we'll be going to the royal ballroom, that's where the engagement ball would take place. Don't worry though I can give you guys a tour later on if you'd want to continue." Said Jou

"Sure that'd be great Jou." Said Mimi who smiled

Sora was in shock to even be in the palace, but even though she was in shock she couldn't help but think of what's happened and how she got stuck in the situation of falling in love with a prince. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Jou's voice "Alright guys we're here, don't worry we'll all be seated in one table so we won't be separated."

They went in the royal ball room and saw that it was filled with people from all around the kingdom and some people from the kingdom where Cassandra came from. There were tables everywhere and the center of the royal ballroom was empty and acted as a stage for the dance. They went to their table, which was quite near the center, and they all had a clear view of what was going on.

"Wow the place is full of different leaders from all over the kingdom." Said Davis as he looked around

"Indeed it is Davis." Said Koushiro. As he looked around, he came to a thought "Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought it would be. The number of guest was more than what we had anticipated…"

"…This is going to be harder than I thought…this crowd is going to make our chances of sneaking them out down to the lowest possibility." Muttered Tai as he scanned the royal ballroom

"Tai did you say something?" asked Sora who was seated beside him

"Huh? Oh no nothing at all Sor. I'm just pretty surprised at all the people here." Said Tai as he gave Sora a happy smile

Soon enough all of their thoughts were interrupted, by the kings voice "Hello everyone! I am glad that you could come here on this very important night. As you know my eldest son is at the appropriate age to marry, therefore we welcome you all here tonight to announce my son's engagement to Princess Cassandra Tatlin!"

Claps erupted from the crowd as Cassandra and Yamato walked towards the king hand in hand. Tai and the others tried their hardest to put on happy smiles and faces, but the one that couldn't bear this the most was Sora. She felt as if though she might break down in tears, she later felt Tai's hand tightly hold unto hers.

"Don't worry Sor…everything will be okay." Whispered Tai, as he kept hold of Sora's hand not wanting to let it go just yet.

Mimi and the others saw it too and they felt the pain that Sora could be experiencing. "Come on Sora, be strong…" thought Mimi as she glanced at her friend

Once again the kings voice filled the room "I would like to request Yamato and Cassandra to please lead the first dance along with my younger son Takeru."

Just on cue Takeru came out, and with him was his mother. He escorted her to the king and Kari, who was watching the scene, was quite relieved that Takeru wasn't escorting another princess.

"Takeru, why don't you choose someone to be your partner for the dance?" suggested Queen Natsuko

Takeru simply nodded, he was happy that they didn't choose one for him this time. He scanned the room for a while waiting to see the one girl that he wanted to dance with. It didn't take long before he found her.

Takeru went to the table where Jou and the others were and he went to Kari, he bowed politely and extended his hand "May I have this dance?"

Kari immediately felt her heart beat fast and she glanced up at Takeru, then at Tai. Tai gave her an approving nod that meant 'go for it'. Kari slowly raised her hand and touched Takeru's, she got up from her seat and before she knew it she was lead to the dance floor.

The music soon started and Yamato envied his brother a little but at the same time he was happy for Takeru. Tai and the others watched the scene unfold in front of them and Tai had a smile on his face.

Takeru being the guy, carried Kari's movements on the dance floor. "You look amazing Kari…" said Takeru with a smile

"T-thanks T.K…" replied Kari and her face was still heating up

"Kari…I…Um….I knda want to tell you something…" by this time he ignored the looks he was getting from the guests and it was as though the two of them were in the own world.

"W-what is it?" asked Kari a bit nervous and she felt herself shaking

"Listen…I…I…Ireallylikeyoukari…" said Takeru in a soft and fast voice

"W-what?!?" asked Kari wanting to make sure that she heard right

"I…I really like you…In fact I think that…I think that I…I love you Hikari Yagami…" said Takeru, as he said this he couldn't look at her straight in the eyes. "I've never met anyone else like you. You're kind and loving and you make me very happy. Just seeing you smile is enough to make me smile as well. I really do feel something for you and I wanted you to know that."

Kari's eyes widened and she felt like this was the greatest dream that she's ever had and she never wanted to wake up "T.K……I….I…."

"Listen I understand if you don't feel the same way or if you can't give an answer just yet…but I just wanted you to know how I felt about you…" said Takeru

"T.K…I….I love you too…" said Kari as she looked at him with a gentle warm and loving smile

"…." Takeru was silent for a moment then he suddenly pulled Kari into a hug.

Kari was shocked but soon got used to the warm hug that Takeru was giving. He closed her eyes for a bit then she suddenly opened them. She and Takeru soon realized that the song was coming to an end and that people were staring at them both.

They pulled apart and were both blushing hard "I-I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright T.K…really it is…I better go back to the others…Oh and…thank you for telling me how you feel." Before Kari left she went and gave Takeru a quick kiss on the cheek.

Takeru was left dumbfounded, his brother was smirking at him, his mother was smiling, the guests were shocked, and he could have sworn he saw Davis's mouth hung wide open. Deep down he was filled with joy….Although as Cassandra saw the scene unfold she recognized Kari and immediately recognized the others as well, and she want happy about it…

Kari went back to their table, her face was still tinted red and she sat down at her seat and saw Mimi and the others smiling at her…"Kari! I am so happy for you!!!!" exclaimed Mimi

"I knew you could do it Kari!" said Yolei as she gave her friend a hug

"Thanks you guys." Said Kari then she looked over at Tai

"…See what did I tell you? I'm happy for you Kari…I'll always be here when you need me and remember that I'll still be quite protective at times…" said Tai with a smile

Kari went over to her brother and gave him a hug "Thank you Tai, you'll always be the bets big brother ever."

Davis remained silent for a moment and Kari spoke to him "I'm really sorry Davis…."

"Nah it's alright, if you're happy with him then I'll be happy too. Just tell me when he hurts you and I'll personally deal with him." Said Davis with a grin and soon Kari also gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks a lot Davis…" said Kari

The night continued and soon a lot of people were dancing. Mimi danced with Koushiro, Ken got to dance with Yolei and even Davis and Kari danced together as good friends. Sora and Tai were dancing when suddenly at the corner of his eye Tai noticed Ken looking at him and Koushiro as well. This was Tai's cue…it was time to get Sora and Yamato together.

"Sor…hey let's get out and get some fresh air. Jou told me the gardens here were amazing. Let's go check it out." Suggested Tai

"Sure Tai I'd love to…but what about the others? Shouldn't we at least tell them first?" asked Sora

"Nah, Mimi and Koushiro are still dancing, let's not disturb them, come on Sor let's get going I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't mind." Said Tai as he held Sora's hand and pulled her gently to the palace garden

Meanwhile, Takeru was son approached by Kari and Davis. He then knew that it was time for their plan… "Hurry and get your brother to go to the gardens and fast." Said Davis "We'll meet you there."

"Alright." Said Takeru as he nodded

Takeru went to a number of guests before he got to Yamato. He excused his brother for a while then he spoke "Big brother let's head for the garden for a while."

"Um…sure Takeru…but why?" asked Yamato with a questioning look

"Um…I need to tell you something in private and it's pretty important." Said Takeru

"Oh okay…" when Yamato said this Takeru immediately pulled him out of he ballroom and to the garden

Takeru dashed off with is brother to the gardens and Yamato spoke "Takeru what's the hurry?"

"Nothing, we just need to get there and quick." Replied Takeru as he continued to dash off

When they got to the gardens Yamato saw Sora and Tai there talking and soon Takeru dragged him towards them. Tai and Sora turned around and saw the two brothers, Tai had a happy smile and Sora was just in plain shock…

"Oh hey, Yamato glad to see you again." Greeted Tai

"Yeah same here Tai." Said Yamato then he glanced at Sora who was still silent

"Um…we better get going and tell the others where we are. We'll be back soon alright, come on Tai." Called Takeru but before they left Takeru whispered to his bothers ear "Big brother, remember your promise…"

Yamato's eyes widened and he started to put all the pieces together "Takeru wait…." But before he could stop them his brother, and Tai were nowhere to be seen…

The two of them stayed in an awkward silence for a while… "Come on Yamato say something to her! Anything!" Yamato thought in his head "I can't believe I didn't see this coming, Takeru was planning this the whole time!"

"Ummm…you have a really nice garden…" started Sora, she didn't want to stay in silence forever.

"Huh? Oh…thank you…" replied Yamato who still didn't know what to say or do at the moment. "Um…Sora?"

"Y-yes?" asked Sora finally looking at Yamato

"I- I wanted to tell you….that…I….." Yamato was cutting his sentences and the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth was "I- I think you look really beautiful tonight Sora…"

"T-thank you Yamato…" replied Sora

In a distance, Tai and the others were well hidden and were watching the whole thing transpire. Tai slapped his head hard and spoke "Come on Yamato stop beating around the bush!"

"He was about to say it! What was he thinking? Why did he have to rephrase his sentence?!?" said Mimi who was hitting herself mentally

Davis was in the verge of laughing real hard "And to think that the guy's a prince! He's as nervous as if the whole world's watching him!"

"Knock it off Davis, this is hard for him alright…" said Ken

"I know that but still…" replied Davis

"I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous before…" said Takeru

"Come on Yamato! Your little brother was able to do it so why can't you!" said Yolei as she was watching what was happening.

"Come on Yamato get on with it already!" they all thought in unison

Yamato was silent once again and his head was speaking to him already…

"_Hurry up and tell her how you feel!"_

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"_You'll never know if she feels the same way unless you try and tell her._

"But…what if she doesn't…"

"_What if she does? You'll waste your chance and don't forget your promise to Takeru…if he could do it so could you…"_

Yamato's thoughts stopped and he looked at Sora straight in the eyes "Sora I want to tell you something."

"What is it Yama?" asked Sora confused

Yamato took Sora's hand and entwined it with one of his own. "Sora…you're very important to me, do you know that?"

"W-what are you…" Sora was blushing deep red now and couldn't look away from Yamato's eyes

"I wanted you to know how I felt. I do care about you, your practically the only person in the world who could ever make me feel this way. You might not be a princess, you're much more than that. I don't think anyone else can compare to you not ever her. I want you to know that I want to be there for you…." Said Yamato with caring eyes, and he wanted Sora to see tat he was telling the truth.

Sora was speechless, she didn't know how to react. Was Yamato telling her what she thinks he was? "Yamato…I…what do you…"

As if he read her thoughts, he held his free hand and used it to brush a strand of hair that fell on her face. Then he touched her cheek lightly and spoke "I want to be there for you Sora. I want to keep seeing your smiles and laughter. Your kindness…I was glad that I met you guys, and I'm really happy that I was able to meet you in the process."

Sora was still frozen and she couldn't move. And right after Yamato spoke he pulled her into a warm hug. While in the hug he whispered to her ear "If only I wasn't in this arranged marriage…" This alone sent shivers down her spine

Sora pulled away from the hug and looked at Yamato in the eyes. She wanted to clear things right now. "Yamato…what and where are you getting at?" she asked softly

His hand was still entwined with hers and his free hand once again touched her cheek. He didn't give his answer in the form of words, instead he closed the distance between them. They were only inches apart, they were already close to each other and……..

"Yamato! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" hearing this voice Yamato immediately pulled away as fast as he could and let go of Sora's hand

They both turned around to see no other than princess Cassandra approaching them…

Meanwhile with Tai and the others…Tai's eyes grew wide, Yolei and the others were too shocked for words and the other guys all thought the exact same thing "You have got to be kidding me!"

**Authors Note: There you have it everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. **


	10. Problems, Troubles and More Thinking!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I'll do better in the next one. Tell me what you think and thanks for all the reviews everybody!**

**Problems, Troubles and More Thinking!**

Taichi and the others were shocked and most of them couldn't move. Tai gritted his teeth a bit and thought "This is bad, not only did she ruin the whole plan but now we have to reveal ourselves in front of her."

Cassandra suddenly appearing was no advantage to any of them. None of them thought that something like this would happen, so at the same time they couldn't do anything to counter it. Koushiro and Ken were both shocked as well as the others. When they were planning for this in the village, neither of them thought of a plan B if ever the first one backfired.

They didn't have any more time to just keep in hiding. Tai could already tell that something bad was about to happen so he spoke up "Guys, come on lets get out of here."

"Are you crazy? If she sees us then we're done for!" countered Davis

"Look Davis, Tai has a good point. Yamato and Sora got caught remember? We don't know how much she heard or saw to the very least. We have to back them up now before things get ugly." Said Ken stating Tai's point. None of them could tell how much Cassandra heard or saw. They were all too focused on the scene before them that none of them even noticed that she was approaching.

"Takeru, you stay here alright?" said Koushiro looking at the blond boy

"Huh? Why is that? I can come with you. That way she can't do anything to…" as Takeru was speaking he was cut off

"No, you have to stay. If she finds out that you were in this too then things could get messier. Besides Takeru this is still mainly our problem. You've already heard that she hates us, we wouldn't want to get you into bigger trouble." Explained Koushiro

Ken thought for a moment then he too spoke "Jou, you should stay here as well. Stay hidden along with Takeru."

"What? Wait Ken I have nothing to…" Jou was protesting when Ken cut him off

"Jou, may I remind you that you have a job here? You can't loose that job just because you tried to back us up. Wasn't being a doctor your dream? We don't want you to have to give that up just because of this." Said Ken with a smile. Jou worked so hard to accomplish and get where he was now. Loosing all that just because of this would be a real waste. Jou couldn't deny that he didn't want to give up his current occupation, but he also wanted to help his friends somehow.

"Ken's right Jou, just stay here. We'll be fine." Said Tai in agreement. Soon Jou had no other choice but to nod in defeat.

They all nodded on Tai's proposal to show themselves and help Yamato and Sora out. They couldn't do anything more. Takeru would stay behind, along with Jou, in their current hiding place as to not get caught. Their plan had backfired and now they had to be prepared for what had to happen next…

Yamato was in shock to see Cassandra right before his very eyes. Just as he was about to tell Sora how he felt for her, Cassandra had to come running in. He never expected this and he sure wasn't prepared now…

"Yamato, I've been looking for you everywhere." Said Cassandra sweetly then she looked over at Sora who was shocked for the moment "Hello there, I remember you. You and I met a few months ago did we not?"

"Y-yes princess." Replied Sora, she had a bad feeling in being around Cassandra and she didn't like it.

"Y-you two have met?" asked Yamato shocked.

Sora wasn't surprised to hear him say that. When she first found out about Yamato's engagement with Cassandra, she didn't bother to tell him that they've met. So far, only Takeru knew the details of what happened.

"Yes in fact we have…I should ask you the same question. You never told me that you knew someone from the village. I was also surprised with Takeru's actions in the royal ballroom earlier. I don't think that displaying such affections for such a girl is quite appropriate for a prince like himself." Said Cassandra

Sora turned furious with what she'd heard. Was this princess telling them that Kari wasn't good enough for T.K? Sora soon spoke "Princess, with all due respect…I don't think that his highness's feelings are bound just to love those of his own kind. It is his heart that is to decide that."

"Oh? Well…I won't dwell on this matter any more. You have your on thoughts of this and so do I." said Cassandra then she turned to Yamato once again "Her majesty is looking for you Yamato, you shouldn't have wandered off like that. May I ask what you were doing here with this lady?"

"I- I was simply showing her around Cassandra." Replied Yamato "And on your earlier topic, I do hope that you respect Takeru's decision as much as I do. I have no problem with his past actions." Yamato didn't like what Cassandra had said either. In his point of view Kari is enough to make Takeru happy and as long as his brother s happy then he is as well.

"I see…I'm sorry for what I said then. I truly apologize. Now please do go to your mother, she's quite worried about you and wants to see you. I'll follow suit." Said Cassandra, she was furious on the inside. Yamato was taking Sora's side instead of hers and she couldn't have that.

"Alright…" said Yamato, he didn't want to leave Sora especially after what had happened but if his mother was calling for him then he had no choice. Yamato turned to Sora and spoke "I must leave, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but I have to. Thank you for your time."

"No it's all right. Thank you your highness." Said Sora

Yamato felt hurt, he didn't like Sora to treat him like a prince. He didn't quite understand why her attitude suddenly changed. Not knowing the incident months ago, her actions were confusing him. He knew he'd speak to her about it soon enough but now he had to leave. He bowed and soon he was gone.

Sora was silent for a moment as she followed Yamato's figure leave the garden. As she noticed that Cassandra was doing the same, she suddenly felt uneasy being alone with her. As she was lost in her own world for a while Tai and the others suddenly arrived from where they were hiding.

Tai tapped Sora's shoulder from behind and spoke in a low voice "Sor are you alright?"

Sora looked behind her and was relieved when she saw Tai and the rest of her friends "Tai, I'm so happy that it's just you guys. Yes I'm fine." Replied Sora

"Thank goodness you're alright. I'm glad that we made it here on time…" said Mimi with a smile

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Sora still in a soft voice

"We'll tell you later, right now I suggest that we take our leave." Said Ken

"A-alright whatever you say…" Sora replied with no other protests, but before any of them could either speak or even take another step they saw Cassandra turn around and face them.

Cassandra walked towards them, and went near Sora. She didn't speak and simply looked at her. Sora could tell that this was the real princess, the same one that they met. There was a glint of anger in her eyes and all of them could see that. Sora stood silent for a while, then out of the blue….Cassandra raised her hand and…

SLAP!

Sora's eyes grew wide and so did the others', she touched her cheek where she was hit and the pain that she was feeling really began to hurt. Sora avoided Cassandra's gaze and as she was once again about to suffer another hit…

"Stop." Said Tai's voice, he stopped the hand that was about to hit Sora once more, he gripped on it to make sure that it would not hit it's target "Enough of this."

That was it, Tai was officially angry. Those simple words were enough to tell that he was mad and the others could clearly see it. As his closest friends they'd rarely see Tai in such a bad mood, but whenever they did they knew that it wouldn't be good. Sora was one of Tai's best friends ever since they were little and the one thing that made him angry the most was either Kari or Sora getting hurt. And this was one of those times…

"H-how dare you…" spoke Cassandra still in Tai's grip. She pulled her hand away from his grip out of her anger and rage.

"Enough of this princess, please just let us leave." Said Tai retaining his cold voice

"…" Cassandra was silent for a while then she spoke "Do you think that I'm blind? I might not have heard your conversation, but I could have seen enough!" said Cassandra looking at Sora with rage.

Sora remained silent as she avoided the princess' gaze, this was one of the times that she didn't want to get into an argument especially when Tai's at this state. Kari, being worried for her brother went to him and help his hand.

"Don't you ever get near Yamato ever again!" said Cassandra then she turned to Kari "And you! I will not tolerate your actions towards Takeru earlier! Who do you possibly think you are? Do you honestly think that someone like you would be allowed to posses such feelings for him? Have you forgotten that he's a prince?!?"

Kari was suddenly hurt and felt pain within her. She was now confused, was loving Takeru such a crime? She was afraid that Cassandra would end up doing something that would separate them both. She didn't want that, she would never want that…

Meanwhile, Takeru and Jou listened to the whole conversation. Takeru's fists were clenched in anger. As much as he didn't want to be angry at Cassandra that much he couldn't tolerate what she said about Kari. Not to mention the part when they saw her ht Sora as well…

Jou saw Takeru's anger and spoke "Are you alright? Don't mind her Takeru, I guess this goes to show that Tai was right. She really does hate them…"

"She has no right…she didn't have to speak about her like that. Kari…is it wrong Jou? Is what I'm feeling for her…wrong?" asked Takeru

"No, of course not. She just doesn't find it fitting I guess." Said Jou, although he himself didn't like what Cassandra had just said about Kari either. Just because she's not a princess that doesn't mean that she can just talk about her that way.

This time Tai's anger grew twice as much. This same princess didn't just hurt his best friend but was now saying that his sister wasn't fit for Takeru. Tai soon spoke "Don't ever talk about Kari that way. There was nothing wrong about what she did. There isn't anything wrong with telling someone how you feel for them."

Tai wasn't the only one getting pissed off, Davis was as well, and so were the others. "Listen, can we just get out of here?" said Davis "The only reason that you're so angry is because you can't admit that Yamato doesn't even like y----….." before he could finish, Ken put a hand over his mouth and whispered "Cut it out Davis, don't put your anger at it's worst now!"

Cassandra kept silent for a while then she looked back at them "Leave…now! You will never set foot into these walls again, I'll make sure of it. I don't know how you met Takeru and Yamato, but I will put a stop to this at once! I will not allow them to get near you all, not after this encounter. Now leave!" as Cassandra said this, she took a few steps and was about to leave when she spoke again "I'm not done with you. I will not let you stop this wedding. I will do anything I can if you try to get in my way…" then she was gone.

Tai and the others remained silent, and no one spoke. They were all surprised at what had happened. Takeru and Jou made sure that Cassandra was out of sight before they came out of hiding. They both went to the others and Jou could clearly see that Tai was still pretty much in a bad mood.

"Hey Tai…are you alright?" asked Jou with worry

"Y-yeah I'm fine Jou thanks…" said Tai then he looked at Sora and asked "Does it hurt?"

"W-what?" asked Sora in shock

"Does your cheek still hurt?" he asked again

"Oh…it's fine Tai, really it is." Said Sora, she didn't want to add any more burdens on Tai right now.

As this was going on Ken spoke "Tai I suggest that we take our leave…"

"He's right Tai, I wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Yama and the rest of the royal family, but I think it would be best if we just left now." Said Mimi in agreement, none of them had guessed that something like this would happen. They didn't want to cause trouble and a commotion more or less so they thought that it'd be best to leave.

"Right…let's get going then." Said Tai in agreement

The others simply nodded in reply, even Sora couldn't speak anymore. Her thoughts, were currently occupied right now. Takeru approached Kari as he saw that she was shaking a little, and he held her hand. By this time she had already let go of Tai's hand. "Kari…are you alright?"

"Hmm??? Oh yes I-I'm fine…" replied Kari, she was avoiding his gaze for a reason…what Cassandra said floated through her thoughts _"I will not allow them to get near you all, not after this encounter. Now leave!"_

Takeru saw through this and used his free hand and touched her cheek which made her look at him straight n the eyes "Listen Kari, I won't let her do such things. I'll find a way through this alright?" He spoke with a loving smile on his face.

"You…you have to promise us…promise me…." Started Kari as the thought still loomed in her head

"Hmm?" asked Takeru softly

"Promise me that you'll come back to the village." Said Kari with pleading eyes, she didn't want separation to happen now. Just after they've already cleared things with one another.

"I will. I promise you that Kari. I'll bring my brother with me too, we'll be there. Wait for me." Said Takeru as he leaned forward and placed a soft and quick kiss on her lips.

"…" Kari remained silent and so did all the others. Soon she couldn't stop the tear that fell down her eye. She gave Takeru one last hug before they would leave, for she didn't know when she'd see him again after that night.

"Let's go Kari…" called Tai softly.

As they were about to leave Tai spoke again "Hey T.K…Tell your brother that we left already alright…thanks. We hope to see you again, don't forget your promise to my sister."

"I won't Tai, you guys be careful too. And Tai… be alert. I think that she's planning something. I don't like it." Warned Takeru

"Yeah…we will be thanks." Replied Tai as he faced the younger blond mustering up a smile.

Takeru kept silent as he watched his friends leave the palace in a distance. He wanted to go with them but he didn't want to risk being seen. What he saw today greatly changed his points of view of Cassandra. He'd never expect her to say or do any of the things he just saw…one thing was for certain. His brother had to find out about this.

Later that night, Cassandra started to hatch her plan. She wanted to get rid of them, badly. She wrote a letter to one of the henchman of their kingdom. In the letter was her plan to get rid of Tai and the others and to make sure that they could never again interfere with her plans. Her main goal was to prove that they were guilty of a crime…a crime that would surely put their group as the main suspects… **(A/N: Don't worry, this might have a bad effect at first but it'll have a good one in the end. My friend was the one who gave me the idea of Cassandra's evil plan. I actually couldn't think of anything else and her idea was the only thing I had left and it wasn't half bad so that's what I'm going to use.)**

The following morning, the whole gang woke up in a not so good mood. None of them could shake off what had happened last night. They all proceeded to work as usual and most of them weren't as happy as they usually were. Tai woke up trying to forget last nights events. How could their well thought out plan turn out to cause a disastrous nightmare? He went down and saw Ken there as usual, he greeted him and proceeded like they always do.

"Hey Tai are you feeling better?" asked Ken remembering that Tai was pretty angry until they got home

"Yeah. But I can't shake off this bad feeling that I have. Not to mention that Kari's been pretty worried about me, and she's been doing a whole lot of thinking about T.K too." Explained Tai with a sigh

"Well you can't blame her can you? I mean you are her brother, and on T.K's account…I guess she didn't expect it to turn out like that especially since she's already told him how she felt." Said Ken

"None of us ever expected something like that. I have a feeling that she meant it when she said that she wasn't done with us just yet." Said Tai warningly

"How low do you think she's panning to go just to get rid of us?" asked Ken

"Pretty low, she's going to do anything to stop us from getting in her way. And to think that we ere just seconds away from accomplishing that goal last night." Said Tai "Besides I won't take what she did lightly. Not only did she hurt Sor, but she said some pretty bad stuff about Kari."

"*sigh* that she did Tai. I wonder…I wonder how Sor is taking all of this right now. I hope that she's alright. This must have caused her a lot of pain…" said Ken as he was worried about his friend and he knew that Tai was too.

Jamie was walking briskly through the town, avoiding the crowds. She quickly made her way to Sora's flower shop. She wanted to know what had happened to her friends the night before, unknown to her it wasn't anything that good and she was just about to find out. She entered the shop and saw Sora along with Mimi. It looked to her that they were having a conversation, but from the looks of their faces she figured that last night didn't go too well…

"Hey guys…are you two alright?" asked Jamie worriedly

"Huh? Oh hay there Jamie. Um…yeah sort of I guess." Replied Mimi as she gestured her friend to take a seat

"So…I take it something went wrong?" said Jamie looking from Mimi to Sora.

Sora looked as though she was really sad and lonely. Unlike the one Jamie usually saw everyday, she didn't have a bright smile on her face. "Hello, how are you today Jamie?" asked Sora

"Oh…um fine, so Mimi…what exactly happened? That is if you don't mind me asking…" said Jamie

"No of course not…well…you're right things didn't go too well last night. In fact it was more like a nightmare." Said Mimi

"That bad? What happened?" asked Jamie

"Well…" Mimi started the tale when she told Jamie that she and the others led Sora and Yamato to the gardens to be alone.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Jamie

"It was supposed to be a good thing." Replied Mimi

"Then what happened?" this time Jamie looked at Sora, she figured that since Sora was the one there it would be clearer for her to explain things.

"Well…" began Sora "We were just talking really…Tai seemed to have left us there on purpose anyway so we ended up talking. It started out as a simple conversation then…then he started telling me things…"

"What things?" asked Jamie confused

As Sora thought back to those words that Yamato spoke of her heart started to race again _"I wanted you to know how I felt. I do care about you. You are practically the only person in the world who could ever make me feel this way. You might not be a princess, you're much more than that. I don't think anyone else can compare to you not ever her. I want you to know that I want to be there for you…."_ As Sora thought back to these words she was starting to feel certain that Yamato was surely trying to get somewhere.

As Mimi saw that Sora was deep in thought she spoke "Jamie…I need to talk to you for a sec. alone if it's alright with you and Sora."

Sora simply nodded, her thoughts still occupied. Jamie followed suit after Mimi and they went to Sora's garden.

The two girls sat on the grass in silence for a while when Mimi spoke "I can tell you the details…you see Tai and the rest of us planned the whole setting them up thing along with Yamato's younger brother. We thought everything would go smoothly once we activated the plan, unfortunately we all thought wrong."

Mimi began the tale again, this time she included the fact that they were able to listen to Sora and Yamato's whole conversation. "We were hiding you see. We wanted to make sure that he'd tell her how he felt."

"Was he able to do so?" asked Jamie

"That's just it. He was about to. Sora asked him where he was getting at and well…he closed the distance between them…Jamie main deal is that he likes him a lot. I mean he was just about to kiss her! If only…" said Mimi as she stopped mid-sentence.

"Let me guess, something bad happened just when they were about to kiss? Hmm…they got caught didn't they?" guessed Jamie

"Well yes, and it was Cassandra who caught them!" said Mimi

"No way! Speak of the devil, she really loves to ruin the moment doesn't she? So what happened after that?" asked Jamie eager to hear the rest of the tale

"Well, Cassandra said that Yamato was being called so he left. Sora was pretty stiff and well the rest of us came out of hiding except for Takeru and Jou. They had to stay for special reasons. Anyway…she got mad and took it out on Sora…I think you can guess what happened after that." Explained Mimi

They continued to talk up to the part of the threat and the one about Kari an Takeru's situation as well. As Jamie listened to the tale end she soon spoke to Mimi "*sigh* I don't think this is a good sign Mimi and I mean it. I think that she really is planning something and it wont be good. From the looks of it she really hates you guys right now and she'll do anything to get rid of all of you even by the use of force. I mean…she's got a whole kingdom on her side doesn't she?"

"I know that's why all of us were really out of it last night. I doubt that any of us were able to get some rest…" sighed Mimi "Tai just told us to stay alert. I really do hope we get her out of this kingdom soon, she doesn't seem to care about this kingdom anyway. She just wants to be queen…"

"Just be careful alright, Tai has a good point. I'm worried about Sora and Kari. They're the one's in the roughest spot right now." Said Jamie, she didn't want to think that her friends would get hurt because of all of this.

"I know that, we're all worried about them too you know. Sora's been pretty lonely since last night and Kari has been too, at least that's what I've heard from Tai lately." Said Mimi then she sighed once again "I hope that Takeru and Yamato are having a better day than we are…"

At the palace, Yamato didn't get much of a good night's rest either. In fact, he doubted that he and his brother got any rest at all. Either it's because they were in deep thought just like Tai and the others or the fact that they had to entertain countless guests the night before, the result was the same.

Takeru made his way to hi brothers room and he only ha one thought at the moment "I have to tell him. He has to know what happened last night after he left…"

Takeru knocked an heard the voice say 'come in' so he did as he was told and went inside the room. There he saw his brother sitting on his bed with his hands on his head. Yamato looked up to see that his brother was there in front of him and looked as though he was eager to say something.

"Hello Takeru, did you get a good night's sleep?" asked Yamato although h doubted that the answer would be a yes.

"Um…no…I mean that's not what I'm here for. Big brother we need to talk. It's important, and this time it really is." Said Takeru

"Alright, just calm down a bit Takeru. I'm here alright and I'm going to listen, just breath first then tell me what's going on…" said Yamato as he could tell that his brothers voice sounded as though he was panicking.

"Cassandra…she…last night…and Sora…." Takeru didn't know where to start and right now he knew that he wasn't making any sense

"Look Takeru, slow down…I don't really understand a word that you're saying." Said Yamato looking at his brother

Takeru took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as he could "Cassandra got angry after you left last night and took her anger out on Sora and Kari! She also said that she'd find a way to stop them from seeing us again! Oh…and she hit Sora in the face out of her anger…"

Yamato was shocked and a bit wide eyed at the moment. He then clenched his fists after taking everything in. He wanted to clear all the holes in Takeru's story so he asked him "How do you know all of this? There's no way that she'd do that in front of you and you know it." Said Yamato trying to conceal his current anger

Takeru breathed and spoke knew the source of his brother's anger "Listen big brother, Jou and I hid behind one of the bushes near the garden. Tai said it would be best if we didn't get involved for it could also cost Jou's career. We saw what happened and she got really angry when you left. She said that what she saw was enough to prove that something was happening. Then she took her anger out on Sora and to top it off she even got mad at Kari. Then before she left she said that she'd find a way to separate us from them."

Yamato was silent, the more he thought of things the more he got furious. He was pretty pissed off that Sora got hurt by Cassandra "Takeru…about Sora…was she hurt badly?"

"Well Cassandra slapped her in the face…she was about to do it again out of rage when Tai stopped her. It was actually the first time I saw Tai that angry…" said Takeru as he remembered the cold eyes that Tai had. It was the first time that he's ever seen them, but who could blame Tai? Kari was his little sister and Sora was his best friend.

"And would you mind telling me why she got angry at Kari?" asked Yamato again trying once again to control the feeling he was having

"Well…she said that…Kari could never be with me." Explained Takeru

"Oh? And why is that? Who is she to judge you or Kari for that matter?" asked Yamato his voice rising a bit.

"I- I know that…big brother she's planning some type of plan. A plan that might do something to Tai and the others for that matter." Said Takeru and his face was filled with worry. "I think that she wants to get rid of them…"

Yamato thought for a second and soon he asked "Takeru…what is it that you know and I don't? In what way is Cassandra related to Tai and the others? I need you to tell me…I need to know."

Takeru remained silent, he thought that his brother would have known by now. "So that means that Sora didn't tell you…when you two were talking outside of Tai's place…the others told me a story. One that took place at least two to three months ago…"

Takeru told the tale as detailed as Tai did when he was the one listening. He popped out the realization to his brother that Cassandra's hatred towards the others were big, big enough for her to want to get rid of them.

"They were the only one's who stood for what they believed in, even if it meant looking like a foolish act to be done in front of a princess. They told her off that day and she was out numbered so she couldn't do anything. I for one think that what they did was right." Explained Takeru

"So now that she's found out that they've been helping Sora out…" started Yamato

"That's right, it got her even more furious than before. She wants everything to go as she's planned, and getting rid of those who tend to get in her way is her main priority. She might be even get us banned from leaving the palace if we don't act now." Said Takeru

"Jou…she doesn't know about Jou being related to Tai in the others right?" asked Yamato. In his own opinion if Jou could still enter the palace them maybe he could act as their one way solution to get to the others.

"If she does banned us…I really have a bad feeling about all of this right now." Said Takeru with a sigh. After what had happened last night the last thing that he wanted was for his friends to get hurt especially if they didn't even do anything wrong. "We have to help them out. I would like it if you were married to Sora instead of her."

Yamato's face was suddenly red "H-hey now…you can't just make assumptions like that Takeru…"

"Oh come on big brother. We all know that you have feeling for each other. You were about to kiss her weren't you?" asked Takeru with a grin on his face

"Well I…Hey wait a minute! How would you know something like that?!? Takeru…you weren't spying with the others weren't you?" said Yamato looking at his brother waiting for an answer

"Well…." Takeru couldn't answer immediately but he gave off an answer anyway "even if we were it doesn't change what was supposed to happen."

"*sigh* You guys set us up then you spy on us? I cant believe you guys would do that…" said Yamato

"Hey we went through a lot of trouble to get you two alone. That's why I told you to make me that promise, remember? I was helping you tell her how you feel…" said Takeru with a smile "I mean even you deserve to be happy right?"

"I know that Takeru…I'm sorry though. All your efforts were wasted on me. I wasn't able to tell her how I felt." Said Yamato. Feeling a bit sad, knowing that his friends and his brother worked hard to help him out.

"It's all right. You were about to tell her or show her at least. You were just interrupted. None of us anticipated something like that. Let's just hope that we can clear things up with everyone." Said Takeru

As they all hoped for the best, mainly hoping that things would find a way to fix itself in time. They were all deep in their thoughts, especially Tai, Yamato, Sora, Takeru and Kari who were the one's most concerned of this issue. What all of them didn't know was that Cassandra's plan might have a bigger impact than any of the4m could have ever imagined.

**A/N: Don't get me wrong you guys. This story will have a good ending, but they'll have to face a lot of things before they get there. Please tell me what you think so far. Thank you to all the reviews it really does motivate me to keep going. I'v noticed that almost all of my reviews now have stuff written about how much they hate Cassandra…not that I mind hehe Thanks again. **


	11. Relaxing Vacation? Not Really

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: I hope you guys would like this chapter. Tell me what you think afterwards. Thanks so much for all the reviews I'm really happy about them. Well I hope you enjoy reading.**

**Relaxing Vacation? Not Really…**

Jou woke up early and made his way to Tai's place. They were leaving for another town today, and most of them should be awake by now if they want to catch their ride to get there. Jou hurriedly made his way towards Tai's place and hoped that Tai was already awake…sadly he hoped wrong…

Tai was lying down on his bed still sleeping. It was all quiet for him, and peaceful too until…

"Taichi Yagami!!!!! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled Mimi as she went to Tai's room slamming the door open

Tai shot up from his bed hearing the voice of an angry Mimi. "Alright already I'm up. Sheesh could you please stop yelling at me now? I think you've just successfully damaged my hearing…"

"Oh no! This was your fault Tai. Jou's going to be here any minute and you're still in bed. We all agreed that we'd get up early, we need to get to the moving if we want to catch the boat on time remember?" asked Mimi **(A/N: The boat they had here was the old wooden kind not the high-tech one we have now.)**

"Right…the boat….and all the others aside from Jou are where exactly?" asked Tai as he got up from bed

"Well…lets see…down stairs waiting for you to get up! We've been waiting for you to come down there you know. You're the only one who's still rolling in bed when all of us are ready to leave!" said Mimi as she put a hand on her hips

"Okay already, stop with all the lectures. I'll be down in a minute. Tell Jou that I'm up alright." Said Tai as he went to get some clothes

"Oh you better be up mister. I'm giving you ten minutes got it? Now go and change you lazy bum!" ordered Mimi as she soon walked out the door and slammed the door shut causing Tai to twitch.

"Ouch! Wait a minute…lazy bum???? I'm not lazy….*sigh* whatever…better get ready anyway, the others might be waiting…" then Tai got up fully and changed as planned

Downstairs all the others were waiting for Tai. Jou recently arrived and was looking for Tai as well. They all saw Mimi come down from the stairs and Davis got up from his chair and asked "Well? Is he up?"

"Yeah…he's getting changed. I'm telling you guys, he's still the same old Tai. I doubt he's ever going to change his habit of waking up late." Said Mimi with a sigh

"Right…he did say that he wasn't an early bird. You know there are times that he wakes up earlier than we expect…" said Ken

"Sure…but he does the waking up late more often…" said Yolei with a laugh

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Tai as he emerged from the staircase and walked down to his friends

"Yeah…we were ready minutes ago you know." Said Mimi

"Hey, no need to rub it in Meems. I'm sorry for being late alright." Apologized Tai

"Come on guys lets get going, you don't want to be left behind do you?" asked Cody

Soon he and the others walked out of Tai's place and went to the dock **(A/N: Not sure if this is the right term, forgive me…)** to catch the boat that was taking them to another nearby town…

_Flashback…Last Night…_

_The gang had all met up in Tai's place again. The incident that happened the other night made them feel more uneasy as it loomed through their heads. _

"_Hey guys come on cheer up for now okay we'll get through this." Encouraged Davis_

"_That Davis is once again easier said than done. How do you possibly expect us to relax when we have a huge problem in our hands right now?" asked Mimi who was still really depressed _

"_Look you guys I know it's hard but we have to stop dwelling on it like this. You think that sulking this bad is going to fix things?" asked Davis _

_All of them were silent for a while, for one they knew that Davis had a point. Their sulking isn't going to get them anywhere, but what more could they do now? As if to answer their question, Tai spoke "Hey guys, this idea might be pretty stupid but…you guys want to go on a vacation?" _

"_A vacation? Are you serious? How could you possibly think of something like that when we're in a spot like this?" asked Mimi _

"_Look guys I kind of agree with Tai here. A vacation for a day or two might not be a bad idea. It could stop us from thinking of things too much." Said Jou agreeing with the idea_

_All of them were silent once more. Maybe Tai had a point, maybe this could help them get things off of their heads for a while. Soon Tai was the one who interrupted the silence again "Guys think about it, maybe this could help us you know. I mean…if Cassandra is really on to something then we might as well be as far away from here as possible and enjoy things while we still can. Sulking really isn't going to fix anything." _

"_*sigh* I guess you do have a point there Tai…so what do you say guys? It's just for a day right?" asked Ken _

"_It's really no problem I guess. But where are we supposed to go?" asked Cody _

"_I know a god spot here. It's just right next to town. The place is another town near here and one boat ride should easily get us there." Said Jou "We can leave tomorrow morning and then come back the day after. We could try and stay overnight."_

"_Sounds good, this might help us get our thoughts out of our head for a while." Said Koushiro with a sigh _

"…_Tai…what about T.K and Yamato?" asked Kari. She was still thinking of their two friends and she was getting worried for them too _

"_Kari…I think T.K has his own thinking to do. I also doubt that Cassandra would allow them to leave the palace again right now, especially after what had happened." Said Tai as he went near his little sister and gave her a hug "I know that you want to see him again Kari, and I know that you will. He promised remember? I think he'd be happier to know that you're finding ways to be happy rather than finding out that you haven't bee smiling anymore…" _

_Kari looked at her brother and gave him a nod. She knew that if T.K were here he wouldn't like seeing her like this either, she said that she'd smile for him and so she's try her best to do so._

_Sora was silent too, she was still thinking of Yamato and was still a bit confused. She wanted to be able to think things through and be at peace for s while, so she didn't object to Tai's idea of a vacation. Maybe some time away from the sight of the palace could help them…all of them…_

_End of Flashback…_

As Tai and the others were leaving for the dock, a dark figure watched over them. The figure watched as they left and had a sly smile on his face. He waited for them to be completely out of sight. Once they were they were gone the man rushed his way to the palace to share this new found information…

At the palace Princess Cassandra was in her room waiting for her men to arrive at the palace. She needed them for her plan, her pan to destroy Tai and the other's reputation. Soon a man about her age came into her room and spoke "Hello there Princess, long time no see. I think that there should be a good reason why you called me here yes?"

Cassandra stood up from her seat and smiled "Why hello there Van, yes it has been a long time indeed."

Van was one of Cassandra's most trusted soldiers and he would do anything to please their princess. He was also the man that Cassandra sent the letter to, she figured that if there was anyone that she's ask help from now it had to be him.

"Now what, may I ask, would have been the reason why you called me here?" asked Van

"Simple really…I have a job for you. I want you to get rid of some people for me." Said Cassandra

"Oh? Who?" asked Van confused

"You know that I am currently engaged to Yamato Ishida correct?" asked Cassandra

"Yes of course princess, you've been looking forward to this day have you not? Now what seems to be the problem? There isn't someone interfering is there?" asked Van

"Actually there is and that's why I called you here Van. I want you to make sure that they don't interfere with my plans ever again. They're getting troublesome, I wouldn't want anybody ruining my plans." Explained Cassandra "They're all but villagers of this kingdom so they shouldn't be hard to find. I've received information that they just left town today. Now would be a perfect time to make our move. I need something, anything to make sure that they take the blame."

"Well then that shouldn't be too hard then. You can count on me princess I will successfully accomplish this task." Said Van as he bowed

"I know that you will, I expect some good results from this task Van. I trust that you will be the one to make it a success. I don't wan my wedding ruined." Said Cassandra with a smile

"Of course, it will be done. Since they're out of the town it would be whole lot easier now." Said Van with a sly grin

"Yes, I guess that heir leave might actually work to our advantage. But what would you accuse them of?" asked Cassandra

"We can't accuse them of killing or anything like that, but some do say that even the simplest crimes can lead to a big price. Jus leave this to me princess I'll deal with them." Said Van as he soon walked away

Cassandra smiled inwardly as she went back to her bed and laid down. "I will not have any of you interfere. No one will destroy that wedding and I won't tolerate anyone who gets in my way."

Meanwhile…Takeru and Yamato had gone to the gardens and were having, once again, one of their brotherly conversations. This time though, they weren't alone, they had invited Nicholas to have a word with them. They really needed to talk to someone right now and he was someone they wouldn't mind sharing their problems to.

Nicholas came to meet with the two brothers in the gardens and when he got there he saw hat the to of them were already there. He approached the two boys and greeted "Good morning your highnesses. If I may ask, why is I that you called me here today?"

"Good morning to you as well Nicholas. It's nothing important really, we just wanted to talk to you if it's alright. You aren't busy or anything are you?" asked Takeru. If Nicholas was busy they wouldn't want to be the one disturbing him from work.

"Oh no, I'm not busy today at all. I'd be happy to keep you both some company." Said Nicholas with a smile

The three of them were in the gardens and Nicholas noticed that Yamato was giving of this silent aura. Yamato hasn't spoke a word yet and Nicholas figured that something must have happened. Takeru didn't fail to notice it too, but unlike Nicholas, he knew the reason for his brother's silence.

Yamato was deep in thought, he couldn't stop thinking about what Takeru had told him, and the fact that Cassandra displayed a deep hatred towards Tai and the others. He also couldn't shake off the thought that Sora might get hurt because of him, what's worse is that all of them might get hurt and not just Sora. He didn't want his friends to suffer for something they didn't even do, in fat they clearly did nothing wrong. "What if she gets hurt? I don't know how I could forgive myself if that were to happen…"

Nicholas decided to finally speak and break the awkward silence that they were in "If I may once again ask…what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh Nicholas….it's you…" said Yamato as he finally snapped out of his thoughts and spoke

"Nicholas…do you remember when we told you that there was a person that we ended up liking?" asked Takeru

"Yes, I do remember that quite clearly. Is there a problem?" asked Nicholas worried

"Well…yes…kind of. You see, In my case I told her how I felt and everything was going well…but something just went wrong…." Said Takeru. He was thinking of Hikari and how she was doing. He wanted to see her and to assure that she's doing well, but now he just couldn't. "Is it wrong to love someone Nicholas?"

Nicholas was a bit shocked to hear the word 'love' from Takeru. He never thought that Takeru would suddenly tell him that he was falling in love with someone. He couldn't help but ask "Is she from royalty your highness?"

"That's another thing…she isn't. She's just a normal girl, but I can't help it. She's so special to me and I can't stop thinking about her." Said Takeru "But now, some find that it isn't appropriate for me to love her just for the reason that she isn't of royal blood. And I just don't find that right at all…do you?"

"Well your highness, if you really do love this girl then I don't think that you should be bound from it either. You do have a point though…Others may not find this news as pleasing as you do. Social status seem very important to your family…" said Nicholas. He was happy that Takeru has found someone that he loved but a lot of things might come in it's way and that itself isn't much of a surprise now is it?

"I know that but still…" Takeru was about to continue when out of the blue he went back and looked at his brother noticing that up until now he hasn't said more than a simple few words. "Big brother….are you alright?" he asked while his eyes filled with worry

"Yes, are you your highness? You seem quite distracted today…is everything alright?" asked Nicholas for he too was concerned at Yamato's current actions.

"Huh?....Oh well…No it's not….my life is a total mess! Things have been going out of it lately and I really don't know how much more of it I can take." Said Yamato

"Big brother…." Takeru was getting really worried, he has been for some time now and he just didn't know what to do to cheer his brother up. He knew that right now only one person might be able to make him smile again….Sora.

"I'm sorry for this attitude of mine Nicholas. I'm not in a very good mood today. I'm actually experiencing the same problem as Takeru…just a little worse though…" stated Yamato

"It's quite alright your highness. If you don't mine though…may I know what seems to be the problem?" asked Nicholas. He wanted to help them now, but he couldn't do it when he didn't know what was going on.

"Well…same as Takeru I've fallen in love with someone who isn't from royalty. I don't see the problem though…anyway I love her, really I do. I wasn't able to tell her because we were…well…we had some…unexpected interruptions…" explained Yamato then he continued "I love her, but now I'm stuck in an arranged marriage to a person that I don't ant to marry and a person that I don't even love. And what's worse is that I don't know where people got the idea that I was madly in love with her when I never was!"

At the end of his explanation, Yamato sighed. Takeru was getting lonely, and Nicholas was a bit shocked at his sudden outburst. Nicholas suddenly spoke "Your highness, shouldn't you speak with His Majesty about this?"

"Why would I bother? He'd never understand anyway…he's the one who set me up in this marriage without my approval. I doubt that he'll stop it now." Replied Yamato. He knew that his father only wanted the best for them, but he still couldn't understand the methods and ways that his father was making them go through.

Yamato sighed once more and turned to face Nicholas and his brother "Look…I really need some time alone. I'm really sorry for acting this way towards the both of you. I just…I just need some time to think on my own right now…please excuse me…"

Yamato soon left and was out of sight. Takeru was worried and thought of one thing "Please don't make this any worse than it already is…"

Tai and the others were in a vacation, they arrived at the town by boat and the place was as lively and friendly as their own town. They got there and hoped that this little vacation of theirs would help them clear all of their thoughts and worries.

They soon arrived at an INN not far from where they docked. Mimi as Sora went to their room as they were roomed together. Sora lay down on the bed and whatever she did she just couldn't get him off of her head. Mimi noticed the look on her friends face and sat near her on the bed "Sora? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good Meems…I just cant stop thinking about him…it's starting to drive me insane. I'm worried and feeling lonely all of a sudden for a reason I don't even know!" said Sora with a sigh

"Oh Sor, we went here to relax remember? Not that I blame you for thinking of him all the time. You shouldn't deny what you feel for him anymore…it was pretty obvious you know." Said Mimi

"I don't know Mimi, I mean a few nights ago was sure that he was about to tell me something, but then Princess Cassandra came and well…I…I got even more confused than I was before." Said Sora sadly

"Look Sor, remember this. Cassandra has nothing to do with how Yamato feels about you. What he feels is between him and you alright. We all know how he feels for you Sor and I can assure you that the guy is 100 % head over heals for you. It was obvious ever since we met. The way he looks at you and the way he treats you." Said Mimi stating as many reasons as possible that Yamato loved Sora more than anything

"Meems…" Sora was about to say something when she was cut off again

"Alright that's it, I'm calling the others. We're having a meeting!" said Mimi as she got up from where she seated.

"Wait Meems, you don't have to…" but before Sora could say any more her friend was already gone and had went out the door. Sora sighed and closed her eyes for a while "So much for a relaxing vacation…"

Mimi met with all the others in Tai and Jou's room. Tai was shocked to see all of his friends there and asked "Alright…um…guys what are you all doing here? Shouldn't we be on vacation up until tomorrow?"

"Well…Meems called us here and said that we needed to talk about something…so now we're here…" said Davis

"Okay then…Meems what's up?" asked Tai

"Tai listen I know this isn't the time to talk about this but…what do you plan to do when we get back?" asked Mimi

"You mean when we get back to the village? Same old…work and live that kind of stuff. What else is there to do?" asked Tai

"Oh come on Tai, what about Takeru and Yamato? We can't just act like we didn't know them they're still our friends you know." Stated Mimi

"Meems I thought we came here to relax a bit right? T.K promised that he'd come back and I believe in him. Besides, I don't really think that there's something we could do for the meantime. Cassandra…I'm more worried about what she's capable of…"said Tai

"Guys…cheer up! Come on you guys, I say we cheer up and have some fun!" encouraged Davis "We've been thinking about all this all day. Come on!"

"I'm with Davis with this one. Come on lets not dwell on this now. Think of today and not tomorrow remember? Nothings going to happen if we continue this kind of attitude." Said Ken as he smiled at the others

"Ken's right. We just have to keep on believing, on ourselves and on T.K and Yama." Said Yolei

"*sigh* Yeah I guess your right. Sorry to bring up the topic…" said Mimi, and soon she was smiling too.

"Come on, lets get out there and go have some fun!" yelled Davis, and for now maybe it's not so bad to have a little relaxation. No one knows what tomorrow would bring, so now trusting and believing is the best thing that all of the could do.

In a hidden area of the village, Van and most of his soldiers were secured and hidden from the crowd. They were discussing their plan of Princess Cassandra's request and Van was to take the full command in their current 'mission'.

"Remember that no one in the village should get hurt. All we have to do is to make it look like those brats did it. Do that and the whole thing would be a success." Said Van

"Van…what does destroying an entire village have to do with getting rid of them anyway?" asked one of his comrades

"Look, you don't have to go as far as destroy everything alright. Just make things look bad. And remember the list of people that I gave you?" asked Van

"Yeah what about it?" one asked

"Simple…leave their houses un-touched. Leave it completely clean. It's the only way that this plan could work." Replied Van

"Van those people are well known here in the village. If something happens wouldn't they be supported by the other villagers?" asked his comrade once more

"Ha that'll be easy to deal with, no matter how well known they are no one would dare support them in a situation like this." Said Van with a slight laugh

"So we'll take action tonight then?" asked one of his men

"Yes, they'll be back tomorrow, and they'll sure be greeted with a huge surprise…" said Van then he reminded them "Remember, no one will get hurt, not a soul got it?"

"Yes sir." They replied

"Hey, why is the princess going this far because of these people anyway? What'd they ever do to her?" asked another

"I'm in no position to answer that kind of question. If you want to find out so badly then ask the princess. Now all you have to do is to follow the orders that were given to you and stop with all the complaining." Said Van his voice getting annoyed

"Alright sorry, we'll make our move tonight. You don't have to get angry all of a sudden." Complained his other comrade

"I know that, just stop asking me so many questions. We have to obey the princess's orders. Once she becomes the queen of this kingdom then our hard work will finally pay off." Said Van "We have to be cautious though, since she won't become heir to the throne immediately we have to make sure that the wedding happens."

"Oh that's right she's going to be married right?" asked his comrade again

"Yeah…I'm not fond of him though. He's too…I don't know…but it doesn't matter as long as it gets her to her goal of becoming queen of this kingdom." Said Van "Anyway, make sure that you make this plan work, we wouldn't want to disappoint now wouldn't we?" with that said his men just nodded and Van walked away

Later that night Van's men did just as planned. They couldn't destroy the houses, so they ended up robbing them instead. They trashed parts of the house, live living rooms or places where people don't go to during the night. The streets though got pretty trashed that night as well. They were now on the street where Jamie lived.

Jamie woke up in the middle of the night, she yawned and got downstairs from her room to get a glass of water the…

BANG!

Jamie, after hearing the door flash open, was wide awake now. She didn't know what was going on so she hurriedly went into hiding into one of the hidden rooms inside their house. Jamie watched as men, which looked to her like soldiers went into their house and practically massacred the living room. She didn't bother to stop them for she knew that she didn't stand a chance against them.

"What on earth is going on here? Who are these guys?" Jamie thought to herself "Something is definitely not right here…"

Soon she saw that the men were leaving the house. As they left she hid behind their house front door and left it slightly open. Once she caught sight of the town she was wide eyed. The town looked like it got hit by a hurricane. Not much of the houses were destroyed on the outside, but the streets and corners were horribly messy and trashed.

"W-what the…they wrecked the place that's for sure…are these guys thieves?" Jamie soon saw that as the men were headed for Mimi's bakery, they skipped the house and went to the next one.

This event got Jamie thinking "Now what reason could these people possibly have to skip Mimi's home? As far as I know they went to another nearby town…but what's that got to do with it?"

As Van had instructed they were to skip the houses and of some and leave it un-touched and completely clean. Those were: Taichi Yagami, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi and Sora Takenouchi. These three were specifically mentioned by Van and they did as they were told. Jamie wasn't blind, she knew which houses they skipped and she was starting to have doubts on who the culprit of this entire event was.

"She wouldn't possibly go this far…would she? Just t get rid of them?" Jamie didn't have time for second thoughts, she hurriedly closed their front door fully and scurried up the stairs back to her room as she saw that the men were approaching her home once again.

Inside her room, she laid down on her bed and was in deep thought "Sora, Taichi, Koushiro and Mimi…if only I could warn them…I don't like where this is going. They have to be careful when they get back here…or else they're going to be in deep trouble…"

The following morning Tai and the gang had just docked back to their town. They wanted to get back early so they could fix their things, and if given enough time, still make it to start off the day with work.

"Ahhh…for some reason it's nice to be back again." Said Tai

"Oh please, we've only been gone for a day Tai…" said Mimi

"I know that….just happy to be back and everything." Said Tai

"Come on guys, lets get back to the village and get a move on things for today…" said Jou as the rest of them nodded and followed

They all made their way to the village and when they got there, all of them were wide eyes and some even dropped their stuff. Tai was speechless and so were the others…

"W-wh-what the…what happened….the town….it's…." Davis was stuttering and couldn't believe what he was seeing

"It-it's a total mess…who would do such a terrible thing?" asked Mimi as he hands covered her mouth in shock.

The town that they saw when they left was definitely not like this. The town now was a mess and people were panicking all over the place. The streets were a wreck and some of the houses were even trashed. All of them were just too shocked to even talk…

"….Who would cause such a thing to happen…." Said Kari as she saw little children crying to their families

Tai was shocked and clenched his fists, he had an idea f what was going on but he didn't want to pin this on anyone just yet. As he was deep within his thoughts a man came to them. The man seemed to be one of Mimi's neighbors.

"Sir? What happened here? How did all this happen?" asked Mimi as she approached the man with Koushiro beside her

"Mimi, a rumor passed that it happened about last night. Bandits…thieves maybe came to the town and caused this mess." Explained the man

"But…but why would they?" asked Mimi

"No one knows. As most of the townspeople woke up earlier this morning the whole place was already in this state." Replied the man, who was in quite a stir himself.

"I-I see…" but in truth she didn't see at all. She didn't know what was going on, none of them did.

"Guys, lets check our own houses first." Suggested Tai

"Alright, we'll meet back at Tai's place again okay?" said Sora, who in her own way was getting shaky too.

With this said, they separated going to their own houses to see how big of a damage was done…

Tai and Kari hurriedly made it to their home. When they got there they expected to see a pile of rubble or a mess to the very least. Surprisingly though, when they entered the house it was as they left it, clean and spotless.

Tai was silent and didn't know what to say. Soon Kari spoke up in a shaky voice "H-how –could…how could that be Tai? I mean…the whole village was a mess…so why is it that…"

Normally people would be happy that their place was neither trashed or messy, but in this case it was quite the opposite. Tai would have been happier seeing his house look like trash than it looking this clean.

Unknown to them Sora and Mimi's places ended up the same and so did Koushiro's. Clean and tidy, just as they had left it that way. All of them were starting to worry now, but before anything else…as Sora was about to head for Tai's she found herself and Mimi being tied and surrounded by the palace guards…

Jamie was panicking, she saw guards approach the town and to her it was not a good sign. She hurriedly made her way to Tai's where she knew would be the place she's find all of them. As she headed there though, she saw that Sora and Mimi were already surrounded. She dashed for Tai's hoping for a miracle…to get there on time to warn all the others…."Please…just please let them be alright…"

Tai was still speechless he went a few more steps into the house. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Tai!" called Ken and Davis as they dashed to the house with Yolei and Cody in tow

"Wow…this place is…" stated Davis as he looked around

"It's clean…" as Ken scanned the place he thought "This is definitely not good…"

Kari was in silence, she didn't like it either. A setting like this after all that's happened is not good. All their thoughts were interrupted as the doors shot open.

"Taichi Yagami…" called a guard that came in

Tai turned around to look at the guard and saw that they had Sora, Mimi and Koushiro with them. Not knowing the reason Tai burst "What are you doing to my friends?" he asked in a cold voice

"Taichi Yagami, you and these other three are under suspicion for critical damages to the town and as to robbery as well. You re to come with us quietly under the palace's orders." Explained the guard

"W-what!?!? Hey wait just a minute! There's just no way. We weren't even here last night. How could they have done something when they weren't even in the scene of the crime?" protested Davis

"No excuses, the fact that you weren't in town the night that it happened and your homes are the only ones that seem to have no connected damage whatsoever is the reason for suspicion." Said the guard

"But you can't even give us proof that they're guilty!" said Ken who was also starting to get pissed off

"Try explaining that to the king and queen. Besides you have no proof that they're completely innocent either." Countered the guard as he saw Ken grit his teeth "Come on now, you're coming with us."

Tai had no choice but to comply, for one the guard had a point. Even though they couldn't be proven guilty they had no decisive evidence to show that they had nothing to do with this mess either.

"T-Tai, please don't go. You'll get hurt…don't leave us here…" Kari was now crying, she's temporarily lost T.K already and now she was about to loose her friends and her big brother

"It's going to be alright Kari, we'll be fine…Jou will take care of you for me alright? I'll be back, we all will be." with that Tai and the others were taken with the palace guards

Jamie saw the scene right before her eyes and thought "I was too late…I'm sorry Tai…"

The others and the villagers even were shocked. None of them believed that they did it, but none had proof as well…

"Tai…you better be back…" said Ken as he watch them get taken

"Don't worry Tai, we'll get you guys out this mess if it's the last thing we do!" said Davis while he clenched his fists.

Jou remained silent, when he got there Tai and the others were already gone. He saw what happened and hurriedly went to Kari. Kari hugged Jou tight and was now sobbing and crying her eyes out.

All of them were full of anger right now…they only hoped that in a way Takeru and Yamato could help them find a way to help Tai, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro…

**Authors note: That's about it. I'd like to thank my friend for this. I don't know if you guys liked it, but she gave me this idea and I appreciate it, I hope you guys liked it as well, but it's up to you to decide. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **


	12. We Have To Help Them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I know that getting Tai and the others arrested was really sad and everything, but it'll work out. I promise. Anyway, on with the story!**

**We Have To Help Them!**

There was a huge fuss all around the palace. Takeru and Yamato have just walked passed the throng room, but they decided to back track and enter the room when they heard all the talking and commotion. As they went in the throne room, they saw their mother and father talking to one of the guards.

"As you can see sire, the town has been attacked recently and no one is quite sure who the culprits are…" explained the guard

"I see…how terrible. Who would do such a thing?" asked the king with a sigh

"We have to settle this for the good of our people. Who knows how many were hurt during this incident…" continued the queen

"Not to worry on that account your majesty. We've called some of our top guards to survey and search the town for any possible leads or clues that might lead us to the true culprit." Explained the guard then he continued, "We've also sent our most trusted companion. His name is Van. He has been under Princess Cassandra's services and she has entrusted him to get to the bottom of this mess."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure we would need as much help as we can. Thank you for your report." Said the king

The guard bowed and spoke "No need for thanks sire. I wish to help as much as I can for the kingdom. I will come back once we've caught the suspects. Thank you for your time."

Yamato and Takeru saw the guard leave and heard their father sigh in dismay. They both approached their parents and Yamato spoke "Father, what was that about?"

"Did something happen?" asked Takeru concerned

"Yes, it would seem that the town was attacked last night. There were huge complains of robbery and home wreckage. We still haven't found the people responsible for this, but I assure you that we will." Said king Hiroaki

"Father…who's in charge of the investigations?" asked Yamato, e was worried about his friends. He was worried that they might have gotten hurt or something so he wanted to help in any way that he could.

"I've already dealt with that Yamato. We should be thankful to Princess Cassandra, for she's lending us her aid." Explained the king

"…" Yamato was silent and he thought "She's helping with this? Now isn't that a surprise…"

Takeru on the other hand was worried "Something isn't right about this picture. Why do I suddenly feel like something bad is about to happen…"

"No need to worry you to we'll settle this soon enough. You two might want to take your leave for now." Suggested queen Natsuko. She could suddenly tell that something was bothering her sons, so she wanted them to go and think things through.

"Alright, thank you mother. We'll take our leave then…" Yamato looked at his brother and signaled him to go, and as Takeru saw this he immediately followed and exited the throne room.

Yamato and Takeru were walking around the palace as usual and they got themselves walking into Yamato's room. As thy entered the room, Yamato sat down on his bed and his hands were now on is head.

"I wonder what happened, I hope Tai and the others are alright." Said Takeru

"Yeah I sure hope so. You know, I was pretty shocked to hear that Cassandra suddenly decided to help right after finding out about the incident." Said Yamato, he couldn't tell what it was exactly but there was something weird and out of place.

"I know what you mean. Why would someone suddenly decide to attack the village? Unless their after something…but what could that possibly be?" asked Takeru

"Who knows? It only happened last night. Even father doesn't know who's responsible for this mess. I hope none of the villagers got hurt…" said Yamato then he added "You're right though…what reason would someone suddenly attack the village?"

"Seems odd doesn't it? I don't like what going on here…" said Takeru

"Neither do I, but we cant do anything right now. I doubt they'd let us leave the palace now that something like this has happened. We have no other choice but to wait for further reports." Said Yamato

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that…" agreed Takeru with a sigh. Deep down tough, both of them were feeling uneasy and a bit shaken. They couldn't explain it but they got the sense that their friends were in deep trouble. They just don't know how right they are…

The guards in charge of the search were heading back to the caste with Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro in tow. The four of them couldn't believe it, they went on a vacation that was supposed to get their thoughts away from something like this. They came back happy and at least a little better than when they left and now…and now they were riding a carriage back to the palace, tied, and were currently accused of the town's current horrible state!

Tai was looking at the ground and Sora and the others could tell that he was either angry or just plain frustrated about what happened. Who could blame Tai though? He was pulled away from his friends and most of all his little sister. Tai never liked it when Kari was crying, it always made him feel like she was in a situation that happened because of him, and that he couldn't cheer her up. That made him feel even worse. Tai rarely got angry and mad at others, but hurting Kari would take his anger to a whole new level.

"Tai…please calm down. It'll be alright, we'll make it through this…" said Sora trying to comfort her best friend. At the same time, she held his hand and felt him grip her hand harder.

"I just don't understand…she'd go through all this? I can't believe her…" whispered Tai under his breath

"Tai, we don't get it either remember? It was all to sudden for us, now that we're here what else can we do?" said Koushiro

"Tai…will we ever get out of these continuous nightmares?" said Mimi, she tried to control it but sadly couldn't and she felt warm tears falling down her eyes. She wasn't sobbing, but she just couldn't help tearing up a little. She was getting worried, both for them and for the others.

Koushiro saw this and pulled Mimi into a hug "It's alright Meems, we'll get through this somehow…there's always a way out of this."

"Yeah…but it's not that easy. Right now, we're headed for the palace and about to get arrested for something we didn't even do. Who would believe us though...I know that she's behind this…I just know it." Said Tai

"Tai…I hope the others are alright…" said Sora, she too was worried for them but other than that she worried for her friends as well. She wanted to cry as well, but she had to stay strong, Tai was already mad, even the others could see that. She had a feeling that when they get to the palace, seeing Cassandra might make Taichi throw an even bigger fit…

As they looked at Tai again, Mimi and Sora as well as Koushiro could see that he wasn't himself anymore. Koushiro thought to himself "Yamato, Takeru, now would be one of the times that we would need your help pretty badly…"

Soon Koushiro saw Mimi, there were still some bit of tears falling down her eyes. He hugged her tighter and heard Mimi speak softly "I really do hope that everything would be alright Koushiro…"

"I hope so too Meems…I hope so too…" he replied in a soft whisper as he saw that they were approaching the gates of the palace.

Back in the village, the people were doing a clean up job, the others such as Ken and Davis were helping out with the cleaning and were still pretty pissed about what had happened. They all couldn't believe that Tai and the others got arrested for something that they didn't do. Ken walked inside Tai's house scanning the place. True enough that is was clean alright…too clean. He knew something was going on but right now, he just couldn't seem to prove anything.

Davis saw his friend and approached him then he asked "Something on your mind Ken?"

Ken still kept scanning the room, but he replied "Yeah…I find this kind of setting strange you know…"

"You mean the sudden mess when we came back?" asked Davis "I don't get it either…"

"It's not just that…I mean look at this place…it was as if it was left just as it was before we left the village. It even looks too clean in a situation like this. It's as if…it wasn't damaged…on purpose…" said Ken

"On purpose? What, you mean someone was planning this from the begging?" asked Davis with a confused look

"…I'm not sure about that Davis…but something just doesn't feel quite that normal. Hey can you do me a favor?" asked Ken as he looked at his friend finally facing him.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" asked Davis

"Can you and Cody go to Sora, Mimi and Koushiro's houses?" asked Ken

"No problem man…but why?" asked Davis getting confused again

"I want you to check on something there. Can you take a look at the houses and see weather or not it's as clean as this place? What I mean is, I want to know weather it's this clean too, or if some damage was done." Explained Ken "It would clear some of my assumptions if I got some more information…" he thought

"Um…sure." Said Davis, as he was about to leave he turned to look at Ken and spoke again "Hey Ken…"

"Yeah Davis what is it?" asked Ken

"Can you go up to Kari's room while I'm gone? Go check on her alright? She went to her room earlier and I could see she wasn't doing well especially after what happened. I think Jou's up there talking to her or something…but can you go up there and see how she's doing?" asked Davis in a sad tone

Ken smiled a bit, he knew that Davis still cared for Kari even though he knows that she's already got Takeru. He looked at his friend and replied "Sure thing Davis, no problem."

"Thanks Ken." With that Davis left Tai's place and went to get Cody

Ken walked up the stairs and went to Kari's room. He knocked on the door and heard Jou's voice telling him to come in. He went in the room and saw that Jou was seated on the bed, right next t a sleeping Kari. Ken walked near the two figures and he looked at Jou…

"So…how is she?" asked Ken looking at Jou

"Pretty bad, she's getting too weak because of all the crying and sobbing. I had to force her to go to bed. She was crying pretty hard earlier." Said Jou

Ken knew that Jou wasn't kidding. He saw dry tears over at Kari's face and her breathing was heavy…it was as if she was crying for hours. "What happened?" asked Ken

"Well…" Jou started to tell the tale of what happened right after Tai and the others were taken away…

_Flashback…a few hours earlier…_

_Kari was crying hard as she saw her brother and friends get taken by the guards. Jou approached her and helped her get up at least to walk to her room and rest. Jou led Kari to her room and he saw he sit down at the bed, tears still flowing from her eyes._

_Jou approached Kari and sat down beside her "Kari…it's going to be alright. I'll find a way to get them back, we all will. I promise you that." Assured Jou _

"_I don't get it Jou…why are they doing this to me?" asked Kari between sobs_

"_Kari, it's alright. We're still here and…" Jou was cut of as Kari spoke again _

"_No Jou I just don't understand…first I don't get to see T.K, and now they took Tai away from me too…why are they taking all of those that I love away from me?" asked Kari looking at Jou with teary eyes _

"_Kari…" Jou looked at her sadly, he didn't like seeing her this way, but who could really blame her now? She loved her big brother and Tai was the only blood related family Kari had left and now he was taken from her…_

"_I never imagined that Tai would leave like this…none of them had anything to do with this…" said Kari _

"_I know that, we all believe in them right? Tell you what…you better get some rest and we'll settle this as soon as we can. I know it sounds weird that I'm letting you sleep at a time like this, but Kari I really don't think that Tai or even T.K would like to see you this way. The more you lessen the stress you have now, the more we can help in getting them back." Encouraged Jou, he smiled warmly and spoke again "Tai and the others will be back…I know they will. We just have to believe in them and in us too. We'll do whatever we can to get them all out of this mess alright. Just believe and continue to hope. Don't give up Kari…isn't that what Tai always says?" _

_Kari was silent for a moment and soon she looked at Jou "Alright…I miss Tai and the others but…you're right crying like this won't fix things now. They aren't the ones who did this so we should get them out…but not like this…"_

_Kari laid down on her bed, she looked at Jou again and tried her hardest to smile "Thanks a lot Jou…" _

"_You're welcome…" said Jou and soon after this Kari drifted to a deep sleep…_

_End Flashback. _

Jou looked at Ken and spoke "I don't blame her…no one should. Tai and the others were innocent and we know it. Problem now is proving it."

"I know…it's going to be hard, especially with the situation at hand." Said Ken then he thought of something and spoke again "Hey Jou…"

"Yeah? What is it Ken, something on your mind?" asked Jou

"Listen, when you went back to check your house…was it trashed as the others were? Or clean like Tai's?" asked Ken

"Well…nothing much was stolen. The house itself was messy and trashed though…" said Jou then he looked at Ken and asked "Why do you ask?"

Ken thought for a second ignoring Jou's question for a while "Now, why would the real culprit leave Jou's place as trashed as the other places were? He is Tai's friend since they were kids and if Sora, Mimi and Koushiro's places come out to be clean…then what reason would they have to leave Jou's place trashed when they know that he's a friend of Tai's? That is…if the culprit does know that Jou is somewhat related to Tai…so does that men that…they didn't know about Jou's link to Tai?"

Jou saw that Ken was in deep thought and asked "Ken…are you alright? You looked like you were spacing out just now."

Ken snapped out of is thoughts and looked at Jou "Oh…sorry about that. I was just thinking of something…anyway thanks for the information and for looking after Kari too. Davis was actually the one who told me to check on how she was doing…"

"Oh…that's nice of Davis…Hey Ken…if you find something, let us know alright? We want to help out too. So tell us if you get somewhere okay?" said Jou

"Don't worry I will Jou. I just need to confirm everything that I've thought of so far. Then I'll tell you what's on my mind." Said Ken

"Sure thing, thanks Ken. Koushiro's not here so we kind of need you to analyze this a bit for us." Said Jou

"Yeah…I'll see what I can do. I better get back down there. Davis might be back and looking for me by now. See you later Jou, call us if ever Kari does wake up okay?" with that said Ken walked out the door and silently closed it, then he soon left…

At the palace, the guards were taking Tai and the others to the throne room surrounded by guards. Van, who was he one leading this troupe of guards was happy to see that they captured the right people when they got back. Van took some of the guards that came back from the patrol and went to the throne room.

Van got to the throne room and saw that Princess Cassandra was there talking with the king and queen. Cassandra saw Van enter and she soon greeted him "Van, you're back. How did your search go?"

Van looked at the king and queen first and bowed "Sire, I came here to inform you that we've arrested some suspects for this crime. Please do not be shocked by their appearances, for we have some things that point us to them."

"I see…I take it that you must be Van, a respected leader for one so young. I have to say that I'm impressed." Commented the king

"I'm honored sire, I've served under Princess Cassandra for years now and I do these things for the good of our kingdom." Said Van

"I'm glad to hear that young man, now if you will please send in these suspects that you have…" said king Hiroaki

"Yes, right away sire." Van signaled the guard to bring them in and with that Tai, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro were led into the throne room

Seeing this, queen Natsuko gasped, she recognized Tai and the others as a set of Jou's friends. She recognized them and couldn't believe that they were being accused so she asked "Are you quite sure of this, they're just your age…how could they have…"

Van cut her off "Please do not be fooled your majesty. Each of the houses of the town were scanned and searched. May I inform you that their houses were the only ones that seemed un-touched and perfectly clean. Plus, the fact that they were out of town when the event had occurred."

"Van, are you sure of this?" asked king Hiroaki

"Unfortunately not sire, that would be the only proof we have for now. Nevertheless, they are still suspects and I would suggest we keep watch of them here in the palace. They have not yet been proven guilty but they have neither been proven innocent." Explained Van

"I see…Van I would like you to hand me information on these people if you may." Requested the king

"Of course sire, if I may ask…where shall we take them sire?" asked Van

"Put them on temporary arrest in the dungeons but please do make sure that the place is clean." Said king Hiroaki

"Of course sire, as you wish." Said Van as he bowed "Sire, if I may…I shall take my leave." With that said, Van left with Tai and the others with him.

Cassandra watched as they were dragged out of the throne room and she couldn't help but flash a small smile on her face. "It actually worked, Van did an amazing job…"

Queen Natsuko still couldn't believe what was happening and she couldn't help but sense that this whole picture just didn't seem quite right at all. She looked at Cassandra with the corner of her eye and watched her silently. Queen Natsuko noticed Cassandra's eerie silence and didn't find this a god sign. She knew that if Yamato and Takeru found out about this they wouldn't be happy with it at all…

Yamato and Takeru were out on the stables and soon they saw heir mother approach them. Yamato didn't like the look that his mother was giving off. Something abut it just didn't feel right…Yamato signaled Takeru and they both went near their mother while still on their horses. Takeru also noticed the look on his mothers face and he didn't like it either..

"Mother…what brings you here?" asked Yamato curiously

"I need to speak with the two of you, it's quite urgent." Said queen Natsuko

"Oh…alright, well place Asellor and Chronos back in the sable and we'll follow suit." Said Yamato

"Alright I'll be waiting for you at the back of the gardens, the same place where we talked before." Said Queen Natsuko

"We'll be there mother." Said Takeru

As they saw their mother left, they too went to the stables to leave their horses there. Both of them had a feeling that whatever it was that their mother wanted to tell them…it was anything but something good…

Back with Tai and the others…They were taken to the palace dungeons. Good enough for them, the place was clean and it didn't have any foul smell inside. They were led to the dungeon cells and they were split up. Koushiro and Mimi's cells were right beside each other and right across them were Sora's and Tai's.

"It'd be best to put the four of you in separate cells. We wouldn't want any of you trying escape together would we." Said Van with a smile as he pushed Tai inside

As Tai was locked in, his fists were clenched and he spoke "You know something about this incident more than you claim don't you?"

Van laughed a bit "Ha! Even if I did, it's none of your concern. I'm loyal to Princess Cassandra, and I don't plan on telling you anything."

"You're just plain blind are you? You can't see that she's using you to get what she wants, in short it's as if she's just playing with you." Said Tai looking at Van, who was getting furious "It's either you can't see it or you're just denying it."

Van clenched his fists, he opened the gate to Tai's cell and hit him straight in the face "Don't you ever talk about the princess that way. You have no right to make such statements." Said Van, he closed the door and saw Tai falling to the ground because of the impact.

Mimi saw what happened to Tai and she gasped in shock and in horror as Tai fell. She didn't want any more of the violence to continue and she couldn't stand to see any of her friends get hurt.

Koushiro was loosing his calm normal self, he didn't like getting angry but this was too much. He looked at Tai who was already on the ground and saw that he was still pretty angry.

"Tai!" called Sora as she saw her best friend fall on the ground. She turned to Van and spoke "Please, just leave us here, enough of the fighting already…please…"

Van looked at Sora and saw her eyes as they were filled with worry and pain. For Van, he could care less about her state, but he stopped anyway. "Whatever, I'm wasting my time on you. Just stay here. I doubt that you won't be out of here for a long time…"

Soon they saw Van leave and were at least thankful for the fact that he was already gone. Sora looked at Tai, and then she glanced up at Mimi and Koushiro.

Mimi soon spoke in a soft voice "What is she planning…I know that Tai has been thinking about it too right? She's the one that did this…to pin everything on us…"

Koushiro looked at the others and spoke "I'll even bet that the soldier that we encountered has something to do with it as well. He sure didn't beat around the bush telling us that he wouldn't give us any information."

"Seems like she's onto us, she wants that wedding to happen. Face it, we're the only ones who might have a good chance of stopping it. One way or another, if she uses Sora as a threat to Yamato I doubt that he'll still say no to the wedding." Said Tai, he was getting up from the ground and getting into a sitting position with his back leaning on the wall.

"No Tai, she cant take the risk of threatening Yamato. If he finds out then that will clear the fact that she was the one responsible for the attack on the village. Not to mention that Takeru's still there to help out." Said Koushiro

"I wish we could at least talk to Yama and T.K…they could offer a big help in getting us out of here…" said Mimi

"Meems, I doubt that Cassandra would let them know that we're here…right now I think they're practically clueless that we're in here." Said Koushiro

Sora was silent and soon tears started to fall down her eyes. She couldn't control them and her tears just fell down her face. She wanted it to stop but couldn't. Tai saw this and went near Sora's side. He slid his hand to the gap of the metal bars that was separating their cellars and took Sora's.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tai holding her hand softly

"This is my fault…if she didn't see me with Yamato then she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone and you guys wouldn't be here and the town wouldn't be in it's current state…" replied Sora

"Come on Sor, that's not true. None of this was your fault. Besides, we were the one's who set you two up remember?" said Tai trying to cheer her up but it hardly worked

"But…" as Sora was abut to speak again Mimi cut her off

"Sor, enough already alright?" Said Mimi going back to her normal voice and tone "Yamato cares about you, and you care about him. You two love each other and you know it. I mean sure he hasn't told you yet, but he's dropped enough hints on everyone not just you. Cassandra's just jealous and she can't face reality. And now she's just looking for a way to get rid of you so the wedding could go on. She even let someone else do her dirty work for her."

"Meems is right Sor. If Yamato found out that she did this, she'd be the one in the dungeons and not us. She just had to get rid of us for her plan to work. Sadly it worked, but that doesn't mean that we can't find a way to get out of it." Said Koushiro

"They're both right you know. Yamato cares about you and he could care less about Cassandra. He just needs to know what's going on right now. We'll get out of here and stop that wedding if it's the last thing that we do." Said Tai

Sora looked at Tai and smiled a bit "Thanks…I guess you're right Tai. But…how are we going to find a way out if we can't even contact the others?"

"That is a problem…we're going to have to think this through. We have to focus on every angle of it backfiring at us in any possible way so we could counter it. This time our plan has to be foolproof and left with no possible holes." Said Koushiro as he looked to Tai's direction

"I know…look at it this way though…we still have one way of communicating with all the others. And if we could do that all we need is some solid evidence right?" asked Tai as a smile started to form on his face

"Yeah…but how do you plan to do that?" asked Mimi confused

"Think about it you guys…have you forgotten…Jou?" asked Tai with a warm smile remembering that their friend is now there to aid them if possible.

Koushiro looked at Tai and thought "He's right…Cassandra doesn't know about Jou being our friend yet…if we could get to talk to him…if we get him to give us some solid information then we might just be able to get out of here…"

"You mean use Jou as some kind of bridge to get to the others?" asked Sora

"Yup, Jou didn't get caught with us remember? That means that he's still a working doctor here and he's allowed to enter the castle any time. If we could get him to tell Ken and the others to get us some kind of foolproof plan and solid evidence, then we could get out of here and get Cassandra packing." Explained Tai

"Knowing Ken, he's already thought of something by now…" said Mimi with a slight smile

"I say we think of something and fast. We have a lot of things to think of…I hope Ken thinks of something soon…" said Koushiro

Tai and the others nodded. They had to think of a way to talk to Jou, and right now it'll only happen if the others have gotten somewhere and tell him to get here. Tai looked at Sora again and spoke "We'll get out of here and then we'll get Yamato and Takeru back. You just sit tight Sor. It's going to be a bumpy ride, but we will get through it, all of us will…together as a team." Said Tai

Sora smiled and spoke "I know we can do this…thanks Tai…"

Davis ran back to Tai's with Cody an even Yolei. They soon saw Ken and Jou talking outside and Kari was there now as well. It looked like she was crying less now and her eyes were turning back to normal. Davis and the others ran as fast as they could to get back at Tai's and as Ken saw them his face started to get serious.

"Ken…we've seen the houses they're…" as Davis was panting hard, and as he was about to tell Ken what they saw in the houses he was cut off

"Not here Davis…let's all go inside. We could talk there…come on." Said Ken and the others followed suit and went inside the house.

As they went inside, Ken made sure that the doors were shut properly and that no one would be there without them knowing. As Ken and the others sat down close to each other, Davis spoke and asked "Okay, so Ken what's the deal?"

"Look, I want to talk to you about this in private. So what did you find?" asked Ken looking at Davis and the others

"Well Mimi's place was clean. It was absolutely tidy. None of her things were disarranged either." Said Yolei

"Koushiro's house was pretty messy because of all the book there, but other than that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary." Said Cody

Ken spoke in a silent voice "What about you Davis?"

"Well…Sor's place was practically just like Tai's. It was as clean as this." Said Davis

"I see…I knew it…" said Ken in a serious tone

"Knew what exactly Ken?" asked Yolei, as Ken was leaving her and all the others confused

"Guys I have a guess on what's going on here…" said Ken then he spoke again "I think that this whole thing was a set-up from the very beginning."

"You said that earlier too. You said something about Tai's house being left clean on purpose…" said Davis

"Yes, that's quite right Davis. At first I was thinking that I was just being delusional when I saw that tai's place was way too clean. Although, I spoke with Jou and he said that his place was messy as well right? And now you're telling me that Koushiro, Sora and Mimi's places were just like Tai's." said Ken

"Yeah, so what do you have in mind?" asked Yolei

"Well…think about it carefully here. Tai, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro…what is it that they all have in common?" asked Ken

"Well…they all live here, and they all grew up together…" said Cody

"Yes, well…what else can ou think of that they all have in common?" asked Ken

"Well…" as Davis was about to answer a voice had already interrupted him from doing so.

"Cassandra has a huge grudge on all of them." Replied the voice, which belonged to someone very familiar

They all turned to look at the figure at the door where the voice came from and there they saw Jamie. "Jamie? What in the world are you doing here?" asked Davis

"I need to talk to you guys fast. There are some things that I know that might be able to help with this issue." Said Jamie as she went to the others after shutting the door again

"Okay, so what is it?" asked Yolei

"Tai and the others are innocent, and I'm quite sure that all of you believe that much already." Said Jamie

"Sure we do, but we just can't prove it." Said Jou "that's the hardest thing we have to do right now."

"Listen to me, I know what happened last night. I was awake when my house was trashed alright. I might be able to help you with the information that I have." Said Jamie

"Why didn't you tell us this when we got here?" asked Davis

"I was planning to do so okay? I just didn't get here on time and I'm really sorry for that. I got here a little too late." Apologized Jamie

"That's quite alright Jamie. What's done is done. Can you tell us what happened last night in full detail? We need it and it might come in handy." Said Ken

"Tai and the others need our help, so please tell us Jamie…" said Kari

"No need to tell me twice, I was supposed to tell you guys about this anyway. We'll get ai and the others out of there if it's the last thing that we do." With this said, Jamie started to tell the others about what had happened and what she saw last night in full solid detail. The others listened quietly and patiently as the whole truth of the incident was being told to them. Soon…soon they will get their friends out of there somehow….whatever it takes…

**Authors Note: That's it. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	13. Our Friends are Criminals? It can't be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews and comments. It really does help me with the story. Sorry for the cliff hangers if there were many of those. And to LightofHope, I'm happy that you like the way that I use Jou in the story thank you. And to everyone else, all your reviews help me out a lot. And I know how much most of you really hate Cassandra right now, but it would be a god ending. Now on with the story…**

**Our Friends are Criminals? It can't be…**

It was getting gloomy outside, that afternoon. Yamato and Takeru made their way towards the gardens. Takeru was smiling brightly and looked around him, he loved watching the sunrise and sunset. He looked around and saw the beautiful colors emerging from the day's sunset. He looked over to his brother and saw that Yamato was in deep thought once again.

They both made their way to the gardens, and they had planned to meet their mother there. She had said that she wanted to talk to them about something. Yamato and Takeru soon went to the back of the gardens and found their mother sitting in a chair and drinking a cup of tea. Slowly, the two of them approached their mother and came to greet her.

"Hello mother." Greeted Yamato as he took a chair and sat down

Takeru also took one of the chairs and sat. Soon he asked "Mother, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Oh, hello there. Yes, I did mention that I wanted to talk to the both of you." Replied queen Natsuko as she handed her sons each a cup of tea.

"It seemed to be quite urgent from the tone of your voice earlier. Did something happen?" asked Yamato taking the tea. He was getting worried about whatever it was that his mother wanted to tell him.

"Boys…I wanted to tell you something urgent. It happened not too long ago." Said queen Natsuko looking at her two sons seriously

"What is it?" asked Takeru who was now getting eager to hear the answer as well.

"Do you remember when you both had passed by the throne room earlier? We told you about the incident that occurred I the town did we not?" asked queen Natsuko

"Yes, you did. You told us to take our leave that time so we left. You mentioned about the wreckage that occurred in town. Was the culprit found?" asked Yamato

"Well…it would seem that we still have no further proofs, but we have some suspects now." Replied the queen

"Who is it? Did they admit that they were the ones responsible for the crime?" asked Takeru, then something made him feel uneasy all of a sudden, as if what he asked was something that he would soon regret.

"…" Queen Natsuko remained silent for a moment then she answered, "The people that were brought to the palace earlier were the suspects. I was surprised when Van brought them in. I was in no fit condition to state any objections, for the evidence led to them…"

"Mother, wait for a second. Where is this going? And who's Van?" asked Yamato curiously

"Van is Princess Cassandra's most trusted soldier. He has worked under her for years and was in charge of the investigation that was held." Explained queen Natsuko

"Alright then…now who are these people that were brought in as suspects. You seem quite unsure of the arrest…was something about it bothering you?" asked Yamato, he had a bad feeling after hearing that Van was the one in charge of the investigations.

"Yes…something has indeed been bothering me. That's why I wanted to talk to the both of you." She looked form Takeru to Yamato and continued "Do you remember the night of the ball? I recall that some of your friends from the village were invited isn't that right?"

"Yes they were mother, in fact they were with Jou at the time. Why do you ask?" asked Takeru, this gave him an even worse feeling

As for Yamato he was deep in his thoughts "How could I possibly forget that night? It was the night when I failed to tell her how I felt…"

Queen Natsuko sighed heavily and spoke "Your friends…are they good people Takeru…Yamato?"

"Yes of course they are. They have helped us through when we first arrived at the village and we enjoy it with them…is there something wrong with the way you see our friends?" asked Takeru

"No of course not. I would never assume such a thing Takeru. It's just that…something has happened…I just needed to know." Said queen Natsuko. In truth Tai and the others didn't strike to her as the type of people that would even commit a crime.

This snapped Yamato back to reality and he asked "What happened to them? They didn't get hurt did they?" he asked in worry

"Yamato…your friends…they were…" queen Natsuko couldn't help it. She didn't want to hurt her sons feelings and inflict pain into them much more

"They were what mother? Please you have to tell us. We have the right to know about this as well." Pleaded Yamato

"They were…they were the suspects. Four of them were brought to the palace earlier and are currently being observed. The evidence pointed to them and they're now taken in under orders." Queen Natsuko saw her sons faces turn pale and she continued "I was able to get their names…Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Taichi Yagami and…Sora Takenouchi…"

Hearing this Yamato's eyes widened in shock and he clenched his fists "No…they would never….it couldn't be…."

Takeru froze and couldn't speak and he couldn't even think clearly. Did he hear right? But how….

Back at the town, things were still under repairs, but let's not focus on that now for there were more important things to worry about in the time being….Tai's place was where Ken and the others could be found. They told some of the townspeople that they needed to have some privacy for it was of great importance. The door was locked and it was assured that no one from the outside would be able to hear whatever it is that they had to say.

Ken and the others were listening to Jamie's story and what really happened the night they were gone…as the truth was slowly being unfolded they were now sure that Tai and the others were definitely not the culprit and they had a witness to prove it.

"And those men seemed like they'd be perfect to pose as soldiers and such. It was about late at night when they stopped by my place and I wasn't able to get a good look at their faces but I can tell you that it looked absolutely nothing like Tai or any of the others." Explained Jamie as she was going about on her story

"So Jamie, did you see if Tai, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro's houses were skipped on purpose?" asked Ken. This was one of the questions that he needed her to answer

"That, I can tell you. Yes, their houses were skipped on purpose. In fact when they left I snuck into the back of our door because I wanted to know what the heck was going on. I did see them headed for Mimi's place first, but when they got there they skipped it and moved on t the next one…question is…why would they do something like that?" asked Jamie as she looked at Ken. She could tell that he was on to something.

Ken was now truly in deep thought "I knew it, they did skip the houses on purpose, that would explain why it was perfectly clean when we all got back." Ken was now getting the bigger picture of all the small clues that they were getting.

"Hey Ken…didn't you mention something like this earlier? You said that Tai's house looked like it was untouched on purpose right? So then if that part is true then where does that leave us?" asked Davis

"He's right about that. If we report this, one witness wouldn't be enough to prove anything and not to mention that the witness is our friend so I doubt it would do us any good." Said Jou, even if Jamie did see the incident happen it was still too hard to prove anything if she was the only one who saw it happen. "Jamie being a witness isn't a bad thing, she actually helped us clear things out. The problem is, they could just make it look like she's defending Tai and the others to get them out of there. She doesn't have any proof she saw it, it wouldn't be enough for her to testify about seeing the event happen alone."

Ken was silent for a while and soon he spoke "I think I know who's responsible for all of this…"

The others looked at him in shock "You do? Seriously?" asked Davis

"Come on you guys, didn't anyone strike you as someone who'd do anything just to get rid of Tai and the others?" asked Ken

"Well…yeah there was one person…but it's just Cassandra…she couldn't have…could she?" asked Davis as he looked at Ken as he saw Ken nod a bit in response

Kari saw this too and she asked "How can you be so sure, once again this lead will get us nowhere without any proof."

"And Ken what motive would she have? I mean reasoning out what happened months ago with the rest of us won't work now, it's been months." Said Cody

"She has a bigger motive now than before. There's one person that's keeping her from getting what she wants now. It's not just Tai, there's someone else…someone who might even have a chance of getting her out of here for good. She must have realized that this person was being a hindrance to her plans and wanted to get them out of the way as well." Explained Ken. Right now there really is one more person that can have a big effect on Cassandra's plans if not dealt with.

All were silent and were thinking of an answer to what Ken had explained and soon Jou caught on and answered "Sora…it's her isn't it…"

"Sora?" asked Jamie

"Yes, that's right it is Sora. Think about it, the influence that she could pull. Guy's what's the one thing that Cassandra came here to accomplish?" asked Ken. He wanted his friends to be the one to solve the puzzle piece by piece.

"Well…that would have to be her marriage with Yama right?" asked Kari. Kari was starting to get it now as well "Wait…the marriage…Sor could have been the one to stop the marriage and Cassandra wanted her out of the way."

"Exactly. With Sor around, she wouldn't be able to accomplish her main goal. I'm sure it's pretty obvious why." Said Ken

"Because if Sor was still here that would mean that Yamato could end up defending her." Said Yolei

"True, and that's not the only possible outcome. Think of it, Yamato's marriage with Cassandra was a set-up remember? He doesn't like her, let alone love her. We all know who Yamato is head over heals for don't we?" asked Ken

"Sora." They all answered in unison, everyone knew that by now

"So with Sor here, she'd be the one with the unsuccessful plan in the end. That's why she had to find a way to get rid of her until the wedding." Said Jamie

"Yamato loves Sora, once he's able to tell her that the more reason he'll have not to marry her by the end of the month, not to mention that Her Majesty is on their side right? If Yamato and Takeru were to find out about what had happened to the others then that would give us a bigger chance to get the others out of there and prove them innocent." Said Ken then e continued "And we could try unfolding to them the truth of all this and get Cassandra out of here."

"So…we are getting somewhere now aren't we?" asked Davis

"Yes, we are. Now that we've found her motive, all we have to do is put all the pieces of the puzzle together and then we find the truth." Stated Ken

"So where do we start?" asked Cody

"Alright so here's the thing. If she did plan this from the very beginning then she was sure to have an accomplice with her." Said Ken then he started to explain the vents that occurred "First, she skips the houses of Tai and the others to have some evidence and pin the crime on them. She even made the effort of doing it when we were out of town to make it look like they knew when this was going to happen, making it the motive of why we left town that night. It looked like the plan was absolutely flawless, considering we couldn't even find solid proof that contradicted their evidence. There were evidence that pointed to them and a motive of leaving town. There was just one flaw in her plan."

The others looked at him in confusion and Cody asked "What might that be Ken?"

"It's simple really…she forgot about one thing…Jou." Said Ken

"Jou???" asked the others

"Me?" asked Jou shocked

"Think about it again. The time that she went to town months ago Jou was on his medical trips. Then when we were at the ball and she saw us, Jou was hidden in the bushes with Takeru. In short there wasn't a time when she saw Jou with us as our friend, therefore she doesn't know about Jou being somewhat connected with Tai or any of us. The only thing she knows about him is that he's a doctor and he's friends with Yamato and Takeru." Said Ken and then he looked at Jou and asked "Do you remember when I asked you if your house was as wrecked as all the others were?"

"Yeah, you asked me about that. My house was trashed just like the rest were." Said Jou

"Now look at the situation that we're in. All the people that were arrested were known to be close to Tai just like Koushiro, Sora and Mimi. In fact they all grew up together along with Kari too, so that means the culprit had a great deal of knowledge and information about the others. Now, let's say Cassandra wasn't the culprit. If so, what then is wrong with this picture?" asked Ken

"If the culprit did have information…then he would have skipped Jou's house as well, knowing that he is also a really good friend of Tai's." said Yolei as she got what Ken was pointing out.

"That's true and in the process Jou should have been arrested too. If that person knew that Jou was Tai's friend and had ties to the palace then the culprit would have gotten rid of him as well." Said Ken

"Then that would mean that the person didn't know that Jou was a friend of Tai's. That would leave us assuming that Cassandra did do it. She didn't know about Jou's Tai's to Tai right?" asked Davis

"Again that's true. She knew that Jou had ties to the palace and to the royals, but she didn't know that Jou had a great deal of ties with us as well. So she didn't see any need to get him dragged in the situation." Said Ken. He saw now that the others were getting a bigger picture on the situation at hand, now all they had to do was find a loophole to get the others out of the problem.

"So now that we know what's going on…what are we supposed to do?" asked Davis

"Simple, Jou will be our gateway to the others. He can still enter the palace right?" asked Ken

"That would be no problem for me. So what do want me to do when I get there?" asked Jou

"Two things: One, find Tai and the others and pass messages to them about whatever plan we have in mind. Two: Get to Yamato and Takeru and tell them that we need their help. And one minor detail, you have to keep acting as if you have no ties to us or to the others. It could be risky if someone were to find out." Said Ken

"By the way Ken…what is our plan?" asked Yolei

"That's something we still have to think deeply about. We have to make sure this one does not, by all means, backfire on us." Said Ken then he looked at Jou and to the others "We have to get them out of there before Yamato's wedding."

"Won't they stop because of what happened?" asked Davis

"I doubt it, they already chose someone in charge of this problem so I think that the wedding would still continue. The clock is ticking we only have at least two to three more weeks before the wedding takes place. And now we're running out of time." Said Ken

"Okay, so we have to get the others out of there, prove them innocent, try and prove the guilty party, and stop the wedding? You have got to be kidding me Ken, there's no way we could do all of that in two to three weeks!" said Davis

"It's not impossible, true enough that it's hard but we have to at least give it a shot. We need to do it for everyone's sake. You wouldn't want things to end with our friends in prison, Yamato and Takeru unhappy and Cassandra as our queen do you?" asked Ken looking at Davis who knew that he had a good point.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, but this is going to be quite a hassle for us isn't it?" asked Davis and he continued "I mean, how are we supposed to get the others out of there?"

"We'll try to think of a logical way Davis, but we need to hear Tai and the other's side as well. That's why we need you to get there as early as first thing tomorrow morning Jou. We also need Yamato and Takeru's aid on this matter." Said Ken as he now looked at Jou

"Forget leaving tomorrow morning Ken, I'll leave as soon as I get out of here. I can ask to stay there if they allow me to. If not, I'll be going home late tonight." Said Jou

"Alright, as long as we have a way of communication with the others then we have to try our best to think of a plan as soon a now." Said Ken

"Jou I suggest that you get going and leave, it's getting gloomy outside." Said Kari then she took out two pieces of paper an handed them to Jou "Can you give those to Tai and T.K? I just wanted to see how they were doing…if it's alright with you that is."

"Of course, no problem. Well I better get going. See you guys soon." Said Jou as he unlocked the door and walked out. The others simply hoped that they could get all of these things done before it's too late…

Yamato and Takeru were still in shock, their mother could no longer remain eye contact with them as she saw the looks on their faces. She knew that the news that she told them must have had a very big effect, considering these people were their first true friends aside from Jou.

Yamato was silent for a little while longer and soon his fists were clenched tight and his knuckles were turning white he had a sudden outburst "How could that have been possible?!? Tai and the others being accused?!? Have they not considered the fact that those people that they charged of this crime lived in the village for a very long time now? It's their home mother, they would never do such a thing! They live there! Please this is an outrage. It- It's not even possible!" Yamato was now standing up from his seat and suddenly he kept silent again.

Takeru and the queen were both shocked hearing his sudden outburst. Takeru looked at his brother, in truth he actually agreed to what his brother just said, he just didn't quite imagine him saying it like that. Queen Natsuko on the other and was too shocked to speak, it was the first time that she heard her son speak to her that way. She did understand his sudden outburst though and she didn't get angry…just shocked…

Yamato, noticing his actions, soon managed to calm down. He sat back on his char and spoke softly "I'm sorry for that mother. I- I shouldn't have acted that way…I apologize. I guess I was just…I was…"

Before he could finish, queen Natsuko cut him off "It's alright Yamato. I know that this is truly a shock for the both of you. Even I found it hard to believe that they would commit such a crime."

"I know an I'm sure that they didn't do this mother. We know them and trust them…they just wouldn't do anything like this. Please believe us…they are not those kinds of people…" said Takeru who was now joining the conversation once again

The queen sighed and spoke "It never occurred to me like they would do such a thing either…but Van had brought up some evidences that led to these people…"

"And what would that evidence possibly be?" asked Takeru

"They left the village when the crime occurred. Then when the town was searched, their houses were perfectly clean unlike all the others whose houses were left destroyed and wrecked even." Explained queen Natsuko

Yamato was silent for a while then he spoke "Is there a chance that they'd be willing to hear their side o the story?"

"I'm not quite sure…Van in currently in charge of the investigations. He is the one to decide and tell us about any further suggestions or taken actions on the situation at hand. I want to help if I can, I just don't know how at the moment…If they truly are your friends them they're innocent aren't they?" asked queen Natsuko

"Yes, that's what we believe. I know that they would never do such a thing." Said Takeru

"I see…if they are innocent though that would have to mean that someone is trying to put all the blame on them…" stated queen Natsuko in deep thought

This sentence struck Takeru like a bullet. He suddenly remembered what had occurred a few nights before… _"You will never set foot into these walls again, I'll make sure of it. I don't know how you met Takeru and Yamato, but I will put a stop to this at once! I will not allow them to get near you all, not after this encounter."_ Those words came out of her mouth. This left Takeru to a thought "Right now I can only think of one person that would want to get rid of them so bad that she'd even go this far…."

Yamato saw that Takeru was in deep thought and knew that he was up to something. Right now though he was doing his own thinking. He knew that none of his friends would ever commit such a crime, he just didn't know how to prove it….

Takeru then spoke "Mother…if our friends were truly innocent…you'd try and help us prove that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would Takeru…why do you ask?" asked queen Natsuko in confusion

"Nothing…I just wanted to make sure of that. Thank you…" said Takeru silently

"Mother…if it's alright I'd like t speak with Takeru aloe please." Said Yamato softly

"Yes of course…I'll take my leave. I'll tell the both f you if there are any further decided actions to be taken." And queen Natsuko slowly stood up from her seat

"Thank you for that mother…" said Yamato as he stood ad gave his mother a hug "And…I'm sorry for yelling like that earlier."

"It's alright Yamato, I understand" she hugged him back and spoke "I know that I'm being the bearer of bad news but, you also have the wedding to think about…"

Yamato stayed silent and thought "My friends have just been arrested and now I'm being reminded that I have another problem on my shoulder…perfect…just perfect…" Yamato sighed and spoke "Yeah…I almost forgot about that…and I only have a few weeks let too…"

"It'll be alright, whenever you need help I'll be here always remember that…" reminded queen Natsuko

"Of course I will…thank you…" said Yamato as he soon broke the hug

"Well…I better take my leave." With that said she left the two brothers on their own hoping that they'll be able to talk and fix the damage that has been done.

Jou was on his way to the palace and he was just picking up some stuff from home. He hoped that he'd be able to stay the night there so that he could clear things out with Takeru and Yamato. "I sure hope that I'd be able to talk to them without Cassandra getting in the way. With the way things are right now, I'd say that's about as tough as we can handle we wouldn't want things to get a whole lot worse."

Jou then remembered the letters that Hikari wanted him to give out to Takeru and her brother Taichi. "I wonder how Tai and the others are doing? I sure hope that they're doing alright…" with that thought and a sigh escaping from his mouth, he ran out of the house and dashed to the palace hoping to see his two friends right after he gets there.

Yamato and Takeru watched their mother leave until she was completely out of their sight. Yamato sat back down on one of the chairs and Takeru soon followed suit n doing so. They were both I complete silence until….

Yamato suddenly banged one of his fists on the table and looked away from his brother. Takeru saw and heard this and spoke "Big brother…do you think they're alright?"

"That was never the point. They shouldn't even be in there in the first place. Who would have thought that things would suddenly end up this way. No one…no one should have blamed them for this." Said Yamato, he was thinking of Tai and the others and in their current position. He knew that they didn't do it, they couldn't have.

Takeru sighed he also believed that there had to be some insane mistake on this matter. He soon remembered his thoughts earlier and spoke "You don't think that she…did all this do you?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean she?" asked Yamato confused

"Well…do you by any chance remember our talk the other night when I went to your room and told you what had happened with Cassandra and Tai in the gardens during the ball?" asked Takeru

"Well yeah but what does that have to…" before he finished his voice faded as he remembered what Takeru did tell him the other _night "I- I know that…big brother she's planning some type of plan. A plan that might do something to Tai and the others for that matter."_ In addition, the part of him saying _"I think that she wants to get rid of them…"_

Takeru was silent he knew from the look that is brother was giving off, Yamato was finally putting the pieces together and getting finished with the puzzle. It wasn't long before Yamato spoke again "You don't honestly think that…she would do this…do you Takeru?" asked Yamato

"I hate it too…passing judgments on like that, especially since I don't have any solid proof…but from the looks of things right now don't you think that It's still quite strange. The flow of things isn't quite right here. She's just the only one that I could think of right now." Said Takeru, true enough passing this kind of sudden judgment on Cassandra wasn't really right, but based on what they know it wasn't entirely wrong either.

"I know that…but to think that she'd go this far just to get what she wants…" Yamato thought more about it and no he was getting worried about his friends. He also thought about the whole wedding issue with Cassandra…looks like he's going to have to find a loophole in this situation. "This is something I can't easily get out of, if I have would want to have any chance of cutting that wedding and what you're saying is true about her…then he only way to get out of it is to prove he others innocent…but how?"

"That is the main problem isn't it? I don't know how we're going to do it either, especially at this state. The wedding and the whole issue on this came at the same time." Said Takeru

The two were silent once again and they were both in deep thought…but soon a voice, a tired voice, and one that sounded quite familiar interrupted their silence…

"Takeru! Yamato!" called no other than Jou

The two brothers looked back and saw that their friend was running towards their direction and was panting like crazy. It looked to them that Jou was in a hurry and wanted to tell them something fast. As Jou reached Yamato and Takeru he panted some more and soon looked to face his two friends.

"I'm…glad that…I finally…got to you two…Ken sent me to…talk with you…about the situation…we need your help and fast…sorry…I'm a bit exhausted…I've been looking for you two around the castle…." Said Jou as he was breathing hardly

"Jou…are you alright?" asked Yamato as he gestured his friend to sit down in one of the vacant chairs.

As Jou sat on the chair he looked at the two brothers and clamed down by now. "Listen you guys…I'm guessing that you've already heard about what had happened right?" asked Jou

Yamato and Takeru's facial expressions saddened once again and Takeru spoke "If you mean the one about he others then…yes we've heard all about it. Mother was he one who told us."

"I see…I came here for a reason. I have to talk to the both of you about this. To start off I want you to believe me when I say that Tai and all the others have nothing to do with this." Said Jou

"We know that Jou. We believe in them too, we both know that they're innocent…" said Yamato

"We need to talk about things because problems are starting to clash in and if we don't do something now it'll just get worse. Ken sent me here to talk with you two while the others go on with the investigations of their own in the village." Said Jou "We've got some leads and clues on who's behind this but we still need some decisive evidence. O h and I have to talk to Tai and the others as well."

'So it's true then…they must have been taken to the dungeons…" said Yamato "I hope that they're alright." He thought

"Yes, that would have to be the case. With all that's happened it's caused quite a fuss over at the village, no one could believe that they'd do such a thing…" Jou then took out the letter that Kari had handed tom him to give to both Takeru and to Tai.

He handed the piece of paper to Takeru and spoke "Here. It's for you."

"Huh? What's this?" asked Takeru as he took the note from Jou

"It's a letter from Kari, she wanted me to give that to you. I have another one here but it's for Tai." Said Jou

"I-I see…" said Takeru. He carefully opened the letter read it…

_Dear T.K, _

_I'm sure that you've already heard about what had happened. I wanted to know how you and your brother were doing, but suddenly this all happened and I was getting depressed. I wanted to tell you that if it's no trouble I'd like to ask help from the both of you. Tai and the others are innocent and I know it, we all do. I hope that you'll help us. I want my big brother to be here with everyone and I don't want to see him or anyone of them get hurt. We'll help too, in any way we can. We've currently thought of some possibilities and plans but we need everyone's help. One more thing T.K…thank you for everything. I miss you a lot, really I do. I got lonely when I couldn't see you, and now I lost Tai too, so please…please help us. Take care of yourself in the process, I wouldn't want you getting hurt either. I hope to see you again soon T.K…_

_Love,_

_~Kari~_

Takeru slowly closed the envelope and sighed "I miss you too Kari…so much…" then it suddenly occurred to him that it must be really hard for her…loosing not only her friends but her big brother as well… "Don't worry Kari, we'll get through this. You'll see Tai again soon…I'll make sure of that."

Jou watched as Takeru kept the letter away and looked at him. Takeru looked at Jou with a serious face and spoke "Jou…please tell me what you need and what we could possibly do to help out."

"Alright I'll tell you anything you want to know. Oh and I'll pass the message from Ken and the others." Said Jou "They figured something out and planned on telling you through me…um…guys…if I may ask…."

"Yes? What is it Jou?" asked Yamato

"Can I stay here for the night…that is if it's alright. I need to have chance to get to talk with Tai and the others and I plan on doing it tomorrow morning when everyone would still be asleep and such." Said Jou

"Alright, we and help you with that. I still have some of my own problems to sort out, but I'll be happy to help you with anything I can offer." Said Yamato

"Okay then, we'll get to work on this tomorrow. For now, can we go to your room and have a private and closed chat? I don't want anyone to hear anything I have to say. Not to mention that it' getting pretty dark." Said Jou

"Right, come on Takeru lets got." Said Yamato

As the three of them made their way to Yamato's room, they all thought of only one thing "Hang in there you guys, we'll get you out somehow…." And they made their way to the room awaiting to listen to whatever Jou has to say…

**Authors Note: Well that's about it. I hope this wasn't bad, I'll try harder in the next chapters. Thank you all so much again for all the reviews. Oh and Happy Valentines Day hehehehe….. **


	14. Making Plans and Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far it helps…I think I've said that a lot but it really does and it makes me happy to know that you like the story so thank you to all of you.**

**Making Plans and Something Unexpected**

It was bright and early in the morning. No one was awake by this time and the halls and corridors of the palace was currently empty. Jou, on the other hand, was wide awake. He had stayed over at the palace for the night and was now making his way to the dungeons secretly so no one would suspect anything. He was aiming to talk to Tai and the others and get some things cleared out with them, an so he quietly and quickly made his way to the palace dungeons which were found in a secured part of the palace.

When Jou got to the dungeon's entrance, he saw, as expected, a guard. The guard was wide awake and was looking over for possible trespassers and such. Jou made his was and came ace to face with the palace guard.

"Ah sir Jou, pleasure to see you here on this fine morning." Greeted the guard with a bow. Jou, being a well known doctor was also well treated and respected by everyone.

"Hello, it's ice to see you here as well." Said Jou with a smile

"May I ask sir, what brings you here to the palace dungeons?" asked the guard curiously

"Well, based on my information some suspects have just been arrested for the wreckage of the village." Said Jou

"Yes that's quite true sir." Replied the guard with a nod

"Will it be alright if I went inside? I would like to see who these suspects are exactly." Asked Jou, he was hoping that he'll be allowed to go in, for he needed to get to the others quickly.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, for I have been given orders not to let anyone inside." Said the guard apologetically

"Oh I see…" said Jou sadly and then he thought "This is bad, if I can't get inside then how am I supposed to talk with Tai and the others? I have to find a way in somehow…but sneaking in wouldn't do me any good either, this place is to secured I'd be sure to get caught."

There was an awkward silence between them and no one spoke at first…but then a voice had soon interrupted their current silence…

"Jou? Is that you?" asked the voice which belonged to no other than queen Natsuko

Jou turned around and saw the queen look at him with a mix of confusion and slight tone of worry. He bowed and spoke "Good morning your majesty, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I didn't quite expect to see you either. It's good to see you here Jou…if I may ask…what brings you here to the gates of the dungeon? I saw someone approach this place and got curious so I followed, but I never thought that I'd be you that I would find." Said queen Natsuko

"Um…you see…" Jou and the queen took a few steps away from the guard and spoke "Your majesty I didn't mean to trouble you, but I'm sure you've heard of what has happened to the village."

"Yes I have, it's been big news all around the palace." Said queen Natsuko

"Well…I'm sure that you're also aware that the suspects that have been arrested are…" as Jou was about to continue he was cut off

"Your friends? Yes I'm knowledgeable about that already…it gave me quite a shock when I saw them getting dragged inside the palace." Queen Natsuko now had a sad look in her eyes that Jou could very well see…

"Yes…I came here today to see if…by any chance…may I talk to them? When they got arrested I was never able to speak with them and I was hoping to have a word with them now…that is if it's alright…" explained Jou hoping that somehow someone would help him out

"I see…well…I don't quite approve of them being locked up there as well. Maybe I can be of some assistance to you Jou…" suggested queen Natsuko

Jou had a shocked look on his face. He thought "Asking for Her highnesses help may result to being an advantage or a downfall. I wouldn't want to get her involved in anything that might get her hurt or something like that."

Queen Natsuko saw through this look and spoke with a warm tone on her voice "Jou, they're your friends aren't they? They're Takeru and Yamato's friends as well. I want to help, for I believe in their innocence, although I cannot take any sides until the truth is revealed I don't think that letting you talk to them and hear them out is a bad thing. It's only fair that way…so please Jou, let me aid you in this problem."

Jou remained silent for a while and soon he looked at the queen and spoke "Thank you. They are my friends indeed, and I know they didn't do this. I know none of this might sound believable coming from me…but I grew up with all of them and I don't think that they'd do such a horrible deed…"

"I believe in you as well. If you're willing to tell me what you may figure out through this then I can assure you that I will surely help you uncover the entire truth of all this. If they are truly innocent then…things will find it's way that will eventually lead to the truth of it all." Said queen Natsuko with a smile

Jou returned the smile and said thank you once more. The two of them made their way back where the guard was. Queen Natsuko soon looked at the guard and spoke "Sir I would like you to please let sir Jou here enter. It is under my permission that he be allowed to enter and speak with the suspects."

The guard bowed and nodded "Yes your majesty of course, as you wish."

Then the guard opened the doors to the dungeon and gestured Jou to enter. Jou turned to face the queen once more and smiled and he spoke "Thank you so much your majesty." And with that said, he went inside the dungeons hoping to find and talk to Tai and the others as soon as possible. As he went inside he thought to himself "Tai…you guys…just hang in there…"

Jou walked inside the dungeons and found it rather silent. Of course, he didn't expect any more prisoners here aside from Tai and the others so he wasn't that shocked to find the cells completely empty. He kept walking until he came closer to a cell with Two people in it. He continued and as he arrived, he found Tai right there, sleeping. He also saw Sora who seemed to be wide awake.

Sora turned to face Jou as she heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to their cellar. She was wide-eyed when she saw her friend there but soon tears started to al down from her eyes as she saw Jou… "Wh-what are…how…how'd you get in here?"

"Hey Sor….are you guys alright?" asked Jou as he looked at Sora worriedly and spoke silently "Hey…you don't have to cry you know…Sor everything's going to be just fine. We'll get you guys out of here soon…I promise alright?"

Sora tried to stop her tears and spoke "Jou I'm glad that it was you…"

Jou looked at her with a confused expression "Huh? Did you expect anyone else to come and see you?" he asked

"I…I thought that it was Van. I just don't want to see him right now…" said Sora in a soft tone

Jou stayed silent for a moment then spoke "Van…who is he? His name doesn't seem to ring a bell…"

"He's the soldier in charge of the investigations with the whole issue in the village…he hurt Tai and well…he's not really a person you want to meet. He works under princess Cassandra and has been working for her for a long time now." Explained Sora

This had Jou thinking "A soldier working for Cassandra was the one in charge of the investigations? Now…isn't that kind of suspicious to say the least…"

Sora remained quiet for a second, then he heard Tai's voice as he was finally waking up along with the voices of Mimi and Koushiro. Tai rubbed his eyes and he looked around him. As he saw Jou he exclaimed out of shock. "J-JOU?!? What the..??? What are you doing here?"

"Shhh….Tai not too loud. Someone might here you…." Said Jou

"Well…he's already managed to fully wake me. It's not a surprise for him to yell like that. You already know how loud Tai can get at times like this." The voice of Mimi soon joined their little conversation.

Jou tuned around and saw Mimi and Koushiro looking at him as well. Koushiro was now wide awake too, especially after hearing Tai's loud eruption. "Jou…Tai has a good point though…what brings you here?" asked Koushiro

"Well…I needed to talk to you guys about some stuff. Mainly, it's about the whole being a suspect to something you guys didn't do thing…Ken sent me here and thought of using me as some kind of pass between you guys and them."

"Hmm….just as I thought. Ken's already thought of something hasn't he? He really is smart." Said Mimi with a smile then she looked at Koushiro "He's just like you."

"Well…I can't really argue with that can I? Anyway, Jou what's Ken got in mind?" asked Koushiro

"It's actually kind of complicated, but I'll try to explain the best way that I can." Said Jou

"Alright, so hit us, we're all ears Jou." Said Tai

"Well…for starters, there was a witness to the whole incident the other night. She told us what really happened and it seems like we've been scammed." Said Jou looking at Tai and the others

"Scammed? You mean like…this entire thing was planned from the beginning right?" asked Tai

"Yeah, that's how it looks like right now, Jamie was the witness. She woke up from all the noise and sneaked behind the door to take a look at what was going on." Continued Jou

"Did she see the real culprit?" asked Sora hoping that there was going to be a clear answer

"Unfortunately she didn't. She did say that they looked a lot like soldiers." Replied Jou

"Soldiers? What would they be possibly doing in the village in the middle of the night? Are you saying they were the one's who trashed the place while we were gone?" asked Mimi

"That's what it looks like, you see what was even stranger was the fact that Jamie saw them skip your houses on purpose." Said Jou

Koushiro's eyes widened and he exclaimed "That would explain why our hoes were perfectly clean. It wasn't just a coincidence, it was plot!"

"That would mean that whoever did this wants us out of here, and to be able to do that this person had to scam and frame us for something that we didn't do." Said Tai seriously and now he spoke again "And I could think of only one person who would want to go this far…"

"Cassandra…." They all said in unison

"That's what Ken assumes as well. I mean, all she needed was some evidence that pointed to you guys and she could get you locked up here and all her plans would work out." Sid Jou

"Not exactly, all we have to do is stop her before she even gets close to her goal." Said Tai

"It's not that easy, we have a lot to worry about. She planned this completely Tai, which means that if we make one false move we're in for it." Said Koushiro

"True, Ken gave me a little background on what we have to accomplish within two weeks at least and it's not a piece of cake I can tell you that much." Said Jou

"Two weeks? Why the time limit?" asked Tai confused

"Have you guys forgotten? Yamato and Cassandra's wedding is in two weeks. If we don't get you guys out of here on time things could get a whole lot worse for all of us." Said Jou as he saw their faces come to some sort of realization

"Darn! The wedding, I almost forgot about that! Wait a sec…they're continuing with this? Even with something this big at hand?" asked Tai, he figured that they'd put the town issue before the wedding so it occurred to him that it should at least be put on hold because of what had happened

"Apparently not, it would seem that they're going on with the one month deadline thing. Ken said this makes the whole set-up a bigger advantage for Cassandra." Said Jou sadly

"That's true, without us no one would stop the whole wedding thing and we'll all be stuck here while Yamato will be miserably waiting on he altar for Cassandra…Ew…that is not what I want to happen!" said Mimi in disgust, she couldn't even imagine Cassandra being wed to Yamato "That is not a kind of scene that I ever want to end up seeing."

"I don't think that any of us would want to see something like that. By the way, do Yamato and Takeru know about us being here?" asked Tai

"Um…yeah I know that they do. I was able to talk to them, it looks like Cassandra didn't want them finding out for a reason." Said Jou

"That would be an explanatory act, the main fat that Yamato and Takeru would want to help get us out of here would be unavoidable for her if so they were given the details of the situation." Said Koushiro

"In simpler terms, we'll be getting a helping hand and she didn't want that right?" said Tai

"Yes, knowing something like that could happen she did all she could to hide it from them, but they found out eventually anyway." Said Jou "Now I think they could lend us a hand."

"That's good to hear. So what's the main plan? Has Ken thought of any?" asked Mimi

"Well first off I need to get some information from you guys." Said Jou hoping to gather more clues

"Well if that's the case then we could start off with Van." Said Tai a bit angered

"Van…right I've heard of him…is he, by any chance, involved in this?" asked Jou

"It would seem that way, he didn't like us when he led us here and even gave Tai a hard blow in the face." Said Sora who finally spoke after the long silence of thinking to herself

"He also said something about not telling us anything even if he did know something about the incident." Said Koushiro remembering what had happened

"Other than the fact that he was in charge of the investigations, which on my account counts suspicious in my book, we don't really have any solid proof that he's related to the whole thing." Said Tai "If we did have some sort of proof though, that could help us in exposing the whole truth, and it might lead us to some sort of clue to Cassandra's guilt as well."

"Problem is…where would we get that kind of proof? He isn't just going to give it to us that's for sure." Said Mimi

"Yes, but if he did have some link with Cassandra or if he knew this would happen then there has to be something that linked them together. Anything will do, the only thing to do for now is to find it." Said Koushiro then he looked at Jou "Jou I need you to do something for us."

"W-what is it?" asked Jou, he had a feeling that whatever it was, risky was the word to describe it.

"I need you to sneak into Van's room here in the palace." Said Koushiro

"What? How and why would I do something like that?" asked Jou

"If what we suspect is true then we might find some kind of link that Cassandra and Van worked together on this. If we can find some kind of…list, letter, or anything with proof then we could get out of here." Said Koushiro

"Yeah, but…" Jou was about to protest when Koushiro cut him off

"You have to trust me, I'm sure that you'll find something there. Forget about getting us out here for now. First, you have to find some kind of proof then bring it here to us. Inform Ken and the others about it as well. You said so yourself, we can't waste any more time." Said Koushiro in a serious tone

"Come on Jou you can do it." Said Mimi "Just get in there and look for something convincing enough to get them guilty. You're the only one who can…I doubt that Yama would be able to move out of the wedding thing right now so please Jou." Said Mimi

Jou was silent for a while and soon he spoke "Alright, I'll try to sneak inside his room and look for some clues. If I find anything I'll get it and bring it here. I can't make any promises though…"

"No need for promises, we just have to think of a fool proof plan. Now our second problem is stopping that wedding. It's in two weeks right?" asked Koushiro

"Yes, it is. And they're undergoing preparations right now." Said Jou with a nod

"Then it looks like we're on our own for now. After you get that evidence, if so you do find one, just give it to us and our problem of getting stuck here will be over." Said Koushiro

"No it won't, we still have to go to the king and explain don't we? And if ever they don't find it believable then we're done for." Said Tai then he spoke again "Speaking of which, I doubt they'd believe us with Cassandra there contradicting everything we say."

"Yeah, not to mention that Van would be there to side with Cassandra we'd have no chance." Said Mimi sadly

"Don't be so sure." Said Koushiro

"Do you have something in mind Koushiro?" asked Sora looking at her friend

"Sort of, but I'm still thinking about it. I think I know a way to get out of here without going to all that trouble. All we would need are some stuff and the evidence of course." Said Koushiro with a smile

"What are you talking about? What other way could you possibly think of?" asked Tai

"Don't worry I'll tell you guys when we get everything that we need. Now, Jou you just have to accomplish all this and don't worry about us. When you get back to the village tell Ken and the others to continue looking for clues and if possible, other witnesses aside from Jamie." Explained Koushiro

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Said Jou then he waited for a moment before speaking "Guys, I better get moving, It'll be too suspicious if I stay here much longer, I'll see you all again soon."

"Okay take care of yourself Jou, and send my regards to the others and to Kari as well….is she doing alright?" asked Tai with a worried voice hoping that Kari wasn't harmed in any way.

"Yes, she's holding up quite nicely…Oh before I forget…" Jou took out the letter that Kari had addressed for Tai and handed it to him in between the steel bars "Here, it's from Kari she wanted me to give it to you when I see you guys so here it is."

Tai took the letter from Jou's hand and smiled "Thanks Jou I appreciate it. You're a real good friend. Tell her to take care and stay happy cuz' I'll be back soon."

"Will do Tai, anyway see you guys soon." Said Jou as he waved and said his goodbye's for the day. As he went out of the dungeons, he thanked the guard for letting him in and soon left and made his way elsewhere….

Meanwhile, Yamato wasn't in a very good mood. One, he just found out that his friends were arrested. Two, he just got reminded that his wedding, and the most horrible event in his life is just around the corner. And three, he's here in the palace doing wedding preparations for a wedding he doesn't even want to happen and at an event and time when his friends need his help the most.

"It's official…my life is a total disaster!" thought Yamato with a sigh "What am I even doing here when Tai and the others are being blamed for something they didn't do? I should be helping them, but instead I'm stuck here and have no way to get out."

His thoughts were interrupted by his mothers voice "Yamato are you alright?" she asked in concern

"Hmm? Oh mother…well…no I'm not. This is just the most horrible day in my life and I can't stand it anymore." Said Yamato

"Oh Yamato please don't lose hope. It'll be fine in the end." Said queen Natsuko

"I do hope so, but right now the chances of that happening are too slim." Said Yamato and then he asked "Oh and mother, where's Takeru?"

"He's going back to the village with my permission. He said he wanted to take a look at what's happened. He seemed quite worried and told me that it was urgent so I allowed him to go." Explained queen Natsuko

"Lucky him…." Said Yamato he was once again filled with his own thoughts "Normally, a wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest days in a person's life…unfortunately for me it's quite the opposite. I am not looking forward to this and other than that I don't even like who I'm getting married to. It would be different if it was Sora though…."

As he thought this, his face started to turn red and he thought "What am I thinking? I should be thinking of ways to help them not this! But…I do hope that she's alright…" Yamato had to admit that he didn't deny his earlier thoughts. If it were Sora that he was getting married to, it truly would be different and he might be doing his best if it was her…this made him think again "Come on Yamato, face reality. It's never going to happen, you don't even know if she feels the same way. Not to mention that father wouldn't allow it and…*sigh* I just want them to be safe…I'd give anything to see her safe and happy…even if it costs my own happiness as the price…"

Queen Natsuko saw her son's expression and asked "Yamato is there anything that you want to talk about? You know that I'll be willing to listen and I'll be more than happy to help in any way I can."

"It's alright mother, I do appreciate it, but I doubt anyone would be able to help me with this." Sad Yamato and he tried his best to smile "Don't worry, we'll see what comes out of this soon…excuse me I'd better take my leave. I'm sure that they're looking for me right now." And with that he left

Queen Natsuko's face saddened as she saw her son leave. He seemed to carry a heave problem and he didn't ask for anyone's assistance. She also saw through his smile, she knew that Yamato wasn't smiling for real. It was just some mask to cover up his true emotions… "Yamato I wish you'd open up more and tell me what's wrong…"

As Yamato walked away he spoke silently that only he could hear "I might as well go through with this, if she did all this just to get Tai and the others out of the way then maybe going on with the wedding could set them free and lessen their suffering. Besides I wouldn't want to be a son who disappoints…" he thought with a twinge of pain going through him…

Takeru hurriedly made his way to the village, when he got there it wasn't as lively as it used to be. Most of the shops were closed and the people were too busy fixing things and getting things together to even notice that he was there. Takeru's face saddened as he saw all of these people, some with lost homes and nowhere to go. He stopped by some of the houses that needed help and aided as many as he could. After he was done he went towards his main destination.

Ken was working at Tai's restaurant, dusting and cleaning and Davis and Cody were helping him out. Up until now they were waiting for Jou to come back from the palace and were hoping that the others have thought of something. As they were cleaning the doors went open and they turned to see Takeru standing by the door approaching them.

"Hey T.K what's up?" asked Davis plainly

"Hello, it's nice to get to see you guys again." Said Takeru, as he looked around he was shocked to see that the whole place was absolutely clean and not much dusting was needed to be done either

"Surprised? Don't be…it's been like this since we got back from our little vacation mayhem." Said Davis as he left for the kitchens leaving Takeru a bit confused by his actions. Davis wasn't acting like his normal self and Takeru could clearly see that.

"Forgive him. He's been like that since the arrest. He was alright last night, but I guess whenever he comes back here he can't help act that way every once in a while." Said Ken

"No, it's alright Ken. I should be the one apologizing. If I had known that this was to happen then…" Takeru was cut off by Ken on short notice

"What? Listen Takeru, no one blames you or Yamato for this. It's alright, most of us are just upset on what's happened. No need to pin all this on you alright. Don't mind our actions, we're fine really. We know they'll get out of there." Said Ken with a smile

"I know that but I can't help but feel responsible…" said Takeru sadly

"You shouldn't be. Anyway, what brings you here today? I thought that you weren't allowed to leave anymore based on Cassandra's orders." said Ken

"I asked permission from my mother without her knowledge. She's attending to wedding preparations right now so I shouldn't worry. I came to see how you guys were doing." Said Takeru "I'm not intruding am I?" he asked

"No of course not, you're always welcome here and you know it." Replied Cody with a smile

"Thank you…" said Takeru kindly

"I take it that you're looking for Kari?" asked Ken

"Yes, is she alright?" asked Takeru worriedly. He knew that since Tai was Kari's brother it must have been extremely hard for her

"She isn't here, she's in Sor's shop. She's tending to it right now. You can go ahead and see her if you'd like. I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you as well. Don't worry about us here, we'll do fine. As you can see there isn't much to fix around here. Oh and about Davis, don't worry his attitude will die down eventually." Said Ken

"Alright thank you Ken." With that Takeru left the restaurant and headed for Sora's flower shop where he hoped to see Kari again

Kari was silently fixing and arranging the flowers in Sora's garden, since she was alone she was currently experiencing a too silent atmosphere. Kimlaska's people had not been that jolly ever since the incident and since Sora wasn't there she had no one left to talk to. She closed the shop, for she didn't expect any costumers for quite some time ever since what had happened so she tended to the garden instead.

After doing all that, she went back into the main shop and caught a glimpse of Sora's shelf. She went closer and a file of papers suddenly fell from the shelf. She picked them us and saw that they were Sora's sketches, sketches of them together, some when they were little and more as they were growing older. As Kari saw all these sketches she couldn't help tears forming in her eyes again. The silence in the room made it even harder for her to restrain them. A few seconds later the doors of the shop were opened and Kari saw Takeru going inside.

"Kari, are you alright?" asked Takeru as he went near her and got worried when he saw the tears in her eyes. He soon saw the sketches that she was holding onto. "May I see them?" he asked

Kari slowly let go of the papers and handed them to Takeru. As he looked at the sketches he soon realized why Kari was crying. She was remembering the times that they were all here…complete…together….

He placed the sketches back in the shelf and pulled Kari into a hug "It's alright, everything will work out. You can cry if you want to, there isn't anything wrong with that. You miss them don't you?"

Kari was holding on to Takeru as she spoke "Yes, and I'm afraid of what might happen to them…I want them here…and I want to see Tai again…."

Takeru hugged her tighter and spoke "I'm sure Tai and the others are alright, and he wouldn't want it if you were weakening like this because of him. Crying isn't bad Kari, but you have to stay strong, you could pour all your sadness out…go ahead and I'll stay here until you're feeling better. How does that sound?"

Kari simply closed her eyes and continued to let the tears fall down her face. Takeru was holding onto her as she cried and he was comforting her all the same. Having Takeru there made Kari feel better faster than expected. Tears were still falling a little later but they weren't as bad as before.

"Thank you…for being here for me…I know I sounded quite childish just crying like that. I'm sorry for bothering you T.K." apologized Kari as she was still leaning on him

"It's not a problem, I'm glad that I was here for you. I got worried when I found out what had happened and I asked permission if I could leave." Explained Takeru "Are you feeling better now?" he asked

"Yes, thank you." Said Kari with a smile

"Your welcome. I'm happy that you're smiling again. I was quite surprised to find you crying here and alone at that. I got worried when I saw you that way, I'm happy you're alright." Said Takeru returning the smile

"How did you know I was here?" asked Kari looking at Takeru

"Ken told me you were here. I had stopped by at the restaurant and I didn't find you there so I came here." Said Takeru

Kari was silent again for a moment then she asked "Are Tai and the others really alright?"

"Well…I haven't heard much, but I don't think they were hurt. They are just suspects still, hurting them would be going over the top, at least not unless they're proven to be guilty." Said Takeru

"I see…I hope they're okay. I sent Tai a letter telling him that I missed him and I hope that he's alright." Said Kari "I sent you one too, did you get it?"

"Yes, Jou gave it to me yesterday. He's returning today isn't he? He said something about a plan to get the others out. He talked to us last night and told us some details on things that have happened." Said Takeru

"Oh I see…well…how long will you be here?" asked Kari. She hoped that he's stay for a little longer. She wanted the company and someone to be there with her.

"I have to leave soon. Since the wedding preparations again I can't leave long. I'm sorry." Apologized Takeru. He too wanted to stay longer but knew he couldn't for the time being.

"Okay….can you go with me back home, I'm sure Ken and the others are waiting for me. Is that alright?" asked Kari

"Yes of course. I'd be more than happy to do so." Said Takeru with a warm smile

Kari gave off another smile in return and they both got up. Kari arranged everything and as they went out the door, she took out the key to the shop and locked the door. She turned to Takeru and they both made their way back to the restaurant…

As they got back, Takeru stopped at the front door and spoke "You better go inside, they're waiting for you aren't they?"

"What about you?" asked Kari

"I have to go back as well. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer." Apologized Takeru

"No it's alright, I'm glad that you came. Will you be back soon?" asked Kari hoping that he'd say yes

"I'm not sure but I'll try my best to do so. It's getting late you better head inside now Kari." Said Takeru

"Alright, do take care. And I hope you come back." Said Kari

"Yes, and please you take care as well. They'll be alright." Said Takeru comfortingly

"I know….I just have to wait for them to return. Well then see you again soon T.K." said Kari

As she was about to go inside Takeru stopped her "Kari wait…"

Kari stopped and turned around "Yes?" as she asked Takeru closed the distance between them and kissed her. She wasn't able to move and her eyes widened. Kari closed her eyes and her face began to turn red. Soon they broke away, Takeru was blushing and so was she. "I-I better go…take care Kari…." As Takeru left Kari was frozen and shocked but at the same time quite happy. After all that has happened she never expected something like this...and she never expected to have a first kiss, especially not with Takeru Ishida.

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you. The next chapter would be something about Jou's act of sneaking in Van's room. I hope you liked this chapter please review. **


	15. A Clue, Decisions and The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

**A Clue, Decisions and The Plan **

The following day, Jou went straight to Tai's and immediately found Ken and all the others there. Jou hurriedly went inside and closed the front doors. Ken saw him coming is so he stopped all the things that he was doing to entertain Jou.

"Good morning Jou." Greeted Ken and so do all the others

"Morning to you goys too." Said Jou

"So did you find anything? Were you able to talk to Tai and the others?" asked Davis. For starters, he wanted to know if his friends were alright.

"Yes I was able to talk to them. They're alright by the way, we were able to have a decent chat." Said Jou as the others, including himself sat down the chairs for them to have a clearer conversation

"That's nice, so did they tell you anything that might help in their getting bailed out situation?" asked Davis

"Not entirely, but Koushiro was able to think of something though. He's given me a job at the moment and he seems to have thought of some kind of plan, he wouldn't tell me the whole thing though." Explained Jou

"Let's leave that be for now. Knowing Koushiro he's thinking of a way so that this won't backfire on us lie the last time. Now, did hey say anything on what we have to do?" asked Ken

"Not really, they simply told me to tell you guys about their first part of the plan." Said Jou

"And that first part would be what exactly?" asked Yolei

"To begin they want to expose Van's connection to Cassandra." Said Jou

"Van would be….????" Asked Davis

"He was one of Cassandra's soldiers and he was the one in charge of the investigations here in the village. Tai said something about Van being involved in this mess." Said Jou looking at the others

"That's not much of a surprise considering he is working under Cassandra right? It's not surprising that they would end up suspecting him." Said Ken as he thought "If this guy's been working with Cassandra from the start then it would be appropriate to get him out of the way first. It makes sense though…if it's true, that would explain who was really behind the attacks while we were gone."

"Jou how do you plan to expose him though? Isn't that going to need some kind of proof to prove that he's a part of this?" asked Kari

"Yes that's true, that's why they're telling me to sneak inside Van's room. Koushiro said that if I could find anything that linked Cassandra and Van's involvement in this together then maybe this could get us one more step closer to the real truth." Explained Jou

"Then what? What'll we do while you go get the evidence thing?" asked Davis

"They didn't really say much, Koushiro simply stated that I should find what I'm looking for in Van's room. He mentioned that there had to be a clue there somewhere." Jou now noticed that Ken was starting to get very silent all of a sudden. "Ken are you alright?" he asked

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine." Replied Ken snapping back to reality then he spoke again "I think that you should do whatever it is that Koushiro has in mind. It might prove to be a big help with our situation at hand."

"Alright, I will. Anyway, I just came here to inform you about it and Koushiro said that you guys should continue the investigations around here, if ever you find any clues please inform me." Said Jou

"We'll do just that Jou, but you should be careful too. I doubt that sneaking in someone's room would be easy." Said Cody looking at Jou

"Cody has a point, you just leave all the investigations to us You've already got enough to worry about Jou." Said Yolei with a smile

"Thanks you guys. I guess I better get going now. I have to sneak into Van's room and find whatever is in there that could help in getting the others out." Said Jou

"Good luck Jou, and be careful. You wouldn't want to end up getting caught do you?" asked Davis

"Yeah I wouldn't Davis. I'll try my best. Well see you guys soon." Said Jou as he waved to the others and left for the castle once again

As Jou left, Ken and the others were the one's left and Yolei decided to ask "So Ken, you got awfully silent earlier. Something on your mind?"

Ken looked at the others and spoke "Well it just came to me that if Van and Cassandra were working together this whole time that would mean it wouldn't be all that surprising if Van was the one responsible for the attack."

Cody looked at Ken and asked "He might have been related to it in some way, but it's going to be hard to prove that he was the one who was in charge of the attack."

"True, but that's where Koushiro's plan comes kicking in right?" asked Davis

"Yes, if Jou successfully gets his hands on some kind of evidence that can prove it then we can get Van and Cassandra arrested. Not to mention that this whole thing was perfectly planned out." Said Ken

"There's one thing that's been bothering me though…" said Yolei

"Which would be what exactly? Care to enlighten us Yolei?" asked Davis looking at her confused

"Think about it, didn't Jou say that this Van guy was also in charge of investigations right after the attack? He works for Cassandra and he's the one in charge of investigations? If that's true then that could prove their link too right?" asked Yolei

"Ken, please explain…" said Davis

"It's simple, Yolei has a good point. If Van had something to do with the attack and he was in charge of the investigations that would make Cassandra's plan go a whole lot quicker. Who would even dare suspect that a person who is very well respected soldier would also turn out to be a criminal, and who would even think of him wanting to investigate his own crime? For what purpose would that serve? I would all end up being an alibi or a cover up." Said Ken

"No one would suspect him because of his status and the fact hat he was the one in charge of the whole thing." Said Cody

"That's the thing, which points us to the fact that even the investigating was all planned out, she planned it all to the last detail." Said Ken "That's why we're having such a hard time, but if we can make this work then we might just get out of here."

"Now all we have to do is believe in Jou, I sure hope he doesn't get himself hurt…" said Kari with worry, his brother and friends were already arrested she didn't want Jou to be the next one to go.

"Don't worry about it Kari, I'm sure he'll be fine. It will work out somehow." Said Ken then he thought "Jou…he's our chance, we still have a lot of things to worry about…Yamato's wedding being another problem. We need to settle all this in two weeks time and this is our chance to do it. We're counting on you right now Jou…"

Jou hurriedly went to the castle and he rushed to the corridors to find Van's room hoping that he wasn't there. As he was running all over the place he suddenly bumped into Nicholas.

"Oh, sir Jou pleasure to see you here today." Greeted Nicholas

"Nicholas I am so sorry, I guess I was in a bit of a hurry. I wasn't really looking at where I headed to. I apologize." Said Jou apologetically

"No need for apologies sir. May I ask though, what seems to be the hurry?" asked Nicholas

"Well….I was looking for something that I can't seem to find." Answered Jou

"I see, is there anyway that I can be of assistance?" asked Nicholas

"Oh…" Jou thought for a moment about the situation "I don't think there would be any harm of asking Nicholas for directions…I'm a bit lost here myself…" Jou looked back at Nicholas and spoke "If it's no trouble Nicholas, I'd simply like to ask for some directions."

"Of course sir, where are you headed?" asked Nicholas

"I'm looking for the room of Van…the soldier that works under princess Cassandra." Said Jou

"Ah yes, he's residing here for the moment. His room is a little bit more to east, I'm sure that you can find it near the room of the princess." Said Nicholas giving Jou directions

"Oh I see…um one more thing Nicholas, where are Yamato and Takeru?" asked Jou

"I've heard that they are both busy at the moment. Preparations for the wedding and such…" said Nicholas a little dismayed, he didn't like the idea of the wedding either.

"I see…." Said Jou then he spoke softly "Is Yamato planning to go through with this??? I wonder what he's thinking right now…."

Jou was interrupted by the voice of Nicholas "I apologize sir Jou, but I must take my leave now."

"Huh? Oh alright, thank you for the information Nicholas you've been a great help to me today." Said Jou and as the two of them were about to go their separate ways Jou turned and called out "Oh…and Nicholas?"

Nicholas, hearing his name, tuned around and asked "Yes? Is there something wrong sir?"

"Please do drop the sir…Jou would be just fine. Thank you once again." And before Nicholas had any time to respond Jou dashed off heading straight for Van's room.

Jou dashed for Van's room and when he got there he sighed in relief. Van was nowhere to be found and the room wasn't locked either. The room was empty and no one was nearby. Jou took this as his chance and went inside.

"Well…he'll be back soon so I better not waste my time here. Now where to start looking?" as he asked himself this, he quickly scanned the room for any possible clues an started his search.

Jou closed the door as to not raise any suspicion on anyone who passes by. He searched everything inside the room hoping to find something, sadly he couldn't find anything….Jou sighed and was about to give up….

"*sigh* I've searched almost everywhere, there's nothing in here…" said Jou, but then he sat on the chair near the shelf of Van's bedroom and to his surprise as he hit the shelf a book from the top shelf fell and as this happened at white piece of paper appeared sliding out of the book.

As Jou's curiosity took over the best of him he couldn't help but open the white piece of paper. As he did so his eyes widened "This is…" before he got anymore time to think he suddenly decided to get out of the room

He placed the book back and dashed out of the room, as he did so he saw, from the corner of his eye, that Van and Cassandra were talking and approaching. He hid behind one of the walls and he still had the paper clutched in his hands. He breathed heavily and once again looked at the piece of paper…

"This is it, it has to be…I can't believe that it really was her. I have to get to Tai and the others and fast. This is way too important for them to miss out on." With that, Jou dashed off once more this time making his way to the palace dungeons to talk to his friends…

Meanwhile Takeru didn't know what to think anymore, he had a sudden conversation with his brother and he didn't like how it turned out one bit. Takeru now in deep thought "Why would he think that? Doesn't he know that this could tear her apart?"

As Takeru was thinking somebody suddenly bumped into him. Takeru opened his eyes to take a look at who it was and was surprised when he saw Jou "Jou? What- what are you doing here? Are you alright?" asked Takeru as he lend Jou a hand to get up.

"I'm fine Takeru thanks..." replied Jou as he quickly got up "Sorry about bumping into you, I was in a hurry and I still am."

"What? Don't quite understand…Jou what going…" but before he could continue his sentence Jou cut him off

"Sorry for the rudeness or anything like that but I really need to go Takeru." Said Jou quickly as he dashed off and yelled back "Sorry again, I'm in a hurry, see you soon."

"Jou wait! Where are you going? I have something I need to talk to you about!" yelled Takeru then as he saw Jou's figure get dimmer he thought "I have to tell him." With that he dashed off to follow Jou to wherever he was planning to go.

Jou dashed into the dungeons as quickly as he could, unknown that Takeru was following him. He was allowed inside the dungeon because he had permission from he queen and that's something that Jou was truly grateful for. He ran inside as fast as he could and soon made it to the cellar which the others were put in.

"Jou! You're back! Are we glad to see you again." Said Mimi happily

"Were *huff* you *huff* expecting *huff* someone else?" asked Jou as he breathed heavily from all the running that he just did

"Yeah, we just got an unexpected visit from Cassandra and Van a few minutes ago. Trust me it was anything but pretty." Said Tai as he remembered the moment

"I see, that would explain why Van wasn't in his room when I got there." Said Jou as his breathing returned to normal.

"Hearing that, does that mean you were able to sneak into his room already?" asked Koushiro impressed. He sure didn't expect Jou to do his task just right after he was told to do it.

"Yeah, I was and lucky for me he wasn't there." Said Jou with a tone of relief

"Did you find anything?" asked Sora

As Jou heard this he remembered the piece of paper that he had found inside the room. He quickly took it out of his pocket and handed it to Koushiro "That's what I found."

"A white piece of paper? Is that supposed to help us with anything?" asked Tai confused

Koushiro remained silent and opened the paper. He read it's contents carefully while Jou was talking to the others explaining what the paper was all about. "It's no ordinary paper Tai, I got lucky that a book fell from the shelf and revealed the existence of that paper. I was about to leave the room empty handed if it wasn't for that."

"So…what's in it?" asked Tai

"It's a note that I found inside his room. It was placed inside a book at the top of the shelf. It's more like a letter than a note actually." Explained Jou

"A letter? That Van wrote?" asked Mimi

"No, It was more like a letter that was addressed to Van. Someone wrote it to him. What made it interesting was it's contents." Said Jou

"And the contents are what exactly?" asked Tai

"They're orders Tai…orders to Van." Replied Koushiro who had just finished reading the letter

"Orders? You mean…things that van should do? Like instructions?" asked Mimi "What kind of instructions Koushiro?"

"Instructions and plans…of the whole incident with the village." Replied Koushiro as he saw the face of the others widened

"A-are you serious?!? H-how?" asked Tai, as to answer his question Koushiro passed the letter to Jou and he handed it to Tai. Tai went a few inches closer to Sora's part of the cellar so she could read it with him. As they read the letter they noticed that Koushiro wasn't kidding. The letter was filled with instructions an plans on the who incident on the village.

Something in the letter suddenly caught Sora's attention. She saw that their names were specifically written in the bottom of the paper. "Why are our names listed here?" she asked turning to Koushiro.

Koushiro looked at the note again and soon he spoke. "Cassandra was the sender of this letter. She wrote it to Van, which proves the point that they did work together to make this whole issue into a possibility."

"Wait just a second Koushiro, you can't just make assumptions like that especially if you can't prove it." Said Mimi

"But I can prove it Meems." Koushiro turned the piece of paper over and on the back lower right part was a small signature. It was a fine print of a signature it was pretty small though, something that someone might not even notice if not observed closely.

"She's right, with the signature here that only means that she was the sender. Which would also explain why your names are written there. She wanted Van to know who se wanted to get rid of and to do that she wrote it down in her letter." Said Jou

"Well, that would explain a lot, now that we know that she did it and we have some proof we could finally get out of here." Said Tai

"Yeah I sure hope so…." Said Mimi

"It's not that easy, we still have to prove the signature is hers then we can get out. But if you ask me all clues already point to her." Said Koushiro "I mean who else would write a letter of plans like this to Van?"

As they were all thinking of positive ways to get the others out. Takeru's vice echoed through the dungeons and he spoke "Jou? Where are you? I really need to talk to you right now it's important." Said Takeru as he approached the cellar where Tai and the others were in.

"Takeru what are you doing here in the dungeons?" asked Jou

"I should ask you that too Jou. I followed you here because I needed to talk with you and it's really important." Said Takeru then he soon noticed Tai and the others around him and he spoke "Tai, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro! Are you guys alright?" asked Takeru looking over at the others

"We're fine Takeru thanks for your concern. I have to say that it's good to see you again." Said Mimi with a smile

"It's good to see you guys too. I'm glad that you're all doing well." Said Takeru relived

"We're fine and maybe we can finally get out of here." Said Tai

When Takeru heard this his face suddenly turned into a sad expression and they didn't fail to notice it either. "Hey what's up, you look as if you don't want us to get out of here." Said Tai

"It's not that, it's just that…my brother…" as Takeru started Tai asked

"Oh yeah, how is he by the way? We heard about the whole wedding thing, is he holding up?" asked Tai

"Yes…but…but…" Takeru couldn't seem to have the strength to say whatever it was that he wanted to say

"But? Hey did something happen to Yamato?" asked Tai as he saw Sora get worried

"You see…we had a talk. It happened last night…and it didn't go so well to say the least. We actually had a fight about it and it was the first time that he and I had fought like that. The fight wasn't all that serious, but the issue that caused it pretty much is." Said Takeru sadly

"Alright…would you mind telling us what happened? We'd be here to hear you out if you're willing to tell the tale." Said Mimi, she had a bad feeling about it but she couldn't help but want to know what was going on.

"Well….he's planning to go on with the wedding with Princess Cassandra." Said Takeru

"HE'S WHAT?!?!?" yelled the others except Sora who had kept silent

"What are you talking about? He can't do that! Why would he do that? Has he completely lost it?" asked Tai in a yelling tone

"Tai maybe he has his reasons…." Spoke Sora softly, but on the inside it was like she could feel her heart break to a million pieces

"Oh no, I don't care what his reason is . T.K what happened and when did he decide all this?" asked Tai

"Yeah, it isn't like him to just do this for no reason." Said Jou "Did something happen between you two?"

"Well…like I said we had a talk and that's how it turned out to be. It kind of went like this…" then Takeru started to tell the tale of what had happened with his brother and him during their conversation

_Flashback…sometime last night…_

_Yamato had just come back from all the wedding preparations that had been happening. He's been in deep thought lately and couldn't help but get confused. He went into his room so that he could have some time to think. He sat on his bed and then after a few minutes of silence he heard a knock on the door._

"_Can I come in?" came the voice of Takeru _

"_Sure go on ahead…" said Yamato as he saw Takeru get inside his room _

"_Hello big brother, so how were the preparations?" asked Takeru _

"_Fine I guess…" replied Yamato plainly _

"_Don't worry I'm sure we'll get you out of this mess somehow…we just need some time to do it." Said Takeru taking a seat on one of the chairs _

"_Actually Takeru…I'm planning to go on with the wedding anyway…" said Yamato sadly_

_Takeru looked wide eyed and spoke "You're what? Big brother what are you talking about?" asked Takeru as he wanted to make sure that he heard right which he was hoping that he didn't._

"_I said I was planning to go on with the whole wedding thing." Replied Yamato _

"_B-but why, you said you didn't love Cassandra let alone liked her…so….why?" asked Takeru who wanted his brother to change his mind _

"_I still don't love her and I will never learn to do so, but after everything that's happened I don't think that I can handle just sitting here and doing nothing. Just for this, she's put our friends in orison and put innocent villagers in danger. If marriage will be the only way to stop all this and if it can get Tai and the other out of there then I might as well do it." Explained Yamato _

"_But, what about Sora? Have you forgotten all about her? You told me that you loved her didn't you? Don't you know how much this is going to hurt her?" asked Takeru as he was begging for his brother to stop the crazy talk _

"_I love Sora more than anything Takeru. Nothing in the world could change that! I will never stop loving her and that's the reason why I'm doing this. I don't want to see her suffering like this anymore, we both know that I'm the reason why Cassandra got angry at her, it was my actions that made her loose it. Now Sora and the others are in the dungeons and I'm responsible for that." Said Yamato looking at Takeru_

"_Do you really think that if you wet on with the marriage Tai and the others would be happy about it? What then if you do get them out? You'll be living a miserable life then and Sora would end up heartbroken. It's true that you are doing this to keep them safe, but she'll want you to be happy too, do you really think that if you're here married to someone you don't love and unhappy that Sora would be happy too? Do you think that is she found out you went through with this she'd live a happy life. Knowing that you're with someone else would tear her apart! You should know that, you could cause her even more pain than the one that she's already in!" countered Takeru who couldn't stay seated anymore saying nothing. He was now standing up and looking straight at his brother._

_Yamato was shocked that his brother had spoken to him that way, he sure didn't expect that to happen at all. He soon spoke up "I know that, but if I could lessen the pain that all the others are feeling and let Sora free then I'm happy knowing that she's finally away from here. She'll forget about me soon enough Takeru, if this is the only way to keep her safe then I'm willing to risk it…" said Yamato "I would never and could never replace Sora in my heart and even you know that, but in times like this…" _

"_You're not thinking of this, do you really think that she could forget about you that easily after all that's happened? How could you even think that? She lives here in this kingdom and not too far from the castle. She'd be thinking of you every time she looks at the castle and I doubt that she could ever forget about you. She loves you, you're the first person that was able to make her feel this way. Even Tai stated that as a fact. Will you really risk it? Everything that you've felt for her…would you throw all that away, just to say that you kept her safe?" asked Takeru_

"…" _Yamato remained silent and soon before he could answer the door to his room opened revealing Nicholas_

"_I'm sorry to intrude your highnesses, but princess Cassandra calls for you in the royal ball room." Said Nicholas _

"_Alright please tell her that I'll be there in a minute." Said Yamato _

"_Of course." With that said Nicholas bowed and left the room _

"_I'm sorry Takeru but I need to go." Before Takeru could object Yamato was already out the door._

_Takeru was left alone in his brothers room, and in his own thoughts "What are you thinking big brother?" _

_End of Flashback… _

The others remained silent as Takeru's tale ended and Tai soon spoke "Is he insane? Does he really think that what he's doing is a good thing?"

"Calm down Tai, knowing Yamato he really just wants to get you guys out of this mess because he feels like he's the one that got you all involved in the first place." Said Jou

"But he isn't thinking this through! How does he think this is making Sor feel?" asked Tai annoyed

Sora looked at Tai and spoke "It's alright Tai, I understand why he's doing this…" but as she said this it made tears fall down her eyes as she thought "He's doing this because he loves me but it hurts so much. I'd rather bear it staying here than knowing that he's getting married for that reason…"

Tai and the others saw Sora crying and Mimi spoke "Can't we have a shot at talking to him T.K? Maybe we could change his mind or something…"

Takeru shook his head "He's been pretty busy right now I can't even see him that much anymore. The preparations are taking much of his time and Cassandra's been keeping him with her at all times."

"Looks like Yamato's stuck…" said Jou

"Even so, he's making the wrong decision here." Said Tai as he was trying his hardest to calm Sora down and stop her from crying

"True, we have to stop him. The wedding is just in a few more weeks right? We have to do something about the wedding…" suggested Mimi

"Yeah that's true but what? We're not even out of here yet." Said Tai

"That means that we have to get you guys out first. You've been here for days and we have to get you out so we could help Yamato. If we show them the evidence then we could get you released." Said Jou

"No wait. Don't." said Koushiro "We have to stay here a little longer, at least until the day of the wedding."

"Now Koushiro, have you lost it too? Why would we want to do something like that? It would make things worse wouldn't it?" said Tai

"Or it could also make things work to our advantage." Replied Koushiro

"Say what?" asked Tai confused

"If we get out now it wouldn't do us much good, they're too preoccupied with the wedding to even remember that we're here." Said Koushiro

"True, but if we have the evidence then we could get Cassandra kicked off the throne even before the wedding. Then we're settled and our problems are solved!" said Mimi who didn't get the point of staying here longer

"Remember that we have yet to prove that the signature of the letter is hers. So until then we cant call this a foolproof evidence. So why don't we make much use of our time now?" said Koushiro

"And what do you want us to do while we're here?" asked Tai

"Simple, Jou take this letter with you and find some kind of proof that this is hers. While you do that tell Ken and the others to think of something to help us escape here when we need to do so." Sad Koushiro

"Escape? Won't that make it look like we're running away from our crime here in prison?" asked Mimi

"Look it's simple, fist we have to make sure that our evidence is 100% solid. Then we wait until the day of the wedding to strike." Said Koushiro

"Why wait?" asked Tai

"Let me finish. On the day of the wedding we escape this prison cell and make our way to the church where the whole thing will take place. Once we're there we make an ambush and stop the wedding from happening. How? By showing them the solid evidence. That way Cassandra has no way to escape, we can ask help from the others to stall the wedding if we don't get there on time. Anyway, if we expose Cassandra's true nature to everyone here in the kingdom then there'd be no point of escape for her. She'd have no chance. The reason we need to escape on the spot is to make sure that she doesn't get suspicious before hand. If we expose her in front of everyone then they'll all know that she's a fraud and we'll get our justice." Explained Koushiro

"But won't that just add to her humiliation in the end?" asked Tai

"True, but that was the best thing that I could think of." Said Koushiro

"If that's the case then I won't object. After all she's done she deserves to be exposed to everyone at least." Said Mimi

"So you all agree with the plan then?" asked Koushiro

"Sure why not, Jou could go back and ask Ken to look for the evidence that we would need in the end and the whole escape plan too." Said Tai looking at Jou

"Oh and Takeru, don't tell Yamato about this." Said Koushiro

"Why not?" asked Takeru

"I just want him to be surprised in the end. But we have to finalize all this and make sure we do things on time. We can't be late at all costs, especially during the wedding or it'll end up backfiring all over again. Plus, time is ticking. ' Said Koushiro

"Right." They all nodded in reply

Tai then looked at Sora and spoke "Don't worry Sor we'll get him back and give Cassandra a taste of her own medicine."

"Remember that we only have two weeks to make everything turn out perfectly with no holes. We're a step ahead but we need to make this work literally." Said Koushiro "Jou will be the one to pass down the plan to the others in the village."

"Right! So lets get moving guys we have a lot of plans to think about!" encouraged Tai and they all nodded and hoped that this time they could finally expose Cassandra for who she really is.

**Authors Note: Sorry for this late update thing. I couldn't finish it quickly because of projects in school I've kind of been cramming lately. Sorry you guys. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Getting Everything Together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: This chapter includes the whole plan thing and a bit of Takari I hope that you enjoy it : )**

**Getting Everything Together!**

Yamato was depressed as usual and he had many things to worry about right now and he wasn't very lucky , for none of those things were a good thing. He was alone in his room it's at least been three days since Takeru's last spoken to him. Ever since they had that argument it hasn't been the same and he didn't blame Takeru for that. He knew that his brother had a point that marrying Cassandra would ruin his life for eternity, but all he could think of for the moment was Sora's safety. He didn't want her to suffer any longer and these were the times that he wished she never met him so she wouldn't be in this mess.

He sank on his bed and his hands were on his face. He didn't know what to do anymore and as the days were going by, so was the day of the wedding. This was another decision he couldn't quite understand. Right now his brother wasn't there and whenever he was Yamato never had time for him because of all the preparations. "That is it! What is happening to my life?!? Right now I don't know what to do and Takeru seemed to be pretty angry when we last spoke…"

As Yamato was deep into his own thoughts a knock on his door interrupted him. "Yamato? Are you in here? May I come in?" asked the voice of his mother, queen Natsuko

Yamato, hearing this was a little bit sad. He had expected it to be Takeru and he was hoping that he'd be able to talk with his brother about his decision. Nevertheless thinking that maybe with his mother here he'd have someone to voice out his problems to. "Please do come in mother."

Queen Natsuko came in the room and closed the door behind her. Seeing her son in his current state she could already tell that something was definitely wrong. She could already tell a few days before but she remained silent and now just seemed like the time that her son might actually open up to her.

She sat on the bed next to Yamato and spoke "Yamato why are you here all alone?" she asked in concern

"It's not like I have anyone here that wants to talk to me or anyone I want to talk to for the moment. I do appreciate your concern mother I guess right now I'm just not in the best of moods." Said Yamato as he looked at his mother and tried his best to flash a smile

"*sigh* Yamato, you don't need to smile when you don't want to. I'll be able to tell weather or not it's real anyway." Said queen Natsuko

"Yeah I know that. I just don't wan to see you worry about me like you do now." Said Yamato

"You're my son, I'm supposed to worry about you if only you'll tell me what the problem is then maybe we could talk about it and I could help you. I don't seem to see Takeru and you spend as much time as you used to so I know something isn't right here." Explained queen Natsuko hoping that her son would answer her this time

"Well, lets see…Takeru and I ad a fight a few days ago and it didn't go so well either. Now he isn't even talking to me and whenever I want to I don't have the time to do so. And now I'm faced with a decision that may result to ruining my entire life. In short my life is a complete disaster!" said Yamato in frustration as he used a pillow to cover his face.

Queen Natsuko was shocked hearing that his two sons had a fight. It was something that didn't happen between the two boys. "You and your brother fought? About what if I may ask?"

"It's complicated…" replied Yamato

"I'm here and I'll be willing to listen to whatever it is you have to say. No matter how complicated the situation may end up being I told you that I'd be here didn't I?" replied queen Natsuko with a warm smile

Hearing this, Yamato looked at his mother and spoke "Truthfully, I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if my decisions are right. And Takeru and I are having different points of views in this that it ended up in an argument. I don't know where to go or what to do and I'm stuck right now…I just don't think I can handle all of this on my own."

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help from others. It could help you a lot. I was surprised hearing that you and Takeru had a fight, but I guess it can't be helped. You're both growing and seeing life in a different angle now. But what I don't seem to get is this: What is it that you two could have fought about?" asked queen Natsuko confused

"Simply put, it has something to do with the wedding." Said Yamato in reply

"Oh? And what might that something possibly be?" asked queen Natsuko

"What I decided recently contradicted what Takeru thought would be best for me, we didn't agree on a certain issue and now it turned into something like this." Said Yamato, still he wasn't giving off the full detail of what ha happened to him and Takeru

"Yamato, please just open up to me. You know that I want to help you with this but how can I if you're not going to tell me anything?" asked queen Natsuko

Yamato remained silent but he knew his mother was just trying to help, he also knew that she wouldn't stop until she got some kind of answer coming from him. So he decided to speak up "I don't want to go on with the wedding, that's how I really feel. I've tried telling father to stop it but nothing worked. I thought I could just live with it like that since no one was going to listen to me anyway, but I was wrong. I found something that I never though I'd find. I found someone who I really care about this time, but even though how much I argue with others they wouldn't allow it. So how can I be happy if I'm getting married, but the thing is I'm marrying someone I don't love?"

"Is that what made Takeru mad? Didn't he say something about you liking another girl during one of our talks?" asked queen Natsuko

"Yes, that's true ad I won' deny it…Mother do you remember one of the names that you mentioned to me? One of the suspects? Sora Takenouchi in particular…the one that was dancing with Taichi Yagami during the ball." said Yamato looking at his mother

"Yes, she was one of the girls with Jou wasn't she? I've heard a lot about her, I would seem that all of your friends have some kind of business in the village. Quite impressive for one's so young. Now, what about this girl?" asked queen Natsuko

"Well, if I told you that she was the girl that Takeru was telling you about….would you believe me?" asked Yamato

Queen Natsuko was shocked for a moment and spoke "She's the girl that you like Yamato?"

"Shocking isn't it? Although I don't really see what there is to be shocked about. I find her attractive in more ways than one, not just how she is on the outside but on the inside as well. True that she's not a princess or anything of high status but I can't help what I'm feeling. She's kind caring and mostly things that Cassandra never was…" said Yamato "She just makes me feel that she somewhat cares and that I'm somebody other than just a prince."

Queen Natsuko was once again silent for she didn't expect this kind of answer coming from her son soon she looked at him and spoke "And I suppose this is where your fight with your brother comes in?"

"Yes, I said that I would continue the wedding with Cassandra if Tai and the others could be set free through this process. Takeru disagreed with my decision and we had an argument." Explained Yamato

"He's right then Yamato, if you truly love someone else why would you risk it? Wouldn't it be better if we thought of another way to fix things than this?" asked queen Natsuko

"But what else could we do? Mother, when you left the other night when you told us that our friends got arrested Takeru and I came up with the same thought. I know I sound completely inane just assuming this…but we both think that Cassandra had something to do with the incident in the village." Said Yamato as he watched his mother's eyes grow wide in shock

"How and why would you think of such things Yamato?" asked queen Natsuko

"Because…I lot of things have happened and most you or father have absolutely no knowledge about. Things happen and it changed us…both of us. We found friends that accepted us for who we are, and most of all…we found people who we could care for…people who we could love…" as Yamato said this his mother kept silent as he continued "I don't want to marry Cassandra or anyone else for that matter. But the problem is whatever I do nothing will change. It's alright if you don't believe me with what I've told you about Cassandra…but if it really is true then the marriage is the only way to set my friends free…and I'm willing to do that…"

"…' queen Natsuko remained silent, as she was about to speak Yamato beat her to it

"I'm sorry mother but I need to be alone for now…Please do understand…" with that said Yamato went out of his room leaving his mother in her own thoughts and him with his own problems…

Meanwhile at the village things were returning to normal, but most of the villagers were still in shock of what had happened to Tai and the others. Ken and the gang were having another talk about the incident. Jou came back from the palace again and was now telling them about Koushiro's plans and what he wanted them to do.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell us that Koushiro wants to stay there a bit longer?" asked Davis confused "But why?"

"Davis if you'd just let me finish what I have to say then it would be a little less complicated." Stated Jou at Davis who kept interrupting him whenever he said something concerning the others

"What is it then Jou? We'll try to keep Davis quiet this time." Said Yolei

"For starters, we spoke to Takeru and he told us something we didn't want to hear. He said that Yamato was planning to go through with the wedding with Cassandra with no further objections." Said Jou

"What? Is he completely insane? Why would he do something like that? Has he forgotten about Sor already?" asked Davis as he got pissed off after what he had heard

"Look I know alright, that's why Koushiro made this plan. It's a way of getting Yamato back into his senses and at the same time expose Cassandra's true intentions." Said Jou "Besides from the way Takeru told us, Yamato was doing this to help Sor and the others out…not to make things worse."

"Okay, so what's the main plan?" asked Ken

"Well, we think of a way for Tai and the others to escape during the day of the wedding. Then we go to the assigned venue and interrupt the wedding before they even get to the 'I do's'. We show the proof that Cassandra's behind all of this mess and she goes." Said Jou

"And where would you get this kind of proof?" asked Ken

"I've already got it." Jou took out the letter that he had acquired in Van's room and showed it to Ken and the others. As they were reading the letter he spoke "Koushiro noticed that there was a signature at the back of the paper. If we can prove that the signature belongs to her then we can prove that she sent that letter to Van."

Ken looked at the letter carefully and soon spoke "Well it is solid proof alright, we just need something to back it up." Ken then looked at Jou and spoke "Now, what's this about Tai and the others escaping the dungeons on the day of the wedding?"

"Well Koushiro said that since we needed more time and we have yet to prove that the letter was sent by her they'd stay there for a while. Then on the day of the wedding when we have all the proof, they'll escape through the dungeons and create some sort of ambush during the wedding. All they need is a way out and the proof of the letter and we can get this whole plan set off. Not to mention we have to get to the wedding on time if we went this to work, we can't risk it backfiring on us again." Said Jou

"True enough…now what to do…." Said Davis

"Alright I understand the situation Jou, we'll do our best and try to work out an escape route for the others. Maybe you can ask Takeru to help them with the escape since he already knows where to find them." Suggested Ken

"Alright I'll do that…and what about the signature?" asked Jou looking at Ken

"I'll deal with that, I might ask Jamie for help if it becomes necessary." Said Ken

"Okay, so lets get ready to put all these things into action then?" asked Jou and the others simply nodded in reply

A few days have passed and they only have a few more days till' the day of the wedding. All of them have been doing their part to help out any way that they can. Now, Ken an Yolei were searching for some useful information on the signature and the letter that Jou handed to them. As he was walking passed the villagers he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Said Ken apologetically

"No big deal, things happen." Replied the voice

Ken looked up to see who it was that he had bumped into and was surprised to see Jamie there right in front of him "Jamie, I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Ken? Oh hey, it's alright. By the way are you in a hurry or something?" asked Jamie

"Not really, but I am trying to figure something out…" stated Ken

"Oh? Anything I can do to help?" asked Jamie

"Well yes, if it's alright with you…" said Ken

"Yeah sure it's fine I'd be happy to help…now what seems to be the problem?" asked Jamie looking at Yolei

"Well, we're looking for some information." Said Yolei

"About what exactly?" asked Jamie as they continued to walk

"You see Jou gave us this letter that might help in setting Tai and the others free, there's a signature at the back and we just have to prove that the letter was sent in by Cassandra…problem is we don't know how we could find that kind of information." Explained Ken

"Now you can really count me in. If it involves the others you bet I'll be willing to help." Said Jamie "Can I see the letter? That is if you don't mind…"

"Sure, it's no problem at all." Said Ken as he showed the letter to Jamie

Jamie looked and read the letter and she turned it to the back page and saw the signature that Ken was talking about. "Hey maybe I can help with this kind of stuff. I know somewhere we can get some information."

"Really? Where might that be?" asked Ken

"Don't worry about it now, just follow me and I'll take you guys there. Come on lets hurry." Said Jamie as she rushed while Ken and Yolei ran after her as quick as they could

Jamie took them to the Town Hall and Ken wasn't that surprised because it already occurred to him why they were there. They went inside and Jamie talked to the person in the front desk and then she turned back to Ken and Yolei "Well this is where you might find your answer."

"Town Hall, this place is as deserted as always…" said Yolei

"Well I'm not that surprised, no one comes here like they used to anymore. Koushiro comes here to look for some information on people all the time though, but other than that I don't think I know anyone else." Said Ken

"Yup, it's pretty empty when it comes to people nowadays. But the Town Hall keeps record on everyone in town and records of the royal family as well. Even if Cassandra isn't originally from here, but since she's to be wed to Yamato then that would have to mean that they have at least some information on her somewhere." Said Jamie with a smile

"Even if that's the case, how will we access that kind of information?" asked Yolei

"Leave that stuff to me, you see lucky for us a relative of mine works here and I can always ask him a\to lend me a few things that I might need. Besides, all we need is some kind of match between the signature in the letter and the real one she uses. If it matches then we've got our culprit red handed." Said Jamie

They waited a few minutes and soon Jamie's cousin came and spoke "Alright Jamie here's our record about her. But unfortunately that's all we have."

"It'll do thanks." Said Jamie as she took the files and scanned it page per page with Ken and Yolei joining her

As they were doing so, her cousin asked "Why would you want records on Cassandra Tatlin anyway? What does she have to do with you?"

"Well let's just say she's given us enough problems…and besides this wont take long we just need to find one specific thing." Said Jamie still scanning the pages

"Oh yeah, I've heard about what happened to Koushiro Izumi. Poor guy, never would have thought they'd get into something like this though." Said Jamie's cousin

"That's because it was all a scam alright? Please…don't tell me you actually believed that stuff did you?" asked Jamie

"Not really, never would have thought it was possible for a guy like him…he comes here often looking for information and well…he seemed like a nice guy. Not to mention Taichi Yagami and those other two getting arrested too? It's kind of odd if you think about it." He replied

"Yes, we know that…" as Jamie was scanning the pages she spoke "Found it!" she pointed to a part of the page written _'signature over printed name'_ and she smiled "It's a perfect match to the one at the back of the letter isn't it Ken?"

Ken looked at the one in the paper and the one in the record of the town hall "Yes, it is. Thank you sir that's all we needed to know."

"Come on we have to go and tell the others about this." Said Yolei

"You're leaving already? What's the hurry?" asked Jamie's cousin

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go. Thanks for the information, and if you can…do keep this o yourself." Said Jamie before they all dashed off out of Town Hall and back to Tai's to call the others.

At the castle Takeru was walking along the corridors and he felt bad for not talking to his brother for these past few days. Whenever he did want to try and talk to him Yamato always ended up being busy because of wedding preparations. Right now Takeru just wished that he had someone to talk to. He visited the others in the dungeons as often as he could but couldn't stay for long as to not raise suspicion on anyone.

"What am I supposed to do now? Yamato is in a tough situation and I trust things the way Koushiro puts it…but…I can't help but want to do something to help him. We've never really fought before…I wonder how he's doing right now." As Takeru had these thoughts into his head someone suddenly interrupted him

"Takeru how odd…are you quite alright?" asked queen Natsuko

Takeru turned to face his mother and spoke "Mother you're here…have you by any chance seen…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, she spoke "If you're looking for your brother I'm afraid that he's currently busy. As you know the wedding is coming up and he has a lot of things to prepare for. He's with princess Cassandra at the moment and he is not to be disturbed."

"I see…" said Takeru sadly as he remembered that the day of the wedding was getting closer he couldn't help but feel pain inside him

"It looks to me like you two haven't spoken yet am I correct?" asked queen Natsuko

"Yes, he is busy..." Takeru paused for a moment then spoke again "Mother I'll be heading for the village today. I need to speak with someone is that alright?" he asked

"Yes that would be fine just remember to come back before noon and be careful." Said queen Natsuko

"Yes, I will. I better get going mother. Thank you for your time today." And with that Takeru left.

Queen Natsuko was left to think on her own now that her son was gone "I trust that you and your brother know what you're doing right now. I apologize if I am not able to assist you. But I do hope that you're making decisions that you would end up regretting in the future…I wish you both the best."

Takeru got on his horse and left the castle. He rushed and made his way to the village as quick as he could. He was filled with problems right now and he wanted to be able to talk to someone. He hurriedly made his was to Sora's flower shop hoping that he would find the person he was looking for.

Inside the flower shop Kari was cleaning up and doing most of the things that Sora does when she was working there. People of the village were slowly getting back to normal and that would mean that business would be needed again soon. As she was so busy that time she failed to notice that someone had come inside the shop.

"Kari, I'm so glad that you're here." Greeted Takeru

Kari looked up and saw him and spoke "T.K! What are you doing here?" asked Kari as she went and gave him a hug "I'm so happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you as well Kari, how are you doing?" asked Takeru as he returned the hug

"Fine for now, I've heard from Jou that you've seen Tai and the others…how are they?" asked Kari looking at Takeru with worried eyes

"They're fine, I visited them earlier this morning and they're doing fine. Tai and the others are working on some kind of plan right now…I'm sure that you've heard of it right?" asked Takeru while holding onto Kari assuring her that nothing bad has happened to her brother and friends

"Yes I have, Jou told us about it. It's kind of complicated but it might as well work. We can't risk anything anymore so we have to make sure that this whole plan doesn't turn things into a worse situation." Said Kari

"It's all going to work out. It has to, or my brother could end up suffering for the rest of his entire life. This whole thing was something we would have never expected." Said Takeru then he spoke "I'm sorry about all of this Kari, we owe you all a huge apology."

Kari looked at him confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"You see, if we could have avoided getting you all into this kind of mess then none of this would have happened. We shouldn't have gotten any of you involved with us." Explained Takeru looking away from her

Kari's eyes softened and she made Takeru look at her and when she was sure that he was looking straight at her she spoke "Listen T.K, do you know that I don't regret that all of this has happened? I'm happy right now, it's true that Tai and the others are in the dungeons and all these things might have been going from bad to worse but still I can't say that I hate it all."

"What do you mean by that? We've caused you so much pain and suffering and even the village was put at risk." Said Takeru

"Yes, all of that might be true. But do remember that problems come as a part of life and nothing can ever change that. Sometimes we just have to think of the right solution to get things done. Not everything goes smoothly and we end up in failures but that's not an option for us to give up now. Besides, no one blames you or Yama for what has happened." Said Kari looking at Takeru

"I know that no one blames us for all of this but still that's no excuse for us not to..." before Takeru could finish his sentence Kari cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"You do realize that there's another reason why I'm not lonely right now right?" she asked, Takeru remained silent awaiting for her answer. Soon Kari smiled and spoke "T.K, even though a lot of things have been going on right now I don't regret anything. You're saying that we should have never gotten involved with you but do you realize that getting involved with the both of you was one of the best things that happened to me? Because all this allowed me to meet you and when I got closer to you, it was the first time that I felt the way that I did. If I never minded you or got involved with you then…then I would have never realized that…that I love you." As Kari said this Takeru was shocked yet happy. He saw Kari's eyes soften showing care and concern and mostly showed that she truly did love him like she said she did.

"Thank you…I guess you're right. If I never met any of you…you in particular I might still be stuck in the palace not knowing what true happiness would mean. If I never met you...then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He laughed a bit and spoke "Now that you think about it, that would make a lot of sense if you put all the pieces together. I really wouldn't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you…"

Kari smiled and so did Takeru. Takeru came closer and planted a soft kiss on Kari's lips. A few seconds later, they heard a yell that made them brake away. "Hey Kari, you in here?" yelled the voice of Davis

Davis came in and saw that the two broke away and he asked "Oh…hey T.K…so was I interrupting something?"

"Looks like we came in a wrong time didn't we?" said Cody with a smile

Kari and Takeru looked at their two friends and were blushing deep red. Davis had a look on his face and spoke "Okay love birds, brake it up. Not now alright? Let's get moving, ken has something to tell us and it seems really important."

"A-alright, we'll be going." Said Kari who was still blushing from the kiss

Davis and Cody left the two alone again and Kari spoke "Come on T.K let's catch up with the others and see what they've found so far shall we?"

"Okay." Replied Takeru with a nod and they followed suit of their two friends

All of them were back at Tai's place and Jou was there as well. Ken and Yolei were there along with Jamie and as everyone was already there Ken spoke "Alright you guys we were able to get some kind of proof that the signature behind the letter really belongs to Cassandra."

"And where did you find the proof for it?" asked Davis

"Simple, Jamie took us to the Town Hall." Said Yolei with a smile

"So people still go to that place?" asked Davis once again

"Well it was empty when we got there, but yes and mind you Koushiro goes there for information most of the time. Anyway, we were able to grab some information on Cassandra since Jamie's cousin works there and we compared her signature with the one with printed name on it and yes that would show that the signature does belong to her." Explained Ken

"Well then we've got our culprit then." Said Cody

"True, but now we have to discuss on how we have to go about with the plan, if you think about it it's in a few days isn't it?" asked Yolei

"Yes it is, and my brother still does feel that he has to go on with it." Said Taker sadly

"Is he nuts? What's gotten into him? I haven't seen the guy but I thought that he liked Sora?" asked Jamie getting a bit confused

"Well it's pretty complicated. Now all we have to do is finalize everything and we'll go on with the plan." Said Davis "So where do we start?"

"Now lets look at things closely to an angle that we can manipulate the situation a little. First we have the evidence that may send Cassandra packing, and Koushiro's plan is to expose her in front of a crowd. Ell the evidence would be the letter and the crowd would be the wedding guests." Said Ken

"So what about the escape that Koushiro was talking about?" asked Kari

"Well that's quite simple. T.K can help them out with that easily. He's the only one that may be able to access that kind thing because it's inside palace grounds. Now Takeru talk to Tai and the others about your escape rout and we'll see what we can do." Said Ken

"They're the ones who have to rush to the wedding and it has to be made sure that they make it on time. Or else all this might once again backfire and this might prove to be our last chance." Said Jou as the others listened to him carefully and nodded

"Not to mention that if this doesn't work out we could go and say bye-bye to Yamato and Takeru coming here." Said Yolei

"And we can say hello to Cassandra as our new queen, which would be something I do not want happening in a million years." Said Davis "so we really have to make this work."

"Right, lets do it for Sora too…I do hope that she's doing alright right now. This must have been hard on her hearing that Yamato was getting married to someone he didn't like all just because he cares about her well being." Said Yolei

"Sora's a strong girl and with Tai and the others there she'll make it through but for everyone's sake we have to make this work." Said Jou

"I'll gladly help with their escape Jou…but what then after they do so?" asked Takeru

"After they've escape that's where we come in with Jamie as the witness and the fact that we can prove that the letter wasn't a fake or forged. We'll be there to back Tai up and if ever we get there before them we'll stall the wedding until they get there." Said Ken and he looked at Jou and asked "Were you invited to the wedding Jou?" he asked

"Yes I was given an invitation before hand. Why do you ask?" asked Jou

"That would mean that you'd have to get there before any of us will. We have to make sure that all of this goes exactly as planned it's either that or if ever there are any sudden changes of schedule we have to be the one's to adjust." Said Ken

Their talk went on a little longer before Jou and Takeru decided to leave. Jou and Takeru bid their goodbyes to everyone and soon they set off for the palace.

As they both got there they went straight for the dungeons and went to see Tai and the others. Tai was lying down and Mimi was sleepy and so were Koushiro and Sora. Tai shot up from his current state and was surprised to see Jou and Takeru approaching them.

'What are you guys doing here now? Do you know what time it is? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Said Tai

"Well first off we know what to do." Said Jou

"With what exactly?" asked Mimi with a sleepy voice

"With the plan, we've got the solid evidence that you need. And Takeru would be the one to help with your little escape. We've planned everything out from top to bottom. If ever something goes wrong right in the middle all we have to do is adjust to it and keep moving." Said Jou

"Nice work Jou! You were able to find the evidence that we need!" said Koushiro as he took the letter from Jou and he spoke again "Now all we have to do is to make sure this doesn't go the wrong way."

"If that's the case then there's no turning back now. Alright everyone we'll put the whole plan into action. We only have few more days of waiting andif this works out then we'll be out of here in no time." Said Tai

"That's right. All of us need to do our part in this…for everyone's sake." Said Jou

They all nodded and Tai noticed that Sora seemed silent and he spoke "Don't worry about it, everything will work out fine. We're already a step closer to that Sor we just need to wait a few more days."

"I- I don't know if I can face him anymore." Said Sora

"You can face him and you will. Sor you can't just keep on thinking this way, he will come back to his senses if he finds out how you really feel about him. If he doesn't then he's got a major problem." Said Mimi

"He'll be back to normal Yamato once all this is over don't worry about it Sor…you should believe in yourself and in all of us. We'll make it through together just like how we always do." Said Tai

"I know that…but…" as Sora was about to speak she was interrupted

"We'll get him back and make sure he knows how you feel, don't you worry about a thing!" encouraged Mimi

"She's right we're all right behind you." Said Jou

As Sora nodded and thanked her friends, Tai had only one thought in mind "Please make this work. We're counting on you guys…hang in there Yamato!"

**Authors Note: That's it, the next part would probably be the wedding part. I hope that you liked it and please tell me what you think : ) Thanks everyone. Once again Please R&R! **


	17. Four Phase Plan: Will it Work?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: Here's the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. It's nearing the ending though…anyway on with the story : )**

**Four Phase Plan: Will it Work?**

Problems and solutions have been approaching the whole gang. None of them were easy and most were heart braking. They've been thrown into prison and now they're waiting for the most horrified day in one of their friends life. Yamato Ishida is soon to be married to the last person that they would ever want him to marry. Cassandra Tatlin whom they suspect and have currently proven to be the one who was real culprit of putting them all into their misery.

Tai, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro have been into prison because of a crime they didn't commit. Now their friends have come up with a plan in which they hope wouldn't backfire on them for the second time. Their plan, that would hopefully get their friends out of prison and free Yamato from his decision of marriage. Truthfully they've experienced a lot of ups and downs but this would be one of the hardest things that they have to pull off.

In the village news was scattering fast like wildfire. It's been days since they've thought of the plan and they've been waiting for the day that they'd finally launch it. They've thought of it from the smallest bit of detail and now they were hoping that it wouldn't backfire.

Today was the day, the very day of the wedding of Yamato Ishida and Cassandra Tatlin. Their wedding would be held in not more than a few hours on this very day. Ken and the others were gathered inside Tai's place, now they were incomplete but they hoped that they wouldn't be this way after all of this.

"Ken, how long are we supposed to wait here?" asked Davis impatiently

"Be patient Davis, the whole plan is all about timing and we can't rush things, we have to wait for Jou remember?" said Ken

"The wedding's this late afternoon, I'm sure they're doing final preparations right now. And Jou should be getting dressed." Said Yolei

"This early?" asked Cody "Isn't it to early to get ready at a time like this?"

"True, the that must mean that he's either busy or he went to the palace to talk to Tai and the others, or maybe he went to see T.K." said Yolei

"Either way we have to wait and finalize everything here as well. We can't risk making mistakes on the spot remember that. Now that we've made our choice we have to go through with it." Said Ken looking at all his friends

While the others were patiently waiting for their time to strike things at the palace were quite different. Preparations were going on and on non-stop. Takeru was rushing here and there because of all the things that need to be done. Takeru went to a place he didn't think he'd go to until after the wedding…or at least someplace he never thought he'd go to at all…

Takeru knocked on the door and spoke "Hello? Anybody there? May I…come in?"

"Sure, go on ahead…" replied the voice inside the room

Takeru went inside and saw the person he hasn't spoke to in a while "It's been a while…big brother…"

Yamato turned around and saw Takeru looking at him with sad eyes "Hey Takeru…I..I never thought that you'd come and see me. It seemed to me like you never wanted to speak to me again…ever since we had that fight…"

"Look it's alright…it's not like I can do anything about it anyway…I…I…" as Takeru was about to speak when he was cut off

"Takeru it's alright…I understand why you got angry at me the other day…" said Yamato silently

Takeru watched as his brother was preparing for the wedding and everything was once again silent inside the room. Takeru took a deep breath and spoke "Big brother is there any way right now that I can convince you to stop all this?" he asked

"…" Yamato didn't speak and remained silent

"If there is, please tell me. I would gladly respect your decision if I didn't find anything that wasn't right about it, you should know that right?" asked Takeru and still his brother kept silent and kept listening to what it was that he had to say. "I know that you're doing this for Sora, Tai and all the others but I know that there's another way to fix this. I've spoken with Kari yesterday and…she taught me something, and that's that every problem has a right and proper solution. Please just think this over."

Yamato stopped what it was that he was doing and looked at his brother "I know that you're disappointed in me right now, and once all this is over you'd probably end up hating me."

"That's not…" as Takeru was about to protest about the part where Yamato said that he'd hate him.

"Please, don't Takeru. I already know what you really feel about that. I know that you don't like what I'm doing but…" this time Yamato was the one interrupted

"It's not like I'm going to hate you, I could never do that. You're my one and only brother and you should know better than make such assumptions. It's just that…I don't think that this is the only way that you can do to fix this." Explained Takeru

"Heh…I know that and I respect your decision Takeru. It's just that right now, this is the only decision that I can do for now…I've tried my best in thinking of something else. Mother even tried talking to me, but suddenly…I just thought that this is the only way to do this." Replied Yamato

"But what would you gain from all this, please understand that I'm trying to tell you something. You don't need to do all this to save the others please big brother I…" Takeru's begging didn't get him anywhere

"Takeru please stop…just stop…I do not want to talk about this right now…so please…just stop…I'm so sorry…" said Yamato sadly

"*sigh* I understand…I thought there would have been a way to convince you…but I guess I was wrong. But…before you do any of this, please just think of it for one last time. Think of the decision you're making and what you'd do if you were given a chance to turn things over. That's all I ask now…" said Takeru

"Trust me Takeru, if there was truly I way to fix all this other than the way that I can think of then I'll do anything to be able to fix it." Said Yamato truthfully

"I know you'll make the right choice soon. Just wanted to make sure that you'll do it if ever you're given a second chance." Said Takeru with relief knowing that if things go as planned then he can count on his brother to help him and make the right choice.

"I see, well I've given you my answer." Said Yamato, then a few more seconds later there was knock on the door "Come in" called Yamato

"Your Highness, you are needed. The final preparations are currently being made and your presence is highly required at the moment." Said one of the maids

"I understand, please tell them that I'll be on my way there." Replied Yamato

"Yes, of course. Thank you your highness." Said the maid as she bowed and closed the door then left the room.

"I have to go Takeru, they're looking for me. I better get going…" said Yamato as he went for the door and left

"I really hope that you know what you're doing…and I also hope that things will work out as planned…" thought Takeru

Jou wasn't doing preparations just yet, in fact he's back at the palace and talking with Tai and the others once more. Tai and the others were simply talking and Takeru came into the dungeons and came to join their conversation.

"Oh hey there T.K what's up? Glad to have you here…man I am hungry…." Said Tai

"Oh please you've always been hungry since we got here. What do you have in that stomach of yours Tai? A snake?" asked Mimi

"No of course not, I'm just hungry. Man, we've been eating nothing but bread for days! Does that not make you hungry?" asked Tai

"Look Tai I know you're hungry. But now is not the time to think of food. We're all hungry you know not only you." Said Koushiro

"Hey Tai…is Sor alright?" asked Mimi in concern as she looked at Sora who seemed to look quite ill and weak, lucky for them she was asleep

"Oh? Yeah, she's been like that since a few days ago. She did say that she way okay though…" said Tai

"Oh and you bought it? Tai! You know that she won't open up to us especially if it had something to do with her personal problems. You of all people should know better!" scolded Mimi as she could already sense that something was wrong.

"I know okay, but whatever I say she'd just close up like she always does. I've tried you know." Said Tai truthfully

"*sigh* Sorry about that…I was just worried about her you know…anyway can you go and check on her Jou?" asked Mimi

"Sure Meems, problem is I can't reach her while she'd in a prison cell. But maybe we can figure this out by a little bit of analyzing." Said Jou

"Okay, how do we do that exactly?" asked Mimi

"Simple, Tai how long have you noticed that she's being weakened?" asked Jou

"Well, a few days ago." Replied Tai

"What do you think caused it? Any strange behaviors or odd eating habits maybe? Has she even been eating properly?" asked Jou curiously

"Well for starters, the eating part…not so good, I mean the food they serve here is already bad. Who would want to serve bread over and over and over again and you'd think they'd have better food down here and…" as Tai was about to continue he got cut off

"Tai! Enough with the talk about food!" said Mimi

"Okay, okay sheesh you don't have to yell you know. I'm surprised that you didn't wake Sor, you could have woken anyone with that kind of voice." Said Tai

"Tai, please just continue with the information that Jou needs." Said Koushiro with a nervous smile

"Right, thanks Koushiro. Anyway, to make things worse she hasn't been eating for the past few days and she hasn't been getting much sleep either. So in short her lifestyle hasn't been very healthy for the past few days." Explained Tai sadly

"I see…well I'm not surprised…she must have been shocked hearing the whole wedding issue. Now the faster we get you guys out of here the better it would be for Sor and the rest of you." Said Jou "That would explain her weakening state…"

"I do hope that she's going to be alright…I don't want her getting sick right now…I'm worried…" said Mimi sadly looking at Sora

"I know Mimi we all are, Sor seemed a whole lot depressed when she found out about Yamato's decision of going on with the wedding." Said Koushiro

"Well who can blame her really? I can't seem to imagine Yama being married to her of all people." Said Mimi

"I tried to talk to him before I went here, I tried telling him…to convince him to change his mind." Said Takeru

"And by any chance were you able to do that?" asked Tai

"Sadly…no…he said that this was the last decision that he could make for the time being and that he couldn't think of a better one so he's got no choice." Said Takeru

"Well that's just peachy…I guess whatever happens we really do have to go one with our little plan." Said Mimi "I sure hope that everything works out just the way we want it to."

"That's true, our first step is to get the escape right." Said Tai

"Takeru I think we've already told you that you're to help with this right?" asked Jou looking at Takeru

"Yes, don't worry I'll do my part as promised. I'll do the best I can to help and make this plan and work." Said Takeru

"It has to work for all of our sake, and I would want it if Sor was married to Yamato instead." Said Koushiro with a smile

"Wouldn't we all want that? I mean, just look at them. They're perfect for each other, I don't know what it is that got into your brother's head that made him think he's doing the right thing but once I get my hands on him I am snapping him back to his senses." Said Mimi sternly

"Haha, I think we'll all give him a piece of our mind once we see him." Joked Tai

"Yeah, that's for sure…" said Jou with a little laugh

As they all continued their conversation Sora was in a stir. She truly wasn't feeling well and she couldn't quite hear what the others are talking about but she did seem to hear that Mimi yelled at some point. She really was ill and was feeling weak as if she had a high fever and her strength is weakening more and more. But now all of her mixed up emotion is adding to the stress that she's feeling, this was something that she couldn't fight for the moment…not until she sees him again…until she sees Yamato again it doesn't seem like she could go back to normal until then…

Ken and the others were still at Tai's place and they were waiting for the right time to strike. As they were waiting Jou suddenly came in. Davis and the others looked and saw him coming in and they stopped whatever they were doing.

"Jou, you're back! So how'd things go with the others?" asked Yolei

"Not bad, but it would seem like Sora's gotten sick in the process." Said Jou

"That's horrible, Is she alright?" asked Kari worriedly

"Well Tai said that she hasn't been living a healthy lifestyle for the past few days. I would say that she's just a bit stressed out and the negative thoughts that are adding up inside her is adding to the weakness." Said Jou

"I do hope that she gets better…" said Kari softy

"Anyway…is it time yet?" asked Ken

"Just a little more waiting then we're all set to go on with it." Said Jou

"I see, just a brief discussion on the final thing we need to do." Said Ken

Everyone gathered around and they all kept silent and waited for Ken to speak and tell them whatever it is that he wanted to say. "Listen you guys, during the wedding I've collected some information on the time slots and the estimated time of events. We need to be there in time and that's no mistake. If we make it there just a second later than the time we're supposed to get there it might all be too late."

"Yeah, that's true and to do what we have to we'll need everyone's participation on this. Now that we've made it this far, we've worked hard for this…no one will be backing down. We're doing this for everyone and not just for ourselves." Said Jou as he saw everyone nod in response

"Now, we have to be able to initiate each step one by one, we can't rush it for we can't afford mistakes. But we have to also act fast and sure of what we're doing. This is our last chance you guys. Now the escape goes first. Takeru should handle that with the others." Stated Ken looking at Jou

"Yes, we've spoken to him about that when I got to talk with the others. He said that he'd be more than happy to help and do his part to help us out." Said Jou in reply

"So after the escape we have to back the others up and make sure that they get to the venue." Said Davis

"Right, then Jou will be there waiting for Tai and the others just as planned. This could serve as a backup if ever something goes wrong." Said Ken

"Alright so we're all set then. We expose her in the end and she goes home packing." Said Davis

"Right!" replied the others in unison

Soon the time of the wedding came quicker than expected. Yamato and the whole Ishida family, including Takeru, who didn't want anything to do with all this, was back at the castle rushing for the final set-up's. Be it for the outfits or the venue's settings they were all being finished and finalized at the very moment.

Yamato was in his room and was doing some thinking, deep thinking indeed. He was facing the mirror and looked at himself wearing the suit. He took a deep breath and sighed "Am I really making the right choice?" he thought to himself

As if to answer his own question his mind started talking to him again "Of course you aren't."

"What? You again? First the garden and now here too?"

"Well you have to admit I was right in the garden. If Cassandra didn't interrupt then things could have worked out."

"Yeah right, but she did interrupt and look where it got us all now."

"Hey don't blame this all on me. I'm just telling you to do the right thing."

"Sure you are, tell me then how do I get out of this one?"

"Hey Takeru's been giving you a whole lot of advice but no you just wouldn't listen."

"Takeru and I had different perspective on things alright."

"Right and you just couldn't listen to what he had to say now couldn't you?"

"Look can we just stop this. It's not getting me anywhere."

"If you'd just listen…"

"To what?"

"Look it's simple just listen to what your heart is trying to tell you."

"Meaning?"

"Sop the wedding duh"

"It's not that easy for me…"

Before Yamato could have anymore time to again argue with his thoughts a knock interrupted him…again. "Why do they have to interrupt whenever I'm trying to pace myself…" as he thought this he called out "Please do come in"

"Your highness I apologize for the disturbance but you're needed for the final rehearsals for the ceremony." Called the maid

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there. Thank you." Replied Yamato

"Thank you for your understanding your highness." Said the maid and before that she left and closed the door

As the maid left Yamato was once again alone and he went for the door. As he was about to close the door behind him he thought "I guess this is it. If there was a way to turn things back…trust me Takeru I would have went with another option."

Back at the village Jou was at Tai's place and he was changing into his suit for the wedding. He went back to see the others right after he was done changing.

"Wow Jou nice suit." Said Davis with a grin

"Heh thanks Davis. You guys ready to do this?" asked Jou as he looked at the others

"Yes, we have to do this and right now we are not turning back." Said Ken "We'll do it for the others and for all of us."

"Besides, I do not want to picture even a few seconds of Cassandra as our queen. Bleh, not a good thing to picture in your head that's for sure." Said Davis

"Okay guys, I hate to interrupt the whole thing but…we have to get moving." Reminded Yolei

"Right, let's do this." Said Davis as they nodded in reply

"Remember I'll be going back to the palace first and you guys wait here for the signal." Said Jou as he dashed out of the restaurant and now headed for the palace to start the plan.

Takeru was waiting in the dungeon entrance he had spoken to the guard and while doing so he was able to get his hands on the spare keys to the cellars without the guard noticing. He kept the guard busy for a while until Jou arrived all of a sudden just on cue.

Jou pulled Takeru away from the guard and spoke "Time to get things started."

"I'll take that as a cue for Phase 1 then?" asked Takeru

"Yeah, I'll be heading directly for the wedding, I'll leave everything here to you." Said Jou then as he was about to leave he asked "By the way Takeru how do you plan on getting the key?"

"Oh I've already got it. It wasn't that hard. I kept the guard busy and a few days before I snuck in here during the night to do some scanning and luckily I found out where they kept the spare key." Said Takeru with a smile leaving Jou shocked "That's kind of how I kept myself busy for the past few nights when I couldn't sleep."

"Right…anyway good luck…." Said Jou with a laugh "That's something I didn't expect you would do."

"Sorry…well I better go." Said Takeru as he left to go inside the dungeon

**Phase 1: The Escape!**

Inside the dungeon Tai and the others patiently waited for Takeru and soon he arrived and quickly spoke "Okay, so Jou's headed towards the wedding and now it's time for us to go on with the plan."

"Alright on with Phase , so how do we get out of here?" asked Tai

"This." Takeru pulled out the spare key and handed it to Koushiro "Use that to get out of here, you can ask me questions later on. Now I have to get out of here or things could get suspicious I have to get to the wedding too. And give off the signal to the others."

"Go on ahead we'll deal with things here. We'll meet you at the wedding alright." Said Tai

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there." As Takeru was about to leave he heard Tai call out

"Oh and T.K? Don't be surprised if you find the guard asleep a little later…" said Tai as the others laughed as they knew what Tai meant by that

Takeru simply smiled and waved his goodbye for the time being and he left the dungeons and made his way to the wedding.

As Takeru left Koushiro was reaching out for the key hole to unlock his side of the cellar. It didn't take long for Koushiro to do so. "Okay guys I'm out already, hang on a second." Said Koushiro as he got out of the cellar and he then unlocked Mimi's, Tai's then Sora's cellars.

"Okay, we're out of here…now to get passed the guard outside." Said Mimi "We'll leave that to you Tai."

"Sure leave it to me." Then Tai looked at Sora who was now awake but still a it weak "Can you run and go through with this?"

"Yes Tai, I'm fine just let me be. I'll help with this as well I'm part of it to you know." Said Sora as she tried her best to smile

"Just hang in there Sor, we'll get him back don't you worry." Said Tai

Sora simply nodded and they went for the doors of the dungeon and ran as fats as they could. Once hey got out, the guard didn't fail to notice them and shouted "Hey! Come back here!"

"Looks like we've been spotted. Not much of a surprise though…okay guys go on ahead and leave all this stuff to me." Said Tai confidently

"Be careful Tai, we'll wait for you at the entrance of the palace. Try not to get caught." Said Koushiro

Tai nodded and turned his head to face the guard that was approaching him "Sorry sir, I really do not want to do this to you but I have too." Tai kicked the guy as hard as he does to a soccer ball and they had a little fistfight. Fortunately, Tai went on unharmed, as the guard was now unconscious. "I'm so sorry man, but trust me if this works you will come to thank me later on." With that, Tai ran for the palace entrance hoping he wouldn't get caught.

Koushiro and the others were almost out of the palace when Tai caught up to them. As they were almost at the entrance, they saw Nicholas there guarding the gates "Oh man, how do we get out of this one? I can't hurt him he seems like such a nice guy." Said Tai

Nicholas saw them approaching and he was shocked. Mimi went to Nicholas and spoke "Please sir, please let us through. We have to get out of here. I'm begging you this might as well be a matter of life and death for us. Please sir…"

Nicholas willingly opened the gates with no objections and with that Tai asked "You're just going to let us out? Not that we mind…but wont you get in trouble?"

"You are friends of his highnesses correct? I do believe that you're going to help them to go to a step to the right direction. I trust you with what you are doing." Replied Nicholas

"Oh thank you so much." Said Mimi as she hugged Nicholas out of her joy and afterwards they all said their thanks and left, making their way to the wedding.

"Now there's no turning back…" thought Tai as he looked at Sora with concern

**Phase 1…COMPLETE! **

**Phase 2: Calling for Backup **

Takeru rode Asellor and rushed to Tai's place right after he left the palace. Kari, who was near the door, had heard the galloping sounds of the horse. She went outside to take a look at who was there and was surprised to find Takeru in an extreme hurry. So she called the others to come out as quickly as they could. Once they were all out Takeru stopped Asellor right in front of them and spoke.

"Okay guys, Tai and the others should be out by now." Said Takeru

"Good that means we're right on schedule, Jou should be at the wedding ceremony now too." Said Ken

"Isn't it starting already? Won't they come and look for you?" asked Kari worriedly

"I'll be alright, I'm heading there now. I just came to tell you guys that we're currently right on track." Said Takeru

"That's nice, you better get going. The ceremony will be starting in a few minutes. Hurry up and go Takeru we'll deal with things here." Said Ken

"Alright, see you guys there." Said Takeru as he waved goodbye and very quickly made his way to the wedding

As the others saw him leave, Yolei spoke "So…I'll take it that's our cue to go?"

"Yeah…let's get moving guys!" encouraged Davis

"Yeah!" They all agreed and ran as fast as they could to catch up with the rest of their friends

**Phase 2…COMPLETE!**

**Phase 3: Getting Passed Security**

Tai and he others were running as fast as they could and soon they got closer at the venue for the wedding. They were currently hiding behind a few posts for they had a tiny problem.

"Okay, so please tell me how we get passed this place?" asked Mimi "It's filled with guards! There's no way we can get passed something that tight."

"Who's ever heard of a wedding packed with guards?" asked Koushiro

"True, but I do not intend to back down now. Guys, we've made it this far haven't we? We are not and we definitely cannot turn back!" said Tai

"Okay, okay I get your point, you don't have to get all fussy about it. So what's the plan…the wedding should have started when we left for the palace." Said Mimi

"Look maybe if we quietly sneak inside…no one will notice…" said Tai silently as he began to tip-toe his way out of hiding…but unfortunately…

"Hey! You there! Come back here!" yelled one of the guards

"Okay…not good…." Said Tai

"Gee you think?" asked Mimi sarcastically "Nice plan. Now what?"

"Let's see…I would have to say we try plan B." said Tai

"And plan B is what exactly?" asked Mimi nervously as the guards were getting closer

"RUN!" yelled Tai as they all ran for it. Tai was with Sora and Koushiro was with Mimi

Soon, one of the guards caught up with Mimi and she yelled "Hey! Let go of me! Koushiro help!"

"Meems! Hey let go of her!" called Koushiro

"Or what?" threatened the guard

Before Koushiro could think of a comeback, the guard suddenly let go of Mimi and fell on the ground. "Tai!" yelled Mimi and Koushiro

"Hey! Come on lets get out of here!" but before they could get out…they were surrounded

"Wow…Cassandra sure wanted a secured wedding…." Whispered Tai then as the guards were getting closer Tai slowly and secretly handed the letter to Sora

"T-Tai?" asked Sora

"Listen to me Sor, go in there and stop the wedding. You're our only chance, don't worry about us, Ken and the others should be here any minute now. We'll back you up when I say go you have to go okay?" said Tai

"But Tai…I can't…" but before Sora could protest the guards were already too close. Before the could grab onto Sora, Tai blocked it and pushed Sora away and he yelled "Now Sor! Go for it!"

Sora couldn't do anything more but comply. She ran as fast as she could but soon guard caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She was already sick, so fighting back was definitely not an option. As she was about to get pulled away…

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" said Davis with a smile on his face then he lunged forward and kicked the guard…hard.

"Sor GO NOW!" yelled Ken as he was helping with blocking the rest of the guards out of her way

"Hurry Sor! What are you waiting for?" asked Davis getting confused as to why she wasn't moving

Sora snapped out of it and she ran as fast as she could…inside the church while Tai and others were dealing with security. But, as she was doing so, her body was already getting weaker by the minute…  
**Phase 3…COMPLETE!**

**Final Phase: Crashing A Wedding & Exposing the Truth **

Yamato was already on the altar with Cassandra and they were already in the part of the ' do's'. Yamato was once again in deep thought of his decision…

"Do you Cassandra Tatlin take Yamato Ishida as you lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till' death do you part?" asked the priest as he looked at Cassandra

Cassandra looked at Yamato with loving eyes and spoke "Yes, I do."

"Do you Yamato Ishida take Cassandra Tatalin to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till' death do you part?" asked the priest looking at Yamato

Yamato took a deep breath and knew that he was making the wrong decision before he answered he thought "I'm sorry Sora…I will always love you…I hope that one day you can forgive me for this."

"I…"as Yamato was about to give his answer Takeru was in his own thoughts "No big brother…please…"

"Where are the others? Did something go wrong? Oh no…Yamato please don't…" thought Jou as he looked at his friend on the altar

"I…d-.." before Yamato could complete his answer the doors burst open and

"Stop!" called no other than Sora who was exhausted and weak. The fact that she was sick didn't make it any easier… "Please Stop…." she spoke silently

Yamato stepped down from the alter and he, Jou and Takeru spoke "Sora?"

"What is she doing here alone? I thought Tai an the others were supposed to be here as well…" thought Takeru

"This isn't good, Sor could collapse any minute. She's in no fit condition to be running around…especially not here…" thought Jou in worry

"S-Sora? Wha—what are you doing here?" asked Yamato and Sora was there left to explain their side of the story…

**Final Phase: Success or Failure?**

**Authors Note: That's it. I was lucky to have been able to post today, because we have the whole NAT test tomorrow and stuff. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R.**


	18. The Truth Will Lead Me To You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

**Authors Note: This is not yet the last chapter. There's still an epilogue coming up. I want to thank all of you for all the reviews. They've helped me a lot in making it this far thanks so much you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Truth will Lead Me To You**

Yamato stepped down the altar as he saw Sora there. Jou got up from his seat and was now standing so he could see his friend clearly. Yamato was shocked to see her there and so was the crowd, his family and a very annoyed and angry Cassandra. Everyone was silent as she entered and soon Yamato could help but ask again "Sora….wh-what are you doing here?"

Sora breathed heavily and weakly and tried her best to speak "Please, just listen to what I have to say…" she stopped for a moment as she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She looked at Jou who was worried and at Takeru as well "I…there's something that you have to know…Cassandra…she's…" before Sora could continue any further, someone clamped her out shut.

"I'm so sorry for this rude interruption sire. I didn't quite expect hindrances during this fine event, but I guess that I was proven wrong." Said no other than Van. As he used his hand to shut Sora's mouth he used his other hand to grip her wrist tightly that it made her wince in pain. She had no more strength to fight back so she couldn't.

Yamato saw Sora's eyes filled with pain and sadness that even though he knew he shouldn't have interfered he couldn't help but do so "Release her." He spoke looking at Van

"I'm afraid I cannot your highness, she is a prisoner and she is to be returned where she belongs. Please continue on with the wedding and I shall take her back." Said Van as he saw Cassandra smile at him with delight

"…" Yamato clenched his fists and was furious that he couldn't do anything, he was feeling helpless until…

"Van, kindly release the girl this instant." Said queen Natsuko standing up from her seat.

Van was shocked and so was everyone else, the king was also shocked and was about to object when Van suddenly spoke "Why so your majesty? She deserves to go back in prison where she needs to be. She has escaped and deserves to…" before Van could finish he was cut off

"It would seem to me that this girl has something that she wishes to share with us. I do not mind giving her the freedom of speech. I am willing to listen to whatever it is that she has to say. I doubt that she would be doing anything to harm anyone at the moment." Said queen Natsuko

"But…" this time Cassandra was the one to object

"It's alright dear, I'm sure that this wouldn't affect you in any way. There isn't anything that you should be worried about is there?" Said queen Natsuko then she saw Van release Sora in a harsh manner almost throwing her to the ground.

Yamato was getting furious and he wanted to hit Van with all he's got but he couldn't seem to do so. Queen Natsuko looked at Sora and smiled "Now young lady, what is it that you wanted to say earlier?"

"…" Sora was silent for a moment then she looked at queen Natsuko and spoke "Princess Cassandra…"

"Yes? What about her?" asked queen Natsuko

"She…she was the one responsible for the incident in the village…" said Sora softly as she hoped that no one heard

Gasps filled the room and shocked faces looked directly at Cassandra, who was also looking shocked. Queen Natsuko remained still and so did Takeru and Jou. Something told the queen that Sora was telling the truth. Sora on the other hand stood still as she heard the gossips of the different royals from the crowd, mostly coming from Cassandra's side of the family…

"Is this girl insane?"

"What is she talking about?"

"Why would the dear Princess possibly do something like that?"

"She should be placed back in that cellar where she belongs."

Sora wanted to cover her ears as to not listen to these rude comments and Jou wanted to do the same. Takeru wanted to object along with Yamato but both of them stood frozen on the spot.

"Silence!" came the voice of king Hiroaki and with this everyone was silenced and no one spoke a word. King Hiroaki got up from his seat and faced Sora. He looked at her and spoke "What would have made you think of such assumptions? I'm quite sure that Cassandra would never do this to harm anyone."

Sora was silent for a while and Cassandra spoke "Your majesties, I'm quite sure that this girl is simply here to ruin the wedding. It would seem that she doesn't approve of my marriage with Yamato and this is what she's thought of doing. Blaming me on something she's clearly done herself."

Again gasps erupted the room and gossips scattered again. These gossips were in agreement to what Cassandra has said and Jou didn't like it. "Why does his have to happen?" thought Jou as he looked at the crowd

Cassandra smiled inwardly, glad that her plans were working. Sora breathed again and couldn't handle this any longer "Staying weak and being like this for the past few days…it was nothing I would have done…I can't just stand here and wait for Tai…they're counting on me and I can't let hem down." She thought then a few more gasps and gossips came she could no longer keep silent.

Sora gathered all of her courage to face everyone in front of her and she spoke "Please do excuse me your highness."

With the sound of her voice the room was once again silent and no other voice could be heard but her own "I would beg to differ. If only you would give me a chance to speak and I may share what it is that I want to tell you."

The king kept silent and so queen Natsuko stepped forward and smiled at Sora. She spoke "Alright dear, please do tell us. What is it that made you say Princess Cassandra was the real culprit to the crime in the village?" she asked

Sora's voice was still weak for the fact that she was ill, but on the contrary her willpower has grown to be the way it was before and the only thing she feared now was for heir plan to turn against them and she knew that she couldn't just let that happen. She soon broke the silence in the room "The princess has displayed clear hatred towards me and towards my friends as well. It would be likely for her to think of a way to get us out of the way o succeed in her plans."

"Oh? And what might that possibly be?" this time Cassandra was getting annoyed and she planned to get the wedding over with "Why would I waste such precious time just to get rid of people who pose no threat to me? It would simply be a waste of my efforts and my time."

Sora kept a straight face as Jou was smiling knowing that Cassandra was breaking down. Jou also knew that Sora was trying to stall time, at least until the others get there. "If that is the case then please let me continue. You, princess displayed hatred towards us for a reason…I believe you highly remember what occurred months ago. Making that as your motive now would be improper, but to add to what has happened you were also furious for the fact that we have made friends with his highnesses am I correct?" asked Sora

"I would be happy if Yamato and Takeru would gain new friends. It's not my fault that their friends were now known as criminals now is it?" retorted Cassandra and then she spoke again "And that doesn't explain why I would want to get rid of you or any of your friends, as I said doing so would be a waste of time for me."

"I beg to differ." Said Tai as he and the others burst into the room. Sora and Jou were shocked to see that Davis and Ken were wounded and that Tai and Koushiro have a few scratches.

Tai looked at Sora and said "Sorry we're late, we had to fight off security and man was it a hassle!" exclaimed Tai as Sora laughed a little "Glad to see you're back to normal…" Tai looked at Cassandra and said "Sorry we're late, we couldn't seem to get to the entrance, we didn't interrupt did we?" asked Tai as he saw Cassandra fume with anger

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked king Hiroaki

"I'm so sorry sire, but this is no moment for a joking matter. We come here now to reveal to all of you the truth." Said Ken as he stepped forward

"Of what exactly?" asked the king

"Simple sire, of the incident in the village." Replied Ken plainly "We do believe that all this was a mere scam and none could be called a coincidence."

"You're saying that you wish to agree with this young lady?" asked king Hiroaki looking at Sora

"But of course sire, we are a part of this as well. We have come to prove our friends' innocence and much to everyone's surprise princess Cassandra's guilt." Said Ken

"Oh? And how do expect to prove me guilty exactly?" challenged Cassandra, not knowing that they had the letter and not knowing she just made the wrong choice

"That is also but a simple matter princess. It would seem as you have planned this all to the last detail." Said Ken

"What you didn't know was that one: We're not that oblivious to the things that happen around us. Two: You highly underestimated us and Three: You just made the wrong choice asking us for evidence. Because much to your surprise we have it right here." Said Koushiro as he saw Tai and Davis with a grin

"And may we see this so called evidence?" asked queen Natsuko

Sora pulled out the white piece of paper from her packet and handed it to the queen. Queen Natsuko approached Sora and took the piece of paper from her hand and asked "How is this paper related to all this if I may ask?"

As the paper was shown Cassandra's eyes went wide as she already knew what was inside that letter.

"I know it would seem like an odd piece of evidence at first glance your majesty, but please do open that piece of paper and read it's contents. I' sure you'll find it quite interesting." Said Ken

Queen Natsuko opened the paper and read it. As she did so her eyes widened and she soon spoke "These are…plans….but how?"

"Your majesty if you will please turn the paper over. If you do so you'll see a certain signature at the bottom and I'm sure you know whom it belongs to." Said Tai with a smile

Queen Natsuko turned over the letter and true enough she saw the signature Tai was referring to. As she was it she turned to Cassandra and spoke "It would seem as though these people have something to prove Cassandra…now if you would like to defend your innocence do start by telling me why your signature is on this letter of plans."

Cassandra's face whitened as she saw queen Natsuko hand over the letter to king Hiroaki. As he read it his eyes widened as well and he was now looking at Cassandra for explanations. "Seeing as our dear princess can't seem to offer us explanations we would be delighted to do the explaining to everyone." Said Tai

"Well to start off, it's true that she has displayed hatred towards us. And she used this to get us out of her way." Said Yolei

"She wrote he letter to specify which houses to skip the very day she planned for the village to be attacked and what made it more convincing was the fact that we were out of town that very day." Said Tai

"So when she got our friends arrested she thought that she got us for good. Oh, but was she dead wrong." Said Davis

"She even went to the trouble of asking an accomplice of hers to do her dirty work…" said Mimi then she looked at Van "Isn't that right Van? You told us you wouldn't tell us anything when it comes to her plans right? Unfortunately for you we figured it out on our own."

"And you see your majesties, she wanted to get rid of us for a reason. Amongst all of us the one she hated the most was this lady right here." Said Ken pointing to Sora

"And why is that?" asked king Hiroaki

"She hated Sora and I'm sure it's pretty obvious to most of us why. I'm sorry for the informal speech sire, but if I may…" said Koushiro as he looked at Yamato "Yamato, you didn't want to go through with the wedding didn't you?"

Everyone looked at Yamato in shock and was awaiting his answer but before he could do so Tai spoke "Yamato here wanted to marry someone else, if not marry then the proper term would be that he loved someone else and that someone was way different from Cassandra."

"This person treated Yamato like an ordinary person and cared about him for who he was and not because of his social status. In fact, the very reason she couldn't voice out her feelings was because of fear that it would not be allowed." Said Mimi

"It's simple, Cassandra found out that Yamato loved someone else and couldn't handle that so she got rid of her." Said Davis

"She sent the plans to Van and got it done. We went to Town Hall and verified her signature and we weren't surprised to find that it was hers." said Ken

"In conclusion her plan to do all this backfired because other than the fact that we're the one's telling the truth she failed to get one important information." Said Koushiro

"And that information proved to be of big advantage to us. She forgot all about our good friend Jou Kido." Said Tai as he looked at Jou and smiled

"Jou was the one who was able to retrieve the letter from Van's room. And luckily he didn't get caught." Said Davis

"When we got our evidence we were finally able to prove that she did all this and framed us for it. If you want more witnesses do ask a friend of ours. Her name is Jamie and she works as a seamstress at the village and I assure you that she saw the event take place." Said Ken looking at everyone's shocked faces

"I do think that the letter and everything else ties this all together sire. I do hope you understand that we have proven all that we could and now it is up to you to decide who is telling the entire truth." Said Koushiro

Everyone waited in silence, that is until a few more minutes later and their dear princess lost it. Cassandra looked at Jou and all the others with anger and spoke…or yelled to the very least "You! All of you! This was never supposed to happen if you haven't been meddling with my plans! How dare you!"

Everyone was shocked at Cassandra's use of language. However, for Tai and the others it was just too good to let it slip "What's this? Our dear beloved princess is finally revealing her true colors to everyone." Said Tai teasingly that made her fume even more

"The charade is over Cassandra, you might as well give it up. This time you're the one getting a taste of your own medicine." Said Davis

As Cassandra was having her little outburst, the king yelled "Guards! Arrest her immediately!"

The guards were pulling Cassandra away as she was trying her hardest to fight back "No it can't end this way! I was just one step closer!" other than that Van was also getting arrested along with her for what he has done.

"You know you and Van really go well together, you both have a twisted way of thinking that's for sure." Said Davis as the others laughed

Cassandra was taken away and the others were left along with the king, queen and the guests. Everyone was silent until… "Um…so does that mean Tai and the others are off the hook now?" asked Davis out of the blue

"Davis! That's rude!" scolded Mimi

"Sorry…I was just asking…" replied Davis

"No, it's quite alright…I believe that we're the one's who owe all of you an apology." Said queen Natsuko

"Yes, we truly do…I apologize for defending Cassandra not knowing what she was doing to all of you." Apologized king Hiroaki

"It's quite alright sire, what's done is done. We're just glad that we got things sorted out before it was too late." Said Ken with a smile

"Now, moving on…what is it that we do with the wedding now?" asked queen Natsuko looking at the king for an answer

Tai looked at the others and spoke "Now's our chance." He whispered to the others as they nodded

Kari looked at Takeru and he nodded then Mimi went over to Sora and she whispered "Alright Sor, now's your chance so don't you dare waste it you hear me?" she whispered

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Sora confused

Without giving an answer, Mimi gave Sora a push forward towards Yamato. As Sora was pushed she lunged forward towards Yamato's direction, she lost her balance and was about to fall to the ground when….

She felt herself being caught by someone before she fell, she opened her eyes and saw Yamato's deep blue ayes looking at her with worry. "Are you alright Sora?" he asked concerned

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you…" replied Sra getting up from her fall

Tai slapped his head as the others were either laughing nervously and Mimi was getting a bit annoyed and tense at the same time "Is that it? Oh no this is not going to end this way. All our hard work will result to something." Said Mimi looking at the others

"What do you want us to do force them? But you're right this is taking too long…man Yamato you are so…argh…do something…" said Tai silently

As Sora stood up she couldn't stop looking into Yamato's eyes, there was something about them that she couldn't put her finger to. Yamato got closer to her and touched her cheek lightly and spoke "Sora…I'm sorry…."

"For what?" she asked confused

"I should have never gotten you or the others into any of this, I apologize. I've cased you nothing but trouble and you've done so much for me." Said Yamato

Jou smiled and spoke "Yamato isn't there something that you want to tell her?"

"R-right…there is one thing…." Said Yamato

"What might that be?" asked Sora confused

"I…I want you to know that…Sora I…" Yamato was mentally hitting himself now and thought, "Stop staggering! Say something!"

Before Yamato could finish whatever he was going to say Sora suddenly felt weak and she could no longer maintain her current strength. She suddenly collapsed and fell, as Yamato caught her once again he spoke "Sora! Sora are you alright? Sora!"

She could see a blur image of Tai and the others rushing to her aid, she also heard Jou speak as well "Sora! Tai hurry we need to get her someplace where she could rest….and get some sleep too."

"Is she going to be alright?" she heard Mimi ask in worry

"Yes, she's just coming down with a fever or something of the sort. She hasn't had a proper eating or sleeping habits for the past few days and this is it's effect to her body." After she heard Jou say those words the last ting she heard was Yamato's voice full of worry and concern for her calling out her name. Soon darkness filled her sight as she passed out and could no longer hear her friends' voices and their figures faded to blackness…

The following day, news spread all over the kingdom about what had happened during the wedding. Some were happy for Yamato that his life wasn't ruined by the marriage and some were confused after al that's happened.

Yamato was in the palace and he was asked to go to the throne room along with Takeru, Tai and all their other friends excluding Jou. All of them were asked to stay the night because of Sora's condition. Jou had his business of taking care of Sora for the day, as she still hasn't woken. Yamato and the others walked to the throne room and as they went inside they saw the king and queen waiting for them.

"Good morning to all of you, I hope that you all had a good night's rest." Greeted queen Natsuko

They all nodded in reply and none of them spoke. Queen Natsuko smiled at them and said "Please don't be afraid to voice out whatever it is you want to say, I'd be happy to listen."

"Mother, is something wrong? Why have we been called here?" asked Takeru

"Well your father has something to tell you all." Replied queen Natsuko

"Yes, that's true. Yamato I would like to speak to you about the matter of the wedding. Even through all that has happened, the fact that you are to be the next heir to the throne has not changed. Therefore, you are still to be wed." explained king Hiroaki

"Oh no, not this again." Thought Yamato as he remained silent

This time, his father paid attention to him and saw that he was unease. "However…" he started "This time, I am giving you my full permission and my support that you choose the girl that you are to marry and that you are to do this freely with no further boundaries."

Yamato was speechless and shocked at the same time, then he saw his mother smile at him and he spoke "Thank you father…although if I may ask…why the sudden change?"

"Well, I know that I've been strict with you and your brother since and I thought I could protect you and keep you safe if you were to live a life under the palace and it's rules. But now I see that even inside the palace you may be harmed and you've found protection outside it's walls." Said king Hiroaki

"…" Yamato remained silent for a moment then his father spoke again "I have called you all here to thank you personally of what you have done to my sons and to my family. I owe you all a great deal of my gratitude."

"Thank you sire, but we stand for what we have said yesterday. We do not mind at all for we were glad to help. Seeing that our friends have now gained their happiness, we are happy as well." Replied Ken

"Thank you still, I also apologize for the imprisonment of the three of you along with your other friend for something that you did not commit." Said king Hiroaki looking at Tai, Mimi and Koushiro

"It's alright, we want to thank you for letting us stay here as well." Said Tai as he bowed

"It's no problem, compared to what you have done for out family, it is but a simple thing." Replied queen Natsuko

"Mother…I another question though…" said Takeru

"What might that be?" asked the queen looking at her younger son

"What happened to Cassandra and Van?" asked Takeru

"Yes, that is another ordeal that we have come here to settle." Replied queen Natsuko. She looked at the others and spoke "We have decided that you have the right to make the choice of what should be done. It was you who has suffered the most under her and you shall be the ones to make that choice along with Takeru, Yamato and Jou." Explained queen Natsuko

"I see, alright your majesty. We'll think about it then tell you about our decision as soon as we've made one." Said Tai

After a few minutes of silence Tai soon spoke once again "By the way sire…we have yet to introduce ourselves. How rude, we haven't made the proper introduction haven't we?" he asked looking at his friends

"Right…so may we start off?" asked Mimi as she saw the king and queen nod

"*cough* My name is Taichi Yagami, please do call me Tai and I wok at a restaurant at the town." Introduced Tai as he looked at Ken and spoke "This is Ken Ichijouji, he currently assists me at the restaurant."

Ken smiled and spoke "It's a pleasure sire, do call me Ken."

"This is my little sister Hikari Yagami. She works and helps a friend of mine in a flower shop, one that is owned by Sora Tekenouchi…she's the one who's currently sick at the moment." Said Tai

"Hello your majesties, it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Kari." Said Kari with a sweet smile on her face, now that everyone's back together she could happily smile again.

"Ah yes, Kari…you're that sweet girl that Takeru talks a lot about am I correct?" asked queen Natsuko as this made everyone look at Takeru and made him and Kari blush.

Everyone laughed at their expression; it even made the king and queen smile too. Mimi soon introduced herself "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I work at a bakery with a friend of mine, Yolei Inoue." She said as she pointed to Yolei

"Hello, I'm Yolei and Mimi likes to be called just Mimi or in our case Meems." Said Yolei with a smile

"The last one's are Davis Mitonomiya and Cody Hida, hey moved in along with Ken and Yolei. Then we have Koushiro Izumi, he and Ken are like the ones with the smarts in our group and of course lastly we have Jou Kido our good old friend Jou." Said Tai as he ended the introductions and Koushiro smiled and bowed.

"I'm very pleased to meet all of you, though I'm quite shocked to know that most of you already have their own business in town." Said queen Natsuko "My sons have truly made such wonderful friends."

"Remember that you are all welcome to enter the place whenever you wish to do so. And Yamato and Takeru are allowed to leave the palace grounds as well." Said king Hiroaki

"Thank you so much sire." Said Tai

Soon somebody knocked on the doors to the throne room and it was none other than Jou "Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt. But Yamato I just thought that you'd like to know that Sor is waking up."

Hearing this, Yamato excused himself from his parents and followed Jou out of the throne room. Tai and the others looked at each other and Tai spoke "You think he's finally going o have the guts to tell her?"

"Oh he better. This has taken too long to lead to nothing." Said Mimi

"I would like it if Sora were to marry my brother instead, although I'm not so sure if he's have the guts to ask." Said Takeru

"Well that won't be too hard since Sora likes him too you know. I wouldn't be surprised if something of that kind ever happened." Said Yolei

"True…." They all replied in unison

"It would seem like we already know who might be next in line for the throne." Said queen Natsuko

"Yes it would seem so…" replied king Hiroaki with a smile

Sora opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was shocked to see herself in a huge room and she fully opened her eyes and saw that she was also in bed. "I'm not at home that's for sure…" she thought

Soon Sora heard the door open and she saw Jou and Yamato enter the room "I'm glad to see that you're awake." Said Jou with a smile

"Jou…I…what happened?" asked Sora confused

"Well, you collapsed because of your illness and then you were taken here at the palace t rest. You've been asleep since yesterday up until today. Do you have any headaches?" asked Jou

"No, I'm fine now actually…I just don't seem to remember what happened." Replied Sora

"Well, just continue to rest and you'll be better in no time." Said Jou as he placed a warm glass of water on a table beside the bed "Now, I have to leave and check on the others, Yamato can stay here with you alright?" and with that Jou got up and left the room leaving Yamato and Sora alone

There was an awkward silence as the two of them were left alone. They both didn't know what to say until Yamato decided to brake the silence "Are you feeling better Sora?" he asked

"Yes thank you…I'm sorry if I just collapsed like that." Said Sora

"It's alright, but you did worry all of us though. I thought something might have happened to you. I'm glad that you're okay." Said Yamato with a smile

"What happened to Van and Cassandra?" she asked

"They're awaiting our decision on what to do." Replied Yamato and silence once again

"Yama…." Started Sora "You said that you wanted to tell me something right? What was it?" she asked

Yamato was shocked hearing that question and soon he spoke "Well, I don't know how I'll tell you this…and I'm not so sure of how you would respond to it either…but…first of all I want to tell you that I'm glad I met you."

Sora was silent and continued to listen to what Yamato had to say "Next, I meant what I've said before. You're different from the other girls that I've met and I've learned to really…well you have something that draws me closer to you. You're just so…we'll you're beautiful both on the inside an on the outside."

Sora blushed at the comment and spoke "You can't possibly be serio---…" before she was able to protest Yamato cut her off

"I meant that, and I don't regret what I just said either. You worry me whenever you get hurt and I wanted to hit Van yesterday for what he did to you." Said Yamato "In conclusion to all that you make me happy and I care about you, right now more than anything else in this palace or even more than I cared about Cassandra."

Sora still remained silent, it's not like she didn't want to say anything, she just couldn't seem to find the right words. Yamato took that as a sign to continue "I have to tell you something really important, something that I should have told you a long time ago but couldn't. Sora…I don't know how you'd react to this but….Sora…I love you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Three little words…something Sora didn't quite expect. This shocked her and she couldn't speak. Yamato was getting nervous for her unknown reaction, but soon he saw something in Sora's eyes that told him that he wasn't about to get rejected.

Soon Sora spoke "Yamato I…" before she could finish though she felt herself being pulled.

She was right about that though. Yamato had pulled her closer to him and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Sora was still and didn't know what to do, but soon much to Yamato's surprise she kissed back. Soon they broke away and were both blushing.

"I'm sorry…I should have never…" before Yamato was able to finish Sora put a finger on is lips to stop him from talking any further

"Yama…I never would have thought that I'd meet someone like you, and I never thought that I'd ever fall in love…especially not with a prince." She laughed a little and looked at him again "You've made me really happy just getting to know you. The more I go closer to you the more I realized how I felt for you…Tai and the others realized it too. Truthfully I was afraid of admitting my feelings for you because of the whole social status difference and everything."

"*chuckle* Is that true? You know that I'd love whatever your social status is. Now…my family is dying to meet you." Said Yamato as he held Sora's hand

"Really….I don't know Yamato…I…." Sora was about to protest when she was cut off

Yamato gripped her hand tight and spoke "There isn't anything you should be afraid of, I'm here with you. Besides, my parents don't bite."

"Alright…" said Sora as she gave in and smiled at him

Yamato smiled at Sora and before they could leave he pulled her into a loving kiss once again. This time things were going just as they have planned and now maybe things are making it's way to a happy ending.

**Authors Note: End? Nope, there's still and Epilogue coming up. I hope you guys wait for it in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	19. Our Happy Ending, Together Forever!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, never did never will. **

**Authors Note: I hope that you like this last and final chapter of this story. Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Thanks so much I couldn't have finished it without you guys so this last chapter is for all of you guys : ) Enjoy!**

**Our Happy Ending, Together Forever!**

Yamato walked Sora to the dinning room, they walked there hand in hand and Yamato felt that Sora's hand was shaking. A chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled at her and spoke "You have nothing to worry about Sora, everything will be alright that's something that I can assure you." He said with a smile

"I know, but I can't help but feel a bit nervous. I'm not so sure if I could ever meet up to their expectations. I'm not even sure if they like me." Replied Sora

"*chuckle* Sora…please you know that you don't have to worry in meeting up with them. You only have to continue to be yourself and I don't expect anything more than that. Secondly, how could anyone possibly hate you?" asked Yamato as Sora blushed in a deep shade of red

Soon they approached the dinning room and entered. They were greeted by the king and queen and by the happy smiles of their friends. "Hello mother. I brought Sora here so you could meet her" said Yamato as he entered the room with Sora

"Hello again Yamato, I see that you've brought the lovely lady with you." Said queen Natsuko as she smiled at Sora

"Glad to see that you're awake Sor, you worried us you know." Said Tai with a smile

"I'm glad that you're alright, and I'm glad that Yamato's been there for you as well." Said Mimi with a smile

"Now Yamato why don't you both take a seat and we'll all have a little chat." Suggested queen Natsuko

"Alright." With this said, Yamato, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out the empty seat and gestured Sora to sit down. Sora sat down and she was still nervous. Soon, Yamato took a seat right beside her and took her hand and held on to it tight as to assure her that she didn't need to be nervous.

"Now mother, father what is it that we should be talking about?" asked Yamato

"Well, why you were away, Jou and the rest of your friends told us some of the details of what they thought would be a helpful way of the upcoming wedding." Said king Hiroaki

"Upcoming….???" Started Sora

"Wedding?" asked Yamato as he finished for Sora then he asked again "W-what wedding? I thought you said that I could choose to marry someone I love?"

"Yes, exactly. And that's what we're here to talk about." Said queen Natsuko

"Huh?" asked Yamato confused

"Tai…guys what did you tell them?" asked Sora as she looked at her friends giving them a I-know-you-had-something-to-do-with-this-so-spill-look.

"Okay, you got us. It's not like we were planning to keep all this from you anyway." Said Mimi with a smile

"Mind filling us both in on it then?" asked Yamato as he looked at the others in suspicion and they could see that he was waiting for answers.

"Okay, okay just chill out already." Said Davis with a laugh

Yamato and Sora were silent and waited for answers as the others started to explain what the king and queen meant by the wedding.

"Okay to start things off, king Hiroaki did say that Yama here still had to marry remember?" said Tai "But he said that Yamato could choose whoever he wanted to marry this time."

"So when you left, we decided to fill them in on the details." Said Yolei

"Wait…what details?" asked Yamato

"Well, we told them about who we thought you'd like to marry and trust me they weren't that surprised." Said Davis

"Wait so let me get this straight, you guys decided on who I have to marry?" asked Yamato a bit shocked

"Not really, everyone already knows the one and only person that you want to marry. So trust us that we didn't tell them anything wrong." Assured Mimi with a giggle

"Ah…guys…I…what did you…." Yamato was staggering right now and he really didn't know what to say. A few more minutes later and he spoke again "*cough* sorry about that…anyway, by any chance could you kindly excuse me and Sora for a moment?"

Sora looked at him with a confused look and she got up from her seat and followed Yamato out the door. Once they were out the king laughed and the queen smiled

"I think that Yamato might be doing something we've wanted him to do for some time now." Said queen Natsuko with a smile

"True, now I know why he wanted to have some time alone with her." Said king Hiroaki

"Yamato better not mess this up." Said Mimi

"Don't worry I'm sure this time my brother will take a stand. I'm sure that he's already told her how he felt about her." Said Takeru

"He must have forgotten to mention to her all about the wedding. Now I think we should leave them be, no more spying on them." Said Kari

"Right, but you have to admit that spying was fun." Said Davis with a smile

"Yeah, but I think Yamato should work this out using his own paste this time." Said Jou as he faced the others

"I have a pretty good feeling about this, this feeling is telling me that we're a step closer to making preparations for the wedding of the season." Said Mimi happily

"Yeah…and this time you'll find your happiness too Sor…good for you." Thought Tai with a smile

Yamato led Sora to the garden, a very confused Sora at that. He led her to the garden and thought to himself "I was planning to do this at my own paste but then…why did they have to rush me? Now I don't know what to do…" thought Yamato

"Is there something bothering you that you want to talk with me about?" asked Sora concerned

"N-no that's not it, it's just that…well, bout what they were talking about when we were inside…" started Yamato

"Oh…you mean about the wedding…" said Sora

"Yes, well you see…they were right about one thing. If they told my parents who it is that I want to marry, they couldn't have made a mistake…" said Yamato, he took Sora's hand and spoke again. "Sora, I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time…but still, that never stopped me from falling in love with you."

Sora stood there and dint speak for it looked to her that Yamato still had more to say "I know that this might be a rush but I know what I feel for you is true and no one could ever replace that. Sora…will you marry me?"

Sora stood there dumbfounded at first and couldn't speak a word. Yamato broke the silence when he got no reply from her "It's alright though if you're not ready for this…I just wanted you to know that I'll wait no matter how long it takes and…" before he could finish he felt Sora put a finger in his lips to stop him from uttering another word.

"Shh…it's alright Yamato, I understand." Said Sora, then she smiled and spoke again "My answer is yes, I would be very happy to marry you. I'm sorry if ever I made you think that you were going to be rejected, I was just shocked that's all. I do love you and nothing could ever change that."

Yamato was shocked but soon after he registered everything into his head he spoke again with his voice full of joy and happiness as he quickly pulled Sora into a loving hug "I truly love you Sora and I promise that you won't regret your decision."

Sora returned the hug and giggled "You know that I would never even dare to regret my decision Yamato, being with you alone is enough to make me very happy. But Yama…would your parents and the other leaders…"

"You don't have to worry about them Sora, I told you that my parents wanted to meet you and I'm sure that the other leaders of the of the kingdom wouldn't mind seeing as their decision of my future wasn't the best one." Said Yamato with a smile

Soon Yamato let go of Sora and they both broke the hug. Yamato looked at Sora and spoke "Well shall we return to see my parents and our dear friends?" suggested Yamato

"Yeah, I guess we should. They must be wondering what we're up to by now." Said Sora with a smile

Both of them walked back to the dinning room. As they walked in they once again saw the king and queen and all their friends. This time Tai had a huge grin on his face. "so from the two smiling faces I'd like to think that were here to talk about wedding preparations?" said Tai

"And this time, one that Yamato's actually willing to attend." Said Davis as the rest laughed

"Now, on to the current situation…" as the king started Yamato and Sora sat down on the chair and listened

"My dear…we would love to get to know you better. Yamato has told us a lot about you." Said queen Natsuko as she smiled at Sora

"Yup, he just can't stop talking about you Sor." Said Takeru as he saw his brother blush

"Takeru I should say the same about you. Once you start talking about Kari you can't seem to stop either." Countered Yamato as he saw his little brother blush

"Alright boys that enough teasing. Now our other concern for you is about Cassandra and Van we haven't quite heard your opinion about the situation." Started queen Natsuko

"That would depend your majesty we're thinking it through although…we're just not so sure about what we're supposed to do for the moment." Said Tai

"With what she's done she should be rotting in the dungeons." Said Davis

"No!" protested Sora as she saw everyone look at her including Yamato "I mean…let's think of another way, I know that she's done a lot of things to us and most of them…" as she started her explanation her friends cut her off

"Most???" they asked in unison and disagreement

"Alright…all of those things were to either harm us or get rid of us. But no one deserves to be treated the wrong way especially if it's just for some revenge plot. Can we think of a less violent way to solve this?" asked Sora

"We will Sor, Davis was just fooling around. Nothing to worry about." Said Koushiro

"But still…how you continue to have mercy on someone like her still surprises me. I mean even after everything she's done to you…." Said Davis

"Yeah Sor it kind of surprises all of us." Said Jou

"Now we'll await your decision, you may tell us if you're ready." Said king Hiroaki and then he looked at Sora "Now I can see why Yamato chose you young lady." As he said this Yamato smiled as he saw Sora blush.

A few days after they had that talk with the king and queen Yamato was now taking Sora and giving her a tour around the palace. They were currently on a break through all of the wedding preparations going on. Now, Yamato took her to the garden and they were there alone. Yamato was hugging Sora from behind and they both enjoyed the peaceful company of each other.

"This place is truly beautiful." Said Sora as she was enveloped in the hug

"Not as beautiful as you though…" replied Yamato as this made Sora laugh

"Where did you get that line? From Tai or from Davis?" she asked with a smile

"I was simply stating a fact princess." Said Yamato then he felt her shiver so he asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…I still don't know when I can get used to all this being a royal stuff especially the part of people all around me calling me princess…." Said Sora

"It's going to be alright. You don't really have to mind what they call you. Takeru and I didn't like it either, but most of the people in the palace are very nice and you're already well known in the village so I doubt that things would suddenly change. Besides you have all of us here who won't treat you any different." Said Yamato as he leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I know…Yama I have something to ask though…what about the shop and the village? Will we still be able to visit everyone?" asked Sora

"I'm sure we will, when I last had a talk with my parents they said that they'd lessen the part of me being stuck here. They'll be granting us more freedom and everything so we really have nothing to worry about." Said Yamato

"That's nice, although I'm still thinking about my shop though…" said Sora as she was wondering what she'd do with the flower shop while she's away.

"I know you have a lot to worry about right now, but everything will work out somehow. And one more small detail…I know how much you love flowers." Said Yamato

"Yes? What of it?" asked Sora

"Well the garden in the palace will be my gift to you." Said Yamato as he saw her eyes widened

"N-no I can't…you know I can't take something this big. I mean this big of value…it's too much and you know it." Said Sora

"Now Sora you know that nothing is too much, it's just something I want you to have." Stated Yamato

"It might not be for you but for me it's way too much. I don't need these things Yama, having you here is enough for me." Said Sora

"I wouldn't have it any other way either Sor, it's just sometimes I've forgotten that I'm actually deciding my life right now. I'm just happy knowing that I'll be spending my life with you." Said Yamato happily

"I'm glad to be with you as well…but you know that I don't need gifts to prove to me anything." Said Sora

"I know…I love you Sora…" said Yamato out of the blue

"I love you too…" replied Sora as she closed her eyes, she didn't need to see that Yamato was there for she already felt and knew he was.

As they were both in silence, it was all soon broken by the arrival of Nicholas "E-excuse me your highness…." Called Nicholas

"N-Nicholas!" said Yamato out of shock and he let goof Sora and they both stared at Nicholas in shock

"I'm sorry your highness…I didn't mean to intrude, I apologize for the disturbance…" apologized Nicholas

"No Nicholas it's quite alright, nothing to apologize for. I was just a bit shocked to find you here and all that. Is there something wrong?" asked Yamato

"No, it's just that you are being called for the preparations at the moment." Explained Nicholas

"I see, please do tell them that we'll be there in a while. Oh and Nicholas…" called Yamato

"Yes your highness?" asked Nicholas

"This lovely lady right here is the girl Takeru and I were talking to you about. Sora this is Nicholas, he's the palace gatekeeper and one of our most loyal and trusted friends and companion here in the palace." Introduced Yamato

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Greeted Sora with a warm smile

Nicholas returned the smile and spoke "The pleasure is mine princess." Said Nicholas knowing fully well that Sora's the girl that Yamato is to marry

"Please sir, if it's not much trouble…do call me Sora, I'm not quite used to being called princess." Said Sora kindly

"I'm not so sure that would be quite appropriate…" as Nicholas was about to protest Yamato spoke "It's fine Nicholas, Takeru and I would like it that you address us with our first names as well."

"Well….alright your highn----I mean, Yamato." Said Nicholas still a bit uneasy with the new naming system

"Well we better get going, thank you for informing us that we're needed Nicholas." Said Yamato as Sora gave Nicholas a smile and they left.

As the two of them went into one of the spare guest rooms where they were needed Sora was shocked and happy at the same time, because as she opened the door she heard someone familiar scream her name.

"Sora!!!!" called Jamie happily as she went to hug her friend

"Jamie! What are you doing here?" asked Sora surprised to find Jamie here

"Mimi called me and said that I had to make a dress for a really special occasion. I was so surprised to hear that you're getting married. Oh I knew you guys could pull it all off! I am so happy for you!" said Jamie looking at her friend

"I'm happy to see you here Jamie and knowing Mimi, I'm not surprised that she called you to make the dress." Said Sora

"It's nothing, after everything that's happened to you guys it's the least I could do to help out." Replied Jamie then she spoke again "So looks like your going to be part of the royals soon huh."

"Yeah…but I'm not sure if I can get used to it all. I'm fine with being called just Sora and being treated like a normal individual. I don't want things to change because of this." Said Sora truthfully

"I'm sure nothing will change, I mean everyone in the village likes you for who you are and I doubt our social stats would affect how they treat you now." Said Jamie "I for one am very happy for you. This time you can find your happiness. Will you still be able to visit the village though?"

"Yes, I'll do what I can. You know I can't stand not seeing you guys." Said Sora with a smile

Then Sora soon noticed and remembered that Yamato was still there. Sora turned to Yamato and then to Jamie "Jamie this is Yamato…and Yama, this is our friend Jamie, she's a seamstress in the village and very talented one at that." She introduced

Yamato bowed and spoke "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jamie laughed a little and returned the kind gesture "The pleasure in all mine your high…"

Before Jamie could finish, Yamato spoke "Please don't…not with the your highness again. Just do call me Yamato."

"I see, then please just call me Jamie. I hope that you and I will become good friends as well." Said Jamie with a smile

"Yes, I would like that Jamie. That would be nice." Replied Yamato

Sora giggled from the sidelines and spoke "It's glad to see that you two get along real well."

"It's not really that hard…I do hope that you would take care of her Yamato, she's quite…what's the word…well lets just say that if something happens to Sora, a lot of people are not going to be happy about it." Warned Jamie

"I know, you have my word that I won't let anything happen to her." Said Yamato and he continued "If something does happen I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself."

"Good, now we have to get on with the preparations. That's what you came here for right? So let's not waste any more time and get things started shall we?" asked Jamie looking at Sora and Yamato as they both nodded.

**-Wedding Day- **

Yamato was with Tai, Takeru and all the other guys as they were preparing for the wedding. Only a few minutes more of waiting and the ceremony will begin.

"So Yamato…you excited? You'll actually see Sor in a wedding dress." Said Tai with a smile

"Well, I have been waiting for this day to come haven't I?" replied Yamato

"At least this time, you aren't marrying some insane princess anymore." Said Davis

"Anyway, we're all happy for you both Yamato. Now you and Sora can be happy together." Said Jou

"You do have to promise us that you'll come and visit us every now and then. I doubt Sora would like being trapped here all the time." Said Ken

"She did say that she's going to have some trouble getting used to it all." Replied Yamato

"Well you know Sor, she has her own way of doing things and she hates being treated like some king of superior person." Said Tai

"At least now I can say that you two will be happy together." Said Takeru

"True, someday you'll know what it feels like when you and Kari get married." Said Yamato wit a grin

"Oh very funny, you know I'm too young for something like that." Replied Takeru

"Yes I know that…but still you never know what can happen in the future." Said Yamato

"Okay stop the topic about my sister getting married please…you make it sound like I'm getting old a lot quicker." Said Tai

"Don't worry Tai, you don't look like it so there's nothing you should worry about." Said Cody

"Okay hanks Cody, now Yamato I want to remind you of one big detail here." Stated Tai

"And that detail would be what exactly?" asked Yamato looking at Tai

"Simple, you hurt Sora and I will hunt you down and make sure to break every single piece of bone and fiber in your body that you are not going to like it." Said Tai seriously then he looked at Takeru "Same goes for you and my sister."

Yamato and Takeru looked at each other and smiled nervously "Don't worry Tai, Jamie told me the same thing yesterday." Said Yamato "And I doubt that Takeru would do anything to hurt Kari in any way."

"Oh he better not…" warned Davis

"Well guys let's get going Yamato should already be there waiting for Sora in the altar remember? We can't have the groom getting late for his own wedding day can we?" asked Koushiro as they all nodded and agreed. So they left and made their way to the wedding ceremony.

Meanwhile with the ladies Sora was getting ready and she was already dressed in the wedding gown. The other girls were with her and they were all having a little chat.

"I am so excited for this wedding Sor. I can't believe the day is finally here." Said Mimi happily

"You seem to be more excited than she is Meems." Said Yolei with a laugh

"Oh Sora you look so beautiful, e is so going to freak when he sees you in that dress!" exclaimed Mimi

"No arguments on that, you look really pretty Sor. As usual Jamie did a really good job on he dress." Said Kari

"Did you expect any less from her? She is amazing when it comes to these things!" said Mimi

"Well one day you guys will be experiencing something like this too you know. Let's see…there's Meems and Koushiro, Kari and T.K and Yolei and Ken…" as Sora was speaking Yolei cut her off

"Hey hold it right there Sor…Ken and I aren't even together!" said Yolei

"Please, everyone knows that it's bound to happen some day. I actually don't know what's keeping you two from getting together." Said Mimi "You know, everyone could see hat you two are a perfect match."

"Agreed." Said the others in unison as they saw Yolei blush

"Anyway, let's skip all this and get going. Seeing as all of us are ready and done we should move it." Said Mimi

"Yeah we can't really risk wasting any more time here when the guys are already waiting for us." Said Kari

"We can't afford to be late and we need to get you there on time, so come on Sora. Your prince is waiting for you." Said Yolei with a smile as they left and made their way to the church

Yamato was waiting for Sora to approach he altar and he was a bit nervous. Soon he music bean and he saw is friends enter in pairs and stand next to him. Afterwards there was a few minutes of silence and soon he saw the girl he was waiting for.

Sora walked in and she looked at Yamato and saw that he was in deep shock, she could tell from he expression that he was wearing on his face and she couldn't help but smile. As Sora got to the altar, which she was escorted there by Tai since she didn't have any other close relatives left. Before Tai let her go he whispered to her ear "Go get him Sor." And then, he let her go and smiled

Sora walked to Yamato and they listened to the priest as he was conducting the ceremony. Then the time soon came when the priest got to the I do's. He faced Sora and smiled, hen he spoke "Do you Sora Takenouchi take Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till' death do you part?" he asked

Sora smiled and spoke "Yes, I do."

The priest then looked at Yamato and asked "Do you Yamato Ishida take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till' death do you part?"

"I do." Replied Yamato

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the priest said this Yamato took of the veil around Sora and he leaned closer and pulled her into a deep loving kiss.

Cheers erupted from the crowds and their friends were cheering for them as well. Mimi and the other girls…including Davis…were getting teary eyes and some were crying. Koushiro, Jou and the rest of the guys were happily giving the newly wedded couple an applause. Finally they al had their happy ending…

**Years Later… **

"Daddy!" called a small innocent little voice as he ran to his dad. Shiro Ishida ran to his father happily as he had just come back from one of his visits in the village. Shiro had blonde hair and blue eyes like his father but inherited the loving and caring attitude of his mother.

"Shiro! You're back! How was the trip to the village? Did you have fun?" asked Yamato as he carried the little blonde boy in his arms

"Uh huh, uncle Tai and the others taught me how to play soccer! It was really fun!" said Shiro as he clung to his dad and smiled

"That's nice, I'm glad you had a good time. Now tell me…where's your mother?" asked Yamato

"Mommy is out in the garden, she said she wanted to be alone for a while. But I think that aunt Kari is there with her." Replied Shiro

"Alright then, what do you say we go see your mommy and see aunt Kari too?" suggested Yamato

"Okay!" replied Shiro happily

Sora was in the garden with Kari and they were having a little talk of their own. "I'm glad that you guys are still able to visit the village." Said Kari

"Well Yama and I both agreed that we didn't want to make Shiro feel as if he's t be trapped and imprisoned here for the rest of his life so...we worked it out." Replied Sora with a smile and then she asked "What about you? How are you and T.K?"

"Well….that's the thing…" said Kari then she held out her hand and she saw Sora gasp in shock

"When did he…?" asked Sora as she saw a ring that flashed in Kari's finger

"A few days ago. It was really sweet, that's when Tai nearly fainted when I came home and showed him the ring. He said that he was getting old…" said Kari with a laugh

"So it seems to e like Takeru finally had the guts to propose then?" came Yamato's voce as he arrived at the garden

"Mommy!" called Shiro as he ran to his mom and gave her a hug

"It's nice to see you here Yama." Said Kari as she gave Yamato as hug as well "Looks like you and Tai are going to be related soon."

"Yeah, looks like it. I'm happy for you two." Said Kari

"I'm happy for you and Sor as well…I mean who would have thought that…" before Kari could finish she saw Sora give her a look and she spoke "Oh…so he doesn't know yet…I see. Well then I better get going, you two should have some time alone to talk this out." Said Kari as she waved and said goodbye to Shiro

Yamato, Shiro and Sora were left alone and Yamato asked "Is there something I need to know?"

"Well it's not a bad thing I can assure you that…it's just that…I was feeling I'll a few days ago and I went to visit Jou…" said Sora

"Oh? Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken you there. What did Jou say?" asked Yamato concerned and worried

"Well…the vomiting and the headaches kid of gave it away…" said Sora and Yamato's eyes widened

"You're pregnant?!?!" he asked in a surprised yet happy tone

"Yeah…that's what Jou said, though as usual the gender of the child is unknown…" replied Sora

"That doesn't matter right now Sor! I am so happy for you…for us!" said Yamato as he pulled Sora into a hug

A little later they both heard Shiro speak "Mommy, Daddy what's pr-prey-preg…" as Shiro was trying to speak they both laughed and Yamato picked up his son and carried him again.

"It means that you're going to have a little brother or a little sister soon." Said Yamato

"Really? Yay!" cheered Shiro as the two of them laughed knowing that there would be another addition to their family soon…

Meanwhile…Kari is engaged with Takeru and are getting married soon. There were times that Takeru would stay a night or two in the village and even help Kari out at the flower shop. Sora would still come by and assist if she has the time, but she's handed the flower shop to Kari as a gift since she moved in the palace. Kari and T.K are still deciding on where they should stay soon and they have a lot to think about but for now they're happy with each others company and know that they'll be there for each other till' the end.

Koushiro and Mimi got married as well a few months after Sora and Yamato. Now Mimi has a little baby girl and she couldn't be any happier. Koushiro proposed to her not long after Yamato and Sora's wedding and she was in tears when it all happened. That was one memory they would never forget. Mimi still works at the bakery with Yolei but this time she was well supported by the palace and she is even invited to make pastries there during occasions. Not to mention that Koushiro helps out at the palace whenever he can as well. Things have been going well and they have a really healthy relationship.

Yolei and Ken finally got together. Ken had the guts to tell Yolei how he felt about her and the others weren't surprised to hear that she felt the same way. Ken still works at the restaurant and Yolei at the bakery nothing much has changed. Now Ken is planning on proposing to Yolei and with Tai's help he wants to do things right. They've been together and have had their fair share problems and misunderstandings just like any other relationship but they could always find a way to work things out.

Tai is still continues to work in the restaurant but same as Mimi he is sometimes called to the palace to make meals for special occasions or if he just wants to go there and cook for some reason he was more than welcome to do so. Tai is still the overprotective brother but he knows that he ca count on T.K to be there fir Kari always. Tai visits occasionally at the palace and he always helps out when needed. The restaurant is now also supported by the palace as is h bakery and the flower shop and it's still the hangout of the gang as it used to be.

Jou is still a medic and still continues to improve his skills. He works as a doctor of the villagers in the village and he is sometimes summoned to the palace when needed. He tends to the sick and try to help them as much as he can. He sometimes goes on business trips to other cities in the kingdom but as soon as he's done with his job there he is sure to return. He didn't want to risk disappearing for a long time all over again.

Davis and Cody have both made it their habit to occasionally help out at Tai's place when they get the chance. Usually when they can't help out at Tai's Davis still hangs out and plays soccer along with Cody and some of the villagers children. He's made it a hobby to be the one to act as some kind of trainer in the sport of soccer just as Tai was to him. Other than that, nothing has still changed and Davis and Cody remain the same.

Now as for Cassandra and Van they got a taste of their own medicine. The gang, along took Sora's suggestion into account. They thought of a way to get rid of Cassandra without giving her much of a violent punishment. They all decided to have her banished from the kingdom. She was never allowed to enter the kingdom of Kimlaska again. Being banned from the kingdom meaning banned from them and everyone else in it, the people, them, the royals, their children, their children's children and so on. At least now she can experience and know what it feels like to be cast aside just as she did to the others.

As for the Ishida family, they couldn't have it any other way. Yamato and Sora were happy and Yamato was thrilled when he found out that Sora was to give birth to their first child. When she was in labor it was something they both wouldn't forget, Jou was the one who conducted the operation and they were all there fir support. As Shiro was born Davis fainted as he saw the child and all the blood. Now they were expecting a second child and they're making queen Natsuko and king Hiroaki happy grandparents indeed.

As the days grow by Yamato and Sora's love for each other would never change and continuous to grow. In fact a portrait was hung in the palace, a portrait that was drawn by Sora when she was merely 21, the same exact drawing that she showed Yamato when they first met. A portrait of all of them together when they were all complete again. Something that would remind them that there are some things that can be found beyond those walls. Because it reminded them that outside they found something greater than they hoped for, they found love, something that they would all continue to treasure…forever…

**~The End~**

**Authors Note: Now that was the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me throughout this story. Thank you guys so much, I hope you liked the ending. **


End file.
